


纵贯晨星

by RalitoEnSalaa, SDSlanderson, ujhghg123



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Suicide, terrible medical practices
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujhghg123/pseuds/ujhghg123
Summary: 灯塔精神病院事件已经过去了两周，为调查自己与搭档身上究竟发生了什么，塞巴斯蒂安撞上了个最不可思议的盟友——莫比乌斯操蛋名单上唯一高于自己的那个。可就在他们挣扎着在共同敌人，和对方的手下生存时，莫比乌斯以他独有的方式招揽了自己的盟友。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nail Through a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978469) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> 我们是个临时翻译组，我们是干星星翻译组。
> 
>  
> 
> 弃权声明：我们当然不拥有文中的任何一名角色，甚至这篇超赞的文也不属于我们中的任何一人，我们只拥有（目前为止还是很混乱的）汉语版本。

**欢迎来到麋鹿溪镇** ，标牌上写着，塞巴斯蒂安在路边停下车。  
他在方向盘后坐着，凝视那标牌，香烟缓缓燃烧。看不出特殊的地方——就只是画了个麋鹿头，鹿角和松树包围起镇名，背景里有条小溪。俗套的设计。这大南边没见着过麋鹿多少年了，东岸上下所有小村小镇依然要在边界标牌上贴上一只。  
但还是，他盯着看了很长时间。麋鹿溪不像其它镇子，他想着是不是从标牌上就能看出来。那上头某处应该刻个警语，标明那个1397人的人口统计比实际上的要少十一个。他用眼睛描摹每一线条笔触，直到一切都模糊起来，麋鹿变成了无法辨认的一坨，像是个运动中的生物。  
塞巴斯蒂安把烟头扔到窗外，揉揉眼。“操他的，”他嘀咕，“妈的我在这里是要干吗？”然后他点起火，开进了镇子。  
塞巴斯蒂安从没来过麋鹿溪。几个资历更深的警探来过，当杀人案上了新闻时，让他们这些大城市的专家来到这个吓坏了的地方。雷明顿队长跟他说过去到乡下就像是穿越回了过去。塞巴斯蒂安转进主干道时，他不能说自己不同意，但要比意料中的好很多。这些带门廊的乡间小屋无需整修，住户衣着干净打扮时尚，田地里立着的谷仓新刷过油漆。没有烂木头圈起来的老农场，只有高高的白色栅栏和镇民自己开的小铺子。  
从灯塔出来了快两周，塞巴斯蒂安仍半期待着有丧尸从杂货铺后头晃晃悠悠地出现。  
他们告诉他不要再管了。“别死脑筋了，因为你这样闹是永远找不到织田的，”他们说。“交给我们。”他们说。但他们看过塞巴斯蒂安的报告。约瑟夫要么是死了，要么更糟，联邦调查局将灯塔精神病院往下掘了三尺，没找到支持调查的线索，没找到调查的理由。KCPD里头没人会为塞巴斯蒂安或他的搭档拼命。  
于是塞巴斯蒂安去了他觉得唯一有线索的地方。花了些钱才从当地人嘴里撬出方向。当他走上远离小镇的那条盖满植被的土路，树枝外倾尽来的光已是火红，他的那包烟也吸尽了。郁郁苍苍的古老常绿木和蕨类之间，一道铁门被栓在锁链上，石柱压在两头。他认出来了，又一次停下车，只是凝视了很长时间。最终下车，踏过铁门。然后他看见了。  
维多利亚诺宅。他说服自己说这不是真的——只是鲁维克的幻想，从精神病院里追了出来，让他夜不能寐。但它就是出现在他面前了，不过是个过去的破败影子，却依然熟悉得生疼。塞巴斯蒂安扫过坑洼的地面，开裂的石基，烧焦的木屋檐。便是几十年后恶火的焦臭依然如疯人梦魇中的大雾不肯离去。却是真的，真实的，不比他人生中的任何虚假一点，却非出于理智，他迫不急地回到车上。  
“那里头没什么，”塞巴斯蒂安一边从后备箱抽出猎枪，一边对自己说。子弹上膛，他又放进外套口袋里四发，“不过是座空荡荡的老宅子，”他确认左轮也上了膛，另一边的口袋里放着子弹，将猎刀别进后腰带，“说不定有用的线索都没有。”  
但还是，他抓紧了猎枪，踏进大门。  
布置设计跟他记忆力如出一辙。前厅里宽阔的弧形楼梯还立着，晚风从应该是窗子的开口处吹拂，但家具和装饰——窗帘，挂画，镜子和吊灯——已然被侵蚀成灰烬。风每吹一缕，这家族的历史便消磨一丝。恍然若失。他不该感到同情——他本就不同情这家病态的，这从内到外死透了的一家——却是，这片废墟让他痛。是因为气味，他这么告诉自己，将西边楼梯栏杆上的一团装饰推倒了。它在地板上碎成摊黑色渣滓。这种付之一炬的味道能钻进一个人的骨子里，他再清楚不过了。让他在麻木了的时候反而多愁善感起来。  
一对门立在前头，半开着欲迎还拒。塞巴斯蒂安悄悄上前，几乎屏住呼吸，预料到另一头就是地狱。他举起猎枪用脚开门。  
地狱或许还在等着，但这里没有灯塔里那种污血湖。没有眼神空洞的人体模特，没有带铁丝陷阱的钢琴。只有一个房间，装潢被火烧得干净，曾有一个男孩坐在父亲为他做的桌子前，扮演医生。  
“都是真的，”塞巴斯蒂安喃喃。他几乎能看到幽灵穿梭，重演过去。他回到大厅，餐厅的残骸在他右边，客厅在左，“他给我看的都是真的。这地方真的存在。”  
这有什么意义，塞巴斯蒂安不确定。他甚至不确定有没有意义。但鲁维克于那个下午，在灯塔精神病院里扔过来的疯狂与幻像之中，有真实存在。麋鹿溪或许将真相藏得很好，可很久很久以前，在一个乡野小镇的边缘的一座盖成百年的老宅子里，一出暴行创造了一个怪物。  
“你是想让我看到真相吗，鲁维克？”塞巴斯蒂安大声地问了出来，“你身上发生的真相吗？”  
他没期待回复，而他的余光抓到了什么，然后一个男人说：“对，我是。”  
塞巴斯蒂安甩身，可在他辨出声音方位前，耳边就爆发出太过熟悉的尖啸。像是冰锥刺穿头骨，噪音磕碎了他可能集中起的思想和注意，他只能抓住脑袋，湿漉漉的眼睛扫视房间内的阴暗角落。当视线模糊地抓到抹白色，他不等看清就提起枪杆。  
五根壮实的手指握住他的手腕往后扭。金属在耳边嘎吱，湿肉噗嗤噗嗤作响。没时间做反应，塞巴斯蒂安刚举手触须就缠上脖颈，勒进气管，提他到脚尖。粗壮的手臂钩在他腋下不让其够腰间的匕首，他被紧贴在那生物起伏的胸膛前。  
“ **操。** ”塞巴斯蒂安撕扯滑溜溜的触手，那些玩意儿勒得和手腕上指节泛白的禁锢一样牢，他也只是勉强能呼吸。他等着自己皮肉开裂，等着自己窒息晕厥，但那畜牲停下了。牠力道未松，却没折断他的手臂或者从脖子上解放他的头颅，牠就是停住了，耐心地等待。  
周遭环境，这宅子变了。黑灰消融，生诞下抛光的梁柱，摇曳的烛火，毛绒绒的地毯和黄铜灯。维多利亚诺跨越悠久年岁的宅邸阴郁地活了，因其主完整：那人疤痕铸就，身披白袍，闪现到塞巴斯蒂安眼前。  
塞巴斯蒂安停止了挣扎，但心脏在发痛的嗓子里沉沉地快跳：“鲁维克。”  
鲁维克的嘴角撇起个不怀好意的弧度：“塞伯，”他致意，“你能来真好。”  
塞巴斯蒂安四下张望，半是期待着走廊里有只烧焦的女鬼或是大批身缠铁丝的丧尸，但只有他，和鲁维克，和身后保险箱做脑袋的畜牲：“你在等我。”  
“我知道你会找我，”鲁维克说，缓缓靠近，“而且只有一个地方可能找到我。所以我在这里，等着你，”他停下，缠着塞巴斯蒂安脖颈的触手放松，看看能让他们视线对上，“我知道你不会让我失望。”  
因着进到耳朵里不似人类的吠叫缩了缩，他知道自己大概得不到确切答案，却还是问了：“这怎么可能？我最后一次见到的你，是地板上的一只脑子。我 **杀了** 你。”  
“我看上去像死了吗？”鲁维克反问，“你真的以为自己知道关于死亡的 **任何** 了？怎么量化它，怎么对抗它？”他攥紧塞巴斯蒂安的马甲，“你以为生与死的界线是道天壑而我无法跨越？”  
“你不是真的，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持道，拉扯那畜牲的禁锢，“联邦调查局把STEM拆成了碎片——你的 **脑子** 在 **地板** 上——你不可能是真的！”  
鲁维克抽夺出他腰间的猎刀，手腕一抖划开了他的上衣，刀刃压着肋骨。塞巴斯蒂安欲反抗，抓住鲁维克的兜鍪，要掐他的脖子，颈间的触须却是勒得更紧了。他无法呼吸，颤抖的手指回到自己脖子上，好让气管放松那么一点点。  
“现在我可以让这把匕首穿过你的心脏，”鲁维克说，便是周遭天旋地转，他的声音还是骇人地清楚，“让你感觉到每一滴血流出身体，让你的皮肤萎缩氧化腐烂，”刀尖扎进皮肤，出血了，“但都没有意义。你看，你的心智早就为我所控。你是我的一部分，像是其它任何，”他轻哼，“也许更甚。你此刻的存在就是证明。若我在那个即将到来的世界里重塑了你……你甚至察觉不到不同。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的手指挖进触手，夺到了口气。他眼前已经有黑点了：“你疯了，”他喘气，“我会再杀你一次。”  
“你会去尝试，”鲁维克纠正，匕首拍拍他的下巴，“但你很快就会明白，塞巴斯蒂安。死亡失去了我。还有你，”他舔舔嘴唇，满心期待，“让我给你证明。”  
他架起匕首，保管者的触手分开条缝，露出塞巴斯蒂安的喉头。无望，塞巴斯蒂安挣扎扭动，试图抬起膝盖踢倒鲁维克。在他动作前，鲁维克退回去了。他的脸侧向一边，眼神转冷。  
“你不是一个人来的，”他悠悠地说，“你带了谁？”  
塞巴斯蒂安缓下来，而谢天谢地，保管者也是：“什么？”  
“你带了什么人来。是……”鲁维克面色冷硬，“不。不，你不谨慎。莫比乌斯尾随你。他们是来杀你的。”他的目光闪回塞巴斯蒂安身上，又移开，“像是我会允许一样。”  
他眯起眼，对着哪方阴影。塞巴斯蒂安并不清楚他的把戏，也并不在乎——鲁维克分心了。他夺下匕首，一把刺向身后那怪物丑恶的脸。  
保管者倒后，黏稠的血喷呕在他后颈。匕首挑断最粗的那根触手，塞巴斯蒂安摆脱了禁锢。鲁维克出乎意料地反应迟钝，下一刻塞巴斯蒂安揪住他衣领刀尖戳向他眼球。  
**杀了他** ，他思想浸在暴怒中， **杀了他，他妈的杀了他！**  
尖啸像木槌抽中了他。塞巴斯蒂安试图稳住身形但现实的尖叫压向他的身体。他握紧耳朵无法自制地大叫，声音在地狱降临的尖锐鸣叫中微不可闻。 **不，不，不不不，你必须杀了他！** 站稳时他膝盖发抖，准备好再出手却意识到：鲁维克也在哀鸣。  
不这不合理。鲁维克缩肩弓背，抓着脑袋，咬死牙关。他摇晃悲鸣，如若掉进了和他受害者一样的惨痛。然后他不见了。一眨眼间，他消失了——还有他忠心的奴仆，复生的宅邸，甚至塞巴斯蒂安手中的匕首。他若噩梦中惊起，发现自己一个人站在维多利亚诺宅烧焦的残骸里，最后一道斜阳扒在石缝中。  
“婊子养……”塞巴斯蒂安转身。他的上衣完好干净，摸了摸脖颈没有淤青。猎刀依然别在腰带上。留下的只有脸上正逝去的温暖，像是肌肤相贴。他快要相信那些不过是幻觉了，然后地上传来了微弱的窒息声。  
有具身体——一个年轻人蜷缩在焦黑的木地板上，不住抽搐呜咽。他苍白的眼睛向后翻起，更为苍白的头发沾了灰，在塞巴斯蒂安看来因着某种癫痫颤抖。即便如此，他端起猎枪，瞄准了这熟悉的无助的可怜人。  
**那不是莱斯利·维瑟斯。** 他记着自己站在灯塔精神病院门口，膝盖打颤，目送一个白发人消失在一波波科里森警察中。他记着那声撕开头骨的尖啸。 **你搞他妈砸了，那不是莱斯利——是他。杀了他。** 他的手指扣上扳机。 **真正地彻底地杀了他。**  
渐渐地，这年轻人平静了。他的肢体还是死死纠缠在一起，空洞的眼睛睁大，张开的嘴巴里滴落涎水，最终静止不动了。塞巴斯蒂安同样不动。他随着每一次心跳动摇，直到头晕脑胀，直到沉默了近乎一分钟。而后，他垂下枪杆。  
“莱斯利……？”塞巴斯蒂安没这么天真，真的，但他就想乐观这一次。一只手持枪，他蹲下，握住他缩起的肩膀，让人靠在自己身上不至于窒息。莱斯利没有反应，但他的脉搏在塞巴斯蒂安的指尖下平稳。微弱，但是平稳。塞巴斯蒂安长出口气。  
**这不是莱斯利，** 他再次告诉自己。莱斯利穿着黑色牛仔裤，里衣外套了件肥大的连帽衫，跟上次见面时的病号服差得太远了。 **就算是，他也不是原本的他了。** 可当塞巴斯蒂安注视他挣扎着呼吸，他开不了枪。他不是为此而来，他不是朱莉·基德曼。  
“你在这里干嘛？”塞巴斯蒂安低语，直起身子，手指插进头发里，“操，现在我该拿你怎么办？”他努力回忆着车上有没有手铐，然后正门响了。  
塞巴斯蒂安停住。作为警察他的直觉一向强烈，灯塔教会了他多个心眼有多重要。他迅速且无声地摸到正门往外瞅。鲁维克是对的，一行人贴着地面，身着深色战术服，手持步枪。  
**他们为他而来。** 塞巴斯蒂安快步回到莱斯利身边。 **他们知道他是什么——他们一定就是幕后黑手。** 他扛起莱斯利手臂，抓住他的腰间将人拉起。就算是他不情不愿不想进鲁维克的旧实验室，那也是最近的藏身处，远处墙角翻到的桌子正好让他藏起莱斯利。 **你不能让他们得到他，** 他用风衣盖起莱斯利， **他们不知道他可以做到什么。要是他们知道，却不杀了他……**  
塞巴斯蒂安离开房间，带上门。此时他听见那些人爬上门前的阶梯，声音从破碎的窗外传来。  
“正在靠近，”之一说。找掩体太迟了，于是塞巴斯蒂安闪身钻进西楼梯底，“待命。”  
两人先进。塞巴斯蒂安不会傻到露头看，但他听得见他们的靴底蹭在地上。他们在大厅停顿，应在观察房屋结构，心脏怦跳，塞巴斯蒂安明悟， **他们不似你熟悉这处。**  
因着塞巴斯蒂安牢记在此地上蹿下跳，背跟妖魔鬼怪。他熟悉房间视野捷径，熟知其构造救过他几命。  
“两人去西门，”那队长发号施令，“卡森和我去东面。你们，中间。回来重新编组搜查二楼。记住：不杀人。尽可能活捉，如果反抗激烈，杀掉。必须在这里消除他，不论代价。”  
几人应是。在他们散开前，塞巴斯蒂安后退，楼梯做掩体，摸进餐厅背贴墙壁。左手边有个本是窗子的开口，他可以溜走，回自己或他们的车上，但似乎没多大意义。若是他们找到鲁维克。  
**六人** ，塞巴斯蒂安拔出猎刀， **你对付过更难缠的，在灯塔。** 两人靠近了，他蹲身弯背， **至少他们不咬人。**  
第一人站在门口，自动枪指路。他似是清楚自己在干嘛，但塞巴斯蒂安不为所动。他进门，塞巴斯蒂安只等看出破绽：头胸护甲有条缝露出脖子。  
**是他们的错，** 他告诉自己，手底突然拥出股渴望， **因为他们约瑟夫死了。**  
人类的头骨在没有里外腐烂，半敞铁丝钢筋的时候硬很多。刀下的阻力让塞巴斯蒂安手肘生疼。但正他妈中靶心，刀尖刺进耳下颚骨后，扎脑子个对穿。人该死透了他仍再搅上一圈。另一人正在后头枪口胡瞄，却及时避不过死的战友。塞巴斯蒂安近到闭眼能打中，他猎枪柄抵肩扣下扳机。  
护甲挡下大半弹片，余下的扯开喉咙。塞巴斯蒂安手腕一抖在人落地前给刺了窟窿。  
**别进餐厅。** 其余人转过来，预计塞巴斯蒂安退到了深处，他却是飞扑到楼梯后，绕了个大圈。 **厨房没退路，楼上房间多，走廊多，壁龛多，全部相连——你可以耍得他们团团转。** 他绕至摇摇欲坠的楼梯前，不假思索向上冲。  
三人在脚下，匆匆查看倒下的同伴。只有队长有视野，他开枪撕碎楼梯扶手，喊声模糊。幸好角度不对，木头比眼瞧着坚固。塞巴斯蒂安毫发无损落地，肩膀撞开最近一扇门。  
他跑进跳长廊。 **图书馆在左，** 他收刀。 **卧室。没有家具可藏身。** 他闪身进到远点的卧室，贴上墙壁。 **图书馆跟这间连通。**  
那些人在走廊上了，却很是谨慎。无人说话但步调一致，塞巴斯蒂安猜测他们手语沟通。下一秒其中一人便可能找到图书馆的捷径。但他静候，屏住呼吸竖起耳朵，听他们打在面罩上的呼吸。不过是人类。不比怪物聪明多少。  
塞巴斯蒂安解下腰带上的酒瓶。他挺想一口气喝干。（ **事后你应得些威士忌，可不是，** 这态度带了股近似骇人的漫不经心。他将瓶子抛进左边的房间。  
四人停住，算不上多大干扰，塞巴斯蒂安物尽其用。他从藏身点跃进长廊对最近的那人来一枪。他听见叫喊却未停下确认——后退时再射三发子弹逼得人躲进掩体而后奔向走廊尽头。  
**只剩两发。** 塞巴斯蒂安扔自己进另一条走廊。 **但如果你能引他们绕圈，再干掉一个去楼下，就可以拿他们的枪——**  
塞巴斯蒂安往左一看顿住了。角落有扇门紧闭，格格不入的完整。回想到地板开裂，门板飞开露出绞肉机，他身体发沉。机械的尖锐嗡鸣塞进他耳朵，他等着世界倾斜。他 **知道** 里头有陷阱。  
**这甚至是真的吗？** 冷汗淌进他的衣领，他无法自拔地凝视那扇门。 **这又是鲁维克吗？那门后头真正有什么？**  
子弹擦身而过，塞巴斯蒂安惊醒。走廊很长，但他别无选择只得跑。相连的大厅有多岔路——敌人早学会谨慎，不再冒失过拐角。他能占先机——他能赢。  
回廊和记忆中一样，他一溜烟穿过，只是偶有脚下陈年老木呻吟欲陷。当他进到书房那些人扔在绕拐角，如他所料。 **你能从大衣口袋里补充弹药，** 他去向另一扇门。 **或者拿他们把步枪。这样就稳——**  
门应声而开，塞巴斯蒂安离太近正中脸部。腐朽多年柔化了力道，仍让他嘴唇开裂鼻子充血。铜和灰的味道刺鼻。晕头转向，他踉跄后退，正欲举枪却被一枪杆捅在心窝。  
无法呼吸。隔膜收缩未回神他已跪伏在地。那混蛋定是练了这招多年。塞巴斯蒂安试图抓枪却被踢开，他呼吸不能甚至睁不开眼躲避不能。  
“塞巴斯蒂安·凯斯拉诺，”那人在他头顶说，“结束了。你需要——”  
塞巴斯蒂安神智未清醒，却是朝前扑去。耳边步枪鸣叫使得他晕眩，但觉不到子弹就管他的。他尽了全力压扒那人。两人坠地，手缠脚乱争枪，却推得它更远。塞巴斯蒂安手直接掐上他脖颈：“什么是莫比乌斯？”他臂膀发力手指锁紧，大声叫嚷，“为什么你们要杀我？为什么杀了我的搭档！”  
身下人扭动喊叫，却是不敌，面罩下双眼凸出。不去掰他手，反而去够塞巴斯蒂安肩带上的左轮。气得他前所未有。便是那人扣下扳机，透过皮革也觉出温度，他抽匕首戳爆那人眼球。  
**毁掉脑子** ，他思绪脱缰，刀刃齐根没入， **不然他会起来。**  
他们来了。塞巴斯蒂安舍弃匕首，拔出左轮冲下楼梯。三人，或者只有两人，若走廊上猎枪带走了一个。他能赢。他飞奔下东楼梯，每踏一步都是心惊胆战脚下。他落地听见上头叫声，紧接子弹撕碎栏杆扶手。他左手握住栏杆欲转出枪林弹雨，但太多了，子弹穿木如冰柱穿雪。它们 **太多了** ，扎进他大腿，割开他枪套，撕开他喉头。疼痛暴起穿过左边身子，再是后背磕上地板。  
**哦，** 塞巴斯蒂安想，呼吸不得，火烧火燎， **所以这是真的。**  
一切都是血：血从他牙缝里流出来，血从他大腿上倾出来，血从他手捂住的脖子上涌出来。就连他的肌肉也要融化了，他甚至动不了腿，更别说站起来了。他只能打颤，死捂住早就被铜味儿塞住的喉咙，直到那些人聚在他上头。  
“靠，”之一说，“我射中他妈的喉咙了。”  
“他刚杀掉我们半队人——我想这能叫反抗激烈了。”  
一只靴子压住他的手腕。直到感觉左轮的手柄陷进拇指上的肉，他才记起自己手里还有武器。“呼叫总部，这是阿尔法，”那靴子的主人说，“目标制服。他杀了我们三个人，包括队长。我们没有选择。”  
塞巴斯蒂安眼前不比一团模糊的影子多多少，但他还是睁大了眼睛，试图看清自己的凶手。还剩三人，其中两个枪口冲着他的脑袋。第三个站在后头，手臂按在胸口，衣服上有血。三颗红色的星星在胸前。

 对讲机嘶嘶作响：“他死了？”一个女人的声音。

“快了。他说不了话了，至少。”  
“……那好。结束后带上尸体。”  
“遵命，女士。”  
  
对讲机关上了。塞巴斯蒂安蠕动，但没有地方可逃他也没有力气逃。他等着走马灯或者什么的，满心恐惧，那声枪响却不是他的丧钟。上一刻他头顶这人正要扣下扳机，下一刻他的脑花从碎掉的头盔后头四溅。

他倒地。另两人猛转身，之一又是那样倒下了，脖子被子弹断掉。第三人虽然负伤却很快抬起枪管。不等第三枚神秘子弹，塞巴斯蒂安提起左轮就射。开六枪，两枪击中了那混蛋的腋窝，穿过护甲钻进肺叶。他怪异地咯咯两声，倒下了。

塞巴斯蒂安垂下胳膊，左轮脱手。他们死了。并不是说他就不死了，但拉着几个傻逼垫背还是有种病态的快乐的。然后他听见脚步声，他疼痛不堪的手脚发冷。莱斯利站在他上头，手里一把老式猎枪。  
**那不是莱斯利。** 若塞巴斯蒂安尚心怀丁点希望，这年轻的可怜人还有他自己的身体，那都被鲁维克面无表情的凝视打碎了。便是没有疤痕和凸起的大脑，他看上去也不似人类。塞巴斯蒂安低吟，要是他走运，鲁维克认为他失去了价值，就能给他个痛快。有一会儿他眼见着是那么想的，但他平静的脸上闪过了些东西，将猎枪甩到了肩上。他蹲到塞巴斯蒂安左边，手伸向他捂着的脖颈。  
“让我看看。”他说。  
塞巴斯蒂安躲开，鲁维克再靠近时他试图用另一只手挡开。鲁维克不耐烦地哼了声，虽说拂开塞巴斯蒂安有心无力的抵抗不费吹灰之力。“要是颈静脉伤到了，你早死了凉透了，”鲁维克语气严厉，“让我看看。”  
塞巴斯蒂安动摇了，折磨尸体是鲁维克做得出来的事。但他还是把手拿开，被鲜血涌出伤口的感觉逼得说不出话。鲁维克凑近了，一边戳撕开的皮肉一边轻轻嘶声。“嗯，你很走运。缝五针就行，”他拉回塞巴斯蒂安的手，“用力按住。”  
“什么……？”鲁维克直起身子，塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛试图跟着他，却是抬不起头。他感到鲁维克在解他的腰带，“你在干什么？”  
“救你的命，”鲁维克说。他把腰带勒紧在塞巴斯蒂安的大腿上，疼痛掠过饱受折磨的神经他痛呼出声。对止血带满意了，鲁维克挪到他另一侧，“右膝盖弯曲。”  
塞巴斯蒂安尝试，五官扭起来，鲁维克帮着他收起腿。“你，”他喘息，抓住鲁维克的肩膀，“你……刚刚要杀了我。”  
“别犯傻，”鲁维克握住他胸前的枪带，虽然被子弹撕裂了，但还是在鲁维克拉拽的时候挺住了，“向我的方向使力，”他指示，一旦塞巴斯蒂安半起来了鲁维克就扛起他的手臂，“现在用你的右腿——使劲，靠着我使劲。起来。”  
塞巴斯蒂安咬紧牙关，边颤抖边冒冷汗。他在半道上被突来的疼痛和眩晕搞得使不上力，而鲁维克撑不住他的重量，两人姿势扭曲地撞到墙上。鲁维克低骂一句，手臂环上塞巴斯蒂安的腰稳住他，直到他俩站稳了。  
“我背不动你，”鲁维克半是拖拽着塞巴斯蒂安往东门走，“要是你晕倒了，我就把你留在这里。”  
“操你的，”塞巴斯蒂安试着动了动左腿，想看看能不能用，一路烧上来的疼几乎又让他垮倒，“ **操，** ”他低吼。鲁维克得让两人靠在墙上，稳定了再继续走，“操，妈的他们想要我什么？”  
“莫比乌斯一直想要的，”鲁维克咕哝，“现在别说话。”  
他领着他们穿过客厅，到了另一个大厅。塞巴斯蒂安已经不住喘息，头晕眼花，血浸透了上衣和裤腿，不清楚自己去琴房这一路上还有没有意识。听见小小的保险柜表盘的金属嗡鸣时，他突地醒了。鲁维克开启了角落里的秘密房间。塞巴斯蒂安瑟缩，期待着血肉喷涌，但这密门像是其它任何门一样打开了，露出后边漆黑的过道。  
“当那些人失联，莫比乌斯会派更多人，”鲁维克说道，拽着塞巴斯蒂安到了尽头。虽然过道没有被火舔舐多少，但尽头的实验室还是因为没有光源漆黑一片，“如果他们认为你还活着，就会源源不断地派人。我们需要抓紧。”  
他引导塞巴斯蒂安坐在凳子上，背靠工作台。并不舒适，但塞巴斯蒂安像在丝绸床单上一样陷进烂木头里。他全身无力，手脚冰冷，血被拧出伤口。便是鲁维克点亮了桌子上一盏小煤油灯，他也虚弱到看不清眼前，也不试图看清。他试着专注于呼吸和脉搏，不确定还有没有苟延残喘的意义。死就轻松多了，他想，听鲁维克在房间里忙碌。他就该把鲁维克留给那些创造了他的婊子养的。他们跟他毛事儿没了。  
然而鲁维克又拉开了他的手。他拍回去捂住脖子，像是只受伤的狗一样咆哮。他不能让鲁维克得逞。就算是孤零零地死在敌人的地盘上，他也不会表出一丝妥协：“别碰我。”  
鲁维克坐在他旁边的板条箱上，面颊在灯光下显出丝虚伪的人气，眼神却没变：“你认为我要干什么？”他问。  
“你刚刚……”塞巴斯蒂安艰难地吞咽，缩了缩，“你刚刚要杀了我，在 **他们** 出现之前。”  
“你认为现在我要杀了你？”  
“你不是？”塞巴斯蒂安越过他看向桌子上大开的盒子，手术刀在针线和玻璃瓶之间闪着橙光，“也不是第一次了。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”鲁维克说，声音里的肯定拉回他的注意，“莫比乌斯是冲你来的，而你两处失血。如果我想你死，我只需要不管。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看着他，从鲁维克的假脸上找到说谎的痕迹。没有理由信任他，很多理由不信任他，可他脖子上的每一根血管都在尖叫， **你不想死在这。不是这，不是和他。** 咬牙，他让手放到桌子上。  
鲁维克立马动作。即便是灯光昏暗，他的操作也迅速无误，打湿了块纱布清理伤口。塞巴斯蒂安在鲁维克逼近时瑟缩，期待他手法粗暴，但鲁维克的手稳稳地擦去血迹和灰尘，尽可能不去碰伤处，这样擦完了瓶瓶装水。塞巴斯蒂安尽力了静止不动，但当鲁维克撕开缝合包时，他下意识抖了抖。  
“你哪来……？”他沙哑地问，睁大了眼看鲁维克穿针引线。  
“这些储备从没用过，”鲁维克说，“尽可能保持在无菌状态下，并不是说现在我们有那个闲心，”他穿好了那根弯针，“现在别动，”他将塞巴斯蒂安的下巴轻推到合适角度，“别说话。”  
塞巴斯蒂安深吸一口气。虽说不是第一次缝针了，但完全没有可比性，他的双手颤抖。他在鲁维克捏合伤口时后缩，控制不住地在第一针扎进来时轻吟，五脏六腑因为金属穿过皮肉的感觉拧成一股：“操。”  
“别抖，”鲁维克命令道，“你之前也缝过针。”  
“可那个……”塞巴斯蒂安紧闭眼，“上了 **麻醉** 。”  
“疼痛很重要，”鲁维克拉出线，“你的身体与你交流的方式。唾弃它就像是捂死个哭闹的孩童。”  
塞巴斯蒂安表情一扭：“天，你嘴里吐出来的东西啊。”  
鲁维克收紧了第一针。觉上去就是喉咙翻了个面，他喘气，一手攥住膝盖，一手下意识地攀上了最近的依靠：鲁维克的肩膀。  
鲁维克哼声。换了只手持针好撬下肩上的手，他却没拍开他，抓着引向自己胯骨：“要是你非得抓些东西，抓这里，”他说，“至少不碍事了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安刚想开口，鲁维克就靠过来，膝盖蹭到他大腿上的伤口，疼痛窜了半边身子窜到脚踝。他倒吸口气，条件反射地揪住鲁维克的裤腰：“操，”他吸气，“操你的，注意点。”  
“我需要靠近才能看清，”鲁维克说，“光线不好，你知道的，”但他换了个角度，不再靠着塞巴斯蒂安的腿，转而倚在他的臂弯里。他再次推起塞巴斯蒂安的下巴：“现在 **闭嘴** 。”  
他继续缝针，塞巴斯蒂安尽量不再打扰到他。仿佛是过了好几个小时——鲁维克穿透他，然后再一次，拉紧，打结。世界在痛苦的抓握中成了漆黑一片，塞巴斯蒂安听见自己的心跳，穿过眼皮看见的红光，鲁维克打在下巴上的吐息。这怪物运筹帷幄地命令自己的新身体，没有凝滞没有偏差，即便是塞巴斯蒂安攥着他，抵着他颤抖。只是一针接上一针，无声且无情，直到打下最后一结。  
鲁维克用拇指在缝好的伤处抹了点味道醒人的乳膏：“五针，”他撕开包绷带，“跟预计的一样。”  
塞巴斯蒂安长出口气，肩膀放松下来。鲁维克捅他一下才得机会缠上绷带，拿胶带固定好。他再用条薄纱缠上他脖子：“还没到最糟的，”他站起来，放下塞巴斯蒂安在他裤子上的手，“准备好缝腿了吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安小心地躺到工作台上：“我有选择吗？”他咕哝。  
鲁维克挪了挪板条箱。他慢慢地拉直塞巴斯蒂安的腿，比塞巴斯蒂安能想象的还小心，但他一坐下就腿甩上他小腿膝盖一弯锁死那条伤腿。塞巴斯蒂安呻吟一声，试着不打回去。  
“天疼死了。”他吸气。  
鲁维克撕开他伤处的布料：“没有穿透，”他喃喃，“子弹还在里头，”他双手平贴上他颤抖的肌肉，五指张开，“深吸气，”他说，“憋住。”  
塞巴斯蒂安照做。他做好疼的准备，却被打了个措手不及。一阵刺痛扩撒开，像是电流，绷紧他过度使用的肌肉。他嘶声，抓紧了桌子边缘，但最无理的却是他的脚指：它们在动。完全无视了他地缩紧又张开，心脏在胸腔里疯跳，他的身体突然不属于他了。  
“你干吗？”他质问。他试图抓他却意识到是无用功，他手臂不听使唤，整个人在恐惧中烧着，“你他妈的在——”  
“安静，”鲁维克呵斥，塞巴斯蒂安的下巴咔嗒合上，“我在聆听。”  
塞巴斯蒂安透过牙齿呜咽。 **不不不不不不他不可能还做得到，** 他思绪疯飞，闭上眼不去想不去闻皮下烈火窜行， **他做不到——这身他妈的体是你的！**  
那感觉兀自消失。塞巴斯蒂安得回控制权惊起，虚弱得惊不了多少起。他喘得极快，死盯他的大善人：“你他妈对我他妈做了甚？”  
“我在问你的腿子弹在哪，”鲁维克静静道，他扯大布料豁口，尽量清干净伤口和周遭一圈，“肌肉有损伤，就算是手术，你大概也会下半辈子瘸腿过了。”  
他前倾身子，从盒子里取了把手术刀和手术钳。刀刃反光，惹得他身体发寒。“你不止活出了STEM，”塞巴斯蒂安说得颤抖，“你不止抢了莱斯利的身体。你还带了东西出来——你这个怪物。”  
“别那么反应过度，”鲁维克摸索他大腿外侧，停住了，两根手指点点，“在这里，”他收紧了锁着塞巴斯蒂安的腿，“打起精神，不会很久。”  
塞巴斯蒂安再度深吸一口气，憋住了。鲁维克切开他的皮肤，刀刃锋利到他一开始甚至感觉不到——手术钳滑进切口，激得他眉头冒汗。但言副其实，鲁维克动作迅速。他操作起器械不二精准，不多时子弹便啪嗒落地。  
“除了切开你我没多少选择，”鲁维克说着，重新穿针缝合切口，“不过我怀疑你会想让我做其它选择，即使我们有时间。”  
“没门，”塞巴斯蒂安神色恹恹，疼得终于无法忍受了，他得竭力睁眼盯着鲁维克动作。这离奇极了。鲁维克太平静，太专注，垂下的眼睛中几乎没有感情，“我从来没想过你竟然知道这些事，”塞巴斯蒂安喃喃，“我以为你只在乎肢解人类。”  
“人体奇妙无穷，”鲁维克缝到了子弹留下的口子，“我尽力自学过怎么让人活着。活人比死人更有实验价值。”  
“我的天啊……”塞巴斯蒂安厌恶地扭起脸，“我应该杀了你。我应该……”他带起了坐着的凳子，抓紧桌沿才没翻倒，“杀了你……”  
鲁维克缝完了针，在包里找绷带：“保持清醒，塞巴斯蒂安，”他警告，缠起两个伤口，系紧了，“现在我处理过你，不能让莫比乌斯找到你的尸体，不然他们会知道我在这。”  
塞巴斯蒂安狠狠咬嘴唇，却没帮上多少。房间里的空气太重了，要将他压垮，难以吸进肺里。他强迫自己看鲁维克收尾，而后，不安难耐，见鲁维克准备了支针剂：“那是什……？”  
“唑啉头孢菌素，”鲁维克说，“预防感染。”  
他拉过塞巴斯蒂安的胳膊，往里推药。塞巴斯蒂安感觉不到针头，不确定是归功于鲁维克的过人技巧，或者他全身早就完到不行了。  
“这是我能做的全部了，现在而言，”鲁维克收拾好医疗箱。翻找了一阵，他把个塑料瓶子塞进塞巴斯蒂安手里，拧开盖子。  
“喝了，”他说，引导着往塞巴斯蒂安嘴里去，“慢慢地。”  
塞巴斯蒂安低吼，往后躲：“这什么……”  
“橙汁，”鲁维克不耐烦地说，“别再这么难对付——我刚刚救了你两次命。”  
“习惯使然。”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔，但确实喝了。强烈的味道撞上舌头让他清醒了点，可正当他要灌上一口，鲁维克拽回了瓶子。  
“数到十，”鲁维克指示道，“大声，然后喝一小口，直到我回来。”他提起桌上的油灯和地下一个袋子。  
塞巴斯蒂安试图直起身子：“你去哪？”  
“继续喝，还有别动，”鲁维克坚持，“我会回来的。”  
“等等，你要——”在他能说完前，鲁维克消失了，还有光，留下一片纯然的黑暗。  
塞巴斯蒂安颤抖，睁大眼等着适应黑暗，但连辨清轮廓的光都没有，连丝墙缝都没有。“一，”他低语，“二，三……去他娘的。”他又喝了一口，被果汁里的血腥味呛了一下，但还是咽下去了。他想一口气喝完，不过他明白鲁维克的意思，他是在帮他集中注意，让他醒着。几秒钟后他再喝一口。  
房子里静悄悄的。砌墙的水泥砖挡住了外界喧嚣，便是风也进不来。伸手不见五指。随着时间流逝，恐惧似乎变成了个可行方案。或许鲁维克不会回来了。他必须——他留下了补给，留下了要折磨的宠物，他离开不合理——可塞巴斯蒂安无可自制地想象要是他没回来会怎样。也许‘莫比乌斯’会找到他，管他们妈的是谁，终于把他抓回去；也许当他开口说话，会得到回应；也许他的腿会烂掉，他自己死在这光照不到的地方，太黑了太冷了，他甚至不知道自己是不是已经死了。  
**但要是他回来了呢？** 塞巴斯蒂安继续小口喝他的橙汁，手摸着桌沿，够到了鲁维克的医疗箱。他胡乱拧开锁扣，指尖小心地感受。 **你可以用手术刀割他的喉。这样不就值得你这苦楚了吗？** 他的手指失去了大半知觉，但他抠开外壳，将刀拖过来。 **即使你能逃出这操他的宅子，那些杂种也会追你到天涯海角。你真以为自己能逞英雄，一个人整垮他们？至少如果你供出鲁维克……**

他的手在抖。他一口气喝干饮料，让瓶子掉到地上，继续说服自己。 **他活该，害了那么多人，杀了那么多人。他不会停手的，要是现在逃了。然后那些人命就在你背上了。** 塞巴斯蒂安右手盖住手术刀，压在工作台上，假装一副借力的样子——反正是真的。鲁维克在靠太近前看不到的。 **杀了他。他的死比你的命有价值。快杀了那个杂种一切就结束了。**  
好像过了一辈子，塞巴斯蒂安浸泡在自己苦涩的释然里。当他听见鲁维克进到走廊时已是半醒半睡，只希望自己没浪费那瓶橙汁。但脚步声叫醒了他。灯光，依旧是昏暗，逐渐靠近，刺痛了他的眼。他深呼吸，给自己打气。 **杀了他。** 他的空手握住膝盖，身体前倾。 **杀了他** 。  
鲁维克将袋子放到地板上，比塞巴斯蒂安记得的听起来沉。然后他抬头。在那个位置他绝不可能看到刀的，可他淡淡致意，说：“如果你要用那个，别瞄准喉咙。”  
塞巴斯蒂安僵住：“什么？”  
“手术刀，”鲁维克迈进一步，从容地进入攻击范围。他把油灯放在工作台上，“你应该瞄准眼窝，”他说，靠过来，“越深越好。因为如果你让我的大脑活着，即使是一瞬，我会让你后悔从灯塔出来。”  
塞巴斯蒂安试图不去动摇。他的手指环在金属上，直视鲁维克的脸，测量距离。他能做到，如果够快。值得的。可之后他想到了灯塔。离开了那天杀的精神病院两周，他依然彻夜难眠，唯一的慰藉就是终此一生再没什么能与此等折磨相提并论。他直视鲁维克一眨不眨的双眼，他越怀疑。心脏鼓动，几欲呕吐。  
若是其他任何人警告他，他的下场比过去更难堪，他会一笑了之。但这是鲁维克本人，目光在他虚伪的年轻面庞上冷硬，而塞巴斯蒂安相信他。从胀痛的脖子到不忠的脚趾，他相信他，当鲁维克伸出手，他交出了手术刀。  
“你是什么？”塞巴斯蒂安低语，“你究竟是什么？”  
鲁维克抬起另一只手，塞巴斯蒂安缩了缩，却没后退，那五根血淋淋的手指托起他的下巴。“你有很多问题要问我，”他说，“而我准备回答。我有几个问题要问你，同样，归根结底。但我们两人都无法从尸体那得到答案，”他放低声音，“你想死在这吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”  
那答案在他骨血里咆哮，他自己都不知道它能如此暴躁：“不。”  
“很好，”鲁维克直起身子，“拿掉止血带。你得用那条腿。”  
塞巴斯蒂安照做时，鲁维克把手术刀装回外盒。腰带刚一松开，新鲜血液流过他受伤的腿，那感觉像是皮肤下无数利刃在切割。他吸气，颤抖着将腰带系回腰间。  
“我不知道自己能不能走。”他承认。  
“那就跑，”鲁维克说。他把医疗箱塞进袋子，然后转身，让塞巴斯蒂安的匕首归鞘，左轮回到枪套里，“他们已经来了。我知道我们能去哪，但并不近，而我们需要先他们一步，”他把袋子甩到肩上，然后塞巴斯蒂安才注意到，他的猎枪，和鲁维克的步枪都在里头了，“就像我说过的：我背不动你。”  
塞巴斯蒂安试着弯曲自己的伤腿，并无成效，肌肉扭在一起，似是要齐齐离开大腿骨。他瞬间踉跄了下，扶着墙才站稳。但除了疼痛，除了浑身冷汗，除了失血过多，他站直了。  
“我会的。”他说。  
鲁维克吹灭了提灯，靠近了，抓住他的腰带。当它是邀请，塞巴斯蒂安也抓住了鲁维克的肩膀。借着他的力和墙壁，他面色扭曲，蹒跚出了琴房。  
鲁维克领着他们去往北墙的窗子。他先出去了，鞋底踩得院中杂草咔咔响。正当塞巴斯蒂安坐到窗边，把腿转出去，宅邸大门嘭地开了。  
“ **靠** 。”塞巴斯蒂安得揪着自己扯碎了的裤腿布料把伤腿转移出去。他预料着摔得很惨，但鲁维克早抓出了他的腰带，让他好过了些。为效率考虑而非同情，他假设。  
两人正穿过后花园，就被房子里哪处的闷响打断了，而后是木头崩塌，人喊人叫。塞巴斯蒂安想回头看看，可鲁维克扯回他。  
“只是我留下的小玩意儿，”鲁维克说，“走吧——在他们找到你留下的血迹前。”  
塞巴斯蒂安在去往后门的一路上绷紧了下巴。每一步都是折磨，当鲁维克把他拽进树林里是，他抖得太厉害，连自己都不敢相信现在还能站着。他集中在前进的步子上，泛白的指节下鲁维克的肩膀上，鲁维克因为拽着腰带不够，抱在他腰间的手臂上。一步接一步，迈过长瘤的树根，越过腐烂的松树，直到他失去大半知觉，鲁维克在他身边累得喘气。最终，他们走到一片田地。  
一片死去的向日葵。  
塞巴斯蒂安停下了。他必须停下，他在这里生了根，像是面对着宅邸二楼门后生锈的绞肉机。这不是鲁维克噩梦中的场景——杂草肆虐，花朵挂在颈上像是一排排吊死鬼，一点都不似他记忆中一望无尽的金色花海。但这是真的，像中心伫立的焦黑农舍一样真，而他只能张大了嘴看着。  
鲁维克在他腰上的手臂收紧了。他，同样，站了很长很长时间，才迈出第一步。  
“我们快到了，”他的声音沙哑，“但我们得赶快——他们已经离开宅子了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安都不想问他怎么知道的，他更在乎靠近那处曾是农舍的残骸。它的灰烬和黑烟的恶臭更甚主宅，尽管都不像个建筑。现在只剩下大块的基石。他一定都不想靠近它，但他颤抖双腿带他过去了。一步接一步，跨过荒废的作物，直到他们走到自己可耻的庇护所。  
鲁维克扶着塞巴斯蒂安到地上，再是帆布袋，然后开始刨挖土壤。夜彻底降临，月光折射他额头上的汗珠，他愈发不耐了。终于他挖出了个陈旧的铁把手，他一拉，一扇木门翻开了，就在农舍曾经的西墙外，露出一条通向地下的煤渣砖楼梯。  
塞巴斯蒂安看着，惶惑不定，但当鲁维克把他拽下台阶时，他没反抗。他们一起进到下头狭小的空间，地窖的地面不过是硬土，冰凉凉地，无比美妙地抵着塞巴斯蒂安疲乏的后背，他垮倒在其上，控制不住地啜泣一声。他什么都不剩了。一碰到地面他的身体就放弃了，他只能虚弱地在每次呼气后头抽气，眼睛盯进黑暗。  
“如果他们找到那扇门，”他呼哧呼哧地说，“我们就死定了。”  
“他们找不到的，”鲁维克说，把袋子扔到角落，靠近了塞巴斯蒂安，“呆在这里，保持安静，并不是我期待你现在还能做什么。”  
“什么？等等，”塞巴斯蒂安的手臂同样虚弱无比，但他还是伸出胳膊，“你要去哪？”  
“我会回来的。就——”  
塞巴斯蒂安碰到了鲁维克的连帽衫，攀了上去。“鲁维克，”他攥紧拳头直到生疼，拉那人过来，“别让我死在这窟窿里，”他说，“我向老天发誓变成鬼缠到你他妈的悲惨的人生尽头。”  
鲁维克捏了捏他的手。“反正你总会闹我的鬼的，”他回道，剥开他的手指，“现在歇息，塞巴斯蒂安。如果你活过今晚，我们很多要说。”  
他退开了，他够不到他了。塞巴斯蒂安伸出手，但他的意识终于要离去了。他拖着自己的身体，最后看到的是鲁维克走出地窖，门在他身后撞死。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：柯柯

清晨五点整，朱莉·基德曼按停了闹钟。她起床，穿上件汗衫出门。

她的小公寓位于莫比乌斯总部住宅区B座。大多数人这算项特权，和组织中最有名的特务们共居一区的荣耀，但朱莉对记忆公寓逃跑路线更感兴趣。她一边数着自己的脚步，一边在心里背诵邻居们的名字。

总部本身没多少人员。平时早班六点才开始，朱莉经过实验室，里面只有几名值班人员。她朝他们微笑，他们也点头示意。她通过观察他们的脸记录他们的精神状态和常规事务。她对守卫们特别感兴趣，上两周她没有任务，就和他们聊了起来，并记住了其中很多人的名字。在克林姆警局做事的那段日子，她学会了如何与靠枪吃饭的人周旋。

通往总部上层的路有两条：一条是供人使用的电梯，另一条是用于运送器材的升降机。自从“灯塔事变”——他们这样称呼——之后，总部的安保措施升级了，这两条路只能在授权时限内仅供授权人员使用。朱莉从未见过有谁违反过这个规定，更不用说逃跑了，近期都不会有这个机会。若这天到来，她会不择手段做到最好。

她缓步走过生物识别实验室，这时她认出一张熟悉的脸孔。

“基德曼探员！”

若以前朱莉·基德曼就装作没听见了，但她放缓脚步，然后停下，等男人追上她。他叫丹尼斯·格林，高高瘦瘦的，他的麻子脸上绽开一个灿烂的笑容，带着一个棕色的纸袋。

“嗨，朱莉，”他追上她，又打了声招呼，“我去过你的公寓，但你不在。我就知道你到这来了。”

朱莉把脸上的发丝挑回去。“终于决定跟我一起训练了？”她打趣道。她注意到他的格纹领带——每周六他都会换成格纹的，“你没戴那条。”

“我要带你去见头儿，”丹尼斯说，朱莉心跳漏了一拍，“他在他的办公室等你。听起来是很重要的事。”

“噢，当然，”她开始胡思乱想，很快又收拢。就算是在丹尼斯面前，她也得保持形象。“那我就先回公寓一趟——”

“不用这么麻烦，”丹尼斯举起袋子，“我帮你拿了衣服。”

朱莉凝视对方，设法挤出了一个调皮的微笑——最近她练习了很多次。“你真体贴，”即使早知道里面是自己的衣服，她还是往袋子里面瞅了一眼。“那么，你是撬了我的门锁，还是头儿给了你钥匙？”

丹尼斯大笑起来：“那边有洗手间你可以用。”他朝走廊尽头努努嘴。

所以，他用的是钥匙。朱莉走向卫生间，尽力让自己恼怒的面孔看起来只是故意装出来的。她听见脚步声紧随其后，预计他可能跟着进来，然而当门关上，镜子里只有她自己一人。

这里也有摄像头，所以朱莉在盥洗台上打理自己时也小心地保持神情自然，然后钻进无障碍厕所里换衣服。丹尼斯是条谨慎的看门狗，她不得不这样评论他。袋子里没有内衣，但她在他放进来的梅色纽扣衬衣里面找到了她的黑色运动文胸。

至少他没动我的内裤，她对自己说道，但这安慰没起到什么作用。她十分清楚丹尼斯和他们的上级是在给她下马威。

她仍属于莫比乌斯。

换好衣服，朱莉走出卫生间，发现丹尼斯在等她。她举起装着汗衫的袋子，甜甜地笑着。

“不介意帮我拿回公寓去吗？”她问道，“我自己知道怎么去办公室。谢谢你，丹尼斯。”

他刚要回答，她就把袋子塞进他的怀里，男人自然而然地接住了。“当然不介意，”他说，即使他看起来还在尝试作另一种回答，“祝你好运。”

转过拐角，朱莉全身颤抖起来。然后在前往行政翼的一路上，她全身都散发着令人振奋的气息。有人正在接应她，但他们都起得太早，所有人都是一副强打精神的焦虑样子。她很快被领进了办公室。

朱莉进到不规则分布的阴影中。她的上级坐在办公桌前，在影中，依旧是那副狂妄自大的堂子，右手食指不耐烦地敲着桌。朱莉绕过他面前的扶手椅，才意识到房间里除他们以外还有第三个人。塔蒂亚娜·古铁雷斯早就坐在了一边，她轻轻向她点头示意。朱莉也回以点头，跟着落座。

“基德曼探员，”执行官简洁道，“知道我叫你来的原因吗？”

朱莉坐得笔直。当他不过是条阴影，现实在其脚下扭曲，她便低看他了，而她不会被任何不及之物吓到。但她也没傻到忘了自己现在的位置。“格林探员没有告诉我，”她答道，“但我希望跟调查有关。”

执行官沉默了一会儿，像她身边板着脸的塔蒂亚娜一样捉摸不透。“确实，”他终于开口，“某种程度上。昨日下午，凯斯特拉诺警探被发现离开城镇。我们的探员在麋鹿溪镇外追踪到了他。”

朱莉目不斜视。如果说塔蒂亚娜坐在这里只是为了当她的测谎员，观察她是否有异样，她一点也不会惊讶。

“他被击毙了？”她问。

“是的，”他说，朱莉没有反应，“阿尔法小队全灭。他们伤得他够重，后援部队在河边击中他。现在有一支队伍正在外面打捞他的尸体。”

朱莉 **没有** 反应。

“那我们能完全肯定吗？如果他们还没找到尸体，能确定他已经死了吗？”

“根据摩尔斯上尉的说法，”塔蒂亚娜说道，“他从后面击中目标三次，还有两次是在目标逃往河边的路上。他一定死了。”

她看见了。朱莉凝视她上级的轮廓，就能轻易地想象出塞巴斯蒂安的脸庞在枪林弹雨下碎裂的模样。这种场景出现得如此之快，差点吓坏她。

“阿尔法小队正在接受尸检。”执行官继续道，“根据当时的情况看，我发现他只凭自己一人之力就解决了他们所有人相当难以置信。我们认为一定有同伙。”

“我相信我在报告中写到过他不可小觑，”朱莉听见自己说，“他从不不战而败。”

“即便如此，”他交扣十指置于桌上，身子前倾，“克里森警局有什么人值得我们调查吗？他的朋友，或者前搭档？任何他可能说服跟他一起过来的人？”

朱莉摇头，她的其中一部分甚至不愿意停下：“凯斯特拉诺警探十分保护他的搭档织田警探，反之亦然。但从我在那边收集到的情报来看，他不太接近其他成员。与大部分人没有交集。康纳利警官有一次私下里跟我说，其他警探都为面子上和睦而不去介入。毕竟他们看见他违反规定就必须举报他，可他们情愿睁一只眼闭一只眼得到结果。”

“那他们可谓忠诚。”塔蒂亚娜推测道。

“是识时务，”朱莉纠正道，“可能现在依然。若克里姆警局里还有人愿意为凯斯特拉诺冒险，我会非常吃惊，”她再次望向她们的上司，“现场有任何表明第二个人存在的证据吗？说不定是……”

“没有。但考虑到这种状况，我们不能忽视这个可能性，”他停顿，“他在调查维多利亚诺宅邸。我们只能推定他在找鲁维克。你推测他想从他那里得到什么？以及你认为鲁维克对他的兴趣是否有合理的解释？”

朱莉抓到自己无意中试图攥拳。

“我只能想象如果他们再次相遇，只会想尽办法杀死对方。”她说。

“非常好。”他往后靠回去，“你可以退下了，基德曼探员。如果你正好想到他可能会说服什么人去帮他，或者他有什么可能在意的人，你会告知我。”

“当然会，”朱莉站起来，塔蒂亚娜跟着起身。

她感觉自己的肋骨仿佛由钢铁铸成，在她能阻止自己之前，她问：“那汉森探员呢？她有收到通知吗？”

执行官表情无法捉摸，但朱莉感觉得到他并不高兴。

“她收到了，”他说，“不要管得太多。”

“了解，先生，”朱莉迅速说道，低头道歉，“请原谅。”

她转身离开，塔蒂亚娜跟着出去。神经依旧绷紧，她等过了拐角才开口问道：“有鲁维克的踪影吗？”

“尚未发现，但我们在一直跟进。”

朱莉咽下恼怒，试图化为决心：“我想被放到林探员手下负责追踪鲁维克的分队。”

“你太大胆了，”塔蒂亚娜把手掌放到安全扫描仪上，好能通过东门，“据我了解，你对我们来说还是个新人。林探员带领的是精英。你上次放跑他之后，你觉得自己还有什么资格插一脚？”

“他从STEM里醒到莫比乌斯的监护下，正如我的命令，”朱莉说着，不耐烦地看着灯光扫过塔蒂亚娜的手掌，“我们有十几个人在护送他，然后他就那样逃掉了。你也在场——你清楚这不是我做了什么或是没做什么才导致这事发生的。鲁维克不知怎么骗了我们所有人。”

门开了，塔蒂亚娜走了过去，不看她的同伴一眼。

“他依然只是个人类。”她说，“一个从未在真实世界独自生活过的人类。很快他们就会抓到他。”

“很快还不够快，”朱莉坚持道，“他们从没进过STEM——他们不知道他能做什么，不像你我。”

终于塔蒂亚娜停了顿，她转过身，冷冷盯着朱莉：“抱歉？”

朱莉抓住机会靠近她：“你在STEM里待过，”她说，“你亲眼见过鲁维克的头脑。你必须要明白他有多危险，抓捕他有多重要。”

塔蒂亚娜蹙眉：“我不知道你在说什么。STEM运行的时候我从没进去过。”

“不，你有——我在里面看到你了，”这时一对警卫经过，朱莉等他们走出了一定距离才继续道，“我看过报告，”她的声音压得更低，“鲁维克在那里的时候，你在医院里工作，是你警告的我们希梅内斯和STEM原型。”

“我是有，”塔蒂亚娜说，“没错，我在医院里做过事，是认知他为鲁本的少数人之一，在这之前，也是执行选择让我在此提供建议的原因。但我 **离开** 了灯塔精神病院，向总部发出警告。第一次连接时我不在里面，也从未与STEM进行连接，”她往后倾，“不管你在那看见了什么，想到了什么，你和我第一次见面是在我们和现场的其他小队一起离开医院的时候，基德曼探员。”

朱莉不信任她，但还是装作相信了。

“好吧，”她说，“但如果你知道 **鲁本** ，那你就再清楚不过了：必须把他带回来，越快越好。”

“对，我明白。”她转身就走。

朱莉看着她走出几英尺远，就再也忍不住了：“古铁雷斯探员！”

塔蒂亚娜停下，回头。朱莉不知所措地摆动着手：“我睡不着，”她说，不在意其他人会不会听见，“若他还逍遥法外，我不知道自己什么时候才能好好上睡一觉。”

塔蒂亚娜思索，某种几乎是同情了的东西浮现在脸上。

“我会让林探员知道你请愿了。”她说。

朱莉的肩膀松弛下来：“谢谢你。”

塔蒂亚娜点点头，转身离开。

朱莉回到她的公寓，那个棕色袋子放在她厨房的桌子上，但她无视掉了，脱光了衣服，立刻全丢进洗衣机。她打开卧室里的收音机，音量调到最大，然后去洗澡。等水淋下来，等她不能更只身一人，她双手狠狠拍到墙上。

“操！”她的双手捶打瓷砖，洗漱用品被手肘撞进浴缸，浴帘被扯成稀烂，水被溅到垫子上，“妈的，妈的，操他妈的！”

淋浴花洒啪地一声砸中淋浴器，当啷一声摔在浴缸地板上，热水喷到她的脚踝。最终，她停下来，抵在额头上，平复呼吸，试图借此找回理智。

塞巴斯蒂安死了。不出所料，真的——她应该早已有更充足的心理准备。但她脑海里仍然不断回放他们最后一次交谈的情景，他的枪口指着她的脑袋。 **不，那是鲁维克，** 他说， **他才是那个人。**

朱莉抱膝，脸埋进膝盖下。若她当初想办法告诉他真相，他是不是不会死？若他知道自己的下场，她能否说服他低下头，就这样走开就好，别去引起莫比乌斯的注意？她怀疑。即使相熟的时间短暂，她清楚塞巴斯蒂安就是那种老顽固，而她清楚他永远不会无所事事地坐着，放任自己成为别人的工具，让鲁维克在外毁灭世界。她很清楚。他从进灯塔精神病院起就在自我毁灭的路上越走越远，他生而为人的尊严诅咒了他自己。

她很清楚，但这止不住她的伤痛，也止不住她回想本能够拯救他性命的每分每秒每个方法。

 **不。** 朱莉深呼吸一口气，抓起花洒头。 **不，是鲁维克，** 她告诉自己，打湿头发。 **也许莫比乌斯是开始，但若鲁维克不被停止，那他就是终点。我是仅剩的知道该做什么的那个人。** 她拽直自己，好继续淋浴。 **若他们得了他，只会让错误重演，更糟。我必须杀了他。** 她手指梳理过头发。 **我必须找到方法，一到手，我就他妈的离开这里。**

“我必须，”她低语，任水划过脸颊，“这是我欠塞巴斯蒂安的，除此之外，”她深呼吸一口气，“现在我是唯一能救约瑟夫的人了。”

朱莉冲完澡，穿上衣服。还没到下午，她不能去大楼的任何地方，于是她下楼。如果塔蒂亚娜信守诺言，林也会来找她的话，她想让他找到自己手里有枪。

*********

**鲁本。**

鲁维克颤了一下。他全身发冷，晨露沾在他的头发上，打湿了衣服。肩膀下的土壤硬得像冰块。这太奇异了，许久之前他便忘了冰冷是怎样一种感觉。他想快快摆脱它，但他的四肢很重，太重了，重得他动不了。

**鲁本，该起床啦。**

他在尝试——他想这样告诉她。他张开嘴，但只吐出一股模糊的汩汩声。他太想要跟她说话

 **你没有好好照顾自己。** 她靠得很近，鲁维克能闻到她皮肤上的焦糊气味。 **如果你再这样下去的话，他就来把它拿回去了。**

鲁维克嗓子里发出低吟。手指插进土壤，嘴角尝到泥土，但他摆不正扭曲的胳膊，动不了失去知觉的腿。他咬起牙，试着集中精力重新连起神经脉络。

**看到了吗？他要来了。你最好快起来，弟弟，不然他从你身边拿走它了。**

惧怕来得出乎意料，鲁维克颤栗，强迫自己睁开眼。他身处田野。向日葵笼在头顶，高大又无情。它们面朝月光，随着急急吹来的风摇摆不定。四下里叶子交缠着发出沙沙声，但当鲁维克凝视进这迷宫，便能看见有个身影推开草秆。有什么东西贴着地过来了。震动传递到他脚下。

**快起来，不然他要把它拿回去了。**

鲁维克呼吸急促，每一根松弛的神经都紧张起来。那东西越来越近，被阴影盖了个彻底，拖走一步快行一步。他试图转身目光却无法从来回推挤的向日葵上移开。但还是，他挣扎着爬回他疲倦的身体。那个东西快要追上他了。

**鲁本，快起来！**

鲁维克颠颤地吸了一大口气，又立刻吐出来，一边干咳，一边胸膛无用地起伏。他最终让手臂移到了每根神经针扎般的疼，他支起手肘，就一口胆汁吐进泥里。控制权又回到了他手里，勉强。他双眼生疼，积了层泪，裤子上一股尿骚味。他止不住颤抖。

跪到膝盖上，鲁维克观察周围。他还在向日葵地里，但脚下土壤瘠薄，植株歪扭腐烂。银月光不见了，拂晓第一缕薄雾飘荡在树木间，延至东方。晨风温和得几乎像在道歉，从他刺痛的皮肤上偷走了另一具身体贴近的感觉。便是他未见的敌人，也消失得无影无踪。

“劳拉？”鲁维克左右探寻，失了言语，忘了当下。他的肺叶随着每一次呼吸颤动。

“劳拉！”他以为自己看见了一缕黑发穿过花间，却只是只乌鸦振翅起飞。他只有一个。摇摇摆摆站起，他方才记得自己怎么来到这得。

 **已经过了好几个小时** 他想，揉着双手，扫视这地方。 **比上次时间长太多。** 他收紧手指，到刺痛，但痛正一寸寸，直到他再次完整。 **比上次坏太多。** 但他是一个人，意味着他的计划奏效了，便是最重要的了。

一股寒气窜上鲁维克的脊椎，他垂下发疼的肩膀，用力搓走手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。从新身体得到的东西中，他恨发抖最甚。但也不是说暖和就能暖和起来的，于是他再观望了眼这片开阔地，去往田野中心点。

通往地窖的门依旧关着。鲁维克下去，悄然进到狭小的内室。黑得什么都看不见，但鲁维克一入内，便能听见个人破碎的浅浅呼吸从远处的墙边传来。他摸索到塞巴斯蒂安身边——还活着，至少。

塞巴斯蒂安·凯斯特拉诺。从一方面看，他是鲁维克的凶手。但对于那罪，鲁维克并不再对这男人愤懑不满。塞巴斯蒂安对STEM的干涉也从未变成真正的怨恨。他只感觉到塞巴斯蒂安呼吸时胸口的震颤。当他在梦中呻吟，鲁维克便感到自己的喉咙隆隆作响。这真惹人厌恶，来自莱斯利·维瑟斯难堪的分别礼：镜像神经元。太多镜像神经元通过一种不可理解的方式连在他的意识中。

 **奇怪的是，它只到此为止了，** 鲁维克想，记得针线穿过塞巴斯蒂安的血肉时自己并未有同样的感受。 **也许是需要经历过。** 毕竟，他上一次对自己下针时，皮肤的知觉已死去许久。他的脑子找不出任何对比。

鲁维克让拇指指甲陷进自己颈侧，拖过塞巴斯蒂安的伤口，细细品味着痛楚。不觉中他想起了希梅内斯。

 **“我好奇你会不会从施虐中得到快感，”** 那个老头说过， **“如果你能感到痛苦的话。”**

鲁维克让手落下。 **希梅内斯可知道痛苦是什么？** 他苦涩地想， **可知道我是什么？**

塞巴斯蒂安又呻吟一声，鲁维克伸出手，按住他手腕上的脉搏。他的皮肤冰凉又湿黏。

鲁维克把他的袋子拉近了点。他的储备为数不多，但还好里有有床旧棉被，从郊外镇子的农舍里偷来的。黑暗让他动作笨拙，但他还是设法把被子盖到了塞巴斯蒂安身上，躺到他身边。舒服与否，如果这人状况转差或者需要帮助，至少他就旁边。

 **并不是说这有意义，** 鲁维克想，凝视暗中应该是塞巴斯蒂安脸的地方。 **他活着也不会比死了有用到哪去。不是吗？** 他想起那穿过灌木丛朝他来的东西，挨近了点。他有毅力，若无其它。他杀恶魔有一两手。他皱起眉头。 **他还在发抖。**

无法视而不见的抖。便是鲁维克离远了些，他能依然感觉到塞巴斯蒂安在被褥下颤抖，急促而浅的呼吸声在黑暗中回响。他几乎值得去死了，没必要再去承受。鲁维克摸上他的面庞，手底下的眉头紧皱，恐惧和不安为他织了噩梦。即使梦中世界已是鲁维克的王国多时，他还是犹豫了。他不必展开感知就知道塞巴斯蒂安正在逃什么。

他梦见了火。灰烬腐烂的气味在谷仓中依旧沉重，潜进塞巴斯蒂安破烂的脑海摧残他的记忆。那是鲁维克不敢涉足的地方，即便他并不筋疲力竭。大脑并不脆弱易碎。但若他不 **作为** ，他们两人都别想安宁。冒险，鲁维克贴近了，手捂住塞巴斯蒂安鼻口。

鲁维克拿走了他身上煤炭的气味和烟的刺鼻。不在意塞巴斯蒂安脑子里的猖狂画像，他在意气味，用地窖墙上的泥土换下火焰的恶臭。他抹掉一切，只剩土壤，被晨露浸湿成泥。这气味古老又独特，又一样在精神病院墙后被遗忘的简单的生命色彩，即使并不是所有与之相关的都是愉快的事情。鲁维克试着将塞巴斯蒂安引导进他创造的梦境中，然后松开连接。

一切顺理成章。塞巴斯蒂安失去的意识转移了，投进鲁维克缔造的充满活力的旧梦中。那无论是什么的梦魇已经被河岸的父女、踩进泥土的赤脚和桶里的蚯蚓取代。鲁维克能听见耳边孩子的笑声，放了紧绷的神经，感到满意。不多时，塞巴斯蒂安的呼吸平缓了，受伤的身躯放松下来。

鲁维克收手。

“至少你的潜意识愿意合作，”他低语，“只希望你不要辜负了自己。”他回到原位，内心燃起了可能。

*********

塞巴斯蒂安从美梦醒进人生不能承受之痛。

他有种自己的腿已经被完全截断的错觉，大腿上不停痉挛抽搐带来的痛苦实在可怕，仅仅想挪动一下的念头都让他觉得恶心。他全身忽冷忽热，汗水浸湿了头发和衣服，脖颈起满鸡皮疙瘩。他侧头尝试环顾周围却牵动了伤口缝合线，在黑暗的地窖中张望也是徒劳。一段龇牙咧嘴地蠕动后，他费劲地坐起来，接着被胸前滑落的东西吓了一跳。他真以为那是皮肤，直到手指触碰到褪色的编织物。

 **被子？什么鬼玩意？** 塞巴斯蒂安长长呼出一口气，检查自己的状况：脖子和大腿绑着绷带，左轮手枪在皮套里，猎刀压在身下。他试着摇动脚趾，作呕的感觉在早已不适胃里翻滚。“鲁维克？”他叫道，但没有人回应。洞里只有他一个人。

 **那个小混球把你丢在这里，** 他想，一边尝试晃动右腿。虽然因为要分担左腿的压力酸胀不堪，但也还有些力气。转身的动作让他额头布满汗水，找到平衡后，他就撑起自己爬向出口。 **或者他被杀了。不管如何……你不能再待在这里了。** 他的背碰到了水泥阶梯，拳头抵起身体挪上一节节台阶，水泥板刮擦着指关节。 **出去，你不能死在这。** 脑袋撞上木板门，脖子一阵抽痛，他咬紧牙关，扭转身体狠狠地撞上去。 **你不能死在这个他妈的洞里！**

门砰地开了。午后猛烈的阳光泼进来，让他晕眩，忍不住打了个喷嚏。 **那** 可真没缓下他的喉咙，艳阳下，腿疼，姿势别扭，他不得不停下来平复呼吸。

“哦，”鲁维克说，“你醒了。”

塞巴斯蒂安揉眼睛。当眼前的黑点消失，他看见鲁维克坐在不远的泥地上。他换了条新牛仔裤和衬衫，但那件蓝格子纽扣衬衫，就算把袖子腕起来也还是太大。行李袋在他身边，鲁维克把里面的东西全倒了出来，似乎正在清点。塞巴斯蒂安觉得他不会再施舍个眼神，便全心全意地把自己拽出地底，于是在鲁维克抓住他枪套时惊了一跳。借着右腿的支撑和鲁维克的拉拽，他终于坐到了最上头阶台阶。

“快下午一点了，”鲁维克回到自己那堆东西边，“我都要打算下去亲自叫醒你了。”

塞巴斯蒂安本想回嘴，鲁维克却递来瓶水，就忘了个一干二净。他一口气干掉半瓶，若不是被鲁维克松开枪套搭扣的动作惊动，便要喝干了。他下意识按住了他的左轮。

“你可以朝我开枪，”鲁维克拉下塞巴斯蒂安肩上的带子，“或者你自己把衣服脱了，让我好好看看你的脖子。”

“我没想……”塞巴斯蒂安放弃，水从一只手递到另一只，解下了枪套，然后是领带，马甲，衬衫。直到衣服都堆在地上，他才发现自己在上头流了多少血，身上还有多少血。他左半个身子覆满龟裂的红铜，在他的齿间和指甲缝里。他见过的一些尸体都比自己现在体面。

“老天，”他低声说，“都不敢相信我还活着。”

“苟延残喘，有那么一会儿，”鲁维克答道，他坐到塞巴斯蒂旁边，揭开他脖子上的纱布。纱布黏在一起，塞巴斯蒂安疼得呲牙咧嘴，却依然保持不动，比上次还好。“头晕？发热？失去知觉？”

“我在失去知觉的反面，”塞巴斯蒂安低头看着被血浸润裤腿表情扭曲，“不过我确实有点头晕。”

鲁维克剥下绷带，喀哒了下舌头：“不算太坏，各方面考虑。可以换绷带了。”

他转身去拿自己的医疗包，午后艳阳的照射减弱了其不少不祥的感觉。里面用具都清洗过，散发出酒精的气味。这味道拉扯塞巴斯蒂安，他灌入更多的水抑制那份饥渴。

“会痛。”鲁维克警告。

塞巴斯蒂安咬紧牙关，在经历这一切后，鲁维克清理伤口也不如他想象得那样可怕。瞥着鲁维克工作的样子，他被分去了注意。跟在宅邸那时不一样，他们靠得如此接近，他能告诉鲁维克他的眼睛充血、挂着眼袋，头发里粘着血块，和那个深宅里的无人可敌的怪物不尽相似。

他一直等到鲁维克开始包扎才问：“那些跟在我们后面的人怎么样了？”

“他们在树林的另一边，”鲁维克朝西边偏了偏头。眼看塞巴斯蒂安紧张起来，他补充，“别紧张，短时间内他们不会往这里来。他们正在河里打捞你的尸体。”

“河里？”塞巴斯蒂安眯起眼看向远方即使连个人影也不见，“为什么？”

“因为他们认为你死在那里。”

塞巴斯蒂安拉下脸：“ **为什么** 他们会认为我死在河里？”

鲁维克把绷带固定好，然后调整的更方便活动：“因为我让他们那样认为。”

塞巴斯蒂安注视着鲁维克转身去他的物品堆里刨翻，谨慎地说：“而你做得到。捏造些故事，然后迫使他人信以为真。就那么简单。”

“对，”鲁维克说，“就那么简单。给。”他递给塞巴斯蒂安一件红色法兰绒衬衫，“穿上这个。”

塞巴斯蒂安照做了，他的目光片刻不离鲁维克。 **就那么简单** ，他想道，盯着鲁维克紧绷的下巴。 **当然。**

“你从哪里拿到这些东西的？”

“这一带有几家农舍，”他递给塞巴斯蒂安一个橘子，然后下了几阶台阶，好脱下他的鞋，“有一家是兽医。我花了两星期时间借和捡来了这些，”塞巴斯蒂安看了他一眼，他补充道，“我没杀任何人，如果这是你想知道的。”

“不来读我的心知道我在想什么？”塞巴斯蒂安挑衅道，剥起了橘子。

“为什么我要那样做？你把答案都写在了脸上。”鲁维克把鞋子扔下去，然后直起身，解开塞巴斯蒂安的腰带。

等塞巴斯蒂安反应过来，鲁维克已经解开了他的裤子：“喂，喂——”

“自己抬起来，”鲁维克说，“我要扯下来。”

 **没有做刺头的理由，** 塞巴斯蒂安想。他叼着橘子皮，手撑着地面抬起身子，堪堪够鲁维克扯下他的裤子。布料古怪地黏在皮肤上，他坐回去时忍不住呻吟。

“你照顾病人还真有两下子。”他咬着他的早餐咕哝道。

鲁维克丢开裤子，接着开始拆塞巴斯蒂安腿上的纱布：“我是不是得再次提醒你，你活下来是因为我？”

塞巴斯蒂安恹儿了。当他终于把橘子皮剥完，酸涩的果肉让他的注意力集中了一点，但他还是清楚意识到自己有多虚弱。看着裸露出来的大腿，他什么都不想说了。缝合一起的皮肉让他突然明白自己活下来是多侥幸，身子颤了颤。

鲁维克也抖了抖，然后摇头：“有两条线松了。还有些坏死组织需要切除。”

他检查了一下手术切口：“看起来这些情况好一些。递给我医疗包。”

塞巴斯蒂安照做。他试着注意力集中到吃东西上，眼睛却无法从自己一片模糊扭曲的大腿上移开。他静静地说：“你说伤到了肌肉。”

“对。子弹这个角度射进来，”鲁维克用手指比划子弹进入的路径，“擦伤了你的股外侧肌，冲击力可能会扭伤肌腱。肌肉还挂在骨头上，你很走运了。看起来不容乐观，却是可能更糟的，”拇指抚过塞巴斯蒂安的大腿，他眯起眼，“我还是希望能给你做大手术。”

塞巴斯蒂哽住：“嗯，我打赌你想。”

鲁维克直起身，从医疗包里拽出支注射器和个小瓶，继续道：“无论如何，这都不容易痊愈。我得看紧点儿。”

塞巴斯蒂安咬着嘴唇，看着鲁维克准备注射针，然后往他的大腿涂酒精。当针打进来时他确认自己嘴里没有任何东西，深呼吸一口气，试着不去想这该死的玩意打进来有多痛也不去想它有什么用。灼烧一样痛得吓人，而鲁维克耐心得要死。针头拔出来时，塞巴斯蒂安感觉自己又要晕过去，但他强迫自己继续吃。

鲁维克在准备第二次注射：“你不问问这是什么？”

“不，”塞巴斯蒂安长长叹了口气，“现在我知道了，你 **在** 帮忙。”

鲁维克挑起眉头，看上去满意。当他准备好第二次注射，塞巴斯蒂安终于感到腿上的灼烧感褪去，还有最疼的那处。他迷惘讶异地低头凝视自己的腿。鲁维克的注射器靠近手术切口，塞巴斯蒂安全身心都准备好了，不管会不会烧。

 **去他妈的麻醉。** 这当然不是魔法——腿还是疼得跟狗一样。但最疼的那块儿已经没知觉了，至少他能放松一下，不再迫害其它肌肉。他舔了舔嘴唇，咕哝道：“感谢上帝，我还以为你不信这一套。”

“我是不信，”鲁维克说，完成了注射，把注射器包起来，“如果你感知不到腿上的伤痛，等我们不得不逃走时你会下意识把压力都放在这条腿上。你不会感谢自己做的伤害的，”他捏了捏鼻子，“不过没有这腿你也走不了，所以我们只能小心。”

他转过身来，给出只药瓶。塞巴斯如释重负瞥到瓶子上的“羟考酮”标识，接过瓶子时双手颤抖。

“吃两颗，”鲁维克建议，“我不知道什么时候我们才能拿到更多，但我假设你不想断掉。”

“好，随便你。”但塞巴斯蒂安已经学会了尊重鲁维克的建议，他只吞了两颗药，鲁维克递给他一瓶新的瓶装水。他将瓶子塞进衬衫前口袋，想着没东西能让他俩分开。

鲁维克拿出手术刀和缝合工具。塞巴斯蒂安不确定自己想再看一轮‘缝上我’，于是转而去看鲁维克的脸。这离奇极了，看鲁维克做事时眼中凝结的平静。但他不得不承认他们目前的情况几乎没法用常理解释。他思了又想，根本无法理解这一切怎么发生得这么快，还是以如此神奇的方式。

“为什么你要这么做？”他脱口而出。

鲁维克把手术刀放在一边，开始穿针：“因为我不想你的腿烂掉。”

“但是为什么？”塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，尽可能不弄疼脖子，“我是说，为了我你遇到了很多麻烦。为什么你想我活着？”

“跟莫比乌斯想要你死的原因一样，”鲁维克头也不抬地答道，“你STEM活过了——活过了我。这让你上了少数人名单，塞巴斯蒂安。在没有帮助的情况下多少毫发无伤，便更让人印象深刻了。”

塞巴斯蒂安垂下目光，看着线穿过皮肤，即使他感觉不到。

“我有人帮助。”他苦涩地说。

鲁维克皱起眉头，瞥了他一眼：“我指其它东西——莫比乌斯的手笔，对抗我在STEM中的影响力。不是很有成效，但你甚至没有它的帮助。你知道太多了，他们会不择手段除掉你。”

塞巴斯蒂安闷闷吼道：“但我什么都不知道！在你说起之前我甚至没听过‘莫比乌斯’这名字。他们没理由杀我。”

鲁维克终于抬头。

“你在灯塔精神病院时，有没有他们在墙上的标记？”他问，“通进STEM中心？”

“有。有一颗红星，还有根东西往外伸，”他耸肩，“也许更多。昨晚那些人的制服上也有。”

“就是那个，明白了吗？”鲁维克继续手上的活，“按他们的标准看，你已经知道太多了。”

“疯狂至极，”塞巴斯蒂安烦躁地咕哝，“这些人他妈的是谁？帮你制造那台机器对他们有什么好处？这真他妈——”他止口，揉了揉脸，镇定也许是他最后还有的东西了，他不能失掉，“我猜你接下来会说他们永远不会停止追捕我们，我们也无处可逃，因为他们拥有这个他妈的世界，或者什么的。”

鲁维克缝上最后一针，沉思着哼了哼：“他们没你认为的那么强大，也没 **他们** 自认为的那么强大。何况，他们以为你死了，这意味着我们比他们多走一步。只要我们小心行事，就无大问题。”

“我们，”塞巴斯蒂安重复道，“现在是‘我们’了？”

“不是吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安不喜欢这想法，但四周一望空荡的田野提醒着他状态并不稳定。这样回归文明社会都是场折磨，更别提躲避地下组织派遣的训练有素的探员了。

“是的，我猜是我们，现在，”他眯眼看着鲁维克。“但我没忘记你是什么，”他坚定地说道，“更不用说你做了什么。我宁愿我们两个都死了，也不想看你落回他们手里，或者更糟，没有束缚。如果真要发展到那地步，我会杀了你。”

“像我之前所说，你可以尝试，”鲁维克开始包扎他的腿，“但我建议在那之前，我们先跟莫比乌斯拉开距离。”

“算是吧。”

鲁维克完成了包扎，把器具放到一边，他拿出条蓝色牛仔裤和一双厚重的农场靴。两人得合力帮塞巴斯蒂安穿上，他觉得自己可算有那么点人样了，虽然衣服尺码全大上一号。

“感谢哈维·怀特拉姆先生，”鲁维克说，“永远都是中午没到就喝醉，我小时候他就这样了。他的农场就在这条河的下游。我们有这些东西也是多亏他。”

他递给塞巴斯蒂安两根牛肉棒(Slim Jim)，给自己留了两根。由于塞巴斯蒂安脖子的情况，咀嚼不是很方便，但他饿了，他不在乎。鲁维克更喜欢吮吸味道，不时咬两下，这样就能空出两只手来清洗医疗用具，并将所有有用的东西包装起来。他把塞巴斯蒂安带血的衣服和用过的绷带全丢进地窖。

“莫比乌斯不会注意这里，如果他们能注意到，我们也早就走远了，”鲁维克说，大多是给自己听的，一边走向他们乱糟糟的营地，“左轮手枪剩六发子弹，步枪剩九发，霰弹枪剩六发。如果向东走，我们能到芬利路，然后从那里……”他看向塞巴斯蒂安，“我不认为你知道有什么够远的地方能让我们躲一段时间？”

“我能想到一两个。”他把枪套固定在胸前，答道。

鲁维克踱步，点了点头。他的不安开始在他囵吞下牛肉棒的时候浮现。

“如果你需要更多时间，我们可以待到黄昏，”他说，“但我们不能再在这里过夜了。”

“不，你说得对。我们走吧，”塞巴斯蒂安吸了几口气，然后把自己拖出地窖，关上门。“如果……如果你至少能把我弄到树林里，也许能找到一根树枝或者别的什么我能来当拐杖。”

“好。”

鲁维克把帆布袋甩到肩上，即便卸除了一些行李，包裹映衬下的他看起来依然瘦骨嶙峋。让塞巴斯蒂安站起来花了不少时间和耐心，站直时他还有点担心鲁维克所说的伤腿的情况，颤颤巍巍几步之后他们就踏上逃离此地的路途。途中塞巴斯蒂安回头看了眼废墟，灰白色的残垣断壁淹没在腐败的向日葵花海里。鲁维克没有。

“我曾以为这个地方并不存在，”塞巴斯蒂安一瘸一拐，每走一步都要倚靠鲁维克的肩膀，“宅邸，谷仓……”他望向鲁维克的面庞，“而你真的就在这里长大。”

“对，”鲁维克没有看他，“我在这里长大。”

“你给我看的那些？大火，希梅内斯……”

“对。发生过，或多或少。”

虽然没再有任何理由怀疑，但他想听鲁维克亲口说出来：“你在那间房子里杀了你的父母。”

鲁维克深吸了一口气，屏住，呼出：“然后？”

但塞巴斯蒂安再说不出什么，只能在冰冷的怀疑中颤抖。

他们沉默地前行，沿路推开挡到的向日葵。充足的阳光和缺失的追兵让这段路程比来时轻松，但到达树林时塞巴斯蒂安依旧疲惫不堪。他不知道如果没吃药他会变成什么样子。鲁维克只比他好一点，一路上他背着行李还撑着塞巴斯蒂安大部分的体重。当他们遇到棵倒下的树，决定歇息下，靠着树干肩并肩坐着。

“还有水吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问道。

鲁维克把手伸进包里。

“只有这个。”他递给塞巴斯蒂安一罐半温的胡椒博士(Dr.Pepper)。

塞巴斯蒂安盯了罐子很长时间。

“这……不像你。”他承认，开了瓶盖。

“来自怀特拉姆先生的另一笔捐赠，”鲁维克伸了伸腿，“我也想尝尝它的味道，灯塔精神病院只有百事可乐。”

那句话正常到荒谬，塞巴斯蒂安几乎相信不了。他嘬着饮料看鲁维克在地上树冠中走来走去，杂乱的思绪让他大脑短路。

“你怎么可能？”他脱口问道。

“什么意思？”鲁维克找到根树杈，在测试它的承重力，“如果你要问问题，就问具体点。”

“你是个杀人凶手，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“然后你变成了个脑子，现在你又变成了莱斯利。你怎么可能还活着？你是不是，像……”他自己也对这些话怀疑地皱起眉头，“你到底是鬼魂还是什么？”

鲁维克皱眉，扔掉手上的树杈，去找另一根：“不完全是。”

他继续在树枝堆里戳来捅去，也不详细解释，最终塞巴斯蒂安说：“如果你不打算回答，直说就好。”

“我会回答。”鲁维克说道。他抬脚踩在树上猛拉，尝试折断一根大一点的树杈，“我在思考怎么用你能理解的方式回答。”

塞巴斯蒂安拉着脸，又喝了口：“考虑真周到。”

树杈搜寻进行得并不顺利，他划伤了手，满面嗔色。

“好了，”他在牛仔裤上擦了擦手心，道，“想象一下，每个人都是一台电脑，他们的身体是硬件，大脑是软件，而他们的大脑内部——他们的个性，经历——是储存在里面的数据。明白吗？”

“当然，”他哼了一声，“你用这种方式比喻我们，我一点也不惊讶。”

“就像一个人，如果这三个要素不能一起工作，就说不上是一个完整的系统，”鲁维克又去找树枝，继续说，“兼容性很重要。如果你的软件很高端，你就不能把它安装在随便一个系统上，而且不是所有软件利用率都达到完美。人类则更加特殊。但我一直知道有可能存在，”鲁维克双手握紧树杈，脚跟撑着树枝，“两个人类的系统可以兼容的可能性是存在的。”

塞巴斯蒂安突然一阵口干舌燥：“这就是莱斯利对于你的意义，你用自己的数据覆写了他的。”

鲁维克使劲一拉，树杈应声断裂。

“对，”他说，“至少这是我能想到的最恰当的比喻。”

塞巴斯蒂安双手抱着汽水，失去了食欲：“所以，他死了，彻底死了。”

“对，”鲁维克把树杈拖到一块空地上摘掉上面的嫩枝叶子，“各种意义上，莱斯利·维瑟斯都死了。”

“而你一点感觉都没有，是吗？”塞巴斯蒂安知道自己大概只是白生气，但鲁维克脸上漠不关心的神情让他烧了起来，“你抹掉一个生命，偷走他的身体，而你一点狗屁表示都没有。”

鲁维克没有立即回答，用莱斯利那张年轻的面庞品味思考莱斯利自身的死亡让人感到头皮发麻。

“这很不幸，”鲁维克终于开口，“莱斯利跟我有太多共同点，如果可以我宁不牺牲他。但他实在宝贵，我无法放过他。我们之间的共鸣几近完美。我几乎想说命中注定——他的身体是为我量身定做的。他的牺牲让一切皆有可能，”他坚定的目光与塞巴斯蒂安的对上，“如果不是莫比乌斯干预，还可能探寻到其他解决方案，但他们强迫我这么做。在相同的情况下，我会再杀死他一次。”

罐子被塞巴斯蒂安捏得变形：“你不配待占有他的身体。”

“你愿意的话就这样想，”鲁维克移开视线，“但莱斯利死了。杀了我，他也不会活过来。”

塞巴斯蒂安注意到鲁维克嘴唇周围细微的抽搐。 **就是那么简单** ，他想。

“你知道，”他说，“以一个变态杀手的水准来说，你撒谎技术跟屎一样。”

鲁维克拖着树杈，没有回答。不管他在隐藏什么，他都不愿意轻易说出来。而塞巴斯蒂安有足够的自制力不去强迫他那么做。他稍微转过身检查自己的腿，但他还不够确定现在的他能坚持走到有人烟的地方。不过如果他愿意回答的话……“我们没在STEM里，对吧？”他问，“那机器不能再影响我们了吧？”

“没我在那东西没法运行，”鲁维克说，“所以，不能。”

“那你在大宅里怎么做到的？”

鲁维克摘掉树杈上最后一根嫩枝：“具体点，塞伯。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头，但那表情很快消失了。“我是说，所有东西。你的保险箱头朋友抓住我的时候大厅出现的幻象。你对追捕我们的那些人做的事情。还有你和我的腿的交流。”脚趾摇动依然他发颤，“你怎么还能做到这些事？”

“这个么……”鲁维克停住，眼神飘忽不定，陷入沉思，“这很复杂，从医学角度来看我不知道为什么我解释得通。但我知道该怎么运用。”

塞巴斯蒂安凑近了盯着他，想知道鲁维克是不是又在骗人：“指点我。”

鲁维克回到他身边坐下来。“你知道自己的感官跟大脑沟通的方式吗？”他问道，突然用着男孩子一般稚嫩的动作比划着，“它们接受外界刺激，并通过你的神经系统传递给大脑，然后你的大脑处理信息再作出反应。例如，疼痛。”

鲁维克伸出手抓紧塞巴斯蒂安的拇指，塞巴斯蒂安炸了一下，但没把手指扯回来。“你的皮肤告诉大脑我在触碰你，但你的大脑将这个动作认定为攻击，感觉就是疼痛。”他松开手指，抬手按住塞巴斯蒂安的肘部内侧，“如果我切断你的正中神经，信号传递就会中断，然后我再拧你的手指，你就感觉不到，因为不是你的手感觉到痛，而是你的大脑。”

“好吧，”塞巴斯蒂安小心翼翼地说，“八年级的科学课我很久没上了，但我能懂这个。”

“很好，”鲁维克收手缓和塞巴斯蒂安的疼痛，“看，你所有的感官都以这种形式发挥作用，而你只能通过大脑信息传播和解释的过程感知现实。但是想象这些信号传输都能被中断、删除和替换；想象一下我告诉你说有人在拧你，不管实际有没有。如果你的大脑把我误认为你的手，告诉它让它拉开，我敢保证你的大脑已经……你也许永远不知道自己哪些经历是没有发生过的。”

塞巴斯蒂安感觉肺部紧缩，恐惧顿生：“你是说你能盗取我的身体和大脑之间的信号？”

“对，就是这样。”鲁维克说，尽管正在解释一个可怕的真相，他却出奇地冷静，“看，STEM最初的目的就是尽可能连接两个大脑。当与机器进行连接，实验体会感受到另一个人感受到的刺激，特别是从主机发出的信号，当我成为主机核心时，所有的刺激都来源于我。你的所见所闻全部来自我的意愿。于此，我即你现实之神。”

塞巴斯蒂安艰难地吞咽口水，鲁维克继续说的时候他也没法说话：“在脱离STEM不再有它帮忙那时，我也没想过自己能保留这种影响力。但我连接的那段时间了解了很多关于人类大脑的结构和运作。侵蚀和控制较弱大脑形成了我的第二个世界，而且现在还在一直持续。我不能比之前更容易欺骗你的感官，但我们的相似性把我们连在一起了，塞巴斯蒂安。”他的眼睛闪烁着光芒，“你还是我的。”

“胡扯，”塞巴斯蒂安立刻说，“你不控制我。”

“在你经历这一切之后？”鲁维克答道，“你真的还怀疑吗？”

“这不可能，”但塞巴斯蒂安能听见自己的声音几乎在疯狂否认，“我在里面打败了你。那你就没法控制我——现在也不能。你他妈别想控制我。”

鲁维克的神情还是糟糕地毫无波动。他从树上跳下来，若有所思地凝视着塞巴斯蒂安。塞巴斯蒂安绷紧身体，等待鲁维克袭击时间和方法的迹象出现，因为他知道鲁维克准备那么干了。他甚至在想自己能不能及时掏出左轮手枪。但鲁维克缓缓伸出手，两根手指碰到胡椒博士罐底，然后往上推。起先塞巴斯蒂安举高罐子，以为鲁维克是要从他手上拿走汽水，但他只是一直在推，越推越高。困惑不安，塞巴斯蒂安任由鲁维克把罐子推到自己唇边。

他喝了下去。液体流进口中时，他的舌头感到一股刺激。既没有伤害也不是威胁，但塞巴斯蒂安全身发冷，在鲁维克无动于衷的凝视下彻底瘫痪。鲁维克半阖起眼嘴唇微张，催促他喝得一滴不剩，这才放下手。

“嗯，”他低语，舔舔嘴唇，“原来尝起来是这样。”

鲁维克后退一步，塞巴斯蒂安立刻捂住嘴，舌头仍旧好似针扎。他紧闭上眼，忍着不吐出来，直到针扎感消失。他擦掉嘴边的汗水，告诉自己鲁维克只是在寻他开心，一如以往——他并非全然掌控了他，不过是些把戏、幻象，以及空洞的威胁。但他的手止不住颤抖。他睁开双眼，即使他用尽全力装作厌恶的样子，但在鲁维克得意的笑容前忍不住发抖。他的身体已经服从于那些大脑拒绝接受的东西。

“我觉得这根树枝能撑住你了，”鲁维克说，展现他的成果，“它足够坚固，你能把杈口支在腋下，这儿。你先用着这个，等我们能给你找到一根真正的拐杖，”他等着塞巴斯蒂安回答，但是却没等到回应，便又说，“还是说你需要更多时间休息……？”

“不，”塞巴斯蒂安哑着嗓子说。他又抬起手腕擦了擦嘴，撑起身子，“不，我准备好了。我们走。”

鲁维克递给他那根树枝。尺寸很合适，塞巴斯蒂安能好好拄着，不用鲁维克帮太多站起来。他试着走了几步，鲁维克背起行囊，然后他们继续赶路。塞巴斯蒂安疼痛的腿没轻松多少，但他却想尽办法跟鲁维克保持了一段距离。

 **你的身体已经不只是你自己的了。** 塞巴斯蒂安凝视前方，尽可能不去考虑胸前手枪的重量。 **他能对你做任何事，在任何时间。永远别忘了他是什么。**

鲁维克在前引路，看上去满心得意。

  



	3. Chapter 3

令人疲倦的跋涉后，他们回归了文明社会，话这么说，鲁维克所承诺过的“芬利路”不过是猎人们用以穿过房子和小木屋间树林的砂砾小道。背后靠着一株五十多岁的枫树，无论哪个方向都看不到人类生活过的痕迹，让塞巴斯蒂安完全不认为他们真走到了哪里去。但至少鲁维克给了他独处的空间。他们站在行道树旁，平复着呼吸。   
“这一定通往麋鹿溪，”塞巴斯蒂安说，试图辨识方向，“其他方向通往哪里？”   
“布雷肯里奇。”鲁维克说。他把行李放下，走到路边缘，“再之后，有一条高速公路，我想。”   
“13号公路，是的。”塞巴斯蒂安向自己点点头，终于有了一种踏实感，他知道他们在哪儿了。接下来就是难点：去哪里。   
他尽量不在徒步行走的时候思考太多，迈开步子已经足够耗费心神了。布雷肯里奇是一个真正的镇子，车程不会超过20分钟。从那里，他们便可以去几乎任何地方，只要他们决定好去哪。是时候考虑一个真正的计划，一个安全的地方，一种生存的方式了。   
因为鲁维克已经有了计划，至少针对他们的紧急状况是这样。塞巴斯蒂安能从他铁灰色的眼睛里看见，它们正盯着东边那条路的转弯，如如不动。很显然他的脑子里只有一件事。   
塞巴斯蒂安从枪套中抽出左轮检查一遍。鲁维克定是用他大衣里的子弹重填了弹药，在他们还在宅邸里的什么时候。他没试着放回去，没试着藏起来。向鲁维克隐瞒似乎没有任何意义了，他这点动作也没有打断鲁维克对道路的警戒。   
不出几分钟一辆卡车出现在转弯处，方向盘后坐着个老汉，皮肤黝黑，头戴棒球棒。鲁维克上前两步，卡车开始减速。   
“鲁维克。”塞巴斯蒂安警告道。   
卡车停下来，老人从大开的车窗探出身体来，看着鲁维克走近，脸上是困惑加好奇。

“嘿，”他说，换到停车档，“你俩看着——”   
鲁维克歪头，男人僵住。他眼睛瞪大，，突然苍白的脸被惊恐吞没。塞巴斯蒂安有预料，轻易想象出鲁维克施加的痛苦。他跛脚冲上前，枪在手中挥舞。。此时那人已是喘息急促，勉力尖叫，而鲁维克太过全神贯注以至于没有发现塞巴斯蒂安接近，直到左轮的枪口抵上了他后脑。   
“停手，”塞巴斯蒂安命令道，拇指扳下击锤，“马上。”   
鲁维克摆正了姿势。这老头喘得不再那么惊慌了，但他仍然定在原地，眼珠茫然地看着袭击者。塞巴斯蒂安等着，压住呼吸，预料鲁维克的精神触须缠来上的刺痛。   
“你真以为可以在我杀死前扣下扳机吗？”鲁维克问。   
“我愿意自己找出结果，”塞巴斯蒂安回答，期待将恐惧开刃，让他几近顺从，但他无法放低枪，“我没什么可失去的了。”   
鲁维克缓缓呼吸。塞巴斯蒂安握紧枪，刚好感受到来自扳机的抗力，转轮将子弹推入膛内。他没在虚张声势，而鲁维克一定也是觉出了，因为接着那老汉便跌回座位，不省人事。   
塞巴斯蒂安再等一会儿，肌肉绷紧。他注视着枪口推开鲁维克的头发，无比想扣下扳机。他是如此想这么做，以至于已经能想象出鲁维克烂透了的脑子喷射到卡车上。然而鲁维克向侧一步，塞巴斯蒂安没有跟上去。他垂下手臂，紧张感蔓延开，他冒险瞥向鲁维克的脸。   
鲁维克在看他，表情是未变的狠厉：“别试探我，塞伯。”   
“彼此彼此。”塞巴斯蒂安回道。他不愿，却仍强迫自己收枪入套。他单手撑在卡车上，探手进去。老头人已经昏倒在座位上，但仍在呼吸、脉搏平稳。咬回去句咒骂，塞巴斯蒂安直起身，环视周围。至少路上无人。   
“我们要劫车不要？”鲁维克不耐烦地问。   
塞巴斯蒂安反感地扫他眼，但看上去他们没有其他选择。

“要，”他说，“帮我把他从里面弄出来。”   
他们一起把男人从卡车里搬了出来，平放在路旁。鲁维克翻找他的口袋，塞巴斯蒂安搜查驾驶室，发现了半包烟和杯托里的火柴。当鲁维克拿着行李袋回来，塞巴斯蒂安正背靠车，愉快地抽着烟。   
鲁维克盯着烟头：“你非抽不可？”   
塞巴斯蒂安朝吐了个烟圈：“对，不可。”   
鲁维克皱起鼻子，却再没多说什么。他看着卡车，然后顿住，陷入深思。塞巴斯蒂安让他想，享受自己的烟，但最终他收够了：“什么事儿？”   
鲁维克在嘴里过了几遍答案。

“我从没开过车。”他承认道。   
“真的？”塞巴斯蒂安又吸了口，“哦我猜是没，”他扔进拐杖，“帮我进去。”   
“你只有一条好腿。”鲁维克质疑道。   
“又不是根棍子——我有办法，”现在双方都不闹了，安分下来，塞巴斯蒂安终于开始感到自己小小成功阻拦了鲁维克一次，不由自主地得寸进尺起来，“何况，即使你会开车，我也不希望你发作的时候坐在方向盘后面。”   
鲁维克在他眼底下绷紧了，然而他拉下嘴角，没恨意，倒是遮掩得失败的焦虑，

“你以为我忘了这茬？”塞巴斯蒂安怂恿，“在宅邸里那会儿？你像块石头倒了下去。”   
鲁维克看向一边：“那什么也不是。”   
“看上去可不像什么也不是’，”塞巴斯蒂安步步紧逼，“是什么我该担心的？”   
“那什么也不是，”鲁维克重复，然后走开了，“上车。”   
塞巴斯蒂安看他消失在车头，得意自己戳到了鲁维克的痛处，在意识到他还得爬进车里时得不起来了。单腿爬车厢已经够糟了，跟别提是用几乎废了的爬左腿。决心不要在那个讨厌的伙伴面前失去他的小优势，咬紧牙关，他将自己尽量快速无声地拽进了驾驶座。鲁维克将他的包堆挤到狭窄的后座上，然后他们发车，很快就将受害者抛在身后。   
“他醒来时不会记得我们，对吧？”塞巴斯蒂安问，便是不太想知道更多细节了。。   
“不会，”鲁维克从口袋里掏那人的钱包，开始翻看。“他会以为三个男人拿枪抢了他”他将找到的现金放入口袋，其余的塞进前置物箱里，“虽然他大概会做一段时间的噩梦。”   
二人沉默。塞巴斯蒂安眼睛放在路况上，数着倒下来的树转移注意，不去那条作痛的腿和阴沉的同伴。鲁维克一直看着窗外。虽是不算多少缓解，但熟悉的引擎轰鸣和肺里的尼古丁确实让塞巴斯蒂安更有信心了一点。他们有办法。是时候想想向哪个方向去了。   
两人开过布雷肯里奇的时候，芬利已经成了条铺好的路了，他们也开始见到其它车辆。鲁维克看上去并不在意，所以塞巴斯蒂安也没在意。当二人开到岔路口时，他意识到鲁维克甚至在轻轻哼唱，眼睛对着窗外   
塞巴斯蒂安看着他。鲁维克眼神柔软，在放松中半阖着而他的表情几近愉快。他的腿在靠着椅子蜷缩起来，一切的一切都几乎不像他了。自从两人在宅邸重聚，塞巴斯蒂安第一次在曾经的莱斯利里似是看见了不是鲁维克的什么东西：更加年轻，也许，甚至是悔恨。   
他不知道该怎么想。这想法挥之不去，他说：“嘿，鲁维克？”   
鲁维克停下哼唱，看向他，他脸上表情并无变化，但任何关于天真的莱斯利的错觉都被立刻打破。

“什么？”   
塞巴斯蒂安把烟蒂从窗户里扔了出去，转了弯：“没什么。”   
鲁维克舒展身体，在椅子上动了动。他前摇后晃仿佛是从小憩中苏醒过来，然后皱起眉头。

“我们在向东走。”他说。   
塞巴斯蒂安直视前方：“没错。”   
“我们正在回克里森市？”   
“没错。”   
鲁维克盯着他，但是塞巴斯蒂安固执地拒绝回视：“我以为你我都同意和莫比乌斯拉开距离。”   
“对，但有什么意义？”塞巴斯蒂安握紧了方向盘，“如你所说，他们永远不会停止狩猎我们。我可不会把剩下的人生都花费在逃跑上，在暗中躲藏。”   
他哼了一声：“我觉得你现在该够了解我了。”   
“所以我们要回克里森，”鲁维克斟酌，“然后反击。”   
“对，”塞巴斯蒂安深呼吸，如有火在肺里摇曳，“我们反击。即便只是说拉着能拉的陪葬。然后……”他露牙，“我大概会让你脑子开花”见鲁维克没有回应，他说：“你有问题？”   
他期待着什么嘲弄，然而鲁维克该死地安静。当沉默变得难以忍受，他终于开口：“还有另一个选项。”   
“我等不及想听听看了。”   
“我们回克里森，”鲁维克说，“我们找到莫比乌斯，揪出他们的总部。然后我们救回约瑟夫。”   
火势在塞巴斯蒂安皮肤下蔓延开来：“什么？”   
“你的搭档，约瑟夫·织田，”鲁维克说，像是塞巴斯蒂安可能忘了一样。这让他恨不得自己掌心里有只苍白的脖颈，。“他们带走他有一段时间了，但他身上应该还有什么值得救的。”   
“约瑟夫死了。”塞巴斯蒂安说，这话刺痛了嘴唇。   
“我十分怀疑。”

“他死了，”塞巴斯蒂安厉声，憎恨鲁维克让他说出了这句话，“我当时就在那儿——基德曼射中了他的心脏，他——”他停下，要烧成灰烬，“基德曼，”他不敢相信自己之前没想过，“她在为 **他们** 工作，对吧？她是莫比乌斯的人。”

“这现在不重要。”鲁维克说。

然而塞巴斯蒂安头晕目眩。他的记忆退回了克里森警局，第一次被介绍给刚入道的新手朱莉·基德曼的时候。他犹记得她超乎寻常的冷静，她的伪装手法现在看来太过明显，“她从一开始就是间谍吗？”塞巴斯蒂安轻声问，“他们派她来监视我们？为什么？在我们去灯塔前，她已经跟了我们几个月了！”

“ **塞巴斯蒂安** ，”鲁维克抓住他的手肘。他突然意识到自己的脚离开了油门，他们正开在路肩上。

“这现在不重要，”鲁维克沉着道，“冷静。”

塞巴斯蒂安咬紧牙关开到路边，停下车，但他还没完了。

“为什么是我们？”他怒气冲冲地问，“约瑟夫和我——为什么莫比乌斯会该死地关注我们，甚至派间谍来？他们知道会发生什么？他们故意把 **我们** 送去灯塔的？”

“我不知道，”鲁维克说，看上去没在说谎，“我从不是莫比乌斯——我们只是曾互相利用。他们没告诉过我这件事。”

“但你们共事过，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持道，“你和希梅内斯把疯人院变成了屠宰场，而莫比乌斯掩盖了真相，不是吗？他们也帮你掩盖了你父母的死亡？还有你在麋鹿溪屠杀的人？几十件失踪案——”

塞巴斯蒂安停下来，喘不上气。

“所有那些麦拉在调查的失踪者，”他说，几乎认不出自己的声音。额头青筋暴起，甚至盖过了伤腿的疼痛，“ **你** 杀了他们。你和莫比乌斯让他们消失了。”

鲁维克舔了舔嘴唇：“塞巴斯蒂安——”

“别废话，鲁维克，”他厉声，碎片一点点拼起来，头晕目眩，“他们对 **我妻子** 做了什么？”

“我不知道，”鲁维克说，而塞巴斯蒂安想发现他有没有撒谎，但什么都没有，“我只认识他们带来的人，”塞巴斯蒂安倒吸口气，他补充道，“不，没有她。我见过你的妻子，在你的脑子里。我不认识她。”

塞巴斯蒂安艰难地咽了口唾沫，握紧方向盘，指节发白。他几乎发不出声：“那莉莉呢？”

鲁维克眼都不眨：“我不知道。”

塞巴斯蒂安等待着。他盯着鲁维克下颌和脖颈上的肌肉，觉得能找到点蛛丝马迹，像鲁维克之前在嗓子里藏起的真相。但什么也没有。他用双手搓揉着脸，试图不让肚子里的嘶鸣冲上来。 **理智点** ，他告诉自己，颤抖着新点了根烟。鲁维克不再理会他。 **理智点，不然你就一无所有了。** 几个深呼吸过后，他将卡车开回车道。

“什么让你觉得约瑟夫还活着？”他问。

“如果他连着STEM的时候死了，我会知道，”鲁维克说，“有人死亡时我能感觉得到。除此之外，当我在醒来时我见过他。”

“你 **见过** 他？”

“在精神病院，是的，”鲁维克重新陷进座椅里，“我看见莫比乌斯的探员把他的身体拖出房间。如果他死了，他们会把他扔在那儿，正如他们对你做的那样。他们一定觉得他还有些价值。”

塞巴斯蒂安不喜欢听见他像讨论物品一样说起约瑟夫，但他准备好再来一场争论。他用烟来继续保持注意力集中。 **在宅子里的时候，那些人说要尽量留活口** ，他提醒自己。他打了个寒颤。 **活人比死人更有实验价值** 。

“他们之后也可以轻易杀了他，”他说，“他依旧可能死了。”

“但他可能还活着，”鲁维克说，“若莫比乌斯还想补救STEM计划，他们便需要幸存者。约瑟夫对他们来说还有价值，他们不会轻易杀死他的。”

塞巴斯蒂安吸了吸滤嘴。他不知道自己仍可以抱有希望，但老天啊，他太想了。

“你把他搞到那种境地，为什么还关心他？他就是在STEM里死一百遍，而你也眼睛都不会眨。”

“我关心只是因为你，”鲁维克承认道，“如果他还活着，在莫比乌斯里头，就意味着我们有了一个共同目标。听着，塞巴斯蒂安，”他靠近了，压低声音，以至于一瞬间几乎像是他原本的声音了，“在他们那么对我之后，我甚至比你更想看见莫比乌斯被摧毁。在他们的总部里，有一部STEM主机。如果我能潜进去，呆上足够长的时间调整它，我可以让他们见识什么是地狱。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱眉，然而鲁维克在他开口前，继续说了下去：“但是我知道靠自己肯定进不去。你，另一方面讲，可能找到进去的方法，救出约瑟夫，但是你们两人不可能逃出去。如果我们合作，我们可以十倍地报复回去，而你也能救出你的搭档。”

“然后呢？”塞巴斯蒂安斜了他一眼，满是怀疑，“我们俩拿下整个组织，然后就分道扬镳？就像一切都没发生那样？”

“或者你也可以试着杀了我，”鲁维克提议道，“见你这么热衷。我会给你那个机会的。”

塞巴斯蒂安吐烟，鲁维克的话在他脑子里盘旋。

“所以你帮我救出约瑟夫，我帮你毁掉莫比乌斯，”他说，“就这样？”

“并不是不合理。”

“不……不 是。”塞巴斯蒂安看着前方，思索着在沉到底底前，能否见到那片火焰之湖。他的皮肤为其温度刺痛。

“好吧，”他说，大抵是要被希望和怒火逼疯，“但如果我们合作—— **真正** 意义上的合作——我们需要约法三章。”

鲁维克抱起双臂：“说吧。”

“不伤害平民，”塞巴斯蒂安不假思索地说，“你对之前那个人做的事不能再次发生，句号。这是我们和莫比乌斯之间的仇，和别人无关。明白？”鲁维克眯眼，但是塞巴斯蒂安给了他一拳，“如果你要让别人忘记见过我们，这是一回事儿。但不许‘展现地狱’或者你他妈能搞的什么。你离他们远点。”

“很好，”鲁维克哼了声，就像被强迫一样，“我会……温和的。还有吗？”

“你他娘的离我的脑子远远的，”塞巴斯蒂安用烟强调性地点了点，“不准有幻觉，不准有身体操纵——不准有超自然力量之类的废话。如果我想让你知道我脑袋里在想什么，我会告诉你。完。”

鲁维克摇头：“我们需要些例外。”

“ **没有** 例外。”

鲁维克抵着安全带，抓住塞巴斯蒂安的大腿。酸麻刺痛的感觉刹时倾泻而出，淌遍全身，塞巴斯蒂安正想推开他，便意识到枪伤带来的疼痛消失了。他 **所有的** 疼痛都消失了。在短暂的几秒内他感觉自己充满了活力，但是当鲁维克收手，又都涌回来，车子在他颤抖的双手下划了个弯。

“你个混蛋，”塞巴斯蒂安爆发了，死死盯着他，“你在 **任何时候** 做不行？”

“你的腿伤依然可能杀死你，”鲁维克说，塞巴斯蒂安闭上了嘴，“考虑到你是在何地、如何被射中，伤口里可能存在着我无法清理的碎片。如果因此感染，你直到该截肢时才会知道，或者更糟。我能比你更好地照料你的身体，而你也需要我这么做。”

塞巴斯蒂安在试着改变坐姿时脸抽了一下，让他还知道腿在的伤口抽痛，直到他头晕眼花，而且哪里都感到不适。他叹了口气：“好吧，做你要做的。但 **只** 能是为了保证我的活着，其他不行。我不想你在我脑子里乱来。”

“很好，”鲁维克坐回去，十分满意，“就这些？”

“对,”他翻白眼，“我猜你有自己的条件？”

“你必须停下再威胁杀了我，”鲁维克立刻说，语调比塞巴斯蒂安习惯中更激烈，“一旦莫比乌斯垮了，你有大把时间对我挥舞手枪，但现在，你目的说得非常明确了，而我厌烦听到威胁。”

“很好，”塞巴斯蒂安说，而当他意识到自己听上去和鲁维克有多像时，他又来了一遍，“够公平。还有吗？”

鲁维克一反常态陷入深思，让塞巴斯蒂安紧张起来。他开口，眼睛低垂，语气冷硬：“如果我再次发作，”他说，“在我苏醒前，不要留我一个人。”

这让塞巴斯蒂安顿了一下。他安静地看着鲁维克，内心挣扎了一下，没有反驳这个提议。

“可以，”他不喜欢鲁维克紧绷的肩膀隐约显出的脆弱，希望换个话题，“所以，基本来说，只要你守规矩，我就不会对你混账。简单来说，就是这样？”

鲁维克耸肩，把奇怪的氛围甩下去。

“看起来是的。那现在我们达成了协议，”他抬起手，“在这事结束前，合作愉快。”

塞巴斯蒂安做了个苦脸，但还是和鲁维克握手。“同意。”

他们沉默了几分钟，直到塞巴斯蒂安决定不能就这么下去。

“那么，”他小心翼翼地说，“你现在能告诉我这多久发作一次吗？”

“不想。”鲁维克说。

“多久一次？”塞巴斯蒂安死缠着不放，“有什么诱因吗？”他有些尴尬地耸耸肩：“他们在学院确实教过我们应对癫痫发作的办法。”

“这与你无关。”

“这当然和我有关！”塞巴斯蒂安在发脾气之前克制住了自己，深深地吸了一口气，“鲁维克。你让我活了下来。我……不能忘恩负义。我们已经同意你将一直照看我。但如果你想让我为你做同样的事情，至少我该知道需要照看些什么。”他喷出一口烟，“毕竟，我读不出你的思想。”

鲁维克面色纠结。塞巴斯蒂安曾在审讯室里看到过数百次这种表情。在鲁维克坦白之前他就知道，他成功了。

“据我所知，四次，”当鲁维克准备好时，他说，沉重的语气出卖了他的担忧，“有时我觉得会发作，有时不会。我会失去知觉。最短只有几分钟，但最长可以有几小时，”他从喉咙后面发出了种低沉的、不耐烦的声音，“我想我都已经习惯了。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱起了眉头。

“你之前也有过？”他想象着鲁维克的大脑在玻璃箱里晃动，他的胃也在转动，“你的意思是……在自己的身体里时？”

“是的，但两者之间没有联系，”鲁维克把手举在自己面前，慢慢弯曲手指，“我所做的是前所未有的，”他说。“我的思想和身体仍在努力适应彼此。我确信，这种平衡将会随着时间得到实现，但目前，我必须谨慎运用能力。”

“也许如果你不再试图搅乱别人的大脑，你就不会有这个问题了。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

鲁维克看了他一眼：“你的讽刺几乎和你空洞的威胁一样令人厌烦。”

“哦，好吧，那我一定会停下来的。”

鲁维克继续对他盯着他。

“如果你想要将‘不准讥讽’算入你的条件，这是不可能的，”塞巴斯蒂安反驳道，“因为我不确定我能不能在不嘲讽你的同时不违背第一条。”

“同样的，你不能做出威胁要杀死我的威胁。”鲁维克说。

“不管怎样，你不能再对别人做那些操蛋的事儿，所以这应该也不是个问题，”塞巴斯蒂安揉了揉眼睛，他已经筋疲力尽了，也不认为自己还能再讽刺挖苦，“只是……让我知道，好吗？如果你觉得自己快站不住的时候？”

鲁维克转向了窗户：“你之前说过，你知道哪有地方能让我们安全地呆上段时间？”

好吧，反正这是个愚蠢的话题。塞巴斯蒂安脖子扭了扭，试图重新集中精神，但进城这段路依然漫长。

“对。有人欠我份人情。没人知道，甚至是约瑟夫，”他皱起了眉头，“或者基德曼。没有人，更不用说莫比乌斯，会想到去那里找我们。”

“你相信这个人？”

“是，我相信，”塞巴斯蒂安瞥了他一眼，“我看人很准。”

鲁维克既没有同意，但同样也没有反驳。他们最好还是互不干扰。塞巴斯蒂安又长抽了口烟，然后沉默等待着抵达克里森市。

*** 

当约瑟夫躺在那里时，他所能想到的只有： **要是他没有阻止我多好。**

与胸部中弹相比，被一颗子弹击中头部是一种更好的选择。他本可以在瞬间死去，而不是半死不活地躺在柏油碎石中，感受着血液随着每一次艰难的搏动自心脏里涌出。他本可以在夕阳亲吻着他的颈后时消逝，而不是被冰冷的雨水冲击着脸庞。他本不该独自度过生命中最后的时光。

但最好的是，他的脑子会炸成肉糜， 已经从里面开始腐烂的部分就此无关紧要。

当雷声轰鸣，约瑟夫感觉到自己被它包围入侵：喉咙里涌动的辛酸比血腥味更甚，让他感到窒息，他的头骨里就像有蛆虫在搅动一样。他的皮肤褶皱、撕裂，脓包渗出的脓汁流进他的眼里，他的嘴里。许多声音上下撕咬着在他的耳道，他的双腿在痉挛中抽搐，好像是在试图让他保持平稳。但他无法站起来。他的折断的左臂被压在背下，受伤的右臂被埋在石头堆里。他甚至连自己的伤口都无法止血，更不用说像这个世界希望的那样，在毫无意义、凶残的意图驱使下站起身，变成那些畸形的怪物。

不论如何他依然对抗了。想到自己也会成为那些已经死去的 **东西** ，流着涎水、咆哮着，直到这躯体朽烂到地狱也不再收容，实在是难以忍受。于是他咬紧牙关，双眼紧闭，攥紧残缺的拳头，把那些毒液靠意志压了回去。他呻吟着,直到血冲击到他的牙齿上，他的肺在崩溃的边缘颤抖。他必须让自己死去。 **他必须作为自己死去。**

那侵略感就像之前的十多次一样消退了，留下了约瑟夫，留下了他的枪伤，他的烧伤疤痕，他那正在枯萎的器官。

**要是他没有阻止我多好** ，约瑟夫想。他的眼镜歪歪斜斜，只有一个镜片，只能看到他的枪的轮廓，就在他脑袋附近的一个裂缝里。一只空出来的手就可以摸到。 **也不是说他在那之后还需要我了** 。他绷紧脚后跟抵上路面发力，尽量抬起他的臀部，这样他就可以灵活地运作了。 **我所做的只是给他添堵** 。当他试图移动他的手臂时，他能感觉到骨头在互相摩擦。 **反正我现在已经死了** 。

约瑟夫呻吟着，使劲地拽着，但他的胳膊纹丝不动。当他疲惫不堪的时候，他感到一股新鲜温热的血液从他的胸膛喷出流到腹部，很快就被雨水冷却下来。他在几个小时里已经失血六七品脱。从心脏被击中到死亡需要多长时间？

他的双颊热得刺痛，那疼痛太过熟悉，然后他呜咽起来，为自己意识的下一场战斗打起精神。 **要是他没有阻止我多好** 。

“啊，你在这里。”

约瑟夫停了下来。他能看到一个人的影子映在身上，但在黑暗、落雨和他的意识渐渐丧失之中，他无法辨认出人影。他远去的意识这样想着：当嘴巴感觉已经关不住过大的牙齿时，无论是谁，都不应该再靠近自己了。

那个人蹲在他旁边。

“我一直在找你，织田警探，”他们说。直到约瑟夫感觉到胸前多了一只纤细的手，他才意识到那是一个女人，“但你总是不断地迷失。”

约瑟夫眯着眼看着她，但他仍然看不到她脸上的任何细节，也没有认出她的声音。他试着吸一口气，呛住了。

“嘘，”女人安慰了他。难以置信的是，毒液开始从他的血液中退了下来，“嘘,侦探。他不再看着你了。是时候起床了。”

雨变得越来越小，直到约瑟夫再也感觉不到它们了。混凝土在从他的背上软化下来，他的四肢的刺痛渐渐转为酥麻。“是时候醒醒了，”她又说了一遍，嘴里锈铜味变成了塑料味。“醒醒吧，警探，”她说，他的胳膊从他们的外衣下伸出来。一道闪电闪过且没有逐渐消失，它刺痛了约瑟夫的眼睛，而世界变得明亮而贫瘠。他眨了眨眼睛，醒过来。

约瑟夫在没有戴眼镜的情况下，对周围的环境已经很熟悉了。他在医院的病床上，胸口上有传感器，手臂上有点滴。他的发痒的下巴上是很不受待见的胡须，他闻起来像汗水和未洗的头发。这太真实以至于反而不像是真的，他静默不动，害怕任何动作会再次使他的胸部破裂。当几次深呼吸似乎都没有被疼痛席卷时，他终于有了足够的信心，按下床边的呼叫按钮。

“嗯？”他能听到鞋子的敲击，然后两位认不出来的女人站到他的床边，“来，看看是谁醒了。”一个人说，约瑟夫的耳朵因为辨识而刺痛。“织田警探 ？你能听见吗？”

约瑟夫凝视着女人朦胧的脸。“我的眼镜……？”

过了一会儿，她摸了摸他的额头，然后他的眼镜就被架到了鼻梁上。“好些吗？”

约瑟夫眨眨眼睛，揉了揉，又眨了眨。最终，这些形状合并成人类的轮廓。其中一名是印度妇女，穿着洗手衣，头发扎了起来;另一名是一名深褐色皮肤的黑发女子，厚眼镜下是一双棕眼睛，穿着一套剪裁考究的西装。她们都在关切地注视着他。

“谢谢你。”他嘶哑地说。

“慢慢来。”护士说，她递给他一根泡沫塑料杯，上面有一根吸管，“你经历了一场磨难。”

约瑟夫调节好床到角度让自己可以无碍地喝到水。他有一种短暂的错觉，那就是水从他的喉咙流下去，然后从他的胸腔里溢出来。“我昏迷多久了?”

“十五天。”护士取出了一个血压袖带，约瑟夫顺从地交出了他的手臂。

“十五……两个星期吗？” **所以我在那躺了这么久？感觉像是……** 约瑟夫观察着周围环境，发现器具相当稀少，甚至是在医院的房间里。窗户被厚厚的窗帘遮住，甚至连一台电视机都没有，只有一面大镜子。“这是圣文森特医院吗？”

“不是。”深色皮肤的女人说，“这儿不是。”她拉了一把椅子，坐下，护士把约瑟夫的血压降下来。“我的名字是塔蒂亚娜·古铁雷斯。这是护士安薇。她一直在照顾你。”

安薇笑了笑，约瑟夫也回以微笑，尽管他仍旧一片茫然。“我怎么了？”他问，看着他心率监测器上的小光点，“塞巴斯蒂安在哪里？我的搭档——他在吗？”

“我们到时候会谈论凯斯特拉诺警探的，”塔蒂亚娜说。“但首先，我希望你告诉我你对灯塔事件的印象。”

约瑟夫艰难地吞咽，众多不愿记起的回忆在脑后突突直跳，他最不想要的就是放纵它们。

“我们……凯斯特拉诺警探和和基德曼以及我被派往灯塔精神病院，应对一场骚乱，”他说，试图像在首长办公室里，对待其他任何进度报告一样处理它。“他们没有告诉我们发生了什么事，除了可能有几名警察被击倒。当我们到达现场后……”他皱起脸，“所有人都死了。某人……某件东西袭击了我们，但之后……”

他记得所有的东西都转为黑暗、衣服上冰冷的手、肮脏水流的冲击。他记得自己在塞巴斯蒂安的怀里醒来，不止一次，击退了一波又一波的不死生物。他想起了一个反对他的世界，他自己的思想和身体反对他。他记得有枪口抵在他的太阳穴上，还有一颗子弹穿过他的心脏。

“我不知道，”约瑟夫几乎不自觉地说，“我的记忆是模糊的。我昏过去了，我所记得的事情是……不可能发生的。我一定是在做梦，或者……”

塔蒂亚娜继续看着他，期待着后续，但约瑟夫的状况不容他继续讲下去。她和安薇交换了一个眼神，她正在检测他的血压。“说实话，这和实情差不了太多。”塔蒂亚娜说，“我们认为，你在灯塔那里看到了一个实验装置，它被设计用来治疗他们最……难缠的病人。我们也正在调查这些事件的关联性，但目前似乎是主任医师在未经授权的情况下对这种设备进行试验。大量的病人和工作人员受到了严重的影响，这导致了一种集体癔症。你似乎也受到了同样的影响。。”

约瑟夫盯着她，试图弄明白她嘴里说出来的话。“癔症，，”他重复，“我出现了幻觉？”

“是的，恐怕是这样。”她压低了声音，但无论她想要表达什么同情，她的声音都是空洞的。“你还活着，你真幸运。医院里的大多数人自相残杀而死，剩下的，那位医生自己解决了。我们很高兴你仍和我们在一起。”

“我的搭档呢？约瑟夫不祥感越来越强烈，“还有基德曼警探？他们还好吗？”

塔蒂亚娜向后靠去，看了一眼安薇，她点点头然后离开了房间。当塔蒂亚娜再次转向约瑟夫时，她脸上的超然的冷漠使他毛骨悚然。“基德曼警探很好，”她说，“我敢肯定，她很快就会来拜访你的。但约瑟夫，”她把手肘撑在膝盖上，“我很抱歉不得不告诉你这件事。”

约瑟夫全身都僵硬了：“不。”

“凯斯特拉诺警探已经死了，”塔蒂亚娜说，房间里的空气变得稀薄而刺痛，“我很抱歉。”

“不。”约瑟夫摇了摇头，感到身体轻飘飘的，仿佛被拖进了宇宙真空中。“不，这是不可能的——这说不通。”他的唇弯出一个悲痛的苦笑，“怎么能是我从里面出来，而不是他呢？这肯定有——”

“他确实做到了，”塔蒂亚娜温和地打断了她，她的每一个字都比最后一个更难理解。

“至少在医院里是这样。但是他的尸体最近被发现了。我们相信灯塔中幸存下来那位医生追踪到了他，并且——”

“不。”约瑟夫重复着。这是他唯一 **能** 说得出口的。“不，这是……这一定错了。不是塞巴斯蒂安——不是这样。”但是，当塔蒂亚娜继续注视着他，她脸上的可怕的面无表情令约瑟夫的喉咙发不出声，他的眼框发烫伤。“你告诉我，在我们经历了所有的一切之后，这都只是一个梦？然后他还是被谋杀了？这不是……这不合理，这只是……"

塔蒂亚娜的目光从没离开过他的脸：“我很抱歉。”

约瑟夫只是不停地摇头。他试图呼吸，再次告诉塔蒂亚娜她是多么不正确，但当他的脸颊上出现那种熟悉的刺痛时，他就停下了。他能感觉到他皮肤下的脓包。 **我还在做梦** ，他想。他对它表示欢迎，这是第一次没有试图阻止愤怒的红丝在脸上蔓延绽放。 **如果我在，至少这意味着这不是真的** ，他对自己说，他的视野被削成令人痛苦的细碎光点。子弹射进了他的心脏，他能感觉到血液从他的胸膛和喉咙里涌了出来。他依然是死的。

“织田警探？”塔蒂亚娜起身，她的手放在他的肩膀上，敦促他躺回床上，“你没事吧?”

“没关系，”约瑟夫说，让她放下他，“没关系——他没死。 **我** 死了。”

他颤抖着，嘴里满是令人窒息的血腥味。塔蒂亚娜转过身来。“安薇！”她大声喊道，然后她又走回来，抚摸着约瑟夫的脸。“警探，你需要冷静下来，”她喘息着说，“看着我，告诉我你看到了什么。”

没有什么可以告诉她的。约瑟夫试着这么说，但是子弹在他的肺里蠕动着，什么也没有说出口。至少他的手臂终于自由了。他应该放手——还有什么理由继续战斗？——但是他发现自己还是捂住了胸口，试图给那道张开的伤口止血。他以为他的脸已经麻木了，但后来才意识到那只是雨的刺痛。

“警探，看看我，”塔蒂亚娜说，“我需要你呼吸。”

“不行，”约瑟夫不停地喘气。安薇站在他的另一边，是他产生了被她的指甲抓着手腕的错觉吗?

“我不行——”

塔蒂亚娜抓住他的下巴，转向她。

“约瑟夫， **呼吸** ，”她说，声音像雷声一样噼啪作响，“ **立刻** 。”

他如实照做。肺叶扩张，空气灌入肺里，挤出子弹和苦痛。每一次呼吸都比最后一次来得容易，而且毒素随之从汗水中蒸发。渐渐地，一切都变成了现实，在他意识到这一切之前，他的眼里溢满泪水。

塔蒂亚娜平静地叹了一声向后靠去。

“又是子弹吗？”她问。

即使事情已然过去，约瑟夫仍然很难恢复思考能力。他茫然地看了塔蒂亚娜：“什么?”

“我告诉过你，他不记得了，”安薇说。

“是的，但至少他这次意识很快就回来了。”

约瑟夫看了看她们俩，感到头晕：“你在说什么?”

安薇给他诊脉。“织田警探，自从你从灯塔出来后，你的癔症就一直在反复发作，”她说，比她的同伴更加真诚。“这是你第三次这样醒来了。”但我们看到了一些改善，所以我认为治疗是有效的。”

“反复发作?”约瑟夫重复。这些话像他耳朵里的碎沙一样混乱，“治疗?”

“我认为现在他的理智可以承受一次完整的剂量。”塔蒂亚娜说。

“是的，我同意。”

“等等——这是怎么回事？”约瑟夫恐惧地看着安薇装满了一个注射器，把它推进了静脉滴注器。“那是什么？”他伸手去拿胳膊里的针头，但塔蒂亚娜紧紧抓住他的手。

“约瑟夫，”她坚定地说，“这对我们来说并不是一件容易的事，我们一遍又一遍的把这个消息告诉你。这回请你试着记住。”

安薇给他注射液体。约瑟夫可以在它流入静脉的时候感觉到灼烧感，但接着她又拿起另一只手，两人紧紧攥住他直到疼痛消退。当她们放开他时，他明白抗议毫无意义。“这是……这是真的吗？”他问，胃部搅做一团。“你说的是实话?”

“是的,恐怕如此。”塔蒂亚娜把一缕乱发从他的脸上抚平，向后一靠。“我们会给你一些私人时间。如果你再次感觉到那颗子弹，按下你的呼叫按钮，好吗？我们中的一个将会在附近等待。”

约瑟夫看着那两个女人朝门口走去。他不知道该说些什么，也不知道该如何去感受，当他试着用一些力气发声的时候，她们已经走了。门咔哒一声合拢，留给他一室寂静。他盯着天花板，试图把自己的想法梳理清晰，但在他疲倦的双眼前，图像不断地闪过，就像电影镜头：塞巴斯蒂安站在他对面，脸上是震惊的神色；世界碎裂成千百万片。就这样，他开始一点点土崩瓦解，直到埋在掌心哭泣。

***

朱莉走向医疗翼时已经完成了 下 午的巡视。一直意识到有很多双眼睛盯着她，她试着不在前搭档身上投注太多兴趣，但毫无兴趣同样可疑。因此她特意安排了访问时间，并且目前为止成功地没有引起太多的关注。但是现在她的运气不太好。

麦拉·汉森正站在约瑟夫房间 外 面。

朱莉慢慢接近她。她仅仅 在 灯塔事件中和麦拉打过照面，还没有完全制定出应对她的策略。毫无计划地尝试搭讪是 件 很 可 能十分危险的事，但是朱莉的好奇心获胜了，她走到她身边。

“汉森探员，” 她 招呼道。

麦拉没有立即回应。她站在观察窗 前 双臂交叉，神情莫测。朱莉曾经仰慕她的沉稳镇定，但是依据她现有的见闻，这让她感到不安。

她终于向朱莉颔首。“基德曼 探 员。听说你已自愿加入林特工的小队了。”

“话传的真快。我只是想为自己 开 的头收尾，女士。”

“大家都是，”麦拉心不在焉地 说 ，对着窗玻璃点点头。

朱莉走近一步足以看到房间里 面 。约瑟夫躺在床上，手臂悬垂在眼睛上方。同情使她收紧喉咙。“他又有意识了？”她问，竭力保持着语气严格专业。“他们......告诉他了吗？”

她察看着麦拉的面容 是 否有改变，但她的脸颊好像是大理石雕刻成。“是的，”麦拉说，“而且他的调教已经开始了。古铁雷斯探员二十分钟前注射了剂量。”

朱莉打了个冷颤。她用全新的眼光打量着约瑟夫，想知道自己是否也曾如此，就在几个月前。“我认为管理员想让他 进 入STEM项目。”

“他是想，但是约瑟 夫 还不稳定。调教会解决这一问题。”麦拉用打量的眼神瞥了她一眼，“你想要观摩吗？ ”

“当然。”朱莉甚至设法 微 笑起来。“我迟早都要见识的，不是吗？”

麦拉的微笑很淡。“ 的 确。”

塔蒂亚娜和安薇从另一个房间出来，加入其中。“他应该为你准备好了，麦拉。”塔蒂亚娜说，“但是你确信要做处 理 这件事的人吗？”她瞥了一眼朱莉。“如果你认为连接那么重要，我们可以用基德曼探员。”

“不。就应该由我来。”麦 拉 任由她的手臂垂落，转向了门。“如果他要留在项目里，我们迟早都要谈谈的。倒不如就在他被打过药后。”

她们开始走进房间，朱莉深吸了 一 口气，试着为任何即将到来 的 事做好准备。

***

约瑟夫几乎没有注意到门 开了 。自从两个女人离开，他浑浑噩噩了二十分钟 ， 现实不过是摇摇欲坠的虚影  。只有 他梦 中的影像依然栩栩如生，在无尽 的 波动中涌向心头。 他 的胃在不愿记起的回忆下扭曲。甚至当他的探望者走近床边时，她们的身影和那单调的声音对他来说只是半醒时传来的嗡嗡声。

“警探？”其中一人问。也许是护士。“ 你 感觉如何?”

“就像我要生病一样，”他不假思索答道 。 他把胳膊放低到 身 体一侧。“我觉得……头晕 。 ”

“这里有个人想和你谈谈。你认为你能行吗?”

“不，”约瑟夫说，但这时一个女人已坐在他床边的椅子上。渐渐地，她的 特 征变得熟悉。他认 出 了她高高的颧骨，她那苍白的头发和一双锐利的蓝眼睛。她看上去就像他记得的那样，但 他对 幻觉如此厌恶，他拒绝让她出现在他的面前。

“你好，约瑟夫，”她说，她的声音像鞭子一样在他的脑子里打了个响。“好久不见。”

雾散了，留下了足够的空间给一个鬼魂出场。约瑟夫目瞪口呆地盯着她看了将近一分钟，然后才开始说话。“麦拉……？”

麦拉的微笑带着疲倦与同情。“是的,是我。你不再做梦了，我真的在这里。”

约瑟夫的胃仍在翻腾，但他却支在床垫上，设法坐了起来。

“这是怎么……？”上千个问题和 情 绪充斥在胸膛里翻滚，通常情况下，他能让他们平静下来，把他们安排好，并以某种程度的镇静来处理不可能的事。但是现在他的血管里有毒药，没有东西等阻止他爆发。“你他妈到底去哪儿了?”

麦拉坐直了身子。

“这是一个很长的故事，”她说，“我很抱歉。”

她看起来很安全，很完整——不像是政府阴谋的俘虏，也没有死在哪里的浅坟。“是 你…… 你还好吗？”约瑟夫问。他需要了解真相，但正义的愤怒战胜了任何对答案的渴望。“你就是……回来了？就这样？”

“我很好，”麦拉说，“我知道你肯定有很多问题，但我能说的不多。”

约瑟夫厌恶地发颤。他记得站在塞巴斯蒂安的办公室门口，看着他的同 伴 盯着木板上那个失踪的人的告示，而他们的同伴在大厅里低声耳语。“他们都是对的，”他说，单词颤抖，“他非常确信你遭遇了可怕的事情，但你……你就离开了他而已。对吧。”

麦拉垂下眼睛：“我必须这么做。”

她尝试忏悔的做法只使约瑟夫更加生气。“为什么？ **怎么会** ？他需要你，而你跑走了 —— 你怎么能对他这么做?”

“我现在不能解释，”麦拉说，眼睛仍然低垂着。“但我会的，在合适的时候。你会 明 白的。”

“不。”约瑟夫摇了摇头，确定自己快要疯了。“不，我不能，因为你不知道你离开后 的 情况，你让他经受了什么。—— **我** 经历了什么。”他试图让自己闭嘴，却无法做到。“他 相 信你。每个人都说你抛弃了他，但他不接受。但是你的确抛弃了他！你比他们都更糟糕，你这个自私 的 懦夫！”

麦拉没有回答。她只是一直盯着她的手套，而约瑟夫颤抖着，想要摇晃她，想要嘶喊 。 又是子弹吗，让他的胸膛作痛？“他知道吗？”他问，尽管他最不想要的就是知道答案。“他 们 说他逃出去了——你看见他了吗？在他还没……”他的喉咙发痛，试着把愤怒咽回去。“他至少知道你安然无恙？”

尽管麦拉没有回答，但这对约瑟夫来说已经足够了。“他死了，”他说，双手在床单 上 攥紧，“塞巴斯蒂安死了，麦拉。难道你不在乎？还是这就是你想要的？”她没有露出一丝惧色，令他憎恨着这一点。“你是不是责怪他莉莉的事——你只是希望他能杀了自己，这样你就 可 以继续前进？你也应该死了算了的！他现在已经走了，你怎么还敢回来？”

麦拉从椅子上起身。她快速从房间里退了出去，以至于约瑟夫一开始不确定发 生 了什么。一切都在他周围旋转着嗡嗡作响。他的胃终于失去控制。双手扣在嘴上，他试图把它 咽 回去，但后来有人摸了他的肩膀，递给他一个塑料桶。他呕吐，器官痛苦地缩紧。但是他不能把毒液吐出来。

“我有点不太对劲，”他嘶哑地说，眼睛刺痛，双手冰凉。他难以置信自己刚刚说了什么。“我到底怎么了？”

***

麦拉一离开房间，塔蒂亚娜就跟着走了。安薇看起来很困惑，镇定下来后，走向房间的另一头的橱柜里去拿东西。留下朱莉捧着桶，在约瑟夫脱力地快要呕出内脏时轻抚他的背。

“我怎么了？”他又问了一遍，颤抖地摘下眼镜，以免它们掉下去。“为 什 么我……”

“嘘，没事的。”朱莉把他的眼镜拿过来，放在床头柜上。看见这种状况的约瑟夫让她非常不舒服，甚至她想象到她在进莫比乌斯“入会”的过程中也可能经历了类似的过程。“呼吸，约瑟夫。试着冷静下来。”

“我在做梦吗？”约瑟夫擦了擦嘴，表情扭曲，“这一切都 是 真实的吗?”

“……是的。我很抱歉。”朱莉带着出于同情的心痛把桶放在一边，帮 助 约瑟夫躺下。“放松一下，好吗？喘口气。”

约瑟夫允许了她把他推到背后的行为，但他一到位，额头就又 皱 了起来。他眯起眼看着她：“基德曼？是你吗？”

“是我。”朱莉安抚着他的手臂，不自然地微笑。“是的，是我 。 ”

约瑟夫在她手底下僵硬。“是你吗？”他悄声问，“你杀了他 ？ ”

朱莉浑身发冷，她看到安薇在她身后，她正准备注射器。

“不是 。 ”她坐在床沿上，靠在约瑟夫身上，希望他能更清楚地看到她的脸。

“不，约瑟夫，我没有杀死塞巴斯蒂安。这是……”安薇正在走近。“是鲁维克。鲁维克杀了他。”

约瑟夫把头转开了。说更多是很危险的，但朱莉情难自己，她 紧 紧抓住了他的手。

“约瑟夫，听我说，”她急切地说，“我知道你现在很痛苦，但我会在这里帮你，好吗？不管发生什么事，我都站在你这边。拜托，你得相信我。”

约瑟夫没有看她，但他确实点点头。这时安薇就在他们身边，朱莉就 退 开以便她注射药物。

“看上去他对剂量的反应很糟糕。”安薇说，“每个人的反应都不太一样。”她瞥了一门，又去看朱莉。“他们可能不希望在他在这种状态下开始调教 。 ”

“我会查明的，”朱莉说，认为如果自己呆得太久会被安贝发 现 可疑之处。忍下再次握住约瑟夫手的念头，她把他交给了护士，走进大厅。

两个女人站在几米开外的地方。麦拉单手扶腰，拳头抵在嘴边，而塔蒂亚娜在用温和的语调对她说话。这是朱莉见过她最真诚的表现，她的耳朵因好奇而升温，但塔蒂亚娜从她走进范围内开始就停止了讲话。

“怎么了，基德曼探员？”塔蒂亚娜 问 道。

“莎阿护士想知道你是否打算继续下去，”朱莉说，“他的状 态 很糟。”

麦拉振作精神。“是的，我们会继续的，”她说。当塔蒂亚 娜 用着担忧的目光看向她时，她点了点头，摸摸塔蒂亚娜的胳膊。“继续。我会过去的，我只是需要一点时间。”

塔蒂亚娜咬了咬唇，表示不满，一再敦促她还是回到房间里。麦拉没有立即加入她，当朱莉冒险走得更近的时候，她看到她脸色苍白，眼睛发红。

**至少这意味着她还是人类** ，朱莉 想 ，不知道她自己该怎么想。

“汉森探员?”她小心翼翼地问，“你没事吧?”

“我没事。”她擦擦眼睛，带着疲惫的微笑转向朱莉，“我们并不总是像我们想象的那样能从容应对。”

朱莉含糊地点了点头。“我知道那 种 感觉，女士。”

麦拉看着她思考了一会儿。朱 莉 不知道如何解释她明亮的眼睛里的光芒，是仁慈还是残忍。“我要向你推荐一个实地团 队 ，朱莉，”她突然说，“这会让你从卧底身份中走出来。”你应该觉得自己很幸运，因为你的那个任务时间短暂。”

“谢谢你，女士。”朱莉舔了舔嘴唇， “ 你知道么，每当我和——”

“别说。”那个瞬间她的声音里只有 无 错的冰冷的警告。“我知道你的好意，但是不要说。”麦拉深深地吸了一口气，然后往房间走去。“来吧；我们还有工作要做。朱莉别无选择，只能跟随。

房间里面，约瑟夫仍然躺在背靠她们躺着，脸 扭 到一旁。当麦拉重新坐在他的床边时，女人们交换了目光。朱莉选择站在墙边，在那里她可以看到一切，即使这让她感到无助。但是，如果她没有什么可以做 的 ，至少她可以看一看。

“约瑟夫，”麦拉开口，他抖了一下 。 “我知道我有很多要回答的问题，我会在时间合适的时候解释自己。”但是现在……我有很多问题要问你。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：二七

他们在傍晚时抵达了克里森市。这意味着形形色色的人都走上街头，享受周六的晚上。鲁维克把自己贴到玻璃上看他们。  
从墨西哥餐厅里走出一家人，两个小男孩推搡着玩闹，父母装作没看到；一群高中女生站在街头等绿灯，其中两人别着霓虹发卡；塞巴斯蒂安慢速行驶在拥挤地段，一个青年开在他们旁边，一边快速敲着方向盘打拍子，一边点着头——鲁维克都能从车身的剧烈抖动中觉出那节奏。他手指敲着车门，直到那辆车开走，转而注意起前方的迷你车， 两个小孩坐在后座看着车载DVD里的动画。  
太多车了，车道上挤满了，震动着排出尾气。太多念头了，在感官边缘噼啪作响，争斗、鸣叫、纠缠。他试着全盘接纳，希望自己是上帝。  
“不常出门，是吧？”塞巴斯蒂安问。  
鲁维克将注意力收进车内，提醒他他的能力有界线：“嗯？”  
“你看上去就像个从没进过大城市的小孩，”塞巴斯蒂安说，虽然精疲力竭，但还是被逗乐了，“不奇怪，考虑到你是在乡下长大的，我想。的确是这样，嗯？”  
“算吧。”鲁维克表示同意，然后继续盯向窗外。  
“我开始理解希梅内斯为什么不希望你瞎跑了，”塞巴斯蒂安继续道，“我他妈也不。但他没带你出去过吗？即使只是出门走走？”  
“你在乎？”  
塞巴斯蒂安耸耸肩。  
“我只是说说话来保持清醒，”他说，“我在想，如果你当时多出去看看，大概能适应得更好。亲眼见见这个世界，”鲁维克听见他幸灾乐祸地笑，“如果克里森就把你镇住了，你见到纽约不还得吓掉裤子。”  
“镇住，”鲁维克重复，恼怒于塞巴斯蒂安太看不起自己。他想知道像他这样的人是否能理解被看轻的滋味，随即记起了在塞巴斯蒂安大脑里见过的事，“你父亲拿皮带抽过你吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”  
“……什么？”  
鲁维克扭过头来，模仿着塞巴斯蒂安漫不经心的腔调：“你家老头子揍过你没有？”  
塞巴斯蒂安脸上那种小心翼翼的不适真是精彩。他掐了烟，缓缓说：“嗯，在我欠揍的时候。但你已经知道了，不是吗？”  
“在我们大脑相连的时候，我看见了很多，”鲁维克肯定道，“你在城市里长大，是个脾气火爆的好孩子。你为了朋友偷烟，打的架比挑起的多。你照看你的母亲、兄弟，还有同龄人。你通常正直又善良。”  
塞巴斯蒂安动了动下颚，但即使真有什么想说的，他也没开口。于是鲁维克继续：“但有时，你犯浑。有时，你父亲酗酒。当这两种情况碰到一起，就会产生反应。简单的公式，真的。你认清了现状，并且从不质疑，因为为什么要呢？小孩总是觉得自己的情况是普遍的。”  
“鲁维克，”塞巴斯蒂安说，口气尖锐又冷硬，舌根后定是压着死亡威胁，“这事又有什么关系？”  
“为什么每个人都不一样呢？”鲁维克无动于衷，“你所有的朋友都和你一样粗野。他们也犯浑，父亲也酗酒。简单的公式。所以你根本没想那么多，直到那一天在河边。”  
他们碰上了红灯，塞巴斯蒂安便能将自己的愤怒集中在他身上：“鲁维克。”  
但鲁维克不停下。  
“你的一个朋友看见了你背上的疤，”他说，希望塞巴斯蒂安又回到那个时刻，重温那段两人意识交融时自己无法不注意到的回忆，“那伤口太小以至于他们之前都没注意到。你毫不犹豫就把它的来历告诉了他们，”他沉下嗓音，“然后，他们脸上的表情。你感受到的羞耻，第一次意识到他们的现实其实完全不像你自己的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安抓住他的领子，意料之中，但鲁维克还是僵住了身体。  
“你不懂我，”他说，贴在他锁骨旁的手微微颤抖，“把这个下载到你的硬件脑子里，懂吗？你根本不懂我。”  
他推开鲁维克，陷回座位里，灯一绿就开过十字路口。鲁维克揉了揉脖子，咕哝道：“既然你这样说，但你很了解我。我住的地方、我如何被养大、我遭受的孤立与操纵。七年来我一直住在自己家的地下室，而我父亲假装我死了。直到希梅内斯把我带到灯塔精神病院，我从没看过电视，或是拥有一双运动鞋，或见过超过三层楼的建筑。我从没听说过电脑。有那么一阵子我以为自己发明了整个概念。”  
鲁维克坐起身，直勾勾看着塞巴斯蒂安。  
“若如果你仔细想想，”他冷冷地说，“也许能理解我的感受，当第一次意识到这个世界与我想象中的有多么不同时。”  
塞巴斯蒂安不安地挪动身子，咽了口唾沫，舔舔嘴唇。他明白。  
“你又来了，”他静静地说，没有惯常的轻蔑，“想让我为你难过。”  
“我不想让你为我如何，”鲁维克说，”我只是让你保持清醒。很快就到了。”  
“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安深吸一口气，手指梳过头发，“没多远了。我能行的。”  
他们沉默着行驶了一会儿。便是不试探，鲁维克也可以轻易地感觉到塞巴斯蒂安沉重的念头。  
“所以，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“你家老头子揍过你没有？”  
“有，”鲁维克说，额头贴着冰凉的窗户，“他打过。”  
塞巴斯蒂安开到小镇南端，停在几栋状况还不错的公寓楼前。鲁维克皱眉看向一楼被铁栏杆围起的窗户。  
“这地方有人欠你人情？”他怀疑。  
塞巴斯蒂安熄火，重重靠在座位上。  
“对，”他说，拉起精神，看上去随时都可能昏倒，“就让我去和她谈谈，嗯？我们可以信任她。”  
鲁维克等着，当塞巴斯蒂安毫无反应，他先动了。他把帆布袋扔去后座，转到驾驶侧车门外。  
“下来，”他不耐道。他不希望两人出现在公众场合，太多双眼睛可能看到他们了，“我来帮你。”  
“我没事。”塞巴斯蒂安咕哝着解开安全带。他还是废了很大劲才出来，左腿先着地。听他咬着牙嘶嘶抽气，鲁维克觉得自己的腿也在抽搐，这种感觉当塞巴斯蒂安终于扶着他下地后更为明显。通感？鲁维克苦涩地想，扶着他到了这建筑群的大门前。或者只是连接的余韵？无论是哪种，我在他身边呆的越久，它就会越强。他兀自皱眉。我本该预料到的。  
塞巴斯蒂安狠戳门上的对讲机，一分钟后，一个女人的声音传了出来：“肯，如果又是你，我可不会再给你一把钥匙。”  
“是凯斯，”塞巴斯蒂应到，“出来吧，布雷，我需要你帮忙。”  
那女人为他们开门，她和塞巴斯蒂安一般高，弯曲的头发间有几缕灰色，手镯随着动作互相碰撞。她看了看他们，惊讶地张大嘴：“天啊凯斯，你怎么把自己搞成这副样子？”  
塞巴斯蒂安疲倦地笑笑：“嘿，布雷。告诉我你还留着那套公寓。”  
“没，但这……”布雷敞开门迎他们进来。她飞快地瞥了一眼停车场周围，让鲁维克多了点信心，至少她立刻明白了他们需要谨慎。  
“还空着。天哪，你中弹了吗？”她拉开他衬衫的领口，注意到胸口干涸的血迹，“你的搭——”  
“我们需要个地方暂时安身，”塞巴斯蒂安打断她，“低调。你能帮忙吗？”  
“是的——是，好的，”她后退一步，“我去拿钥匙。”  
她急忙去大厅的经理办公室，拿回串钥匙，递给了鲁维克。  
“来，”她说，“我来扶他。来吧凯斯，你能走楼梯吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安很高兴能换根拐杖，鲁维克甚至更高兴能扔了他。  
“可以，我行的。”塞巴斯蒂安说，尽管爬上二楼时他一直手扶在墙上。在布雷的引导下鲁维克找到了2B，一间单卧室公寓，窗户开向楼背面。家具齐全，一个角落堆着立体音设备，墙上贴着大量乐队和DJ的海报。房间里闻上去像是烟和消毒液。  
“卡米拉在三楼，”布雷将塞巴斯蒂安拉进卧室，“我想她是明天的班。需要我把她叫来看看你吗？”  
“不，”塞巴斯蒂安和鲁维克同时回答。布雷在两人之间来回扫视，鲁维克甩下肩上的帆布袋。  
“我会照看他，”他说，“我受过训练。”  
布雷看上去很是怀疑，鲁维克正要让她相信，塞巴斯蒂安便开口了：“没事的，他知道自己该做什么，”床是大号的，塞巴斯蒂安近乎感激地陷进去，“我不会给你填麻烦的，布雷。我就是暂时不想看见那孩子，仅此而已。”  
“听起来我知道的越少越好，”布雷揉揉脸，然后深吸一口气，“我们处理了所有变质的食物，但橱柜和冰箱里还有些吃的。马丁不会介意的，”她向他晃晃手指，“但是不准碰酒。我向他保证，他出来的时候它们还在这儿。”  
“我会替换掉的，”塞巴斯蒂安回答，笑了，但随即又严肃起来，“谢谢。这次我欠你。”  
“你是付钱的那个，”她玩笑道，后退一步，“我不认为有人看见你进来，但如果有，我会让他们闭嘴，”她向鲁维克挥手，让他把钥匙圈拿来，然后把这间的摘下给他，“想要什么就下楼喊我。”  
她自行出去了，鲁维克将她送到门口，听她走下楼梯。她回了自己的公寓，鲁维克没费多少力看了她的脑子。一个年轻女孩——她女儿正在等着她，她向她解释情况，显然是不打算散播谣言或打电话报警。鲁维克决定有机会便再做观察，但看起来塞巴斯蒂安的判断越来越正确。  
鲁维克走进厨房。如布雷所言，碗橱里有罐头、盘子和银器，还有几份速冻食物。他倒了杯水，带进卧室。塞巴斯蒂安正摸索着那瓶止痛药，所以鲁维克顺手水杯换药瓶。  
“她是谁?”他一边拧开药瓶，一边问，“还有这是谁的公寓?”  
“马丁·里奥斯住在这儿，”塞巴斯蒂安说，急切地接过药片，“约瑟夫和我几周前以盗窃罪逮捕了他，涉嫌一起谋杀案，”他吞下药和整杯水，“这地方是犯罪高发区，但如果不给本地人小费，我们很难打听到什么。布雷是这儿的房东，所以她知道很多，但她并不想告诉我们。不仅是因为她会被告窃听，而且我们把她的房客带走，也是带走她口袋里的钱。所以我和她做了比交易。”  
“如果她帮你把房客关进监狱，你就付房租?”鲁维克猜，扬起眉毛。  
“直到她再找到个住户，”他把杯子递过去，当他背过身后做了个苦脸，“马丁几个月后就出狱了，所以我告诉她在此之前我垫着租子。”  
鲁维克皱起眉头，若有所思，将杯子和药瓶放在床头柜上：“这合法吗?”  
“你以为我为什么从不让约瑟夫知道?”塞巴斯蒂安瘫在床上，沉重地叹气，“妈的，头疼死了，”他揉眼，“就，相信我，好吗?我们在这里能安全一阵子。”  
鲁维克看着他，思考要不要建议他吃点东西，但他似乎使不上劲，而喂饭并不是个愉快的想法。  
“需要我帮你入睡吗?”他转而问道。  
塞巴斯蒂安瞥他，但疲劳战胜了怀疑。  
“好,”他说，“来吧。”  
“闭上眼。”鲁维克说。  
他将手覆在塞巴斯蒂安额前，接纳塞巴斯蒂安的所有感知：悸动，伤口上炽热的疼痛，长期驾驶的肌肉酸痛，压力侵袭的极度焦虑的大脑。这些对他都十分熟悉，他把它们引导向自己，然后逐一击破，渐渐地安抚每一个紧绷的神经。他调低塞巴斯蒂安对外界的感知。一点一点，他引导塞巴斯蒂安疲惫的大脑入冰凉包容的黑暗。  
一如既往，塞巴斯蒂安接受了一切。不多时，他便身体绵软、鼻息沉沉，前所未有的放松。  
“天，”他喃喃，仰着头，“这感觉……好太多……”  
“不客气，”鲁维克说，而后塞巴斯蒂安陷入沉眠。他多等一会儿，才收手，淡淡哼了一声：“作为同伴，你失去意识的时候倒是更讨喜。”  
鲁维克从橱柜拿了罐汤，凉着吃了，迅速又彻底地检查了遍公寓。如果塞巴斯蒂安愿意穿，这儿有不少合他身的衣服，但不适合自己。电视只有几个基础频道，但鲁维克并不想去看。没有电脑让他做点有用的事，没有书，只有CD和DCD。他发现几包烟，把它们扔进垃圾桶，又捡回来放在台子上。把瘾君子和毒品分开并没什么好处。  
鲁维克对这避难所感到满意，吃完他的罐头，直奔浴室。解决完基本需求，他站在那儿凝视了花洒很久。他不愿承认这多有诱惑。尽管他总把卫生问题分为不必要的那类，水打在皮肤上让他想起脆弱的皮肤被剥离，希梅内斯的疯子们在牢房里绝望的尖叫。  
但接着他想起雨，在他知道自己得手的那一刻轻轻地敲打他的面庞。如果塞巴斯蒂安看见自己踌躇，定会极尽讥讽。所以他脱下衣服，打开淋浴。  
鲁维克先是慢慢地：手掌接在喷头下，测试冲力和水温。压力并不大，很快他就更多地挪到懒洋洋的花洒下。水打在头皮上的感觉使他颤抖，他立刻调高了温度，拉上浴帘是以消除寒意。一旁搁着块儿肥皂，不知道谁用过，他便不去碰。他只是用手擦洗，把田地里的灰尘全冲走。他吮掉指缝里塞巴斯蒂安的血。  
第一次，不知多长时间里的第一次，他允许自己抛下生存的担忧和复仇。只有水在他的新身体上打着拍子，他的皮肤渴望这感觉。他的指尖滑下面庞和脖颈，沿着他应有的伤疤。终于,他能感觉了。他专注于贴在皮肉上的温暖蒸汽，手指温柔的探索——然后指甲上的咬痕，血管里的刮擦。他按进肩上和腰上塞巴斯蒂安留下的淤青，享受这痛苦。他想要疼。  
因为这是他的。他的疼痛，不是从陌生人纠缠的感知中隐约借来的，在他那急切的渴求的的双手下绽放。这是真实的，这是可以触碰的，很快他就喘不上气，被许多遗忘的感觉激晕了头，这属于人类的感觉。  
在STEM里，他是全能的神，他的思想便是疆土。在外界，他是骨和肉，为手指上泡出的皱皮而喜。但他可以两者兼得。他值得如此。  
鲁维克坐在浴室的地板上，双膝紧贴在胸前。他试图蜷缩起来，这样全身就都在淋浴中了。闭上眼，他任思绪飘荡，感知一圈圈延展开。他想起那些机器第一次接他为心脏的时刻，在四面八方的黑暗中充满了无力的空洞，再之后，有了其他意识。弱小的灵魂在暗中闪烁，他向他们伸出手，就像他们在缸中等他那般轻易。  
楼下，布雷向自己母亲一样在为她的女儿编辫子。她的怀旧之情与对塞巴斯蒂安的关心织在一起，思绪在断断续续中跳跃。她的女儿可能没有意识到，这场景随着每一次发辫轻拽，在她幼嫩的记忆中烙印了多深。楼上，一个女人趴在地板上，从碗里抓着MM豆，看着真人秀。她分心想起在诊所，最后一次换班时那段恶心的遭遇。鲁维克猜想她就是布雷所说的卡米拉。  
其它公寓里，一对男女争论房租赚不来，而十几岁的孩子躲开父母，在楼梯井抽烟。一个老人用两根手指给外孙发脸书。他们的头脑与人生向他敞开，有些更容易入内。这些人都是他手心里的微光，从那个为了晚上出门而化妆的女人，到那个熟睡中的男人，怀抱着具年轻的身体，一颗小小心脏在他身边跳动。  
然后鲁维克意识到，不，那只是隔壁的塞巴斯蒂安，梦着美好的光景。  
鲁本!  
鲁维克的专注被突然打破，太阳穴针刺般得痛，还有噪声——那可怕的，扭曲神经的尖叫——似要折断耳中纤细的骨头。他磕疼自己的手掌，缩进膝盖里，脑干摇摇欲坠，毛细血管迸裂。他仿佛感受到浴缸满溢，很快又会被关进玻璃里，很快新身体就会麻木死去。  
不，鲁维克想，颤抖着靠着瓷砖。不，这是我的！劳拉！  
他狠狠咬大拇指，借疼痛清醒。知觉呼啸着回到颤抖的四肢，他又能呼吸和思考了。他仰起头，水刺痛了眼睛。每一滴都让他更安定，直到这身体是他的，只是他的。  
鲁维克把自己拽起来，揉了揉脸，往后梳头发。他等着，直到确信一切都过去了，关上阀门。然而当他伸手去拉窗帘时，他意识到自己不是一个人。  
那东西在等着他。他能感觉到它在窗帘外挤成一团，不过是感知中的一团黑色。像孩子般他低语这只是想象，即使抓住窗帘的手都在抖。深吸一口气，他拉开它。  
什么都没有，像鲁维克知道的一样。但他把毛巾盖在头上，脊背窜上鸡皮疙瘩，警告他什么在等他抬头。什么东西在厨房等他从瑞奥先生的衣橱里借了短裤和T恤，什么东西在大厅里等他倒上杯水。  
鲁维克坐在沙发上，试图把焦虑拧成愤怒，扫视黑漆漆房间里的每个角落。无论看向哪儿，他都觉得有东西在动。  
他舔嘴唇。  
“劳拉？”他轻声叫，即使他再清楚不过。  
没有回应。他强迫自己躺下，后背深陷进垫子里，试图看清周围一切。没东西在动。但当他闭眼，就能感到有东西在接近。他能听见有什么拖着脚步走过地毯，而每次他睁眼，牠就消失了。每次闭上眼，它就会回来，更近了  
鲁维克诅咒他发抖的双手，回到卧室。  
塞巴斯蒂安仍睡得很死。鲁维克瞪他几分钟，仍不能说自己为何会进来。他忙着摘下塞巴斯蒂安的枪套和猎刀，然后是袜子和鞋子，然后是裤子。塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔过，但没有醒，不过是梦语。他闻上去是血和汗，让鲁维克出奇地放松。当它气味儿如此强烈，他没办法忘记物质世界。  
鲁维克从袋子里拿出急救包，从浴室抓了干湿两条毛巾。有那么一会儿，他专注于塞巴斯蒂安的伤口。他对受损的皮肤和愈合的缝合线太过熟悉，他觉得更像自己了。塞巴斯蒂安没醒来抱怨很好。而一旦他做完，再没有什么可做，也没有力气去做，鲁维克又开始胡思乱想了。那东西还在卧室门的外面。  
鲁维克给塞巴斯蒂安盖上被单，然后坐上床。他不能不睡。拥有身体意味着他一度忘记了的睡眠。他疼痛又疲惫，何况他们还有太多要做。  
于是他躺下，背对塞巴斯蒂安，闭上眼睛。那人沉重的呼吸成了他的节拍器，泛酸的空气吸进肺里。肩胛骨抵着的温热身体让他安定。他最后想着，至少如果莱斯利真的追上他，只有塞巴斯蒂安会即时阻止。他仍有一条退路。  
这给了他安慰，他睡着了。  
***  
次日清晨塞巴斯蒂安醒来，知觉逐渐恢复。早在他能睁开眼睛之前，头脑和记忆便最先回归，提醒他前两天发生的一切。即使窗户大开，房间里依然漆黑一片。渐渐地，雨声和湿气攀上他的神经。之后是疼痛，在他伤口中火烧火燎，使过度劳累的肌肉和关节剧痛，但仍比之前好得多。他休息得很好，还有难以置信地精力充沛。最后，当他完全清醒过来，他意识到床上还有一个人。  
鲁维克在他旁边睡着了。他背对他，缩着身子。塞巴斯蒂安观察他一会儿，谨慎却好奇。他试着坐起来，不太大动作，想着也许能瞧见他的脸，尽管他不太知道为了什么。不管怎么说，这没什么用，塞巴斯蒂安一动，鲁维克便惊醒了。  
“嘿。”塞巴斯蒂安说，手肘撑起身子。  
鲁维克坐起来，仍背对着他，舒展肩膀和膝盖。  
“我相信你睡得很好，”他短短地说，似是因为被塞巴斯蒂安抓到在床上，恼怒了。  
“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安靠在床头，“虽然不想承认，但这大概是我睡得最好的一次。我感觉很好，考虑到处境。”  
“不用客气，”鲁维克说，他起身，表情扭曲。他撩起T恤去擦脸，露出胯骨上的淤青，缝针时塞巴斯蒂安抓出来的。  
塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头。  
“看起来你并不怎样，”这很奇怪，但他还是问了，“你没事吧?”  
“我很好，”鲁维克下床，走向门口，不去看他，“我去找点吃的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看着他离开，叹了口气。  
“一身刺的小混蛋。”他嘟囔，可毫无脾气。他饥肠辘辘，浑身酸痛，头脑却是自从灯塔后再没有的清醒，他知道这他欠谁的。在这种情况下，很难抱怨自己扒了衣服。  
从卧室到厨房算得上个挑战，但幸好公寓并没有那么大。当他扶着桌子一瘸一拐地坐到椅子上时，鲁维克递给他一盘热过的墨西哥卷饼和一杯水。他可能说了什么关于食物质量的事情，但塞巴斯蒂安没在听，他早狼吞虎咽下早饭了。  
“即使我们不打算在这里停留太久，我们也需要一些补给，”鲁维克边说边打开一罐桃子，“剩的食物不多了，你也需要保持体力。多亏之前那老头，我们有点钱，但我们谁也不能进超市。  
塞巴斯蒂安喝掉半杯水，他的胃在抱怨，但他太渴了：“你拿了外套里的子弹却没拿钱包？为什么不把整件大衣都带过来？”  
“子弹是急需品，”鲁维克说，用手指从罐头里夹桃片，“我试图让莫比乌斯以为你死了，逃命的时候丢掉一切更说得通。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看着他吃东西，胸中一股情绪纠结。他想起那个青年鲁维克的幻影，想象着他从那栋拒绝承认他的宅子里偷吃食，藏在壁炉后头吃掉。他清清嗓子。  
“当然，我懂了，”他开始吃第二只卷饼，“不过，我真的很喜欢那件大衣。”  
“我知道，”鲁维克吃空了罐头，把最后一片桃子倒在塞巴斯蒂安的盘子里，“但是感情不能帮我们对抗莫比乌斯。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看了看桃子片，心想也许有什么不对劲，可鲁维克期待的神情让他觉得这确实是给他的。他耸肩，把它吃了：“那什么有？我甚至不知道从哪儿开始。麦拉留给我一些线索，但都是死路一条。”  
鲁维克想着，吮吸手指上的果汁。他看起来已经有想法，但不情愿分享。把罐子扔了之后，他才坐下来和塞巴斯蒂安面对面。  
“我们需要回到灯塔。”他说。  
塞巴斯蒂安僵住，噎到了。他擦擦嘴：“为什么？”  
“莫比乌斯可能全都是自恋的蠢货，”鲁维克解释说，完全没有讽刺的意思，“但是他们人多，而且装备优良。考虑到只有我们两个，唯一的机会就是把他们一次带走，唯一能实现的那个的只有利用他们的STEM终端对付他们。或者你有更好的主意。”  
塞巴斯蒂安缓下动作，食欲快没了。  
“我不喜欢这个主意，”他说，“你重建STEM，”他皱起眉头，“但如果莫比乌斯在KCPD还有其他间谍，我们就很难不把任何人置于险地。联邦调查局早就把我当成嫌犯了，所以……不，我还没有更好的主意。”  
鲁维克点头。  
“有了核心，终端才是完成，”他继续，“莫比乌斯从灯塔里收集到的那个，在他们胡乱改造后大抵已毫无用处。但我的实验室有一些设备，应该能创造一个新核心，来控制终端。”  
塞巴斯蒂安强迫自己把卷饼吃完，然后又喝了不少水。  
“莫比乌斯会没搜过你的实验室？更不用说联邦调查局了。他们老是用卡车把东西运走。”  
“我在实验室之外建了一个密室，”鲁维克说。他的指尖在桌上沿着纹理游走，“它很……特别。如果没有我，任何想打开它的都会死，”他扬起眉毛，“如果出过事，你应该知道，不是吗?”  
塞巴斯蒂安向后靠，皱皱眉头。  
“不一定。联邦政府不让我们插手，以最快速度把我们赶出去了。我不记得除了第一天有什么危急伤患被抬出去，但是……”他又直起身，“等等——今天周几？”  
“周日。怎么?”  
“妈的，”意识到他们突然没多少选择了，他搔搔胡须，“那我们今晚就得去。FBI向雷明顿承诺，周一早上会放我们回来。一旦KCPD接手，我们就更难潜入了。”  
“但直到那时，仍是FBI，”鲁维克说，“你觉得当地警察比他们好?”  
“当然了，”塞巴斯蒂安立即说，“他们不知道自己面对的是什么，而且，楼里已经死过很多优秀警察了。KCPD会把那地方夷为平地，而我不希望任何人掉进你的死亡陷阱。”  
“如果你这么说的话，”鲁维克回答，塞巴斯蒂安不由得想了想现在抽他的脸是否打破约定，“但我不确定你现在能否去灯塔。你还需要恢复，”他皱起了鼻子，“我可以今晚去，自己。”  
“不行。你不能一个人去。”  
鲁维克恼火地叹气：“你跟不上。”  
“我不会让你独自去任何地方，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持，“别担心我——我会跟上。”  
他决心要证明这一点，于是站起来把碗碟放进水槽。这三步走得他牙根生疼，不发出任何痛呼，但确实做到了。  
“我们会布雷一些钱，”他说，靠在台子上，“下条街上有个杂货商送货，她可以打电话给我们买东西。我们可以在这里休息，换掉卡车车牌，这样就可以再用一段时间。等天黑，我们就去灯塔。我怀疑最后一个晚上调查局还会晃荡。”  
也许只是他的想象，但鲁维克看起来松了一口气。  
“很好。既然如此，你应该回去睡觉。我和布雷说，”看到塞巴斯蒂安拉着一张脸，他补充道，“你说我需要多出去走走，不是吗?”  
塞巴斯蒂安翻白眼：“好,很好。我们会列出一个清单，你可以把它带给布雷。只是……友善点。她是个好人。”  
“我，偶尔，也能克制，”鲁维克说，他从一旁的抽屉里取出几张纸和一支笔，“她不会怎么样。”  
“把讽刺都留给我，好吗？”塞巴斯蒂安重新回到桌边，“你烂透了。”  
他们一起算清偷来的钱，列出张购物清单。当鲁维克换好衣服，离开去找布雷，塞巴斯蒂安蹒跚走进浴室。他讨厌坐下来小便。在陌生人的浴室里洗澡也绝不轻松愉快，但洗去血迹的感觉该死地好，跟别说土和汗了。即使穿着借来的t恤和短裤，他也觉得舒服多了。当他再次躺下，鲁维克回来了。  
“布雷给了我这个，”鲁维克说，将铝制拐杖斜到床边的墙上，“她的脚受过伤，后来就让其他人需要时借用。”  
“好极了，”塞巴斯蒂安躺进床垫里去。“午饭时间叫醒我，好吗?”他闭着眼说，“我还是很饿。”  
“好。”  
鲁维克的脚步声远去，但在他彻底走开前，塞巴斯蒂安挣扎着睁眼：“嘿。”  
鲁维克停下回头，让他几乎失去了勇气。  
“你能……再做一遍吗？”他小心翼翼地问，清楚自己可能很快就后悔。他轻拍额头，“无论那是什么？”  
鲁维克没有立即反应，塞巴斯蒂安祈祷他不是在等一声“求你”，但他什么也没说，回来抚上塞巴斯蒂安的额头。和上次一样，世界很快冰凉安静下来。塞巴斯蒂安叹气，想象自己是浸没在温水中。脖子和大腿的刺痛甚至令人愉快，因为他的身体不再识得痛苦。他感到失重，平静，安全。他没想到鲁维克竟能理解这样的感觉，甚至还给予了给他。  
“谢谢。”他咕哝道，睡去了。  
***

“有一次塞巴斯蒂安带我去钓鱼，”约瑟夫说，“几年前，就在莉莉刚学会走路的时候。他和他兄弟从父亲那里继承了一间小屋，你知道吗？临河那种？有时我觉得在这里出生的人都有间小木屋。他邀请我共度周末，去钓鱼。”  
“这听起来不错。”塔蒂亚娜说，从他胳膊上抽出针头。  
“不过，只有一次，”尽管胃里翻滚，他还是轻笑，“我是真烂。我猜这是件很奇怪的事。是否钓上什么，取决于鱼还有技巧。但我是真的烂。我想莉莉都比我钓到了更多的鱼。”  
“我从来没钓过鱼，”塔蒂亚娜说，把注射器收拾起来，“我不知道。”  
“从那以后，我又去过小木屋好几次，但不是为了钓鱼，”约瑟夫继续说。塔蒂亚娜收紧他的手腕上的束缚，但有什么阻止了他多想，“大概是我抱怨得太多，塞巴斯蒂安觉得我不喜欢。我后悔了，现在。回过头想想，也许并不那么糟。我应该再试一次的。但在那场火之后……”  
塔蒂亚娜把他的脚踝放上轮椅：“可惜，出了什么事。”  
“昨晚我一宿没睡，”约瑟夫垂下眼。那些记忆触手可及，明亮又模糊，像孩子们的手指画，“就只是想这个。我醒来，然后想‘我应该告诉塞巴斯蒂安我想再试试钓鱼’。然后我就会开始思考什么时候去，我会记住……”  
塔蒂亚娜轻轻握住他的手，又放开：“失去对每个人而言都很难过，约瑟夫。”  
“是吗？”药物在他体内燃烧，使一切更亮了，可却更不明显，“我不确定麦拉会有一点在乎。”  
塔蒂亚娜抓住他的下巴，他吃了一惊，试图把注意力集中在她脸上。他只能看见她的唇膏是红色的。  
“她在乎，”她坚定地说，“比你知道的更在乎。”  
有人敲门，麦拉进来替了塔蒂亚娜。他认得出她，因为她的耳环反着光。而其余部分则被蓝绿色的洗手衣裹住。  
“你好，约瑟夫。”她问候，“今天感觉怎么样?”  
“很不好，”约瑟夫承认。他不能对她说谎。他甚至不记得自己有对她说过谎，“不管你给我打了什么，我都不认为它在起作用。”  
“它正在作用，”麦拉说，走近了，“我知道现在听上去没逻辑，但它会的。这就是今天的事了，”她看向塔蒂亚娜，“都准备好了?”  
“是的，我们准备好了，除了……他认为你不在乎，麦拉。”  
麦拉沉默片刻，约瑟夫发现自己在轮椅里。她紧握着他的手冰冷。  
“我在乎，约瑟夫，”她坚定地说，“比你知道的更在乎。”  
她在乎。约瑟夫仍然只能看到是她脸的阴影，但她的声音刺得他血管作痛。比我知道的更在乎。  
“我知道。”他说。  
“看，”塔蒂亚娜说，推着他走，“它在作用。”  
麦拉走到一边，方便让他从房间里出去。约瑟夫对着走廊的灯皱起眉头：“什么管用？”  
“现在不用担心这个，”麦拉说，走在他旁边，“只要相信我，你很快就会好很多。”  
他们被两名持枪警卫一前一后护住。约瑟夫一点也不关心他们。我很快就会好很多，他想。他相信这句话。  
***  
朱莉在去看约瑟夫的路上碰到了一支小队，那时他们正向大厅走去。约瑟夫被束缚在武装警卫中央的轮椅上，令她毛骨悚然的是一旁穿着洗手衣的麦拉和塔蒂亚娜。她让到一边以便她们通过，和麦拉并排同行。  
“出什么事了？”她问，“我以为我们今天还有个疗程？”  
“今天有点不太一样，”麦拉说，没有看着她，“基德曼探员，现阶段不需要你。”  
朱莉瞥了约瑟夫一眼。 他眼睛闭着，缓慢呼吸，好像在努力摆脱病痛。他又被过量用药了。  
“我想你让我参与这个过程之中就是想让我学到东西，”她说，“我不该观察吗？”  
“不是这部分。”  
“这是调教中最不让人愉快的部分，”塔蒂亚娜补充道，“最好你回避一下。”  
朱莉的肺被焦虑紧紧揪住。“我不在乎客套话，”她说。“这是我的工作，而且织田警探——”  
“朱莉，“麦拉抓住她的手腕，停下来，“我在帮你，”塔蒂亚娜和保安还在继续，拖着约瑟夫，“你不想看到这些，相信我。”  
朱莉的脑子转得飞快，试图想出一种方式表达她职业的好奇心而不是爬上她脊背的恐惧。  
“汉森探员，”她小心翼翼地说，“我感谢你做的一切，你为我做的一切，但是……”  
麦拉目光移开了。朱莉禁不住顺着她的目光注视着厅里尽头的房间，其余的小队行进的方向。 一个人在开着的门廊处等着他们，他身着合身的西装。医学无菌灯的光线清晰地映出他的面孔：轮廓鲜明，黑眼睛，浓眉毛。这不是她在真实世界经常看到的脸庞，却很符合她对另一个世界的记忆。他注意到她，微倾头。她差点觉得影子会从墙上剥落下来，她的手渴望一把枪。  
麦拉松开了她的手腕。  
“基德曼探员，你可以走了。”她说道，重新加入前面的队伍里。  
朱莉跟着走了几步。她能够看到房间里有更多人，都穿着洗手衣，还有看上去像心脏除颤器挂在墙上。约瑟夫抬起了头。她听见他说，“等一下，那是什么？”但此时麦拉赶了上来，看了朱莉最后一眼，执行官把门关上了。  
朱莉站在厅里。她感到大厅在她面前延展开来，像恐怖电影里那样异乎寻常地长，她的耳朵在费力地搜寻着那扇门后发生的不可目睹的事情的任何线索。她的整个身体像是生了根，时钟滴答流逝让她感到窒息。她什么都听不到。而不知为何，这比能听到惨叫更糟。决心涌了上来：我不能让这件事发生。。  
她尽可能迅速地走向射击场，并不敢放开奔跑。她每次只能取一件武器，而一件对她来说足够了。妈的，没有它她也活过来了。要是她手上能有一个灭火器，她就能让它在实验室里喷射，制造出足够的混乱好放倒那对保安。医生和护士好对付，他们禁不住一顿揍的。她有可能出其不意把麦拉抓到，不需杀了她就将人撂倒。而塔蒂亚娜和执行官就得各自需要一颗子弹了。能做到的，如果她够快，她感觉她够快。她感觉暴虐。  
然后就要看约瑟夫的状态如何。如果他能跑，他们需要跑过三条走廊，爬上一段楼梯，左转再右转，最后突破出口的检查哨。他们能做到，如果约瑟夫能跑。  
如果他不能……  
朱莉走进射击场，走进内墙，防弹窗的玻璃把它和隔壁的军械库隔开。他们对她很熟悉了，因此当她倚靠进窗口时，没费心隐藏她的不耐烦。  
“给我来个45口径的，”她说，“今天我要试个大的。”  
窗子后面的人背对着她，她没有认出他长着浓密黑发的脑袋。  
“我知道你会。”他说，所有的灯都灭了。  
随着突然的黑暗，她的内心一凉。射击场和军械库都没有窗子，整个场地一片漆黑，只有出口的红灯在亮着。朱莉熟悉这样的黑暗。每个晚上，她都记得黑暗中闪烁的温暖、愠怒的灯光，影子叠影子，让深度和形状无法辨别。她的脉搏紊乱，当她感觉到手腕上的皮革时，她差点觉得自己脑子陷入错乱。  
接下来的一拽是绝对真实的。钢铁般的力道钳住她把她扳向窗户，她的嘴唇被牙齿划伤，鼻子也开始流血。她感到她的胳膊几乎被从骨臼处撕掉。接着她听到格洛克枪的保险被手指拨回去的声音。她的对手不过是人。她膝盖顶墙，尽量放松手，肩膀发力后拽。她脱出禁锢，一屁股坐到地上。  
“你他妈在干什么？”朱莉叫喊着从地上跃了起来。这很愚蠢——她清楚他在干什么。莫比乌斯早就知道。他们要处理她 --- 她完蛋了。他们已经预料到，或者一开始就知道她会背叛他们，而现在很可能再也没有出路了。  
那个男人没有在窗子里。她能听到他使用门禁卡打开两个房间间的安全门。即使出口没有上锁，很可能门后已经有了武装守卫，出口的红灯也足以照亮任何想要躲藏在隔板里人，所以只有一个选择：她从最近的窗子跳到射击场里去。  
她听到门开了，然后无声。没有脚步声。但出口的门也没有打开，他没有请求支援。也许他认为他一个人就能对付得了她，开始搜索各个挡板，想找到她躲在哪里。  
做梦，混蛋！朱莉沿着隔板蹲行，远离门口；没有武器往射击场里跑对她没有一点好处，希望她的对手认为她犯了这样的错。她有机会绕到那人背后，夺下格洛克。  
她没爬多远，就听到那个人走过了临近出口的隔板。她转身，在昏暗的灯光下只看到他轮廓，但当他的头朝向她时，她发誓他眼里闪着绿光。  
这是真的吗？返回到原处需要太长的时间，也会弄出太大的响动。朱莉向射击场撤退，离灯光远些。他是如何过去的？我根本就没有听到他动。她想起了约瑟夫和他的发作，突然抖不掉周遭世界随时将扭曲的感觉，强烈的光将淹没她。她嘴里的血让她更加确信，她被猎手盯上了。  
那个男人在向她的方向追过来。她还是听不到他，却能感到人在逼近。她还没想出应对方式，他开枪了。五声枪响在空荡的大厅回荡。她感觉到她的头附近的纸质靶人因此战栗。她静止不动，准备着一颗子弹随时可能击中她的头，但大厅又重新安静下来。  
他看不到我。朱莉深呼吸，振作起来。我看不到、听不到他，但他也找不到我。她闭上了眼睛，他不像我一样知晓黑暗。  
她等待着，耐心且安静，直到她知道他近了。只是一点小动静暴露了他：他碰到她右侧纸靶人时纸张发出的晃动。刹时，她的脑海勾出他以枪拨开纸人。借助这个机会，她扑过去，胳膊肘刺进他的肋骨。  
那个男人摇晃了一下，但远远不够。看他身量，想从其手中夺枪根本不值一试。她顺着来时的方向往回跑，鞋跟在劈啪作响。她正翻过挡板，便感到那人在身后，刚碰到安全门，就被追上了。  
他胳膊钳住她的脖颈，预料之中。格洛克顶在她腰后，他的身高和力量都占上风，但他却失手没有立刻杀了她。他凑到她耳边，声音像是灌了铅。“高跟鞋得扔掉了。它们把我直指向你。”  
“对，”基德曼怼了回去，“我知道。”  
她将枪口推出腹部，同时鞋跟跺在他脚上。爬上脚踝的震颤说明他骨头折了。活该，为了无声他脱了鞋，只穿袜子。他大叫，退后，她得空拽下他衣领上的门禁卡。她冲进军械库，把门狠狠地摔上。  
枪在哪儿！枪在哪儿！朱莉奔向那面墙，全上了锁。她摸向读卡器，身后传来墙壁坍塌的巨响。该死，他怎么能——？她的手被插口绊了下，待她终于将卡插入，后颈却被扼住。  
她再次转身肘击，而他早有防备。他们靠着墙胡乱扭打，他欲制住她，她拼命挣扎，抓开他的手。他的优势太过明显，她明白自己撑不了多时。发现他胸前没有枪套，她探向他腰间，摸抽出枪。  
他瞬间反应过来，两人为其短短时间数次交手。便是她牙陷进那人指节，也只得闷哼一声，未抽手，反用体重把她推向身后的枪盒。后脑重重撞上玻璃的瞬间，曾经如鱼得水的黑暗反过来制住自己，让她头晕。一把格洛克抵上她下巴。  
那人长出口气。他用双脚紧紧夹住她的，防止她动用膝盖；同时单手将她一只胳膊压在头顶，持枪将另一只困在二人之间。  
“操，”他喘气，“你很不赖。”  
朱莉往他应是脸的地方吐血痰：“去你妈的。”  
他大笑起来。“好吧，我承认：第一击并不公平。但那又如何？我们这里不讲究公平，不是吗？除此之外，你还指名要到我这儿来。”  
“什么？”朱莉的头在抽痛，好一会儿才能打起精神思考，“林探员？”  
“自然，”他把枪猛地一拽，枪口朝向自己，“如果你想在这里生存，你必须准备好——”  
朱莉扣下扳机。  
男人身体紧绷，手指抽搐，这份恐惧令她无可自拔地满足。但枪没响——除了咔咔声，什么也没出来。有一会儿，两人双双站住，紧挨一起，鼻息清晰可闻，像在等迟来的报告，但什么也没有。终于，他又笑了，这次明显有些慌乱。  
“上帝啊，基德曼，都结束了，”他说，放开她另一只手，好把枪从她手里拿走，“你通过了。”  
朱莉靠着箱子站直，准备另找时机再次逃跑，但他随即退后。  
“我什么?”  
“你通过了。这难道不是你想要的吗？”  
察觉他退去，她立即转身。箱子还开着，她伸手，抓起第一件会用的武器：一把9mm手枪，没什么威力，但够使了。再转回身时，灯光亮起，她赶紧避开单手遮脸。当她能够眨眼时，发现那位神秘攻击者离她几步远，举手投降。  
“喔——冷静。结束了，”他指着他的枪，正放在几米外的柜台上，“没必要惊艳我了。”  
朱莉没有垂下枪。尽管林看上去悠闲，但他身上仍有什么不对劲，令她无法心安。他和她想象的差不多：白纽扣和宽松的裤子下体魄强健，强硬而英俊的面庞，戴着白手套的宽阔手掌。但他的皮肤陶瓷般光滑，他那宽广的眼中是明亮而冰冷的蓝，与深色肤色不相匹配。他弯起的唇暗示着某种疯狂。朱莉猜想这就是情理中莫比乌斯的“最好的”。  
“这他妈怎么回事？”她问道，“你只是在测试我？”  
“莫比乌斯突击测试是世界上最独一无二的，”林说，放下手，“如果汉森认为你没能力，就不会把你交给我。她一定很喜欢你，”他若有所思的歪着头，“亦或者她想要你死。她太难猜透。”  
“你告诉我。”朱莉环视房间，然后观察外面，仍坚信武装保安随时会冲进来，意识到她反叛的意图。但随着时间推移，只有林继续盯着她，她的肾上腺素终于开始下降。他们还没察觉到。  
“好啦，来吧，”林一瘸一拐走向她，突然说，“别让我第三次重复你通过了——这可不太令人兴奋。”  
他从口袋里抽出手帕递给她，另一只手也展开，于是朱莉终于败退。她递过枪接过布，走到一边让他把枪放回箱子。  
“所以，”她擦干鼻血，“我猜这意味着我入对了。我该谢谢你吗？”  
“十分感激，”林锁上箱子，转向她，“不过你也可以先犟着不说，如果你想。我很有耐心。”  
这人认真的？朱莉匆匆扫视，终于注意到军械库中划分范围的玻璃隔板。或者至少曾经是，那东西被直接踹碎了。她一直不觉得人类能有这么强的力量。  
“谢谢你，”她说，“没把我鼻子打断。”  
他扬起眉毛：“但愿我的脚也能这么说。”  
朱莉回了个鬼脸。“我应该道歉吗？我以为你想杀了我。”  
“那么，这就是你作为新队员的第一堂课。”林露齿一笑，牙齿上的寒光显得有些疯癫，“如果你有足够时间思考我想杀你，我不想。”  
没多少人能让那种威胁听上去可信，朱莉不确定。但她感到腕上正变深的淤青，看了看那个理应是螺栓固定的防碎玻璃的扭曲空洞。他不止是说说。仍然，她最不想的就是被他看见她冒汗。他还在测试她。  
“你总是这样吗？”她直截了当地问。  
林眨眨眼，让她觉得自己可能判断失误了。但他又靠回去。他注视着她，依然笑嘻嘻的。灯光呗他的虹膜奇异地反射。  
“是的，”他说，“一直如此。你呢？”  
朱莉把手帕还给他：“你指什么？”  
他盯着她看了一会儿，判断着。她丁点不知将发生什么，当他咬舌尖，她更不知了。他猛吸了口气，像是装作突然想起来什么似的：“他们今天把你的警探朋友交给了执行，是吗？”  
朱莉尽力不做反应，但着实没料到话题转变。一想到约瑟夫会消失在那扇紧闭的门后，她就冷汗直冒：“这和其他事有什么关系？”  
林又用了很久来思索，朱莉本能地过了遍逃生选项，若是他说了‘不合格’。  
“很可怕，不是么，”他最终说道，如此近地看她，让她胳膊上全是鸡皮疙瘩，“他们消失在那扇门之后，当他们再次回来，你甚至无法分辨有何不同。但你知道一定发生了什么。”  
他不是在考验你，朱莉对自己说，遇上他古井不波的眼神。他就是在耍你。  
“织田警探不是我的朋友，”她说，尽管并不确定自己听上去是否令人信服，“他只有利用价值。”  
“这不是重点，”林说，“他可以是你最棘手的敌人或是彻头彻尾的陌生人，但这依然会吓到你，”他压低声音，“因为你现在无法克制求知欲，你能吗？他们会对他做什么呢？不论是什么，一定也对你做过。是吗？”  
朱莉握拳。她一直试着不去想这件事，但她的指尖冰冷地刺痛：“你也一样。是吗？”  
“你看到了什么？”他问。  
“什么也没看到，”朱莉摇摇头，“汉森探员禁止我进去。”  
林啧了声：“当然不会，但你看到什么了？”  
朱莉想扭动，她对他冷酷的注视感到厌恶，对他口中浓重的血腥味感到厌恶。她想一巴掌把他脸上自鸣得意的表情扇走，抓起桌上的格洛克，冲出莫比乌斯，再也不回来，约瑟夫紧跟在她的身后。也或许林是对的，她想做的就是进到那间屋子里，看看她的敌人真的在做什么。  
“那里有持枪的保安，”她说，“麦拉和塔蒂亚娜穿着手术工作服。”  
林等着看她是否继续说些什么，等她没有，他含糊地点了点头。  
“让我来告诉你，”他说，“真相是什么。我想让你今晚跟我到外面去，而我们俩都能使用一些……一些刺激的东西，”他开始拉拽自己血迹斑斑的衬衣，“我猜你会想花点时间检查一下身上自己不记得的手术疤，”林说，朱莉禁不住地颤抖，“你要花些功夫才能找到，因为你已被设立成注意不到。而一旦你发现了，回到这里来，你的45口径也可以带去郊游了。”  
去你妈的。朱莉狠狠咽下一口气，突然发现自己呼吸困难。去他妈的这个鬼地方，去他妈的这帮狗东西。林退回来一步，头充满期待地前倾了一下。这个该死的混蛋！她的皮肤在抽动，每个缝隙都准备着崩裂开来。她知道她已经失去了机会。没有枪，她无法把约瑟夫救走，而有林看守着军械库，她是无法弄到枪的。  
“给我准备好。”她说，走了出去。  
她几乎耗尽了剩余的全部毅力才没有全速跑回她的房间。一回到房间，房门一安全地合在身后，她便在浴室镜子前脱光了自己的衣服。她身上有太多的伤疤。她割破过腹部，有一次从破碎的窗子爬进幢房子。她跟个拿刀的瘾君子搏斗，小臂被划伤了。  
“操，”她身体转动着，扭动着，抓挠着身体每一寸褪色的皮肤，嘶声，“操。”  
他们在她身体里放了什么东西。她每一层的皮肤都扭曲在一起，她想呕吐。她已经在脑子里战胜了执行官的阴影，把他们长期把她驯化得温顺、从不质疑的影响力扫除殆尽。但有东西在她里面，现在她除了要把它找出来别无其他。她检查自己的胸腹，她的大腿，她的脖子，但她可以回忆起每一处伤疤的来历。她一想到自己的记忆可能被改动，就恐惧起来，突然她手上的疼痛让她怔住了。  
她的手掌在流血，她用另一只手捧起它，呆住，直到大拇指拂过，才把她从幻觉中唤醒，就像她离开STEM时一样。手掌上没有伤口，但在手纹上刻着一道伤疤。她不记得是如何落下的疤，甚至记不清何时注意过它。  
想都没想，朱莉冲进了厨房。她抄起一把牛排刀，手按在台在的上面，胸口在一起一伏。把它弄出来。她举起了刀，指向她的手掌。把它弄出来，把它弄出来。但然后她开始颤抖。好几次她给自己鼓劲，希望她的肢体听从指令，直到最后她把刀扔到了地上。  
如果有人看到她血淋淋的手，他们一定会知道她做了些什么。林可能告发她，也可能不会，但麦拉或者塔蒂亚娜就不那么容易宽恕她了。她还是深陷其中。  
朱莉换上了干净衣服。她停下来几次用拇指去抠她的手掌，期待感觉到什么异物。即使只是找到能知道他们放进去了什么东西的一点线索也会让她心安一些，可惜她什么都没找到。她洗完脸，往军械库去的时候，不知为何，平静下来了。但她的心还在胸膛里悸动，大脑深处依然充满对未知的恐惧。  
林正在射击场的门外等她。他也换了衣服，穿上了一件黑色西服大衣，手枪皮套在下面隐约可见。他冲她微笑，递上来一条皮带，上面别着一把1911式手枪。  
朱莉把皮带在腰间扣上。  
“他们在我体内放了什么东西？”她直接地问。  
“和放我体内的一样，”林说道，把左手手套摘了下来。他把手上的伤疤给朱莉看，和她的伤疤是一致的，只是已经褪色了很长时间。他然后松开领带，解开最上头几个纽扣，“我到这儿的时间比绝大多数人都长，但我也搞不清他们往体内放了什么东西。这之外的，我基本都搞清了。”  
他往下拽衬衣，露出他胸口上好像是验尸官留下的Y字型切口。他又转过头，把头发撩起来，让朱莉看到他后脑勺沿着两耳之间的发际线上的伤疤。  
“天呢！”朱莉一不留神，脱口而出，“你为什么允许他们那么做？”  
“这样做很值，”林转过身来，把自己整理好，“莫比乌斯帮了我，而其他人不能。有些像你，我读过你的档案。”  
你可一点都不像我，朱莉想说。但她设法把这话咽下去：“是，我想是的。”  
林对着她沉思了一会儿，然后示意她跟自己走。  
“我知道你在想什么，基德曼，”当他们朝着大厅走去时他说。他并没有表现出跛脚的迹象，尽管朱莉确信她确实折断了他的几根脚骨，“‘这些人都他妈疯了。’我们都这样想过，这会儿或那会儿。但是你会习惯的，你融入地很好。”  
“如果我没有呢？”她小心地问。  
“那我就会对着你的脑袋开一枪，”冷笑在他唇边一闪而过，“如果真到了那种程度，你会求着我这么做。”  
朱莉相信他，这实际上是一种解脱，在看到其他可代替的选择之后，考虑死亡是如此的简单。  
“谢谢，”她说，摇了摇头，“要知道，我想你可能是我在这里遇到的最诚实的人了。”  
“是的，可能。”林笑着说。  
朱莉聚拢思绪，她已经失去了机会，但与此同时她也会获得其他的机会。如果她能至少说服林，她在尽最大努力去适应......她可能会更多的了解到她所面临的是怎样的挑战。如果不说别的，他们对他所做的，将来很可能会用来对付她和约瑟夫。约瑟夫，坚持住。我还没有放弃。  
“那么，”她说，“林探员许可的第一次郊游在哪儿?”  
“灯塔精神病院，”他回答说，朱莉几乎止步，“这是我们在KCDP控制现场前的最后一次机会。这已经被清理的干净了，但是你见过我没有看到过的那一面，或许你可以帮我们找到我们所错过的那些东西。”  
朱莉强迫自己正常呼吸，继续跟上他的脚步：“我进入的灯塔是一个梦镜世界，这只是鲁维克思想中的，我不确定我看到的东西是否有一半以上是真实的，更不用说有用。”  
“哦，但我们是在抓鲁维克，”林指出，“以及你一直在他的脑海里。你或许还没意识到你的洞察力有多高价值，”他轻笑了下，“我对你寄予厚望”。  
朱莉不知道该作何反应，但她没有进一步抗议。毕竟林可能是对的。我还是得杀了鲁维克，走向这建筑的大门，朱莉告诉自己。借助莫比乌斯比我自己更容易做到。他是首要的。然后我就可以担心如何怎他妈的逃出去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者： 狼狼

灯塔精神病院。塞巴斯蒂安希望自己将其烧为平地。

那确实是个令人满足欣慰的画面；夕阳的橘色烫过医院的轮廓看起来像灰烬中翻腾的火花，风吹过的树丛就像蓬勃的火焰。塞巴斯蒂安吸着他烟，幻想着塔楼碎裂成尘埃，几近疯癫地想着有一天他可以走在大街上，没有被那座该死的灯塔注视的感觉。

“家，甜蜜的家，嗯？”他与鲁维克走进医院的西墙。鲁维克没有回答。

他俩看起来应该是奇怪的一对，塞巴斯蒂安想，靠进十尺高的石障的。偷来的钱一部分用来给鲁维克弄了一条便宜合身的牛仔裤，但他却是淹在马丁过大的套头卫衣里，步枪跨过肩膀。同时，塞巴斯蒂安选择了运动长裤和一件丝绒礼衫———只是因为它是黑的——枪套系在胸膛，猎枪挂背后，撬棍塞进裤里。约瑟夫肯定会笑出病来。

谢天谢地，停靠卡车的路的周围被树木掩盖，最近的建筑离得够远，不会被轻易发现。墙本身被荆棘灌木覆盖，一座古老的门陷进墙里，看起来几年没被人碰过。让塞巴斯蒂安联想到了廉价的电影布景。

“我想我们应该带个梯子。”塞巴斯蒂安嘟哝着，柱着拐杖打量这墙。

“我在那边的砖块堆里藏了把钥匙，”鲁维克说，“帮我翻过去”。

“就怕你会这么说。”塞巴斯蒂安掐了烟，在墙边找了个树丛稀少的地儿摆好架势。至少他没那么重，他对自己说。但在鲁维克踩到他叠起来的手的时候表情依然扭曲了一下，拐杖几乎卡到他腋窝里。幸运的是，鲁维克在他新的身体里十分灵活，在爬到塞巴斯蒂安肩膀上之后轻松地翻过了墙。

“小心点。”塞巴斯蒂安向他喊道，只是下意识的反应。

鲁维克从另一边跳下来，过了一分钟，塞巴斯蒂安听到门的重铁锁被开启。门本身比较固执，俩人合力才开了个足够让跛脚的塞巴斯蒂安挤过去的缝隙。他们把门留着半开以便逃跑，然后开始往建筑走去。

“你问过希梅内斯会不会放我出来，”鲁维克边说边把钥匙放到裤袋里。“他没这个必要。”

塞巴斯蒂安哼了声：“很难想象你去城里逛街。”

“我独自一人不会走多远，”鲁维克抬起头，领着他们往南边的医院主楼走去，“有些时候我就想到围墙之外。”

“我猜不怪你，”塞巴斯蒂安环顾四周，古老的建筑，高耸的倾斜塔尖，沙沙响动的灌木和扭曲的树林，“因为某种愚蠢的原因我还以为这地方现实中不会那么吓人。”

“甜蜜的家，”鲁维克嘀咕，塞巴斯蒂安不知道他语气中是苦涩，还是怀念，或者两者都有。

寂静，除了风动的声音。城市里的喧嚣被阻挡在墙和树林外，塞巴斯蒂安此刻的与世隔绝，鸡皮疙瘩立了起来。他并不想和FBI遇上，但至少他们在能让这里看起来更正常，更有生气。至少他就不用停下，等着僵尸从每个拐角爬出来。

“所以，”塞巴斯蒂安说，尽量不被灯塔的巨大影子吓到，“是时候告诉我我们面对的东西了吧？”

“什么意思？”鲁维克问，目不斜视。

“莫比乌斯。你还没怎么告诉我他们是怎么回事。就算我是个探员，但是没线索我也找不到什么。”

鲁维克突然在一棵老栎树边停下来，他挥手意示塞巴斯蒂安靠近，小声些。他照做了，过了一会儿，鲁维克继续。

“有人在大楼里，”他轻声说，“但他们在往上走，不是我们要去的地方”。

塞巴斯蒂安自己全看，但是他看不到也感觉不到什么。他紧跟着鲁维克。

“说正事，”他坚持着，不过压低了声音，“我需要知道所有你知道的，如果我们要一起行动的话。”

“大部分我所知的也是道听途说，”鲁维克目光紧盯着灯塔，直到他们到了跟前，被屋檐遮蔽，“从希梅内斯，从我父亲。我并不确定其可信度。”

“你父亲？”塞巴斯蒂安靠上墙，在鲁维克往窗户里偷看的时候均匀了呼吸。“你那老头儿是莫比乌斯？”他瞬间想到了什么，“那个在雪松坡倒塌的古老教堂。那是他所属的教会，对不对？他们从哪里找的尸体？那是莫比乌斯的据点。”

“事实上刚好相反，”鲁维克纠正他。他敲了敲一扇窗边缘的各个部位，“莫比乌斯从教会发家，是，我父亲是核心成员。那时的我并不在意。撬棍。”

“嗯？哦。”塞巴斯蒂安递过撬棍，看着鲁维克把弯曲的那一头塞到窗户框的细缝里，“所以说，莫比乌斯其实是某种宗教组织？”

“某种程度上。”鲁维克把努力撬棍嵌到进深处，然后发力；覆盖着窗户的金属条发出抗议的怒吼，整个框架从墙壁剥离开来。与塞巴斯蒂安合力，他们开了个可以让鲁维克伸手进去的缝，松开了另一边的闩让窗户大开。各种枪，拐杖，和塞巴斯蒂安的腿在爬进大楼时合作得并不愉快，不久他们还是到了室内，关上了窗。

医院内部和塞巴斯蒂安记得一样，黑漆漆的弥漫着不详的气氛，月亮透过着肮脏的窗户是他们唯一的指路光。他跛着与鲁维克走在熟悉的走廊上，汗毛直立。地板上还有血迹。

“你最好称他们为异端，”鲁维克边走边解释，把撬棍塞回腰带，“他们并不崇拜基督教理念上的神，而是虔诚于所谓的神性本身。圣经说过神以祂自己的形象造人。这教会的人将此当成了真理，相信每个人都有发展神格的空间——所谓全能是一个进化过程中的必然成就。他们所做的不过是加快其速度而已。”

塞巴斯蒂安想到鲁维克的噩梦世界里的生物们，表情扭曲：“所以，简单来说，他们疯了。”

“如果花几百年致残索命无数人来试着证明一个没有任何科学根据的理论是疯狂的定义，那么他们是疯了。”

“对，没错，”塞巴斯蒂安坚定地说，“这个关于’疯子’定义很不错。”

鲁维克摇摇头。

“那里有些人我会定义为…自愿地被误导向荒谬，”他说，塞巴斯蒂安有种讽刺两边彼此彼此的冲动，“我所知的是，莫比乌斯大概以一打特别有钱，妄想症严重的极端分子为核心组成。剩下的是被所谓完美和永生的承诺骗进去的羊——被贪婪愚昧者捕杀的脆弱灵魂。实话说，和大部分宗教机构差不了多少。”

塞巴斯蒂安第一反应是反驳，但想起他自己天主教的家庭出身并没有给他留下什么神的话语永远闪耀的印象。

“好吧，所以他们想变成超级全能的存在，” 他继续，“那么为什么是STEM？我怀疑在一个梦境里扮演神并不能满足那些疯子。”

“正确，”鲁维克说，“如果仅仅是 ‘扮演’神而已。 ”

塞巴斯蒂安完全不喜欢鲁维克的语气。在楼梯口的门边停下时，他仔细观察鲁维克的脸：“那他妈什么意思？”

鲁维克把门开了一条缝瞄了一眼，但当他要进去时，塞巴斯蒂安按住了他的肩膀。

“告诉我你什么意思。”他坚持。

鲁维克看着他，他的眼睛里似乎又有了之前塞巴斯蒂安看到的孩子气：“你觉得在STEM里的时光愉快地像过家家么？”

“别——”塞巴斯蒂安住了嘴，想起现在大楼里可能不只有他们。他压低了声音，“该死的别他妈跟我开玩笑鲁维克。我想更多地了解我们的敌人，这样我们才能全身而退。你的智力游戏对这个没有帮助。”

“我是认真问的，”鲁维克平静地说。“你真的认为我让你感受到的仅仅是一个游戏？”

不要给他机会证明自己，塞巴斯蒂安的直觉警告他。谈和与否，你不能相信他能信守诺言。

“我很清楚你的能力，”他小心地说，“但那并没让你成为神。”

鲁维克挪开肩上塞巴斯蒂的手。

“或许不是，”他从卫衣前面的口袋里拿出了一个手电筒。转身推开门时嘴角牵出一个微笑，“但你必须承认，这让我非常特殊。”

“特殊，”塞巴斯蒂安跟着鲁维克下楼梯，忍着不露出痛苦的神色，一步步小心翼翼，“好吧。非常特殊。”

“我用STEM所成就的前所未有，非人力可及，”鲁维克在前面带路，“我创造了一个完整的世界，塞巴斯蒂安。一个无拘无束的世界。虽然不是我一开始预想的，也超出了莫比乌斯对我原来的期待。但那是我的世界，从我脑子里产生的，而且是真实的。”

“那是个噩梦，”塞巴斯蒂安反驳，“一个变态的幻想，错觉。仅此而已。”

鲁维克落地时指尖滑过墙壁。

“我往你眼里刻了一个崭新的世界，”他悠然自得的样子让塞巴斯蒂安不悦，“刻进你耳里，你肉里。别告诉我你现在感觉不到了。”

塞巴斯蒂安的确感觉得到。灯塔的经历在他第一次光临的时候就在他皮肤下入住，再临其墙下的此时，将他神经末梢扭打成结。

“我并不是说这…没有效果。但你自己承认这只是在我们的脑海里。只是一个梦——实际上并没有发生。它不是真实的。”

“你这么说是因为你并不知道’真实’的含义，”鲁维克说，“其释义可比你想象得要广。”

“你没有发明单词释义的权利，”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔着走到了下层，“我完全理解这个单词的意思。”

鲁维克为塞巴斯蒂安把着门，他看起来依然沾沾自喜到欠揍。

“你记得我们在森林里的对话么？”他问，“关于你用感官认知周围的世界？”

他们来到一个走廊，马上塞巴斯蒂安就必须停了下来。一排排沉重的门似乎触动了他脑子的某个开不起来的开关。这让他想起在维多利亚诺宅邸的时候，让他怀疑走廊尽头的双开门后是否隐藏着一座绞肉机。他不想继续前行，而他的脚支撑不住他，所以他靠到墙上，假装自己受伤的腿需要休息。

“我记得，”他说，并不是说想继续这个话题，“我想我知道你要说什么。”

“你应该知道，”鲁维克点头。背往对面的墙一靠，对歇脚感到满意，“这是毕竟属于一个古老的哲学流派：人与他的现实被隔阂的悲剧，”他看向走廊，目光专注，似是能看透之后的房间。这带来一种莫名的恐惧让塞巴斯蒂安感到难受，“人无法直接与他的现实交流。我们只能用我们的感官来认知——不完美的器官携带着的信号，需要同样瑕疵的大脑来解析。感官是世界之窗，是渠道也是障碍。所以谁能判定什么是真实什么是虚幻？就算我们建造机器，来透析我们所不能观测的事物，那只是多了另外一层隔阂而已。知道这个，你能胸有成竹地说你所经历的事情都是 ‘真实的’么？”

“好啊，那如果一棵树倒在森林里的时候没人听见，它有发出响动么？”塞巴斯蒂安生气，“这都是放屁，你让这医院的人认为他们在地狱，并不代表他们真的在那里，”他的胃痉挛着，话语从他嘴里不受控制地溢出，“告诉你自己过去没有发生过，并不代表你可以改变过去。世界就是世界。不会因你的思想改变，你和我一样清楚。”

鲁维克看着他目光闪烁，有一瞬间眼睛里充满了孤魂。他收回了目光：“问题不是树木是否响动。问题是，响动与否，哪个重要？”

他撑离开墙，往远处的门走去。塞巴斯蒂安没什么选择只好振作精神跟着他。

“科学上，我们用重复验证真理，”鲁维克边说边走，“如果你可以用足够的实验验证你的假设，加上足够大的样本数量，你可以适当的判定你从这个世界得到了有用的知识。但是现实中难以量化的部分应该怎么办？比如颜色和音乐这样抽象的概念？道德，历史，希望？许多我们习以为常的事物只是基于大多数人的主观认知。所以真理的本质为何物？这些是STEM力争回答的问题，也有能力回答。STEM是一个可以改变现实本质的机器。”

“你说话的时候自己都听吗？”塞巴斯蒂安嘟哝，努力跟上。

“如果你能抛开你的固执认真对待这个问题，你会理解我试着告诉你的东西，”鲁维克反驳。他走到了门边，停下来面对塞巴斯蒂安，神情燃烧着迫切，“举个你熟悉的例子：两个人目击了同一个犯罪，就算他俩都很诚实，他们俩个描述的故事却会不一样。为什么？”

“因为人们都有偏见，”塞巴斯蒂安答道，“记忆不是绝对的。或者他们从不同的角度，不同的时间，不同的光线或者什么东西。有很多原因，”他凑近，“但他们说的并不能改变真正发生了什么。”

“如果可以呢？”鲁维克稍微踮起脚尖，虽然不可能够到塞巴斯蒂安的身高，“如果感官是普遍性的？如果所有地方，所有人，可以从同一个感官看所有事物？——如果他们别无选择地同意他们所在的世界的每一个细节？如果让一个人的智慧在人类中心指挥着每一个选择，偏好，经历？如果在地球上每一个人类的灵魂，在一件事情如何展开上达成共识，其本质是个谎言又能怎样？真实的本质能与其对抗么？”

塞巴斯蒂安的心在其想法下阵痛。他头发痛，想起了在STEM里如何荒谬又感到真实的一切。每一次那不可能的现实朝他嘶吼，以最直接和最戏剧的方式提醒着他不过是在噩梦里，但因为某种原因让他难以接受。他突然觉得鲁维克给他描述的世界他能轻易想象得出来，这种感觉让他厌恶。

“你是说全球性的思维控制，”他不安地说，“这是莫比乌斯所追寻的。”

“STEM是无线的，现在。一个够大的核心和够多的发射器，这是有可能的。”

塞巴斯蒂安摇头。他想把言语从耳朵里甩出来：“但是成为一群昏迷在浴缸的病人的君王对他们来说又有什么意义？”

“这个和浴缸里的植物人没关系，你怎么不….”鲁维克失望地叹气，“我只好让你见识一下了，”他推开了门。

塞巴斯蒂安一开始没能跟上。他的脑子已经感到天旋地转，门那边的东西并不会缓解他现在的情况。关上的门将鲁维克手电筒的光遮掩时，塞巴斯蒂安才疾步跟上。房间是一个实验室。昏暗的灯光下他只能看到模糊的一点，医用推车和架子无疑是放置器皿的，瓷砖地板上有排水道，实验室的中心是一个双人床般大的浴缸。还有一些被FBI遗留下来的看起来像圆柱体的器件，因为被破坏的相对彻底，嵌板被掀开里面的电线暴露出来。金属凹陷处看起来诡异地像拳头的痕迹。

“你认识这个房间，对不对？”鲁维克晃着他的手电筒照亮不同角落，然后停留在中间的浴缸上。里面没有水，但是上面闪烁的光提醒着塞巴斯蒂安那里曾经有过。

他盯着浴缸，然后那个开关终于打开了；他几乎可以看到莱斯利躺在脏水里，金属夹在他的太阳穴，希梅内斯在控制面板和显示器之间穿行。

“这像是梦里的那个实验室，”他轻声说，想起了他曾经站过的地方。在他身后，自己曾像烟雾一样飞过的用链子锁起来的栅栏，现在只是一面墙， “不是一模一样，但这在STEM里出现过。希梅内斯曾在这里试着唤醒莱斯利。”

“就连那个老东西最终也开始懂了，”鲁维克在浴缸周围走着，手指抚摸过冰冷的金属，“这是我来灯塔精神病院后建造的第一台STEM终端机。在那时候是一个突破，跟现在比却原始了。我确定他是想灯塔的中枢，和其他部门的另外俩个附属的终端之间，我会忽略这个。所以他把莱斯利带到这里。”

莱斯利。塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头，他不喜欢听鲁维克说那个名字。

“看来毁得很彻底，”他说，用指关节敲击着中心组件，“难怪FBI把它留下来了。发生了什么事？”

鲁维克愉快地一哼：“你知道发生了什么。”

“我会么？我并没有亲身在这里过。”

“没有？”鲁维克停在浴缸脚部，手电筒照在塞巴斯蒂安脸上，“再看看，塞伯。”

塞巴斯蒂安避开：“别这样。”

他遮住了他的眼睛，当鲁维克放下手电筒时，他眨了好一会儿眼才再看不到光斑。他眼前闪过那个梦，实验室在他周围散发着一块块的记忆，聚焦在蒸汽的味道，将希梅内斯踩成肉糜的血肉模糊的怪兽的嘶嘶声里。他在炸起的鸡皮疙瘩下颤抖。

“你在说什么？”他问得直接，一只手撑在浴缸上向鲁维克走去，“我做梦在这个房间的时候，我的确在这里，这个房间？这什么意思？”

“原本的STEM链接是十分脆弱的，”鲁维克解释，当塞巴斯蒂安凑他太近时，他移开了，再次往浴缸头部走去。“实验对象需要处在一种感官被剥夺的状态，所以被泡在浴缸里。但希梅内斯完成了我无线的STEM，那些叛徒把我放在其中心时，我强大到不需要那些准备就可以建起链接。当然，它帮助维持链接。但一个更强壮，更巨大的中枢，让麻醉和感官剥夺变得无关紧要。你可以来来去去这座医院，在每个走廊每个房间留下指纹，从不知道你链接于我。”

塞巴斯蒂安放弃了和鲁维克浴缸边的跑跑抓，停下品味这番话。

“我们不仅仅在做梦，”他说，“我们在梦游。”

“你在灯塔里醒来，不是么？”鲁维克对塞巴斯蒂安终于开窍表示满意，“你有没有想过你怎么到那里的？你不记得找到我的终端，把实验对象们与我的链接一个一个拔掉么？”塞巴斯蒂安卷曲他的手指，想起了塞进头皮里的油腻管道的触感，“在其完美的状态下，STEM不是一个忘忧国,它是一个遮盖世界的滤镜，好比盖住灯泡的彩色玻璃纸。那才是莫比乌斯竭尽全力想要的：一个他们可以控制的鲜活噩梦，七十亿人口继续他们的生活，却不知自己身在其中。他们可以随意塑造世界，而真实本身没有选择只能跟随改变。”

那的确有可能，塞巴斯蒂安想，再次往浴缸里看去。他听见莱斯利的尖叫。足够大的机器，多几年的开发……他在黑暗中看着鲁维克：“而你为他们建造了它。”

“不是给他们的，”鲁维克尖刻地说，“我说过，这不是我一开始想要的，”他走到终端机的主机，抚摸着遍布的伤痕，“但看看它造就的我。这样的成功是很难争议的。”

“你真的以为我能相信，一个你噩梦里的怪物，来到这个真实世界把这个终端机碾碎了？”塞巴斯蒂安问。

“塞巴斯蒂安，”他把手电筒朝上，从下面照亮自己的脸，“你至少记得你在跟一个鬼魂说话，嗯？”

塞巴斯蒂安做了个怪脸，但他必须承认鲁维克有道理。他搓搓眼睛从浴缸旁退开。

“让我们…拿了东西就走，”他咕哝，“我想离开这里。”

“苟同”鲁维克大步走到墙边，推开了几辆医用推车。他开始在地板瓷砖上摸索着，当塞巴斯蒂安靠近时，他摆摆手。

“你现在最好待在那里，”他说，“我需要解除它。”

“对。死亡陷阱，”塞巴斯蒂安看不清楚鲁维克在做什么，但他听到瓦片刮擦声，金属的长鸣伴随几声尖利的咔哒，“他们不比你疯狂，鲁维克。”

“彼此彼此。”鲁维克说，面无表情。

塞巴斯蒂唾之以鼻：“你刚刚真那么说了？”

有什么东西嘎吱作响地松掉了，塞巴斯蒂安吓一跳，在他的拐杖和浴缸间寻找支撑。

“好了，”鲁维克说，让步枪和撬棍上附近的墙，“我们往下去。”

塞巴斯蒂安挪进了点儿，看到地上两尺宽的洞，抖了一下。即便是鲁维克用手电筒照的时候，那里也只有黑暗。

“下去那里？”

“或者你可以等在这里，”鲁维克转过手和膝盖开始慢慢从开口往下，“但是手电筒跟我走。”

想到被留在漆黑一团的实验室里让塞巴斯蒂安毛孔悚然，他发誓鲁维克的疯狂幻影在他脖子后面吹着凉气。

“不，我就来，”他把他的猎枪和拐杖靠墙，小心翼翼地蹲下，“我不想你离开我的视线。”

鲁维克带着手电消失了。楼上的房间立刻被黑暗吞噬，塞巴斯蒂安摸索到洞口把腿塞进去，呼吸急促。冷静下来，这里什么也没有，他告诉自己。手臂用力支撑身体的重量让他自己渐渐沉入未知之处。瓦片的边缘刮擦过他的胸口，他闻到了火药味。保护这个地方的陷阱到底是什么鬼东西？鲁维克握住他的伤腿，他缩了下，但只是为了使他左膝保持弯曲，这样着地时不会被重量压迫。至少他是个细心的医生。

鲁维克的“秘密实验室”和塞巴斯蒂安想象的一模一样：拥挤，黑暗，塞满了各式各样奇形怪状的器械。地板与墙是水泥砖砌成的，与大部分的工作区域一样。一个充气床垫和一个凹凸不平的枕头被各种食物罐头围在墙角。鲁维克翻动开关，天花板上一个灯泡亮了，三台连着的电脑启动，一个排气扇开始运转。增添的光亮显现出满布每一面墙上的炭笔画：医学图像，一行行文字，手绘花朵。塞巴斯蒂安默默地看着，喉咙里有东西推挤。

七年，我一直住在墙里，塞巴斯蒂安记起鲁维克这么说。他看着鲁维克曲背在电脑前工作，被突如其来的，令人窒息的情感淹没。他跛行到附近一堆足够大，又可以支撑他的方块前坐了下来。

“所以，”他说，小心地将受伤的腿伸展开。“这些都是你自己搭的？”

“是，一砖一垒，”电脑启动后，鲁维克打开了藏在水泥砖里的一个小铅笔盒，插入了一个USB条，“这里的电路和医院大部分的电路是隔开的，排气管通到庭院的花园。我需要一个远离希梅内斯的监视地方，但也不能经常来使他起疑。”

电脑忙着转移文件时，鲁维克开始在房间里动作。他把枕头罩从枕头上拆下，然后往里面填充各种器具。塞巴斯蒂安看着，反复告诉自己不要再试着问任何问题，但看着鲁维克积极搜刮着他自己的物品的时候，塞巴斯蒂安觉得还有一个需要回答的问题。

“你用STEM的初衷是什么？”他说，看着鲁维克被显示屏照亮的脸。

“现在说这个有意义么？”鲁维克在罐头食品面前蹲下，用手电筒看着它们。

“是的，对我来说有意义，”塞巴斯蒂安往前靠。因为你在这里，帮他重建它。要是你用它摧毁了莫比乌斯，却杀不了他？他会用来做什么？“虽然你相当操蛋，但我不能想象你的目标也是跟莫比乌斯一样全球称霸的老套。所以你的初衷是什么？”

鲁维克没有马上回答。塞巴斯蒂安翻了白眼，预料着某些为他能听懂的简易化比喻，接着他发觉鲁维克太安静。他再次看向塞巴斯蒂安的时候，眼里的各种优越感已经不复存在。

“你不会相信我的，”他说。这是他目前吐出的最荒诞的言语，惹得塞巴斯蒂安大笑。

他把持不住自己。鲁维克看起来太他妈真挚了，他笑到他的肋骨开始疼痛。他很久没这么笑过了，在这个少有的，不可思议的片刻，他对鲁维克感到感激。他笑到差点从坐的地方摔下来。

鲁维克怒目，脸上明晃晃的气愤。

“鲁维克，”塞巴斯蒂安笑够了，擦着眼睛，“操你的，鲁维克，从见面开始我就没相信过从你嘴里出来的话。现在你倒要对我保持缄默？”

“如果你不打算严肃对待这个问题，那么我也不会。”他反驳，回到电脑前。

“老天爷，”塞巴斯蒂安摇头，终于挣扎着将他自己控制下来，“来嘛，就回答一下问题。我想知道，”当鲁维克无视他把USB移到另一个电脑，他又试着问，“你看，对不起我笑了，这只是…” 他捂着嘴咽下了另一下难以置信的笑声，“严肃来讲，过去四十八个小时你吐出来的都是些不可思议的玩意儿吧？这会糟到哪里去？”但这也对鲁维克回答他的问题没有多少帮助，他叹气，“你还是告诉我吧。我是你想向任何人倾诉的唯一机会。”

这回管用了。鲁维克动动膝盖，转头瞥了塞巴斯蒂安一眼：“你真的想知道？”

“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安动用他哄骗老婆的耐性将脸上残留的讽刺与幽默通通赶走，“是的，鲁维克，我想知道。请告诉我。”

请字可能太过了，看着鲁维克警惕的表情，但他深呼吸一口开始了。

“你要理解，我一生都在研发这个机器，”他坚定地说，“我有这个想法的时候还是个孩子，在……那件事之前。我的动力和装置本身手拉手一起成长，将近二十五年。其存在的缘由不是一个理由能解释的。”

“那么就告诉我它怎么开始的，”塞巴斯蒂安建议，“这样我可以刻在莫比乌斯的墓碑上。”

鲁维克又沉思了一会儿，然后，盯着电脑完成又一个文件转移，转向塞巴斯蒂安，将注意力集中在他身上：“如我所说：我想把两个人的思维尽可能完全地严丝合缝地连接起来。”

“这样可以给你自己弄个新的身体？”

“不——更早，”鲁维克挪动了一下，塞巴斯蒂安剩下的戏谑悄悄滑走了。看起来有些故事对鲁维克来说也很难讲述，“我还是个孩子的时候，我有很多问题，”他说，衡量着说出的每一个字，“我想知道我力所能及的一切，所有东西，没什么比生命更让我痴迷。其他人类，特别是其他人类，对我来说是个终极的谜。我想更好地理解他们，我经常梦到能让我达到此目标的不同方式。”

那种恶心到感觉爬回了塞巴斯蒂安的腹中：“我出去交结他人并不算是个选择，嗯？”

“就算是有，那也不够，”鲁维克说，“我描述的是一种超越那样的理解，”他看起来又回复了热情，因为他贴近了，“就像我们刚才说的。我们并不能指完全望理解我们周围的世界——那么我们又有什么希望与他人建立的链接呢？你不知道其他人，你只有他们在你脑子里搭建的幻想：你认为的长相、声音和行为。但他们最真实一面，构造他们的本质，只存在于他们内里。”

塞巴斯蒂安往后靠。他的脑海里突然燃起了麦拉的记忆，她说话的音调和她皮肤的轮廓，他试着将他们擦去：“所以你认为大脑与大脑的链接可以让你越过那些隔阂？”

“是的，”鲁维克的目光跟着房间里的影子游离，塞巴斯蒂安想着哪个鬼魂曾萦绕着他，“那是唯一一个足够接近的途径，”他的声音轻得郑重，“我想从最深，最亲密的层次理解另外一个人，这样我可以知道他们每时每刻的所思所想。我想从他们的感官认知世界，感其所感。知道成为另外一个人是什么感觉，”他肩膀缩了缩，“我必须知道她心目中是否觉得我不可替代，如我对她。”

空气似乎突然凝固住了。塞巴斯蒂安不知道怎么想或者怎么反应。

“如果我不知道，”他低语，“我想你是在说恋爱。”

鲁维克目光凌厉闪回到他身上：“你总是比我知道，是么？”

“这个情况下，的确，”他左手挥舞着，“因为我真的恋爱过，不止一次。爱一个人和认识一个人不一样。”

“不一样？”鲁维克用眼神挑衅，“渴望认知一个人的程度超出我们现实中所能达到的界限是我认为唯一一个对那个字的有用解释。”

“是么？”塞巴斯蒂安双手抱胸，“那么为什么她变成了一个六爪地狱野兽，困在你的噩梦世界里？”

鲁维克僵硬绷紧，实验室的墙似乎与他一起收缩，但是塞巴斯蒂安在他反驳之前继续道：“因为那是你所说的人，不是么？你的姐姐，劳拉？真他妈是个纪念她的好方式。”

“你什么都不懂。”鲁维克冷冷地说。

“你口口声声说着要认识一个人，我在你的脑子里呆过，”塞巴斯蒂安不停，“你从来没有用过这他妈的机器去 ‘认识过’ 任何人——你所做的只不过是把你的思维推到他们那里，你的伤痛。你认为你的过去该死的黑暗想让所有人都和你受一样的苦。你关他们个屁，除了惩罚还有惩罚，是你自己自私的苦毒将她造成了怪物。”

鲁维克对他怒目，拳头握紧靠近膝盖，但塞巴蒂斯安发现他的愤怒不过是在辩护。

“怎么？”他戳他的痛处，“我对你干的时候就没那么好玩了，啊？”

“如果你再那样说我姐姐，”鲁维克说，“我会杀了你。”

塞巴斯蒂安咕哝：“我以为我们不再做死亡威胁了。”

鲁维克爬回去继续传送文件：“那是你的承诺，不是我的。”

争吵他们的情况没有任何益处，所以塞巴斯蒂安不再还嘴。在鲁维克继续沉默地工作时，苦涩的气氛又开始搅扰着他。有一瞬间鲁维克看起来真挚，塞巴斯蒂安开始觉得如果他能让自己闭嘴，说不定还能多听到一些。但现在大概太迟了。他估摸近一段时间里，就算他再问，鲁维克也不会愿意多说了。

你不能为这事感到自责，他对自己说。他杀了医院里的所有人——大概有两百人死了，感谢STEM。不要忘记他是什么东西。

终于鲁维克完成了文件传输，关掉了电脑。最后是一个笔记本电脑，也塞进了枕头套。

“这里的工作完成了，”他说，带着依然僵硬扰人的语调。他关掉了排气扇和灯光，“我去终端机那里看看有什么值得恢复的，我怀疑不太可能。我们应该离开了。”

“嗯，我听到了，”塞巴蒂斯安撑着墙站起来。准备爬出去的时候，他犹豫了。墙里有帮助攀爬的凹陷但对他没什么用，“或许你应该....”

“我先走。”鲁维克把枕头套给他，没等到回答就爬上去了。塞巴斯蒂安又被扔在黑暗里。他双眼紧闭了一会儿，希望能缓解他的晕头转向。把枕头套递上去没有什么问题，然后轮到了塞巴斯蒂安。他深呼吸，鲁维克拉着他，他从第一个落脚点起跳，从一个疯狂科学家的巢穴蠕动到了另一个。

然后鲁维克停住了。他扭头看向门口像小鸟发现了一只猫。塞巴斯蒂安拿回了他的猎枪，除此之外尽量保持不动。如果鲁维克感到危险，他知道最好严肃以待。

“他们下来了，”鲁维克轻声说，“只有两个人，”他眯眼，“莫比乌斯的人。”

塞巴斯蒂安的手握在枪上：“你确定？”

“没错。至少其中一个有熟悉的感觉，”鲁维克尽量给枕头套打了个结，再次递给塞巴斯蒂安，“拿着。”

“我不能一边拿着它，一边走，一边射击。”他警告。

“你没必要这么做，”鲁维克把撬棍放到套头卫衣口袋里，任其从俩边露出来。他把步枪拎在手上，“你在这等着。我去看看他们然后再回来。”

“不行，”塞巴斯蒂安马上说，“如果有两个人，我们应该一起对付他们。”

“我们可能没这必要——他们也许只是路过，如若不然，我能让他们无法行动，”他向门口走去，塞巴斯蒂安把枪放到枪套里，好挣扎着站起，“如果让他们看到我们其中任意一个，最好是我。只要他们还认为你是死的，我们便还有优势。”

“如果我们杀了他们，”塞巴斯蒂安说，一瘸一拐地跟上，“他们看没看到我们都无所谓。”

“如果我们杀了他们，莫比乌斯会知道我到过这里，”鲁维克往门外看了看，转向塞巴斯蒂安，“在这里等着，如果有人不敲门就想进来的话，开枪。非常简单。”

鲁维克推开了门，塞巴斯蒂安不够近也不够快去制止他。

“鲁维克，等等！”塞巴斯蒂安在他身后喊着，但门旋回来，把一切挡在外头，仅剩手电筒模糊不清的闪光透过圆形的舷窗。他低声咒骂，放下枕头套自己靠在门边的墙上。很快，所有的光都消失了，留下他在黑暗里发抖。

这是屎主意，塞巴斯蒂安想。他把拐杖努力楔到腋下，这样他可以用两只手拿着猎枪。他粗重的呼吸在空洞的房间里心烦意乱地响亮。大概是他对你嘲笑他的报复，那个小刺头。但是他现在什么也做不了，所以他定在那里，努力不去想象那些等待在阴影中科学怪人般的怪兽。

***  
灯塔精神病医院之内和朱莉的记忆里的过于相近了一些。走廊里只有手电筒的微光指路，风狂啸过屋檐，干枯的血迹遍布——多几个蹒跚的尸体她就能回到熟悉的地方。灯塔上层的秘密实验室至少还有落山的太阳光照射过窗口，但那也即将消逝。所有的机器都被搬走了，剩下墓碑般空荡荡的浴缸。

“我很抱歉，”朱莉说，和林在粗略调查后靠在下降的电梯壁上，“这些对我来说都很熟悉，但是我并不觉得这对我们有什么帮助。我确定实验室的所有秘密通道已经被仔细梳理过了。不管鲁维克怎么溜走的，我并不觉得他是从上面离开的。”

“我们并不是来找秘密通道的，”林说。他看起来并没有被医院不详的气氛影响到，朱莉希望自己能有什么办法跟他分享一下地狱的味道，“古铁雷斯在这个地方工作过——她知道所有他可能逃脱的路线，而且你不可能轻易从三双全副武装的莫比乌斯探员的眼睛下溜走。”他对自己嗤笑，“我愿意打赌他用了更有趣的花招。”

朱莉警惕地看着他。她依然不确定她可以敢相信他到什么程度。

“那你相信我么？”她问，“关于他的能力？”

“我见过他们从他的实验室里运出来的东西，这里的和总部的实验室，”他舌头扫过牙齿，“我确信他几乎无所不能。”

“我不确定我想知道那是什么意思，”朱莉答道。电梯减慢了速度，停了下来，她的注意力被应声而开的门吸引。她半是期待一个影子在门的另一边等待。但那里只有等着他们穿过的走廊，眼见着阴森，但是并没有特殊之处，“下面去哪里？”  
“我们检查一下另外一个终端实验室，”林走出电梯的时候说，“他大部分时间都待在那里。他在东侧的部门有个房间，但是古铁雷斯说他基本不用。”  
朱莉落后他一步，但是她没走多远，一只手抓住了她。皮肤滚烫粗糙，她能感到本应是墙的地方，有一副贴近的身体。她马上知道了这是谁。她的心跳掠过耳边，手电筒扔到地上，手摸向枪。但鲁维克已经将她压向电梯的键盘，拉着她的手压向关门按钮。

林转身，但是他的表情只带着一点困惑：“基德曼？”

“是他！”她喊道，试着在门关起来的时候将她的手扯回来，但鲁维克将她的手按向地下室的按钮，“是鲁维克！他在这里！”她挣扎着掏枪，却发现没有东西可瞄准。她依然能感觉到他布满伤痕的手遮着她，脸旁他该死的呼吸，周围却看不到任何东西，而她与电梯墙之间的距离也不可能容下任何东西。

门将她关了起来。电梯开始下降时那只鬼手放过了她，朱莉跳得远远的。她举起手枪指着她刚刚待过的地方，但那里依然什么都没有。

“我知道是你，”她说，扳下击锤，“有种出来！”

她没有得到回应。在电梯下降的嗡嗡轻响中，她开始怀疑那是否真的是鲁维克，她现在甚至感觉不到他握住她的手的任何一丝印象。但是她脑子里焦虑感来回乱窜，全身上下都强烈要求她不要放松警惕。电梯减慢了速度，她抓起她的手电筒准备好反击。

门开了。面前只有一个废弃的走廊，紧锁的门看起来像排列在墙边的哨兵。朱莉等了几秒，然后谨慎迈出一步。她提醒自己在这些墙里已经经历过的恐怖，战胜过的各种怪兽和陷阱。鲁维克只是一个人类，没有机器在旁—-她可以完成她同伴所开始的。我不怕，她走出电梯的时候告诉自己。这只是诡计和幻觉，而我有可以射出大他妈子弹的枪。我可以应下他扔给我的任何东西。

朱莉换了拿手电筒的姿势，把它往外转，托住持枪的手。她走进大厅，扫过每扇门的每个角落，翘首以待鲁维克的出现。直到她的手电筒从远处的门的圆形的窗口扫过，捕捉到了一丝动静。她等了一会儿，预想着某种巨型怪物冲过墙来，但是什么也没发生。她继续前进。如果那是鲁维克，林看到我和他在一起，他会想将他活捉，她想，没试图掩饰她鞋跟的敲击声。我不会让那发生。我需要找到一个射击的机会，然后充分利用——我可以之后跟他说我没有选择。最重要的是杀死鲁维克。

她碰到了门，又停了一下振作自己。她往后看了看，确定没有任何食尸鬼在她背后准备攻击，电梯依然在那里，门开着。林根本没有试着跟上来。或者鲁维克阻止了他。莫比乌斯最好的不过如此。朱莉深吸一口气。杀掉那个混蛋。

朱莉踢开了右门。它应声撞到里墙，发出巨大声响，给她看了一眼里面的实验室。里面没有鲁维克的踪迹，但是有一声猎枪的爆响。如果她往里面多走一步，她的头骨就会被大号铅弹填满。吃惊，但是并没被吓到，她蹲在另一扇门后，低头远离窗口，明智的决定。她的攻击者发出另外一击将窗户打碎。

猎枪并不是鲁维克的风格，但只要扳机后的人不是她自己的鬼影她不会抱怨。她背靠墙枪口指向渐渐关上的右门。有指尖轻轻碰触门边，他也用这门来当作他们之间的盾牌。我再也不怕你了，朱莉想，射碎另一扇窗。

手指缩了回去，朱莉可以听得到他的鞋摩擦着板砖后退到安全的地方。不等他稳住身形，她冲进实验室，扑到门上。只听男人受惊的哼声，人倒门落。她的鞋跟不吃力，却是足以帮她将其钉到墙上。枪咔嗒落地。

我困住他了。朱莉把她的枪口对准碎裂的窗口。我困住他了！

猎枪再次开火，铅弹呼啸过大开的窗口搅动了朱莉的发丝。她没有时间思考落地的到底什么；她不自主地后退，耳朵嗡鸣，他得空绊倒她。

朱莉侧身着地。手肘吃痛，手电筒从她手里打旋飞出去。它在地板上旋转，她瞥到了那人，尽管只能看到膝盖以下，她便发觉这完全不是鲁维克。来人一身黑色，他的腿比印象里灯塔的那个苍白怨灵混更长，更结实。自己的枪被压在身下，而猎枪筒对着她，她朝他的踝关节狠狠一踢。

这比她想象得还有效。男人跌落发出一声痛苦的叫声，引起她一身鸡皮疙瘩。她挣扎坐起的时候，手电筒滚到她附近停了下来，男人在地上半晕地呻吟，它的亮光足够让她辨别出他的脸。  
朱莉大脑一片空白。

“塞巴—-”

一声低吼，他曲腿冲了上来。体重与力量都远超于她，尽管在痛苦中他依然将她提离地面。硬物撞上她后背使她跌落，她肩膀和膝盖敲击在一起，直到她躺在浴缸里，周围遍布闪烁金属而没有支撑。在她终于摆正自己抬头看时，猎枪指着她的脸。

“塞巴斯蒂安，等等！”她双手举过头顶，“是我——别开枪！”

他没开枪，也没放下枪。他呼吸急促，而那张脸在微光下的轮廓被痛苦和疑虑扭曲：“基德曼？”

“是的，是我。”朱莉龇牙，看到他活着松下神经，头晕目眩，但他的手指依然僵在板机。她舔了舔嘴唇，“听着，我知道你没有任何理由相信我，但是至少在开枪之前听我解释一下。”

“你是莫比乌斯。”他说。

朱莉表情扭曲。她一部分想要把枪扔掉，然后想他倾吐为他复仇期间，她经历过冒险过的所有事情，但她想起了他们上次的会面。

“我不是莫比乌斯，”她说，但那只让塞巴斯蒂安更紧张，于是她补充，“不再是了。我曾经—我不知道他们是什么，也不知道他们的能力。但现在我看清了，我还跟他们在一起的目的是阻止他们。帮助约瑟夫。”

塞巴斯蒂安松了肩膀：“他还活着？”

“是的，”她急忙说，“没错，约瑟夫还活着。他现在有麻烦，但是我们还是能救出他。”

塞巴斯蒂安放下了枪。力气似乎从他身上迅速流失，他必须抓住浴缸的边缘站稳。但他没坚持多久，他的手肘脱力，从视线里消失。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”朱莉收起枪爬出了浴缸。手电筒在附近，她拿起它跪在他身边，他背靠浴缸，“你还好么？”

“你快把我屎踢出来了，”塞巴斯蒂安抱怨，扯着他受伤的腿发出嘶声，“操。”

“对不起，”朱莉说，“但你想要爆我的头。”

他叹气：“是的。但你也想爆我的头。”

朱莉就笑了。手电筒在手里，终于给她好好观察塞巴斯蒂安的脸的机会，他嘴角边熟悉的苦笑让她胸口涌起意外的情绪。

“天杀的，我看到你活着真高兴，”她嘴里脱口而出，“莫比乌斯里的人都以为你死了。”

“很好——那是本来的目的，”塞巴斯蒂安终于找到了一个满意的姿势，“跟我讲讲约瑟夫，他还好么？莫比乌斯对他做了什么？”

“他…”朱莉试着不皱眉。我不能跟他说他们在我们谈话时正在把他切开，她想。她的胃翻滚。更不能让他知道他的妻子正在做这事。老天啊，我必须告诉他，不是么？她端详他的脸，疲惫但带着期望，不知道从何开始。

“他还行。至少，身体上，他还行。但是他们—”

她被一声尖利的惨叫打断，她从来没有听过这样的声音。它在她的颅骨里尖叫着打转，遮掩耳朵毫无效果，直到她双手发颤，眼睛充满泪水。她半醒着注意到塞巴斯蒂安在他身边和她一起颤抖。她的骨头在其影响下震颤，然后就像它突然的袭击，它消失了，遗留下光斑在她眼睛里，眨眼消散。

“那…”朱莉拿出了她的枪，“那他妈是什么？”

塞巴斯蒂安狠狠地搓眼。

“鲁维克，”他深呼吸。他看起来比朱莉受到的影响更大，艰难地摸到身后浴缸的边缘，“扶我起来。”

她照做了，塞巴斯蒂安指向门时，她终于看到了他之前掉落的其实是躺在地上的铝制拐杖。

“鲁维克在这里，”她帮他拿拐杖的时候紧张地说，“操，我就知道肯定是他。可能他从没离开过？”她帮助塞巴斯蒂安将重心移到拐杖上，“难道他一直在我们眼皮底下呆着？”

她看不懂塞巴斯蒂安的现在的表情。

“你不是独自一人来的，是么？”他问，“是你信任的人么？”

“不是，”朱莉马上回答。她在头塞巴斯蒂安在后，尽量匆忙出了实验室， “不，他的名字是林，他是百分百的莫比乌斯。脑子有点问题，却是十分危险。如果他们两个对峙的话，或许我可以在他们发觉你之前把你弄出去，然后帮助他把那个狗娘养的鲁维克杀掉。”

塞巴斯蒂安沉默了一会儿：“我们逃出去之后我怎么联系你？”

“没有什么他们追踪不到的，”朱莉思索，走近了电梯，“但我大概可以偷偷出来。我们可以挑个见面地点。”

“你记得那晚你完成你的第一个案件后我们带你去喝酒的地方么？”塞巴斯蒂安问，“那个南边的老酒吧？”

“嗯？”朱莉的鼻子被记忆搅酸，“老天，那地方简直是个匪窝。”

塞巴斯蒂安停住脚步，她也停了下来。

“你记得那个我们没去的酒吧的名字么？”

朱莉皱眉，当她想起的时候，她轻嘲，如果在更好的一个情况下她可能会大笑：“记得。没人会想到在那里找我们。”

“很好，”塞巴斯蒂安在他拐杖上晃了晃，“过来帮我拿一下猎枪，借你肩膀一用。”

“没问题，”朱莉接过枪然后靠近，让塞巴斯蒂安倚靠着她。他的情况真的跟屎一样，这同情让她感到难受。如果他这样，他帮不上什么忙。我需要找到约瑟夫，去解开莫比乌斯之前在他身上造成的伤害不然——

塞巴斯蒂安的手在她颈后收紧。她没有多想，直到他将他体重压倒她身上，把她的头推向墙。一切散为黑暗。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：菜菜

"抱歉，基德曼，"塞巴斯蒂安尽量轻轻地扶她躺下，"解释起来实在是一言不可尽。"  
他抓过枪，直起身。他想过把手电筒也带上，但他不想让基德曼像自己一样被留在黑暗中。于是他把手电朝电梯方向摆好，便是了。回头扫一眼靠着墙失去意识的基德曼，他内心涌起一阵愧疚。也许你该让她那么做的，他心想，即使那时他已经踏进电梯，按下了去下层的按钮。如果有她在内部接应的话，也许你们可以一起把约瑟夫救出来，根本用不着鲁维帮忙。他确认自己的手枪枪套解开了，抵住墙，霰弹枪对准电梯门。那样就没理由冒他和STEM的那个险了。你可以只是救出约瑟夫然后逃跑。  
电梯门开了，塞巴斯蒂安屏住呼吸。前方的走廊里空荡荡的不见人影。  
但万一她试图杀死鲁维克却失败了呢？塞巴斯蒂安思索着出了电梯。她不知道他现在仍有能力——他可以毁了她，仅仅只要动一动念头。如果他杀了她，那就是因为你。要想协调拐杖与霰弹枪实在不易，他把拐杖靠在最近的墙上，五官扭了扭，接着一瘸一拐地徒步前进。而且如果他发现你背叛了他……你想不到他会干出什么来，或者他会迁怒发泄于谁。甚至可能是布雷和她的女儿。他颤栗着，咬紧牙关，枪托抵住肩膀。你不能反抗他，除非你知道你有把握杀了他。你能杀了他吗？塞巴斯蒂安听到左边门传来响动，便走过去。如果他在和这个姓林的搏斗，你能就他妈的爆了他们俩的头然后结束这一切吗？但接着他脑海就浮现出鲁维克用他的手指从罐头里掏桃片的画面，不知怎么，这个想法不如刚才那么有吸引力了。  
塞巴斯蒂安肩膀靠着门框，警惕地向内窥视。这个房间是另一间实验室，却是有光从窗口照进来。 只见金属检查台成列排向实验室中心，另一侧是电脑桌和其他的仪器。 鲁维克在头一张桌子上躺着，脸朝下，他的嘴唇上有血，似是失去意识。一个男人站在他旁边，他正把西装外套扔到一旁的桌上。  
"至于我，"那男人边自言自语边卷起衬衣袖子，"我算不上个医生。所以你不得不忍耐一下，”他从胸前枪套拔出手枪，"想不到更好的办法来阻止你再逃跑了。"  
他把枪口抵着鲁维克的膝盖。塞巴斯蒂安的心跳漏了一拍，他不假思索，举起枪冲进门瞄准："别动"。  
林僵住了，只有视线朝门边转去。他认出他了：“凯斯特拉诺。”  
他声音冰冷地滑动，令塞巴斯蒂安毛骨悚然。别他妈瘸着走，他告诉自己，走进实验室。他的大腿阵阵地疼，但他设法藏得很好，让林保持在开火距离里。  
“把枪放下，”他说，“慢点。"  
"你不认得我了，对吗？"林向右跨了一步，小心地越过他们之间的铁床，枪仍瞄准着鲁维克，"老实讲我有点受伤。"  
"把枪放下，立刻。"  
林让枪口滑上鲁维克的腿背。  
“我不确定这显露的是我还是你，”他说，他的枪口在鲁维克腰窝处停顿，“大多数忠诚的丈夫都会记得妻子把他们介绍给一个英俊的陌生人。”  
塞巴斯蒂安僵死。他手指在扳机上颤抖，如果不是林的枪顶着鲁维克的背，他早一枪爆了他的头了。  
"你到底在说什么？"  
“六月，”林说，禁不住洋洋得意，"莉莉的五岁生日。秋千。"  
然后他记起来了：莉莉穿着她的白裙和绿袜，在空中前后摇摆，两条小小的腿踢动着；她身后的陌生人，在成打的其他警察和他们的孩子中毫无违和，一只手放在她的背上，激励她荡的越来越高；麦拉招呼他时脸上那微妙的张力。  
"这是林特工，我在局里的一位联络人，"她的声音飘入塞巴斯蒂安的耳朵，"他现在不得不走了。".  
记忆一下子浮现，离他是那样近，令他喘不过气来。他没办法阻止自己去想林的手放在他女儿的背上，然后在眼下，又握住了枪柄。这令他怒火中烧。  
”哈，这下明白了，”林说，笑得更厉害了，“我就知道一个做父亲的忘不了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安扣动扳机，他还留着理智瞄他上半身，但林预料到了，在开枪的时候躲到桌沿下。塞巴斯蒂安料到下一步，将自己扔到救助车后头。这时林带着手套的手从桌子腿后面拐过来开了几枪。子弹把地砖打得粉碎，撕裂了救助车的一个轮子。塞巴斯蒂安的腿早就抱怨得热烈，以至于他都不确定自己是不是被击中了，似乎目前看来没有，所以他不停。他爬到更安全的金属台后面。还有两发子弹。  
林没给他时间去辨认自己的方位，他只是简单地抓住了台子一角，像扔塑料玩具般轻松掷出。来自他手枪的另一次截击越过各类物什，向塞巴斯蒂安打去，击碎金属和玻璃，只偏了几英寸。他是个好手，一味躲藏怕是坚持不了多久。  
塞巴斯蒂安又潜进掩体。当他的左膝盖拒绝弯曲时，他不得不把左脚扯回安全的地方——一颗子弹削去了他靴子上的橡胶底。  
“你他妈的是谁？”他喊道，“你都知道我家什么？”  
"‘你都知道什么’并不该是你要问的问题，"林回答，步子快快靠近，"更该是’你干了什么？’"  
他还没来得及说完，塞巴斯蒂安就从台子上开枪了。那人迅速地闪避，他没击中，尽管愤怒充满他的血管，他仍不得不在枪林弹雨之下撤退。他的脉搏在他紧绷的四肢里上下跳动。还剩一颗子弹。  
林出手，脚踢桌使其飞跃过塞巴斯蒂安头顶。他跑不动，猎枪在手中颤抖犹如活物，一得机会便扣了扳机。双双开枪，灼热擦过他左肩，却是林的血溅了他一胸膛。是这眼亮的怪物，枪脱了手，铅弹扯了他臂上一大块肉。  
他却是不停，林身体扭转，发出声非人的嚎叫。但随即左手握上枪管，扯出塞巴斯蒂安的钳制反手挥动，枪托砸在塞巴斯蒂安的太阳穴上。  
塞巴斯蒂安卷缩在地，眼前泛白手脚刺痛。  
这几秒他便觉如灵魂出窍，脑子落地。但他没昏过去。男人咧嘴的笑声的激起了他的愤怒，不愿轻易屈服。呻吟麻木，他爬碰到另一张金属台。  
“就知道你死不了，”林得意洋洋。当塞巴斯蒂安费劲地从手枪皮套里拔出他的左轮时，林狠狠踩住他的指关节碾压，直到塞巴斯蒂安被迫放手。他踢开枪，“如果我没能看到你脸上这种表情的话，就真是太可惜了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安怒吼，挣扎要支起四肢，然后看到了，鲁维克的步枪躺在几米外的地板上。他做好准备，林踩在他的肩膀上，试图把他翻过来，手肘勾住他膝盖一扯。  
林反应迅速，但他犯了个错误，试图用他受伤的右臂抓住桌子来保持平衡。他尖叫倒地，塞巴斯蒂安够枪前刺了他喉头。一扑没到枪，他手脚并用在瓷砖上爬行，直到碰到了木枪托。他翻身，那婊子养的已扑来，剥下步枪，非人的力量将他从地上拖起。天旋地转，他后腰撞上桌沿。林捏住他脖子，肩膀摁到金属台上。  
“我几乎都要放弃了，“林说，瞪眼呲牙，手指掐进塞巴斯蒂安气管。便是一手臂窟窿遍布，手肘白骨露出，赛巴斯蒂安的挣扎都动不了他半分，“但现在你在这，剩下就只有去决定我该对你做什么。你喜欢天堂还是地狱，卡斯特拉诺？”他低笑，“你愿意看到你的女儿，还是妻子？”  
“你——”他突地呼吸不能，只得窒息扭动，满腔怒火却绝望无助。视野中实验室的边缘开始发黑，突然间他甚至连一点痛苦都感觉不到了。他可以清晰地感觉到他的左腿，好像它从来没有中过弹似的。这似乎是给一个垂死之人的奇怪赐福，直到他扫视过林的肩膀，看到鲁维克在实验台上直起了身。  
塞巴斯蒂安曲起膝盖，楔进对林的胸口。林一定注意到了却没防备，他的右半身本就缺乏抵抗力，因此被轻易地甩了回去。新的力量在塞巴斯蒂安的体内飙升，乘胜追击，将人直接推向鲁维克的攻击范围。  
鲁维克出手了。一瞬间他将撬棍卡住林的下巴后拉，脚钩在床边借力。林挣扎，但他的脊柱被鲁维克的膝盖抵住，无法使力。看他突然惊恐的眼神，塞巴斯蒂安充满了一种病态的愉悦。  
“你说我妻子怎么了？“塞巴斯蒂安吼叫。他把所有的伤痛都忘到了脑后，一拳捣上林的胸骨，挤出人肺里的空气，“还有我女儿？ ”再一次，更重——他想看这混蛋浑身青紫的模样，“莫比乌斯的渣滓，是你干的？“他打他的脸，指节上沾了血，鲁维克手不松劲，“你他妈的杀了他们？”  
林不再试图挣开脖上的撬棍，抓过塞巴斯蒂安的枪带。一扯一撞下巴磕得塞巴斯蒂安眼冒金星。他踉跄后退，给了林足够的时空间过肩摔个吓到的鲁维克。三人在冰冷的瓷砖地上缠成一坨，但塞巴斯蒂安仍感不到疼痛，仍燃烧着义愤，他第一个恢复了。出于全然的愤怒，他抓起步枪，枪口砸到林脸上。林终是躺倒在地，塞巴斯蒂安的靴子踩住那人喉咙，枪口对准眼眶，手指扣住扳机。  
“别杀他！”鲁维克喊道。  
塞巴斯蒂安使力太大，以致停下时骨头一震。他长吐一口气。杀了他。他看着林扭动，一只手徒劳地推着他的靴子，而血迹斑斑的另一只则紧握着步枪枪管。现在就杀了他。他的手攥紧了。  
“别杀他。”鲁维克重复，用检查台拉自己起来。  
“为什么不？“塞巴斯蒂安吼道，“你听不见吗？他就是那个——“  
“我知道，“鲁维克一站稳，就移到塞巴斯蒂安边上，“但我们可以利用他。我们需要——”  
“他杀了他们！”枪口抵上林的眼睛，林的呻吟抱怨令他打了个冷颤，“他该死的——你听见的，他——”  
“我知道，”鲁维克移到他面前，这样塞巴斯蒂安就能看到他面上的坚决，“而且我理解你，你知道的。但现在我们现在需要他，如果我们要找到约瑟夫。”  
赛巴斯蒂安肩膀隆起，下巴疼痛。握枪的双手抖得厉害，他想知道如果自己没扣下扳机，是否甚至还能继续存在。但然后他回想起朱莉的声音，急迫却充满希望，随着一声几乎算的上呜咽的呻吟，他后退了。  
鲁维克踢上林的头侧，终于让他失了意识。他蹲下来检查伤口，塞巴斯蒂安松开握紧步枪的手，让它落到地上。都结束了。他靠在桌上，气喘吁吁，一片茫然，直到疼痛突然回到他透支的身体里。更上一层的痛苦上下梭巡，他的大腿，他的喉咙，他青紫的太阳穴仿佛要裂开。他窒息一声垮倒。  
眼前都成了黑色。塞巴斯蒂安不知道他昏迷了多久，之后就是鲁维克拨开他额前的头发，手电筒光照进他的眼睛：“塞巴斯蒂安？”  
“他妈的，“塞巴斯蒂安颤抖，每一次呼吸和运动都威胁着要让他呕吐，“他妈的，你可以先说一声。”  
“抱歉，”鲁维克说，塞巴斯蒂安想着林把是把他俩搞得多惨，“我不能一心太多用，”他转开手电筒，“至少你看起来没脑震荡。”  
他爬开了。塞巴斯蒂安起初不想费心去知道他去干什么了，因为坚持不再次昏过去花光了他的精力。他眼睛紧闭，想起林的手放在过他女儿背上，几欲呕吐。  
渐渐地，一切停止了转动，塞巴斯蒂安才强迫自己换成坐姿。鲁维克正跪在林的头边，两手掌平贴在太阳穴，自己闭上眼睛，神情专注。塞巴斯蒂安由着他去，直到他再无法忍受。  
“怎么？”他问道，“你认识他吗？我想……他的名字是林。”  
鲁维克抬头，充满兴趣："林特工？嗯，说明了些问题。"  
“你知道什么？”塞巴斯蒂安将自己拖近了点，"他到底是什么人？"  
“我们之前从未见过面，但我听到过传言。他是莫比乌斯的实验对象之一，”他扒开林的眼皮，用电筒向里照，反射回来怪异的绿光，“看来他经历了一些实验程序。都以使人变得更完美的名义，”他嘲笑，“他很强，但也可以起到些用处。”  
“你应该让我杀了他。”  
“那得等到他失去用处。”  
鲁维克再次把手放到林的太阳穴上。过了一会儿，他眉头紧锁，塞巴斯蒂安瑟缩，撕破耳膜的尖叫在空气中回响。鲁维克抽手：“该死的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安揉了揉额头，他最不需要的就是头更痛了：“怎么了？”  
“除了莫比乌斯的灌输外，他还接受了些心理训练，”鲁维克说，直起身，“每当我试图进入他的脑海，它就会反击。”  
那就是实验室里发生的事？  
“我以为你的能力是独一无二的，”他咕哝着说，“莫比乌斯怎么会已经训练人来对抗？”  
“我不认为这是针对我的，“鲁维克摇了摇头，“这没有关系——我可以强行侵入，除了……”他不安地动了动膝盖，话不说完，然后目光闪向塞巴斯蒂安。他苍白的眼睛里闪着些明亮而兴奋的东西。  
塞巴斯蒂安哽住：“怎么？”  
鲁维克多犹豫了片刻，最后说：“我需要你的帮助。”  
“我的帮助？”他再次希望自己当时把灯塔精神病院烧了，“怎么帮？”  
“如果STEM还在运行，我就可以轻易突破他的防线，“鲁维克说，“但现在，我有了限制，”他皱起了眉头，“我的精神不似我希望那样同我的身体紧密结合。运用我的精神让我的身体有了弱点。”  
塞巴斯蒂安仔细观察着他：“对什么？”  
答案明显浮现在鲁维克的唇边，但他设法把它吞了下去。  
“你，另一方面，有很强的联系，”他继续说，“特别因为你处于极度的疼痛中，无意冒犯。我可以很容易地和你连接。我想也许我可以把你当作一只锚。”  
不。赛巴斯蒂安的本能在抵抗，如果他有力气，早离开了房间。不，你他妈的敢。  
“你想让我入侵他的思想，和你一起？”  
“这不会跟我有不同，“鲁维克说，根本没起到宽慰的作用。”而且这是了解他都知道些什么的唯一方法。那不是你想要的吗？他可能知道你的妻子出了什么事。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看着林血淋淋的脸，肺被膨胀的恐慌压到肋骨上。他想知道——太想知道，想得生疼，但他见识过莫比乌斯的手段，想像麦拉身上可能被强加的暴行令他害怕。  
“只要我们之后杀了他，”他听见自己说，“他该死。”  
“他值得更糟，”鲁维克说，“有谁比你我还了解更糟呢？”他伸出了手，“帮我伤害他。”  
那是他没法拒绝的一种疯狂。塞巴斯蒂安向他伸出手，犹豫片刻，最终贴近了。他流着汗，喘着气，但他手指环握着鲁维克的，紧紧地。现在你可干了这事，当实验室在他们四周变幻的时候，他心想，你把你该死的灵魂给卖了。  
起初，周围一片漆黑。 甚至手电筒都熄灭了，塞巴斯蒂安在不稳定的空间中头晕眼花地摇摆，耳朵因鲁维克的思维入侵而警戒般地嗡嗡作响。他能在黑暗中听到不知哪里传来金属刮擦声，风使窗户嘎嘎晃动声，还有林渐远的呻吟声。然后一点荧光在他的头顶闪烁着亮起，照亮舞台布景：一张检查台扭曲直立起来，像个酷刑架，一圈圈带倒刺的铁丝把林绑在上面。锈蚀的金属丝圈住他的手腕和脚踝，腰部和脖颈。血液从每根被切断的血管中渗出来，化作粘稠的小溪。  
塞巴斯蒂安深吸一口气。空气里有酸腐气息，但尝起来是真的，像那刺眼的光和实验室破损的墙一样真实。这完全就是他记忆中的那个灯塔噩梦，他已经开始恨自己的屈服了。当鲁维克停下脚步，他也停下来，身上愈合的伤口没给他一点刺痛。他像之前一百遍那样告诉自己，这只是一个疯子的幻想画，但他没法使自己全然相信。他热切地想看到林的血滴到地板上，真实与否。他看向鲁维克，想知道接下来发生什么，却被自己所见吓了一跳：没有莱斯利柔软的头发和苍白的皮肤，而是烧伤的疤痕和一个树脂玻璃的脑壳，半露在白色兜帽下。  
鲁维克察觉到了他的凝视：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，我只是……”塞巴斯蒂安艰难的咽了口唾沫，“我都要忘记你原来是那样了。”  
鲁维克皱了皱眉，一只手指摸过下巴上的伤疤。  
“我想在潜意识里，我觉得自己仍然是这样。”他沉思着说。  
林呻吟着，开始挣扎，拉回了他们俩的注意力。他睁开眼睛，立刻就开始扯身上的铁丝，倒刺在他的皮肤里陷地更深，他不住喘息。塞巴斯蒂安不确定他应该是什么感受，他所期待或是想要的是什么感受，但看到林受苦让他的皮肤像是被铁丝缠绕。如果不是鲁维克的手仍紧紧握住他的，他真的不知道自己会是去掐住林的脖子还是冲出门去。  
双眼上翻，林的眼睛比以往任何时候都亮，他的目光最后落在鲁维克和塞巴斯蒂安身上。他不再与铁丝斗争，笑了起来。他的声音尖锐刺耳，像是个精神病。  
“她没错，”他嘶哑着说，“她没看错你。”  
鲁维克放开了塞巴斯蒂安，把手放在了他的背上。  
“他是你的了。”他说。  
塞巴斯蒂安让那轻柔的一推驱他向前。只需要三步，他就和他的敌人面对面，这么近，林身上许多伤口发出的血臭味威胁要让他窒息。他依旧是呼吸。  
“林，”他说，认不出自己的声音，“下面你要回答我的问题。”  
“我一直都很坦诚，”林回答，身子尽量后靠在检查台上，防止倒刺扎入他的喉咙。他的嘴角露出一丝笑意，但他的身体已经绷紧，随时准备任何出路，“你只需要问。”  
“你杀了我的女儿？”塞巴斯蒂安问，声音颤抖。  
林眯起眼睛：“差不多？”  
塞巴斯蒂安捣上他的肚子，林退缩，在铁丝上摇晃，呕吐，扭动。  
“这他妈的是什么意思？”  
“这是……”林在咳嗽的时候喷血，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“这很复杂，”他说，然后他轻笑起来，“我们中的许多人都有责任。你也是。”  
塞巴斯蒂安抓住他的衬衫向后拉。起初，林试图不挣扎，但当他的皮肤被撕裂出锯齿状的伤口时，他的镇静开始动摇了。  
“对，”他喘着气说，颈上有一处划痕危险地靠近颈动脉，“对，是我放的火。”  
“为什么？”塞巴斯蒂安勒令，手里没有放松，“她只是个孩子，你这杂种！为什么是她？”  
“因为……”林脸上疯狂的笑又回来了，“因为我答应过麦拉我会的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的眼后爆发出愤怒，他的身体不受控制，击中了林的下巴。这一击转过了林的头，撕开了他的喉咙，但即使鲜血流了满襟他仍在笑。即使塞巴斯蒂安打了他一次又一次，牙齿都松动了，林仍继续咯咯作笑。  
“你杀不了我，”他刺激道，往塞巴斯蒂安的脸上吐血，“我知道这不是真的。”  
“你他娘的——”  
塞巴斯蒂安抬起手，但是在他出拳前，鲁维克抓住了他。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”他说，尽管他敦促塞巴斯蒂安停下，眼里声音里却满是令赛巴斯蒂安恶心的赞许，“容许我”。  
林盯着鲁维克靠近，有些真的担心起来，尽管他试图压下。  
“鲁维克本人，”他说，”古铁雷斯告诉我你很丑，但是——”  
鲁维克的手指摁进林手臂上的伤口，一拉。有东西发出可怕的咔嚓声，甚至连塞巴斯蒂安也瑟缩，林尖叫着，徒劳地后退。  
“死亡应是你最不需要担心的，”鲁维克说，手深入到林的肉里，“死亡是解脱，是安详消失。当我们开始，你会乞求死亡。”  
他再扯，林的肘部向外弯曲，他大叫出声。胆汁灼烧着塞巴斯蒂安的喉咙，但他无法从这怪诞的场面移开视线。  
“现在，”鲁维克说，拉着林的肌肉，“约瑟夫·织田警探还活着吗？”  
“是，”林说，眼睛向后翻，在他背后的金属台上颤抖着，“是的，他还活着。他是……他们……调教他。”  
“调教”，鲁维克重复，拇指推挤进林的胳膊上的弹孔之一，转动手腕，“你的意思是，洗脑？”  
林扭动，但只得手肘嘎吱作响，他呜咽着想要保持不动：“是的……是的....他们把他……带到了亚当那里。”  
“那他妈的是谁？”塞巴斯蒂安质问。  
林刚要回答，却咧开嘴，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“亚当是莫比乌斯的执行官，”鲁维克替他回答，“我们所称‘贪婪的蠢货’之一。”  
林的幽默神情变得痛苦起来，耷拉在铁丝上。  
“他会对我失望的。”他悲痛地说。  
“他在哪？”鲁维克问，当林只给出了无法理解的嘟囔声时，他让指甲拖过他暴露在外的肌肉，“林，他在哪里？”  
林喘着气干呕，塞巴斯蒂安仔细地看着他的每一次颤抖，接收每一声呻吟。他不知道他们中谁先没法再忍下去。然后他注意到:在林的胸口上有道‘Y’形的血迹，不是他和鲁维克留下的。  
“鲁维克，”他指着说，”等等。”  
当鲁维克撕开他的衬衫时，好奇地哼了声。一道尸检的伤疤穿过了男人的胸膛，虽然边缘看起来几年前就愈合了，但中心的皮肤却裂开了，渗出鲜血。  
“有意思，”鲁维克说，用两根手指戳着伤口的交汇处，“你就是这样看待你自己的吗，林？”他推着指关节，“一具新鲜的尸体？“  
“我不会那样做。”林警告说。  
鲁维克在伤口附近探索了一会儿，欲得到回应，但是林突然平静下来。这比他挣扎的时候要令人恶心得多，塞巴斯蒂安来回走动，努力阻止自己去阻止他们。然后，鲁维克退缩了，迅速拽回手。他盯着切口，惊异却真是好奇。  
你不想知道，塞巴斯蒂安告诉自己。他深吸了一口气。甚至问都别去问。  
“这是什么？”  
鲁维克没有回答，而是再次伸出手来。他比上次更加小心地用拇指轻推着伤口，把肉剥开。塞巴斯蒂安看着他们，无法呼吸，他的身体绷紧，好像皮肤上也扎进了倒刺一样。 鲁维克继续向后拉，开了一个四英寸宽的洞，露出的不是胸骨，而是个血迹斑斑的眼眶，一只人眼盯着他们。塞巴斯蒂安畏缩：“那他妈的是什么？”  
那东西动了。林的皮肤皱缩又绷紧，身体里那头盖骨转动，露出断了的鼻梁，长牙闪光，另一只盯着外面的眼睛在他们之间来回移动。便是鲁维克也退了几步，尽管他很是着迷。  
“非常有趣。”他低语。  
那眼睛眨了一下，虽然它的眼睑不过是一层红色的薄膜。操他的，塞瓦斯蒂安想，他向前几步，抓住林的肩膀。  
“这他妈的是什么？”他大喊，摇晃他，理智分崩离析，“你他妈的是什么？那是什么？”  
“这是——”林窒息般的笑声打断了自己，“这是莫比乌斯为我做的，”他咂咂嘴唇，切口鼓起，仿佛他肋骨上的脸也在做同样的事，“也是你朋友不得不期待的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安因厌恶而颤栗。  
“他在哪里？他抓住林的衣领向后扯，使得倒刺铁丝更深地扎进他的脖子，“莫比乌斯在哪里？告诉我，该死的，不然我就把你的他妈的头砍下来!”  
“太—太晚了，”林发出可怕的、冒血泡的声音，但他仍然直视着塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，“你想知道莫比乌斯在哪里，”他嘶嘶地说，“去问你该死的妻子。”  
塞巴斯蒂安已经受够了。恐惧和挫败感在他体内沸腾，他的皮肤都要向外冒蒸汽。他想到了林的手，放在莉莉的背上，想到一个小小的身体裂开，而在肋骨后面有一具尸体，但比其他任何东西都令他恐惧的，是被烈焰吞没的他的家。他记得当地狱把他家吞没的时候，他想冲上去却被人拽回，火焰灼烧眼睛，烟雾钻进每一个毛孔，每一个细胞。他记得在夜里一次又一次地醒来，被他的小女孩在被大火完全烧焦前已窒息而死的希望折磨得发疯。  
现在，林是那个记忆的一部分了。他放出火时，残忍的眼中反映出明亮的橙色火光。塞巴斯蒂安只有一个念头，他该烧。  
火在塞巴斯蒂安的手下蔓延开来。数秒间就点着了林的衣服，向四面八方扩散，下到他的手和脚，上到他的头发。事情发生得如此突然，以至于塞巴斯蒂安退回时，他的手指都被烫红了，他凝视他，着迷地看着他被火焰吞噬。血肉模糊的手臂、脸上的该死笑容和那只令人厌恶的眼睛统统消失在地狱里，而燃烧的躯壳发出的尖叫声威胁着塞巴斯蒂安的理智。但他一动不动地站在那里，看着他，心跳加速。他需要看下去。  
正是他无比熟悉的噪音使他从恍惚中惊醒。它从鲁维克处如波浪蔓延开来，整个实验室都在震动，塞巴斯蒂安几乎在那重量之下跪倒在地。他转过身来，被鲁维克脸上的孩子般的恐惧震住了。这几乎和这恐惧的源头一样令人不安，塞巴斯蒂安沉浸于思考，以致几乎没有注意到潜近他们的一个生物。  
它把自己隐藏在脉冲中。起初，塞巴斯蒂安认为林身上荒诞的寄生虫逃过了火烤，要来报仇，但那东西完全是黑色的，是一团像虫子一样的触手，用蜘蛛般的腿飞跑。在鲁维克的世界深处，他见识过更糟的。但接着，这个生物突然加速，跳上了鲁维克的背。  
鲁维克摇晃，他挣扎，但是这个生物把它的昆虫腿扎进了他的头皮的缝合处。虽然它没有像是嘴巴或脸的东西，但它在却在号叫，撕扯鲁维克的脑袋，试图撬松脑壳。  
“鲁维克——”塞巴斯蒂安抓住了这个东西，但它湿漉漉的，被他的手压得变形，他根本抓不住。  
“给我下来！”塞巴斯蒂安大喊，拉扯这扭曲的一团。他把它的腿一个一个扯下来，鲁维克则徒劳地推着那躯体，“他妈的下来——就他妈的——”  
他一下子醒了。塞巴斯蒂安困惑地眨眨眼，发现自己坐在实验室的瓷砖上，还握着鲁维克的手，林在地上抽搐，喃喃自语。他的手没有被烧伤，林也没有——他的喉咙上甚至没有铁丝勒出的痕迹。这不是真的。他头晕气喘，又一次疼得要命，想让自己觉得像个正常人。这只是个梦而已。  
抓握中的手抽动，鲁维克，回到了莱斯利的身体里，瘫倒在他的膝盖上，浑身颤抖，肌肉紧绷，眼睛大而涣散。他看起来就跟先前在家宅里一样，塞巴斯蒂安咒骂，把他拖近了点。  
“鲁维克 ？“塞巴斯蒂安小心地在自己没受伤的那边抱着鲁维克。他知道最好不要试图禁锢他，但也不想让他的头磕在地板上，“该死的，鲁维克，你从没告诉我这怎么办。那东西还在攻击你吗？“他不知道该做什么，所以他把手指插入鲁维克的的头发，想帮他摆脱一个看不见的怪物，“打回去，鲁维克，”他嘶声，揉着鲁维克的额头和太阳穴，试图哄他回来，“来吧，小混蛋，你不能就这样死了。”  
鲁维克深吸一口气，虽然他还在颤抖，却动作变了。他的抓握不紧，试图却又无法控制四肢。塞巴斯蒂安一只手搭上他肩膀，撑着他。  
“鲁维克，”他说，尽可能平静而坚定，“是我——塞巴斯蒂安。你能听到吗？  
鲁维克的眼睛向他转去，但没聚焦，仍因为无论那什么东西目光涣散。  
“塞伯？”他摸上塞巴斯蒂安的胸口，。“不行——我没法——”  
塞巴斯蒂安握住他的手，使劲挤压。  
“是我，”他说，“试着冷静下来——我抓住你了。”  
“不能感……"鲁维克扭动着，触到他的脸，但不管他想试着做什么，都是徒劳，“疼痛，”他喘着粗气，脚跟踢到地板上。他猛拽塞巴斯蒂安的手，“伤害我。“  
塞巴斯蒂安眨眼：“什么？”  
“伤害我，“鲁维克再次抓住了他的胸口，笨拙地摸索到塞巴斯蒂安的下巴。他呻吟一声，把手指塞进赛巴斯蒂安的嘴里。  
”他妈——“  
塞巴斯蒂安试图向后靠，但是鲁维克的指尖钩住了他的下牙。  
“咬，”鲁维克坚持，“咬！”  
塞巴斯蒂安很确定自己不能更疯了。他狠咬下去，鲁维克嘶叫，在他身边扭动，他颤抖。但它起作用了，逐渐地鲁维克的呼吸平缓，他开始放松。当他停止颤抖，便轻推赛巴斯蒂安的下巴让他放开。  
“我没事，”他说，肿胀的手指贴着他的胸口。他闭上眼睛，“谢谢。”  
塞巴斯蒂安太累了，注意不到他惊人的真诚。他待了一会儿调整呼吸，问：“那东西到底是啥？林吗？”  
“不是，“鲁维克抹了下脸，终于努力着坐起。他看起来仍在颤抖，“不，这……很复杂。”  
“比那玩意儿更复杂？“塞巴斯蒂安着重指了指那边混乱的林特工，“他身体里的是他妈的什么东西？莫比乌斯干了什么——这是他们要对约瑟夫做的吗？对麦拉？什么是‘调教’，什么——”  
“我们该走了，”鲁维克打断他。他借塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀站了起来，“如果他太长时间没有报到，莫比乌斯会追过来，我们俩现在的状态都没有任何能力搞定另一个小队。”  
“什……“塞巴斯蒂安试图跟着起身，但他的腿不听使唤。直到鲁维克伸双手帮忙，他才站起来，“我他妈的要疯了，”他在鲁维克帮助他靠在检查台上时嘀咕，“我不知道以后我还能不能行了。”  
“呼吸，”鲁维克说，尽管听起来像他自己需要照他自己的建议做，“结束了，塞巴斯蒂安，我们都没事了，”他轻敲塞巴斯蒂安的下巴让他保持专注，“你怎么处置的基德曼？”  
“什么？“塞巴斯蒂安精疲力尽地望着他，“你知道另一个人是基德曼？为什么不告诉我？”  
“因为我希望你会在震惊和背叛感下杀了她，“鲁维克承认。他走了几步，测试他的平衡，而且似乎对自己的恢复程度很满意，在房间里来回走动，收集他们的枪支，“她对我威胁更大，至少其他人更愿意抓活的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安擦了擦嘴，舌头上依然尝的到鲁维克。  
“我们可以向她解释，”他提议，但话一出口，他自己都有些怀疑，“那你为什么不自己杀了她？你本可以的，对吧？还是她也像他一样被保护着？”  
“我本可杀了她，“鲁维克回来，把他们的武器堆到桌上，“但她不是严格意义上的莫比乌斯。我想这可能会被视为破坏我们的条约。”  
“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安立即说，“是的，它会。所以别杀她。”  
鲁维克叹了口气。  
“很好，”他抓起手电筒，“你把我们的物资放哪了？”  
“原先的实验室，还有……我的拐杖在大厅里。”  
“好吧。在这儿等着。”  
鲁维克转身要离开，但塞巴斯蒂安恰抓住他的手肘。  
“等等，”他说。一想到一个人在房间里，和那只闪动的眼睛待在一起他就直觉得头晕，“我们怎么处置……”  
他们瞥了一眼林。他仍在地板上不停地颤抖，双眼无神，盯着天花板。赛巴斯蒂安起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“做你对他想做的事情，”鲁维克说，他的声音冷淡，带着苦涩，“杀了他，废了他，”他目光无情，塞巴斯蒂安后悔和他对视，“他毁了你的家庭，塞巴斯蒂安。他活该接受你塞带给他的任何命运。”  
鲁维克离开了，塞巴斯蒂安伫立许久，看着林胸口起伏。他从桌上拿起左轮，扳下击锤。林的脑袋收进视野，指头搭上扳机。无法呼吸。  
※※※  
当鲁维克回来，塞巴斯蒂安正靠在实验室外墙上。他的霰弹枪和左轮装进了皮套，步枪在手。鲁维克将拐杖递给他，换过他的步枪，然后向房间里瞥了一眼，即使他早已有预感塞巴斯蒂安的决定是什么。正如他所料，林仍在他倒下的地方，显然还活着。  
“如果我杀了他，莫比乌斯会找到他的尸体，”塞巴斯蒂安平静地说，眼睛低垂，“基德曼不得不解释发生了什么。他们会杀了她，不是吗？如果他们觉得她背叛了组织？”  
“是的，”鲁维克说，“她来灯塔，首先就是因为她是随时可以被牺牲。任何怀疑都会招来杀身之祸。”  
赛巴斯蒂安的肩膀放松，他点了点头，仿佛只是渴望鲁维克来验证他的选择。  
“那让我们他妈的离开这里。”  
鲁维克同意了，他们一起退回夜幕中。


	7. 第七章

当他们完成手术后，麦拉走进更衣室，脱去洗手衣。她没有沾上太多的血，但还是尽量手不沾布料地把衣服扔进恰当的容器里。她告诉自己，最坏已经过去了。就算有后续跟进，但就目前而言，一切都进展顺利，而且只会变得更容易。她再也不用见到约瑟夫那种样子了。

 

    然而，她扣上衬衣，手开始颤抖。她的手指不听使唤她很快就放弃了，跌坐在最近的长椅上。这不合理。她举起双手到面前，看着，目光苦涩，思索， **一切过后，我怎么还能感到恐惧？**

 

    有人敲门，塔蒂亚娜不等回应就进来了。她很快关上门，但麦拉瞥见了丹尼斯在大厅里来回踱步。他没有参与调教过程，所以她不知道他为什么在这里闲逛，而这一点让她很焦虑。

“麦拉，”塔蒂亚娜说，坐到她旁边。她没有脱掉洗手衣，麦拉试着不去看她袖子上的血，“你还好吗？”

“你不需要担心我，”麦拉迅速回道。她回去扣扣子，虽然没有比第一次更成功，“最坏的已经过去了，我还在这里，不是吗？”

“是你这么说的，”塔蒂亚娜看着她挣扎了一会儿，然后站了起来。她握着麦拉的手，拉她也站起来。

 

“但我知道你多不容易，上次，”她说，她帮麦拉扣好了衬衫，“我会照看你。你受不了的时候要和我说，知道了吗？”

“当然，”麦拉随她摆弄，但当塔蒂亚娜想要说更多的时候，她错过身，从衣柜里拿了裤子，“丹尼斯想要什么？”

塔蒂亚娜等她穿完了才开口：“今晚，林把基德曼带去了灯塔，”她说。麦拉的心砰地响了一声，“显然有麻烦了，但丹尼斯并不想在我们结束前打断。”

他们可能在医院里惹出的麻烦只有一种，麦拉可以想象到，而这想象很可能成为现实：“他们没事吧？”

“没事，”塔蒂亚娜看着她，神情认真，“噢，基德曼不会有。但如果丹尼斯没有在夸张的话，林不怎么好。”

麦拉不太确定是什么让她感到一阵兴奋。她希望在自己脸上没有表现出来：“带我去见他。”

***

鲁维克开的车回家。路上车很少，没有给他带来任何麻烦，而且让他的脑子能好好集中注意。他的一些部分正从灯塔事件中蹒跚而出，担心现实随时可能从掌中分散出来，像受惊的老鼠一般。但是每当感觉太强烈的时候，他就会看着他的支柱，再度找到安定。

塞巴斯蒂安跌坐在乘客座位，回公寓的整条路上都低垂着眼睛，呼吸沉重，他不说话，也没必要说话；鲁维克可以感受到他的悲伤和沮丧的浪潮，带着纠缠的愠怒在他的乐趣下颤抖着。他的痛苦对鲁维克来说是如此熟悉，以至于即使没有复杂的神经元或精神力量，他们也会在相同的频率上产生共鸣。令人兴奋，使人厌恶，正是这种魅力让鲁维克坚定地植根于他自己感知下的世界。

当他们把车停在公寓楼群外，鲁维克快步到了副驾驶座边。

 

“操，”塞巴斯蒂安低声说，鲁维克搀扶他爬出车门，他咬紧牙关，疼得抽气，“操你妈。”

“靠着我，”鲁维克说。甚至当塞巴斯蒂安被帮着扶住他的拐杖时，腿也不能撑多远。鲁维克卸下武器，和补给一同暂时留在卡车里，专注于扶着塞巴斯蒂安进入大楼，登上楼梯。塞巴斯蒂安的手紧扣他的肩膀，呼出的热气喷在他耳朵上，太像是从宅邸逃脱进一片死地。当他们到公寓门口时，他既感激又是失望。

“我能自己来了。”塞巴斯蒂安低声说。

鲁维克开锁，为他打开门。

 

“用不着走多少了。”

“去吧，”他坚持道，“我不喜欢把我们的东西留在卡车里。”

他蹒跚进去，看样子是不会跌倒，于是鲁维克回了停车场。他拖着几把枪，还有个鼓囊囊的枕头，爬上二楼。幸好没有人看到。一旦门关上，一切安全，他是该松一口气。相反，他被冻得发痛，目光从房间的一个角落转到另一个角落。他搓着双手，冒险进入主房间寻找塞巴斯蒂安。

他发现他双腿叉开，躺在沙发上，手上一瓶龙舌兰。他皱起了眉头：“难道布雷没说——”

“别，”塞巴斯蒂安咕哝。进灯塔前他就不怎么好，但和林的斗争给脸和脖子添了新瘀伤，眼睛充血泛红，看上去极其吓人，“不是现在。”

鲁维克冒险走近他，塞巴斯蒂安又灌了一大口。

 

“这不是个好主意，”他说，“你都没有——”

“我不想听，”塞巴斯蒂安怒目而视，但疲惫已经把他的愤怒磨净了。他又开始喝酒，然后停下，手拎着瓶身晃来晃去，“我只是…”他揉眼，表情痛苦，“我需要什么都不想，”他嘶哑地说。

鲁维克看着他，每一次的扭曲和退缩，每一句怨言都啃噬着他的皮肤。要是塞巴斯蒂安放空一段时间，对两人都好。他走得更近，站在塞巴斯蒂安旁，伸手触碰他干干净净的太阳穴。

塞巴斯蒂安擒住他手腕。

 

“不，”他把手推回去，等着鲁维克退了一步，才放手，“别这样做，”他手肘搭在膝盖上，脸埋进掌心，“我不能让你……抹去。不是这个。”

鲁维克抚摸着手腕上被塞巴斯蒂安触碰的地方。

 

“林说的话真的那么震撼吗？”他问道，“你一直都相信那场大火不是意外。”

“我不该是 **对** 的，”他的手指梳过头发，再灌一口，“火灾是个意外——麦拉离开是因为我没法相信。每个人都这么说。对啊意外。但现在……”他突然站起来，酒瓶摔在咖啡桌上，“但现在我知道了那杂种是他妈的始作俑者。他们死了，他们两个都死了，还有……天，你，你知道他们对她做了什么。我应该杀了他的。”他跌回去，仍是焦虑不安，“我真该把他活活烧死。”

鲁维克颤抖。他讨厌颤抖。他的胃翻腾，眼前林骤然点着的身影，炙热贴着他的皮肤，烧焦的肉的恶臭挥之不去。即便如此，他也移不开视线。他仔细地听着塞巴斯蒂安呼吸里的每一次急停，观察他上唇的颤动。他记得这样的苦涩。他也不想让任何人从自己身上将其抹去。

“你大概做了正确的选择，”他慢慢地说，“饶了他，饶了基德曼，而有她在内部，可能会给我们提供我们需要的机会。此外，你还会有机会的，我敢肯定。”

塞巴斯蒂安沉默许久。他低下头看自己的手，用拇指来回擦着血迹。最后，他深吸了一口气：“那是什么感觉，鲁维克？”

鲁维克回过神来：“什么？”

“当他们烧你的时候，”他说，突然间房间显得更大了，他的话语在墙壁间回荡，“我在你意识里看到了。看到你的伤疤。是什么感觉？”

鲁维克咽了口水，然后自责。他本该觉得愤怒，但他的脉搏却突然跳得激烈，几乎让他站不住脚，“我知道你不是真的想问，你只是对林有负罪感，”他说。

“我想知道，”塞巴斯蒂安抬起头来，他们的目光相遇，“你可以告诉我。”

他伸出手。鲁维克盯着它，仿佛那是发红的煤炭，随时准备燃烧。这段历史已经浮出来了，他的意识伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，要唤起几十年来一直压在心头的童年阴影轻而易举。他不仅能重演那段回忆，他可以 **给予** 。他可以牵着塞巴斯蒂安的手，同游地狱。

“这不是你想要的。”鲁维克谨慎地说。

“我想知道，”塞巴斯蒂安重复，“我必须知道因为我们她经历了什么，”他向鲁维克挥手，绝望渗透进声音，“来吧，鲁维克，让我看！我必须知道！”

“不，”鲁维克说，“你觉得我会过得更轻松一点吗，不更 **清楚** 知道我姐姐的感觉？受她所苦不会免除你的罪恶感。”

塞巴斯蒂安垂下手臂，表情扭曲。

 

“除此之外，”鲁维克继续说，“难道验尸官没有告诉你，在火烧到那前她已经窒息了吗？”

“他说……”塞巴斯蒂安用颤抖的双手擦嘴唇，“他说她太小了，她的……”他哽住，“她的肺，”他又试了一下，含糊地指自己的胸口，“他们……他们不会……”

他像是被抽干了力气。

 

“她那么小，”他哽咽，垮进掌心。他的肩膀一抽一搭，呼吸也颤抖起来，“她还那么小……”

鲁维克被他的样子镇住了。塞巴斯蒂安的悲伤在他的身体里回荡，他已经很久没有这种感觉了。他人生最美好的时光都用在品尝着他人的痛苦、愤怒、恐惧和无助，但这是不同的——他不允许自己沉溺其中，即使他有耐心去复刻这感觉。他曾以为自己失去了悲痛的感觉。但当他见到塞巴斯蒂安的指甲陷进自己的头皮，他发觉依然可以悲伤。

鲁维克坐在沙发上，抵着塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀。他想去感受他温热躯体的每一丝颤动；想要品尝他双唇间吐出的每一次颓唐的呼吸；渴望自己能爬进塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛，被每一根肋骨包围，重温那些改变了他的世界的事件。伤痛能使他更接近 **她** ，而他想要将那每一瞬间都纳入掌中。

“塞巴斯蒂安，”他说，两人之间沉重的氛围使他难以呼吸，“我无法向你展示那种感受，”他把手放在塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖上，微微收紧，“但我能展现给 **他们** 。通过你，我会让他们得到应有的下场。我们会除掉林、除掉亚当——除掉他们每一个人来为她报仇。”

塞巴斯蒂安突然平静下来。他动了动，透过手指的缝隙看向鲁维克。

 

“你保证。”他说。

“我保证，”鲁维克毫不犹豫地回答。当塞巴斯蒂安垂下手，他抓过它们，紧紧地握在手里，“每个都烧成灰。”

***

他们到了林在的房间。麦拉本想独自一人进去，但她知道塔蒂亚娜还没贴心到这个地步，所以她没有出声。丹尼斯，至少他有点自觉留在大厅里。

房间里一片黑暗，还有股血的味道。她能听到林嘶声和自语，还有被掩盖的心电监护仪发出的哔哔声——不是第一次了，但从来没有哪次不让她头发直竖。当他们走进来的时候，塔蒂亚娜握紧了她的手。她默许了。只有一盏小台灯照亮了房间，他们循着灯光来到林的床旁。

他的衣服被脱了下来，上身只覆盖着一层纱布。纱布松散地包裹着他的右臂，直到肩膀。琥珀色的血清通过静脉滴入他的体内。当麦拉走近时，她意识到他的眼睛是睁开的，但却对她的靠近毫无反应，继续着无法理解的喃喃自语。

麦拉舔了舔嘴唇。她脑子里缠成一团，四肢发麻。她从塔蒂亚娜身边溜走，碰了碰林的手腕内侧。她早就听到他的脉搏填满房间，但她想用指腹触摸。微弱，是稳定。她的手收紧了，如果不是突然意识到房间里还有一个人，指甲早陷进肉里。

“长官，”麦拉站直身体，转向房间另一头阴影笼罩的角落，“我们知道发生了什么吗？”

执行官靠在他的椅子上，台灯的光刚好抓住他的脸。明显是刻意的。

 

“如你所见，他没能力做报告，”他凉凉地说，“但是基德曼探员说是 **鲁维克** 的手笔。”

麦拉皱起了眉头，她走到床另一边，好掀起林手臂上的纱布。多处位置的皮肤被刺穿、被剪去，最明显的是肘部，还在渗血。伤口几乎没怎么愈合。

 

“是猎枪，”她说。“不符合鲁维克的习惯。”

“这不是他第一次用枪，”塔蒂亚娜说， “他狩猎。 ”

“或许也有两天前。”执行官说。

麦拉重新裹好纱布，小心翼翼地说：“你认为鲁维克同凯斯特拉诺一起在维多利亚诺宅邸。”

“在现场的阿尔法小队的成员身上有三处不同种枪伤。我认为在假定只有一人的情况下很难解释。”

麦拉不知如何回应。塔蒂亚娜接话，问：“基德曼还说了什么？”

“她声称自己没见到鲁维克本人，”执行官站起来，走到林的床边，“她感觉到他的存在，当被和林探员分开时，”他继续，目不斜视，“她听到了猎枪鸣，然后被打昏。醒来的时候，她发现林探员已经这样了，联系了总部。”

塔蒂亚娜抱胸，皱着眉头看向林，沉思：“那就引出了个重要问题，失去了机器的帮助，鲁维克到底有什么能力？你不可能被一个存在敲晕。”

“更重要的是，”执行官说，“他为什么允许她活下来了？”

“两人，”麦拉补充，当他终于看过来，她毫不畏惧地迎上他冷酷的目光，“至少林同样完好。或多或少。”

执行官继续盯着她，曾经他的一瞥能让她出冷汗，不过这已经是很久以前了。

 

“塔蒂阿娜，”他说，“在外面等我们。”

塔蒂亚娜看起来很不情愿，但还是顺从了。门在她身后关上，麦拉肩膀僵直，面对执行官。

他不是畏缩的人，所以她等着，静静地等着，让他说出自己的意愿。

他花了该死的时间来恐吓她。

 

“凯斯特拉诺活着吗？”他问。

“你似乎已经确定了，”麦拉平静地回答。“何苦再问？”

“如果你知道些什么，你理应告诉我。”

“我什么都不知道，”麦拉说，抱胸，“凯斯特拉诺已经很久和我不再往来了。他现在跟我有什么关系？”

执行官眯起眼睛看她。她没有退缩。

 

“我知道你在想什么，汉森。如果他活着，我要他在这，进入STEM项目。离他远点。”

麦拉直视他：“我不知道你在说什么。”

他抓住她的手腕，麦拉没有挣扎，即使当他把她逼到病床上，困在自己和被遗忘的林之间。

 

“再次抗命你将不会被宽恕，”他警告她说，“是莫比乌斯决定了谁生谁死，不是你。你会服从命令。”

**你会服从命令** 。他的话在她体内轰鸣，而她的左手则被它们的灼热刺痛。还是，她直视着他。在理智的边缘徘徊太久，这微不足道的威胁没资格动摇她。

 

“我会服从命令，”她说，“但不是你的。别忘了， **亚当** ，我是同你一样的莫比乌斯。”

麦拉覆住他手上，没使多大力便让他松了手。他的瞳孔恼怒地收缩，却还是退后一步，就像被绳子牵着。他总是盛气凌人，但现在这副样子已经有了裂痕，麦拉知道哪里是弱点。

她说：“我想和林单独待会儿。”

执行官皱眉，但两人都知道他不会拒绝她。

 

“我要他痊愈，”他厉声，“不论代价。”

“当然你要，”麦拉背对他，“明天晚上我会给你报告。”

他犹豫了一下，但他发现麦拉已经说完了。当他离开时，她能感到他的目光戳在身上。终于她或多或少算是独自在房间里了，才允许自己长叹一声。

林已经安静下来。麦拉没有再迟疑，执行官的不耐烦不能说是件好事。毕竟，他不喜欢任何人动自己最喜欢的宠物。她把纱布从林的胸口扯开，用力按进疤痕交叉处。

林颤抖地倒抽一口气。他的眼珠来回转动，却落不到她身上。她等着看他能不能有点意识，没有，她用另一只手遮住了他的眼睛。

 

“奕峻，”她说，安静却坚定，像是在呵斥个小孩子，“是我。我知道你能听见我的声音。”

他在她的双手下扭动，喘息，说的字终于能成句了。

 

“灭掉，”他恳求着，揪住床单，“灭.....灭掉.......”

“奕峻，集中精力，”她沿着他的胸前伤疤来回抚摸，“灭掉什么？”

“ **火** ，”他喘气，麦拉几乎要抽回手，仿佛火随时会从他的皮肤里冒出来，“他点着我——在烧，”他盲目地伸出手，找她的胳膊肘，紧紧地攀住它，“扑灭我！”

麦拉看着他痛苦地扭动，他的声音在她的耳朵里模糊成闪光和爆裂。她的皮肤被电得刺痛，仿佛电流在每一粒汗水之间窜行。她觉得自己要吐出来，但无法把视线从他身上移开。

 

“是谁？”她问道，破了音，她咽下一大口空气，又问了一遍，“谁烧的你，奕峻 ？”

“是 **他** ，”她可以感觉到他的睫毛在自己的手掌上扫动，“你的…凯斯特拉诺”。

麦拉哆嗦一下。她的情绪变幻不定，唯一不变的只是一种病态的感激，是塞巴斯蒂安给了她这样一个小礼物。她靠近了。

 

“他还活着，”她低语，“塞巴斯蒂安还活着——你看到他了？”

“是的，”林嘶哑地说着。他半梦半醒地扯着她的袖子，“是的，他和……鲁维克，他们……活着，”他呜呜咽咽哭了起来，“请扑灭我。”

“很快，”她用拇指揉着鼻梁，仿佛这能够安慰自己，“我需要你给我一个承诺。”

他的表情因不确定而扭曲。

 

“已经用完了。”他嘟囔着。

“一个新的承诺。”麦拉再一次揉揉他的胸口，他感觉不到她的手在颤抖的，“答应我，如果你再次见到塞巴斯蒂安，杀了他。”她的嗓子被这灼热的语句刺痛，“拜托了，奕峻。你知道我因为他经历了什么。为我杀了他。”

林在思考时发出嘶嘶的呼吸声，甚至有可能再次失去了意识。他的手顺着她的手臂滑下来，滑到她手上，轻轻握住。

 

“好，”他说，歪扭扭地笑了，“为了你什么都行，麦拉。”

麦拉离开房间时，塔蒂亚娜和丹尼斯还在大厅里等着。她的表情已经无懈可击了。

 

“丹尼斯，”她说。他很快打起精神，她半是期待着他会敬礼，“拿灭火器来，对着林喷。他觉得自己着火了。”

“呃，是，女士，”丹尼斯犹豫了一下，“我们该准备手术吗？他的手臂……”

“血清就够了，”塔蒂亚娜确信地说，“我们只在他要求的时候动手术。”

“是，女士。”

丹尼斯匆忙离开后，塔蒂亚娜面向麦拉，面色严肃：“你看起来很累。”

“我很累，”麦拉说，尽管她不觉得。她感到脉搏跳得生疼，“我要回房间。”

“你不想和基德曼说话吗？”塔蒂亚娜问道，“她就在隔壁。”

“不，以后有机会，”麦拉穿过走廊，她有点惊讶塔蒂亚娜没跟上来。她停顿了一下，“你要留在这儿？”

 

塔蒂亚娜点了点头，尽管她没有任何进入房间的意思：“我想亲自听她报告。如果凯斯特拉诺还活着，而且和鲁维克一起行动，我们可能不得不改变对织田先生的计划。”

麦拉微微颔首，除此之外，她的脸上没有任何反应。

 

“如果你觉得合适。”她说，在背叛出情绪前离开。

她侧耳倾听，等待塔蒂亚娜进入基德曼的房间。但直到她在走廊尽头转弯，塔蒂亚娜也没有动过。

***

塞巴斯蒂安习惯了在疼痛中醒来。缝合处的皮肤抽痛，深色的淤青和剧烈的头痛，对他来说熟悉得像是呼吸。令他新奇的是发现自己瘫倒在沙发上，却不是很奇怪，也不是很让他恐慌，即使他的脖子上新添了一处疼痛。然而，最不寻常的是，鲁维克在他的膝盖上睡着了。

沙发不大，但鲁维克显然是尽力了：他的身体蜷得很紧，脚在扶手上，头枕在塞巴斯蒂安的腿上。他的下巴上有淤青，但看起来平和得惊人。塞巴斯蒂安一动不动，好能多看一段时间。这和在床上醒来不同，当时他以为鲁维克只是太自负，不屑于为沙发放弃床垫。鲁维克本可以离开他，却没有。在什么时候，疲惫不堪，失魂落魄的他昏了过去，而鲁维克留下了。

**除非他别无选择** 。记得在灯塔里的时候，塞巴斯蒂安伸了手，轻抚鲁维克的太阳穴。 **也许那东西又袭击了他，他就这样昏倒了** 。他摩挲鲁维克头骨上那道该有的交界线，但鲁维克只是含糊了些莫名其妙的东西，依然在睡，显得‘怪物引起的昏迷’不太可能了。

鲁维克睡着了，所以塞巴斯蒂安没有去打扰他。奇怪，但不知怎么的，他只是坐了一会儿，却感到莫名的舒适和放松，膝上轻柔的重量，掌下温暖的皮肤，他的意识在遥远的思绪之间悠闲地徘徊着。他没有去想莫比乌斯和它的疯子探员，而是想在STEM里看到的年轻鲁维克的幻影：初是好奇，后是绝望，最是寻仇。他想知道，鲁本·维多利亚诺，蠢货之子，毁于悲剧，有没有希望张大成为的不是个怪物。一人要回溯多远，才找得回那个未被玷污的聪慧孩子，那个在未来自称神明的孩子？

“像你这样的人也会置身地狱吗，鲁维克？”塞巴斯蒂安喃喃，手指绕上他的头发，触感像玉米须一样又软又细，“你真的是因为 **孤独** ，创造出那洪水猛兽般的机器吗？”

鲁维克终于醒了。起先他似乎没意识到自己在哪儿，轻轻哼了一声，甚至脸转向了塞巴斯蒂安的手掌。然后他僵住了。他睁开眼，小心地向上看。

塞巴斯蒂安让手搁到沙发背上。

 

“嘿，”他说，尽量让语气不那么戏谑，“你醒了。”

鲁维克坐起来，揉了揉脸颊，上头被塞巴斯蒂安的裤子印了花。他四处环顾，目光独独越过塞巴斯蒂安，甚至可能脸红了。

 

“早上好，”他低声说，然后匆忙站起身，“我去给我们俩弄点吃的。”

塞巴斯蒂安瘫进沙发里，累到没精力揶揄他。他甚至又打了个盹，直到鲁维克端着两碗放了香蕉片的麦片和一瓶止痛药，才醒来。尽管看起来依然微微尴尬，鲁维克还是坐在他旁边，一起吃早饭。

“之后我想检查一下你的缝合，”鲁维克说，“你昨晚不容易。”

“对啊。我感觉自己就像是被卡车撞了，”塞巴斯蒂安在燕麦片的帮助下吞了颗药丸，侧眼看看鲁维克，“我们得谈谈发生了什么，不是吗？”

“你指哪一部分？”鲁维克问，没有抬眼。

“天啊，我都不知道该从哪开始，”塞巴斯蒂安嘀咕。每个冒出来的问题都因为羞耻不明不清地糊成一片。他发现那瓶龙舌兰酒仍在咖啡桌上，诱惑着他，直到他想起自己刚刚喝了两杯氧康定。

 

“你呢？你还好吧？”

鲁维克戳了自己下巴上的瘀伤。

 

“我没事，”他说，“我不像你那样壮实得能毫发无损地扛下拳头，但他没重手。我只是没料到。”

“转移话题这次没用，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持，“我说的是发作。”

鲁维克继续吃东西，就好像听不到，但塞巴斯蒂安一直盯着他，所以他终于放弃了他的回避策略。

 

“我很好，”他又说，“感谢你的帮助。”

塞巴斯蒂安等了更久，但对方仍旧不语。他说：“就这样？”

“还有什么话可说？”

想失去耐心那是容易极了，而他也快了。 **你不能怪他** ，他告诉自己，想起鲁维克的手紧紧握住自己的，灯塔精神病院在四周融化成了梦魇。 **你也不希望他过问你的精神状态，对吧？**

 

“鲁维克，”他小心翼翼地说，“无论发生什么，我们都是一伙。告诉我你怎么了，这样下次我就能准备好。”

鲁维克吃完了他的早餐，把碗放在一边。然后他才坐在沙发上，转面对塞巴斯蒂安。

 

“那不是……”他皱起眉头，重新考虑怎么解释，“那有用。利用你，我就能保持梦境的稳定，一开始。但我无法集中注意力，在你......”他的眉头一拧，脱口而出，“我没料到你会把他点着。”

“我不是故意的，”塞巴斯蒂安低头看了看他的手，半是期待上头盖了烧伤，“我甚至不知道自己 **可以** 。”

“虽然扰人，但是个好兆头，”鲁维克说，“你可以掌控自己的现实。对我们可能有用，用STEM对上莫比乌斯的时候。”

**每个都烧成灰** 。塞巴斯蒂安的胃攥紧了，他在食欲没有完全消失前吃完了饭。

 

“扰人，”他咕哝。他不安地嚼着种不熟悉的情绪，“那……对你来说并不容易。那不是我的本意。”

鲁维克哼了一声。

 

“如果这是你最诚恳的道歉，那就免了。审问林是我的主意，我也准备好了承担风险。虽然我承认，不够充分，”他站了起来，走向门口附近的一张小桌子，“但我们确实得到了一些有价值的信息。你的搭档还活着，亚当在亲自照看他。这意味着我们可以指望他们不会太快杀了他。”

“是啊，但是林说他……”塞巴斯蒂安想到林那个精神病在他朋友的脑袋里乱戳，怒火中烧 。当鲁维克带着些纸和支笔回来时，他意识到鲁维克彻底转变了话题，“等一下。那个想撬开你脑袋的怪物呢？”

“现在不重要，”鲁维克说，跪在桌子旁边，摊开马丁·里奥斯的账单，正面朝下，好写东西，“我想给你看些东西。”

“现在 **重要** ，”塞巴斯蒂安说，就算是鲁维克开始画出个人脸的形状，“你不能就这样…… **鲁维克** ，”腿这个样子并不好受，但塞巴斯蒂安还是向前靠着桌子，拿住了鲁维克的手腕，“告诉我。”

鲁维克停了下来，盯着塞巴斯蒂安的手。他没有试图抽手，但在抬起目光前，他思忖了稍许。塞巴斯蒂安并不期望经过灯塔精神病院地下的那一段后，他会妥协，但鲁维克点了点头。

“这是我第一次真正见到牠，”鲁维克说，塞巴斯蒂安松了手，坐回沙发上听着，“但我已经感觉牠的存在有段时间了。就像我之前说的，当我使用新能力时，会相当脆弱。牠试图利用这点来切断我精神和肉体间的联系。”

“所以你要我援手，是因为知道牠会出现。你应该警告我的，”塞巴斯蒂安摇了摇头，在鲁维克能反驳前接道，“但那是什么？”

鲁维克没有立即回答，但他不再那么难读懂了。塞巴斯蒂安看得出他在想怎么解释，而不是拖延。

 

“就我们之前的比喻来说，”他说，“我想你可以把它叫做……损坏的数据，和你在STEM中遇到的生物一样，”他说着，继续在纸上草书，“做梦的大脑常常把它认为不可用的数据碎片拼在一起：半注册的刺激、记忆、潜意识本能等等。它们聚集在一起，创造出梦境景观和其居民。这就是为什么梦通常会让人感觉隐喻——它们是由你头脑中的积木搭成的。”

“怪物就像隐喻一样，”塞巴斯蒂安说，他想到他在鲁维克的头脑中遇到的荒诞怪事，“但他们其中一些曾经是人。像——”

“那生物不是人，”鲁维克迅速打断了他，“这是不良数据，是一种混合体，来自我的......”他停止了书写，笔敲了敲纸上的字，“我的恐惧，”他慢慢地说，塞巴斯蒂安坐直了点，“我担心我的大脑最终无法与这个身体连接好，会有人从我这夺走。就像上一次。”

塞巴斯蒂安看着鲁维克在纸上戳小点：“你的恐惧试图杀了你。”

“你这样说就听起来太夸张了，但我想这是准确的，”鲁维克抬头看了看，注意到塞巴斯蒂安在看他，他不自在地摇了摇身子，拾起笔，“对所有人来说都是一样的，真的。如果所有的人类都有过这样的经历，活在梦中，他们最深的恐惧可以通过纯粹的意志力来体现——像 **我** 一样，我相信，我们会看到更多的幽灵。”

那画像开始像个男人的脸部轮廓，但塞巴斯蒂安认不出他，所以他看向鲁维克。 **他也像正常人一样感到恐惧** ，他想，没有理应在那的幸灾乐祸，他想起那男人烧着时鲁维克脸上的害怕。

 

“我能做什么？”他意识到自己在问，“下一次再发生这种事，你希望我怎么做？”

鲁维克再次抬头，他的目光谨慎且探询。他已经做好被蔑笑的准备，但什么都没来，便似是放松了。

 

“你很好，”他说，“如果牠再在梦中袭击，我们可以一起击退牠。如果不是……”他蜷曲手指，又舒展开来，“当我无法与自己的身体重新连接时，最快的方法就是疼痛，持续的疼痛。比如咬，或者掐。不要永久性的，谢谢。”

塞巴斯蒂安哼了一声。

 

“好，”空气开始变得 **太** 凝重，他放轻了语气，补充道，“既然你都这么礼貌地要求了，我保证会抽你的。”

鲁维克翻白眼，却是显然松了一口气。

 

“好吧，”他说，“现在这算完了，”他潦草成最后一幅画，然后把它倒转过来给塞巴斯蒂安看，“回到正题。”

塞巴斯蒂安凑进了看。

 

“这是亚当，”鲁维克举着他的素描介绍道：这人脸长而椭圆，浓眉深眼窝，“莫比乌斯的执行官。我假设有个内圈之类的，构成组织核心。但据我所知，他手握莫比乌斯的实权。他的‘雇员’都令人费解地忠诚，尽管他本人是个自以为是的小丑。”

“我认不出他。”塞巴斯蒂安低语，在记忆里搜索这张脸。

“我没想你会，”鲁维克再起笔，“我猜他深居简出，和我一样。但你最好知道我知道的莫比乌斯信息，虽然有限。说不准什么时候会派上用场。”

“哦——好，”塞巴斯蒂安点点头，“很高兴我们终于想到一起了，”他饶有兴趣地看着鲁维克勾勒出个女人的轮廓，“你画得很不错。”

“我姐姐教我的，”鲁维克说，“希梅内斯说过我长大后可以写自己的教材。我不喜欢别人绘图演示，所以她教我自己画。”

塞巴斯蒂安闭了眼，他无可自制地想象到鲁维克坐在桌边，莉莉跪在他身旁，用她最喜欢的蜡笔涂鸦。

 

“你姐姐一定也画得很好。”

“对。她做什么都出色。”

他画上副眼镜，那张脸突地重合上了。

 

“等一下，”塞巴斯蒂安拽过素描，“等等，我认识她。”

鲁维克抬眉：“你知道塔蒂亚娜·古铁雷斯？”

“那是她名字？”塞巴斯蒂安眯眼看着她，鲁维克画得够好，五官毫无疑问是她，虽然面无表情。“我猜我不 **认识** 她，但我遇到过她。在STEM里。”

鲁维克惊讶很快被冰冷的怀疑所取代：“塔蒂亚娜在STEM里？”

塞巴斯蒂安皱了皱眉，鲁维克的表情突然充满了怨毒，以至于他片刻之前的脆弱犹如幻觉：“怎么了？我以为你能控制所有连上机器的人。”

“我是，”鲁维克看着这幅画，沉思，“你看到她的时候，她在做什么？她对你说了什么吗？”

“她没有说什么有用的东西，”塞巴斯蒂安说。甚至当他试图回想，也只记起她那单调乏味的声音，却没有记起任何一个字，“狗屁不通。但感觉是当时她在帮我。她躲在医院的一条走廊里——我一遍又一遍的走到那儿。我唯一能喘口气的地方，”每说一个字，鲁维克都看起来更加烦恼。塞巴斯蒂安最后问道，“她是谁？”

鲁维克竖起手指，按在桌上。

 

“她是莫比乌斯的科学家，”他说，“但她在灯塔是作为一名护士。她帮助希梅内斯和我管理STEM，甚至还参与了我一些其他的......个人项目。莫比乌斯手下数她对STEM的运转有最深刻的了解。不足以让她重新创造核心，却足以让她试图创造核心，”他的眼睛眯起，“她就是那个解剖我的人。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头。鲁维克的愤怒摆在明面上，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“那么……也许不是真的 **她** ，STEM里那个，”他提道，“她本可以是你的另一个‘幽灵’，对吧？被你的潜意识创造出来的，或者什么东西？”

鲁维克看起来没被说服，也没回话。塞巴斯蒂安尽量等了些许。

 

“不管怎样，”他最后说，“还有其他人吗？”

过了一会儿，鲁维克似乎还不打算回应，却又拿过一张纸，开始画草图。“我唯一记得的是安薇·莎阿，值得一提，”他心不在焉地说，“她是我的助理，有几次我在他们总部做研究。我有一种感觉，她想向我学习，谁知道学到了多少。”

“等等，等等，”塞巴斯蒂安向他挥手示意停止，“你去过莫比乌斯的总部？”

“是，屈指可数。有时他们给我提供……”他继续画素描，皱眉，看了一眼塞巴斯蒂安，“无论如何，我都不记得路。他们转移我时很谨慎，座驾没有窗子。”

塞巴斯蒂安靠在沙发上。他渴望抽支烟：“他们给你找人折磨，不是吗？”

“是做实验，”鲁维克纠正，尽管没再抬眼，“无所谓了，莫比乌斯都是要杀了他们的。”

“天哪，你太……”塞巴斯蒂安双手揉脸，正巧记起了手指上水泡破裂的声音，火焰吞没他的敌人时那恐怖的欣喜，“不管。我猜现在担心已经来不及了。”

鲁维克放下笔，一眼不发。最后一幅画是个印度妇女，梳着背头。

 

“我不认识这个人，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“很漂亮，却是，”他嗤鼻，“真他妈可惜，她可能和别的一样也是个精神病。”

“没有其他人了，”鲁维克承认。他看着这三幅画，把胳膊叠在桌上，“莫比乌斯总部很大，地面地下都有好几层，距离灯塔大约一小时路程。但我就记得这么多了。当时我对他们不关心，所以也没怎么关注，”他叹气，“我们可能还是要靠基德曼。”

“我给了她一个见面的地方。我们今晚应该去那儿，”塞巴斯蒂安挠了挠后颈，“如果她还记得……在我打了她的头之后，操。”

“什么样的地方？”鲁维克突然问道，“如果是在公共场所，你就必须选一套不那么显眼的衣服。”

塞巴斯蒂安扯开丝质衬衫和长裤套装。

 

“对呀很对，”他回嘴，“你是莫比乌斯真正想要的，你太引人注意了，那头白发相当鹤立鸡群。”

“这不是自愿的。虽然也许染色听上去不坏，”鲁维克爬起来，“无论如何，我还是想检查一下你的伤口，”他一边说，一边取回了塞巴斯蒂安的拐杖，“我猜你会想要清理一下。我去拿医疗箱，在浴室里见你。”

“嗯，好吧，”塞巴斯蒂安由着鲁维克扶自己起来，拄着拐杖，“如果我们在天黑之前不打算去任何地方，我不介意再打一针麻醉。”

“再说。”

塞巴斯蒂安步履蹒跚地走进浴室，站在镜子前，好奇地戳自己肿起来的眼圈。他听到前门开关。

***

鲁维克在大厅里站了一会儿，背靠着门，试图整理思绪。

 

**塔蒂亚娜在STEM里。** 他双臂抱胸。 **我怎么没注意到她？她不可能藏得那么好，她那低能试剂做不到。难道她是和亚当一起混进来的？** 他咬牙。 **为什么我没注意到她？如果塞巴斯蒂安是对的，她只是我脑子里的又一个幻象……还有多少也像她一样？**

 

鲁维克迫使自己往前走了一步。 **像是莱斯利的麻烦还不够，** 他这样想着上了三楼。 **我应该告诉塞巴斯蒂安全部真相的，反正他最终也会找出来的。** 他让自己的思绪分散。 **我不想再长得像莱斯利了。**

 

鲁维克回到公寓的时候，塞巴斯蒂安脱得只剩内裤。他坐在马桶盖上，正小心翼翼地拆大腿上的绷带。

 

“啊你在这，”他不满地说，“我都开始担心了。你去哪里鬼混了？”

 

鲁维克扔给他一个小盒子，他眉头皱起，好奇地看了看。

 

“染发剂，”塞巴斯蒂安往里头撇了一眼，“你从哪里弄来的？”

 

“楼上的一位女士给我的，”鲁维克开始脱下他的套头卫衣，“她改变主意去了理发店。”

 

“她这么决定了？”鲁维克走进卧房去拿他的医疗箱，塞巴斯蒂安在他身后喊道，“你确定没诱导她脑子，让她把这交给你？”

 

“就我所知没有，”鲁维克从衣柜里带回条浴巾和毛巾，“我问她要了，她说我比她更需要它，然后给我了，”塞巴斯蒂安拆完绷带，鲁维克开始摆列出他的器具，“当然，她现在不记得那些了，但我并没有从她那儿偷东西，”他做了个鬼脸，“我可不想听你说教。”

 

“你至少用了读心术才知道她有染发剂，”就算把大腿交给鲁维克照顾，塞巴斯蒂安也没停下他的唠， “然后你还把她的记忆抹去了。昨天晚上之后你怎么还他妈在滥用那东兴？你这样会对自己带来危险的。”

 

鲁维克没有料到塞巴斯蒂安抱怨的是这个，他看着愈合中的枪伤皱眉。

 

“你的关心让我感动，”他干巴巴地说，“但我没事。”

 

“我是认真的，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持，“如果你到处乱跑然后晕倒了，我该怎么保持对你的承诺？”

 

“我不会因为这么点小事晕倒，”鲁维克开始准备注射器，“伤口周围有新的浮肿，”他低喃，“我再给你打一剂抗菌素。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安叹气：“你只会切换话题。”

 

“而你死钻牛角尖，”鲁维克将注射剂填满，递给塞巴斯蒂安，然后给他手臂内侧涂上酒精，“如果我想有朝一日完全掌控这些能力，我需要练习。我 **想** 要练习。但我会小心，所以你不要歇斯底里。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安想要反对，但是鲁维克拿回注射剂扎到他的手臂里。

 

“ **哦操** ，”他嘶声，努力不让自己颤抖，“拜托了，鲁维克，我在试着找话题呢。”

 

“我懂，”鲁维克也忍着不让自己在注射药剂的时候发抖。他轻压针头留下的创口不让血流出来，接着轮到清理伤口的时间，“你的….努力….并没有被忽视。”

 

鲁维克照料了塞巴斯蒂安大腿上的伤，然后重新包扎。伤口居然没有重新裂开，考虑到当时情况多恶劣，而且愈合得算是达到鲁维克预计。处理塞巴斯蒂安的颈部对鲁维克来说复杂了一点，因为并没有椅子可以让他坐下来，而可以作为支撑的澡盆边缘又距离他们太远。最终他只好用膝盖抵着马桶座，靠着塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀工作。鲁维克并不介意。塞巴斯蒂安的身体在疼痛中依然结实可靠，袒露的后背贴着自己同样赤裸的前臂带来的触感让鲁维克感到一丝愉悦——他几乎不记得上一回除他双手之外与其他肌肤之间的亲密接触。他没预料到这种感觉相当 **独特** ，也没有对这近距离的包扎想太多。

 

而另一边，塞巴斯蒂安对此非常介意。各种抱怨后他注意力转向了染发剂盒子上的说明书。

 

“这个，”他在鲁维克完工时嘟哝着， “闪亮的玫瑰金。”

 

“不会有太多改变，”鲁维克清理收拾好用具起来，“这栋楼里没其它选择，而我也不想浪费钱。”

 

“这挺好的，”塞巴斯蒂安开始把瓶子从盒子里拿出来，“你白得像鬼，任何深色的东西都只会让你更加显眼，”他若有所思后轻哼，“你曾经 **有** 一头金发的，不是么？”

 

鲁维克啪嗒一声关上了他的医疗包。

 

“是么？”他回想，记不起儿时的样子给他带来意料之外地寒颤。他找不到任何在镜子面前的记忆，或者母亲和仆人给他梳妆的记忆。他只记得大厅里的那张油画，那位画家努力地把他画得像他父亲，“大概是吧。”

 

“我还以为你特地挑的，”塞巴斯蒂安递给鲁维克盒子里的两个小瓶，“让你看起来更像以前的自己。要我开始称呼你为 ‘鲁本’ 么？”

 

“不，”鲁维克马上回答，“我情愿你不那么叫。”

 

“好吧，”他用脚拱了下鲁维克 ，“你应该把那俩拌起来。”

 

鲁维克看着两个瓶子，摇了摇它们。

 

“你染过发？”他开启瓶盖时问。

 

塞巴斯蒂安眼角和嘴边的线条加深了，鲁维克庆幸他头抬得及时看到了这一幕。虽然很浅，鲁维克对深藏在下面的悲伤如此熟悉，产生共鸣如此轻易。

 

“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安说：“是啊，和…莉莉，” 他含糊地比划好像这能甩掉鲁维克的凝视，“万圣节的时候她想扮成爱探险的朵拉，但假发让她痒痒，所以我们试了染发剂。麦拉不是很高兴，但是……”

 

鲁维克等了一会儿看他是否会继续说下去，然后把注意力转向瓶子。

 

“你不喜欢提起她，是么？”他把两个瓶子里的东西混起来，“你的女儿，我是指，”

 

他可以感到塞巴斯蒂安尖锐的目光：“难道 **你** 喜欢提起你的姐姐么？”

 

“我喜欢，”鲁维克把瓶子装满，盖上盖子摇了摇，“如果我可以我会把劳拉告诉全世界，关于她的我记得的每一个细节，”他把瓶子还给塞巴斯蒂安，“不信你可以问希梅内斯，如果还有可能的话。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安看了瓶子又看了鲁维克：“等等，你让我干这个？”

 

“你不是有经验么，”鲁维克把浴巾搭在肩上，“而且你的角度比我方便。”

 

“是么，那好吧，”塞巴斯蒂安往前坐了点张开双腿，“我想你照料我后我也该回报一下。”

 

鲁维克转过身挪到塞巴斯蒂安双膝之间。如果让他自己来的话他可能会完成得更简单更迅速，而他也有自信自己能完成——毕竟他曾对自己做过完整的手术，染发与其根本无法相比——但是他突然有了一种让塞巴斯蒂安动手的冲动。染发剂自带的塑胶小手套可笑地撑在塞巴斯蒂安的大手上，但他还是能自如操作它们。

 

“你的头发太他妈短了，”他抱怨，“我会试着不弄到你耳朵。”

 

“希望如此。”鲁维克回答。

 

虽然他有所准备，塞巴斯蒂安碰到他时他还是缩了一下。他没头发快三十年，头发在被梳理时牵动头皮的感觉让他感到陌生。他回想起他看着劳拉睡前梳理她的秀发，以及他帮她梳妆的鲜有的机会。他梳理每个发结的时候都战战兢兢，害怕伤到她，而她对他以呵护回报。

 

当然，塞巴斯蒂安的手和劳拉完全不一样。它们仍然小心——或许他自己也沉浸在亲情的回忆中——但他手指笨拙却坚定。他的一片指甲裂开了，在揉搓染色挤的时候划过鲁维克的头皮。鲁维克无法描述那种感觉，而这本身让他着迷。温暖指尖在曾经只是一块塑料护膜的头皮上揉动的轻微压力让人感到惊悚又耐人寻味。他打趣地想象塞巴斯蒂安穿过那层透明的墙直接按摩他的大脑。

 

“不要扭来扭去，”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔，“或者你 **想** 让它流到眼睛里。”

 

“我把持不住，”他承认，“我在十岁之后就没有头发，只有疤痕和针脚。”

 

“我已经在帮你了。你不用再一副‘可怜我’的样子好不。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安在另外一头继续，鲁维克偏过头让塞巴斯蒂安更容易揉搓。他靠着塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖，手贴着温热的小腿，塞巴斯蒂安的手指按摩着他的脑后。在灯塔精神病院里的时候放松精神对他来说几乎不可能，肩膀下放肌肉松软的感觉十分陌生。他不知道脑子感觉轻飘飘的同时他的身体也能如此协调，他缓缓闭上眼，愉悦地长叹。

 

塞巴斯蒂安停了下来：“你能不那样干么？这样很奇怪了。”

 

“对不起，”鲁维克低喃，并没坐起身，只是将他的头靠紧塞巴斯蒂安，“快完了？”

 

“对，”塞巴斯蒂安换了一只手拿瓶子然后继续，“不要乱动。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安的右手比较粗暴。他似乎没了耐性，加快了手速，拉扯着鲁维克的头发。鲁维克更喜欢这样。他想要到粗糙的手指用力陷入他的皮肤，在他头骨上刻下印记。他想要它们留下淤青提醒着他当时的感受，专注而轻盈，闪烁着能量的同时深度地放松。他想要——

 

“好了，”塞巴斯蒂安往后一靠：“这就差不多了。”

 

鲁维克失望地轻吭一声，但他没留恋。他爬起来看了镜子：“看起来不像金色。”

 

“你要等半个小时然后洗干净，”塞巴斯蒂安扔掉了用过的瓶子，“他们还给你一小瓶护发素，防止褪色太快。”

 

“护发素，”鲁维克重复，“既然你这么说，”当他终于把注意力从自己头发上转移开，他发现他的脸颊比平时更红，他不好意思地揉了揉脸，“我想我应该感谢你的帮助。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安咕哝一声：“不要强迫你自己。”

 

鲁维克瞥了他一眼。塞巴斯蒂安看上去糟透了——淤青，浮肿，疲惫——但他目光依然锐利，双手依然沉稳。他的信念将他被撕裂的疼痛的碎片紧紧缝合在一起，令人惊叹到敬畏。塞巴斯蒂安是一副用倔强与嘲讽掩盖过悲伤的画，鲁维克也才在昨晚才真正品味到其中沉痛。他不得不承认，他找不到比塞巴斯蒂安更合适的搭档来帮助他达成目标。

 

鲁维克将浴巾挂起来转向他。

 

“你需要多休息，”他建议，“让我扶你去床上，然后给你打一针止痛药。”

 

他伸出双手，但塞巴斯蒂安只是盯着它们。最终塞巴斯蒂安摇头。

 

“鲁维克，”他声音沙哑，“听着，嗯……谢谢你，昨晚并没有答应我的要求。”

 

鲁维克放下手。他想说他昨晚停手并不是为了塞巴斯蒂安，但那看起来并不值得费嘴。而直接回应塞巴斯蒂安的谢意也感觉不太对，所以他只是点了点头：“你需要静一静么？”

 

“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安揉了揉脸深呼吸，“没错，我想再收拾下。我可以自己到床上去。”

 

“那好，”鲁维克拎起他的医疗包，“如果需要的话就喊我。”

 

他说，然后离开了。他依然可以感到自己脸颊上的温度。

 

\--TBC---


	8. Chapter 8

塞巴斯蒂安一觉睡到天亮。没有鲁维克的帮助，他的梦充斥着燥烈与不安，布满了倾倒中的地基和迷雾中的哭号。他醒来时胸口沉痛，便双手颤抖着将那种感觉揉搓而走。他知道让那些感觉留下来会很危险。

浴室传来的一声响吸引了他的注意力，他决定不再床上自暴自弃，起来调查。他发现鲁维克站在镜子前，摆弄自己的头发。看起来他没想用电吹风，任其抒展成参差不齐的金色卷发。塞巴斯蒂安饶有兴致地看着他将头发梳向各个方向。

接着鲁维克浸湿了梳子，把头发从中间分开，别到耳后。他的脑袋转来转去然后站着思考了整整一分钟。他的眼神黯淡夹着愠怒。

“这不像我，”他又把头发弄乱，“太违和了。”

塞巴斯蒂安走近。

“只是头发而已，”他说，“你还顶着别人的脸呢，”他从鲁维克手里抽走梳子，将他的头发梳到脑后，“这样，”他把一缕乱发顺回鲁维克耳后，“这少这样你看起来成熟些。”

“既然你这么说，”鲁维克又转起脑袋，“现在先凑合吧。”

好吧，至少你试过了。塞巴斯蒂安跛回卧室。

“下回你可以试试蓝色，”他干巴巴地建议，从衣柜里拉出一件T恤，“如果你真想融入社会什么的。”

“我不介意金色，”鲁维克说，“是这张脸，”他跟着塞巴斯蒂安进了卧房，坐在床上，”等我们解决了莫比乌斯，我要找一个设备齐全的手术室整修它。“

“整修你的脸？”塞巴斯蒂安嘲弄道，套上衣服，“你要给自己做整容手术？”

“何不？不会那么难，”他揉了揉鼻子，“只要找到可用的软骨，充足的供血资源。我执行过更复杂的手术。”

“在你自己身上？”

“当然。你看到过结果，”鲁维克轻敲额头，“我承认成品并不如何好看，但那不是我的目标，在那时。”

塞巴斯蒂安盯着他，觉得自己一定是误解了。

“那你头骨上的那个大洞，”他说，背靠着衣柜，“你干的？在现实世界中，不是你那个虚拟现实……”他想象着鲁维克拿着锯骨刀对着自己的脸，感到恶心，“疯了。“  
鲁维克无动于衷：“你认为我会相信别人去做这样的手术吗？古铁雷斯是我的助手，但是是的，大部分是我自己做的。”

“为什么？”单想就让赛巴斯蒂安头皮发麻，“就是想透透气？老天。”

“我想要个通道，”鲁维克解释，他的目光闪烁，每每讲到他那种科学时总会如此，“直接访问，直接刺激。我猜你可能会说我经历过一个阶段。”

塞巴斯蒂安不禁叹气。

“当然了，”他说，摇摇头，“为什么你说的东西还能让我吃惊？我到底有什么毛病，希望你能说点正常东西？你把你的头骨切出个洞来于是你就可以戳自己的大脑了。当然啦——完全说得通。”

鲁维克仔细观察他，却不带他常有的恼怒。他的眼睛依然明亮，看上去近乎热切，仿佛塞巴斯蒂安是一个完全不同的值得研究人。这令人不安。

“我对STEM失去过信心，有一段时间，“他解释，“希梅内斯把我带到灯塔有了几年，我开始怀疑这台机器是否会给我我寻求的深层连接。但我更不愿意接受自己将永远被困在一具疤痕累累的身体里，五感都不全。”

鲁维克一边挠捏他的下巴，一边说话，吸引赛巴斯蒂安不情不愿的注意。

”与其试图通过另一个人的感觉看世界，我决定试着直击根本，”他继续道，“我相信我能绕过不完美的身体，直接刺激大脑，如此获取离我而去很久的着迷冲动：恐惧，痛苦，愉悦，”他嘴唇的弧度带着明显的掠夺性，“我羞于承认自己彻底着迷了一段时间，直到连此都不再让我满足。”

好奇心是个可怕的东西，它啮咬塞巴斯蒂安的大脑，而他激烈挣扎着不去想鲁维克描述的画面。但他还是无法阻止自己。

“愉悦，”他重复，“我怕知道你心中这词的意思。”

你为什么要说？塞巴斯蒂安在脱口而出的前一刻想。看鲁维克坐直了身子让他手心出汗。你知道激他没好处。

“我知道是什么意思，”鲁维克说，他语调里无法忽视的若有所思让塞巴斯蒂安起鸡皮疙瘩，“你呢？”

“就……忘了我说过的，好吧？”塞巴斯蒂安转过身，拉开抽屉找裤子，“你想怎么想就怎么想。”

他听到鲁维克下了床。不要回头，他心想，便是耳朵竖起来聆听脚步声。不要再说了，不然永远没完。

“像我之前为你演示的那样，“鲁维克在说。靠近时，袜子在地板上擦出的声音微近不可闻，“感觉住在大脑里，而不是身体，人类的大脑对我只是玩具。你大抵会惊讶乙酰胆碱和放置到位的电极能提供何种快乐。”

塞巴斯蒂安觉到鲁维克就在背后，禁不住想起他们那次在树林里的整修，舌尖上的可怕刺痛提醒着他的身体可以多么轻易脱离掌控。他知道他可以信任鲁维克不食言，但他的心仍在耳边轰响。

“我们不谈这个，”他坚定地说。为了证明自己的决心，对鲁维克也对自己的，他转过身，“我真的不关心——”

“我可以展现给你看。”鲁维克说。

塞巴斯蒂安低头盯着鲁维克伸出的手，他的每个念头都尖声卡住。

“什么？”

“我可以展现给你看，”鲁维克重复。他试图让自己听起来轻佻，却只使得埋在他声音里的兴奋更糟，“我现在不需要东西辅助了，“即使他的呼吸听起来也比刚才快，“我所要做的仅仅是……打开一些开关，你就会明白我的意思。”

“什么？不，“塞巴斯蒂安的目光在鲁维克的手和脸上游移，衣柜膈着他的后腰，“我不这么认为。”

鲁维克的微笑几近俏皮，但这个就够可怕了。

“别那么恐慌，”他调笑，“我不会做任何未经你的许可的事，”他舔嘴唇，“我只是觉得你可能会和我一样好奇，想充分体验我们可爱的人类头脑能做什么。”

“我不明白你在……“塞巴斯蒂安声音渐小，吞了口口水。鲁维克真的提供什么不重要，因为他完全理解个中信息：他的身体不是他的。他不时让自己忘记，见那枕在他的腿上的红面颊，但鲁维克请求许可其实并没有改变什么。他们仍在玩一场游戏，塞巴斯蒂安仍然是输家。

他想象自己的脚趾头悬在站台边缘，火车鸣笛入站。他感觉到肋骨被拖拽着：那令人作呕的跳的冲动。

“不，“塞巴斯蒂安深吸一口气，“呃，不了谢谢。我……我很好。”

鲁维克的眼睛愉悦地眯了眯。

“随便你，”他说，放下手，“你应该穿上裤子，来看看你睡觉时我忙的东西。”

他离开了房间，塞巴斯蒂安颓然，抓住身后的衣橱。

“在他妈的是什么？”他低声自言自语。当感觉更稳定点了，他回过身翻出一条运动裤。他的胃还翻腾，但他穿戴好了然后去客厅见鲁维克。

鲁维克在咖啡桌上架起了他的笔记本，还有从实验室拿来的各种工具和电子仪器。

“我意识到了一些东西，”他说，塞巴斯蒂安靠着墙看，“我不需要重新创建整个核心——我自己现在如以前依然是核心。只要我能放大自己的信号，我应该能够自己操纵莫比乌斯内部的终端，”他举起一片拼凑起来的部件，塞巴斯蒂安看不出半点门道，“看到了吗？多么简单。”

“我还以为你一直在浴室里胡搞。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

"如果我们找不到莫比乌斯的总部，它帮不上多少忙，当然，“鲁维克放下东西，转向笔记本，“我们可以比较城市地图，我记得从灯塔到那有多远，建筑有多大，但范围相当大，而且没有线索。”

“希望基德曼有些信息给我们，”塞巴斯蒂安说，一只手撑在墙上，走进厨房，“我来给我们弄点午饭。”

午饭后，他们一个下午都相对安静地度过。感谢于鲁维克的一针，塞巴斯蒂安享受了几乎无痛的几个小时，列举了一串莫比乌斯有可能藏身的建筑和房产。鲁维克则摆弄他的电子器件。他没有再提出任何奇怪的请求，但每当他深吸了一口气要说话时，塞巴斯蒂安都有点紧张，警惕于他要说出口的无论什么东西。

“我还想让你试试这个，一旦完成，“鲁维克在期间说，拧动螺丝，设法让自己听起来同时充满好奇和优越感，“你跟我显示出很高的兼容度，更不用说你在林身上施加的控制了。你或许可以‘广播’你自己的一个信号。”

“不，谢谢，”塞巴斯蒂安说，他打开电视，希望不要在这个主题上挤进任何进一步的谈话。  
有用。新闻台正报道灯塔精神病院。自然，没有提到前一晚发生的斗争，但他们采访了队长雷明顿，关于KCPD对这案子的进一步调查，和他们找不出犯人或动机的恼怒。当他们开始展示受害者家属的片段时，塞巴斯蒂安换了频道。鲁维克没有抬头，可又是沉默了一段时间。

六点左右，赛巴斯蒂安的麻醉已经褪去，他坐立不安起来。

“基德曼可能不记得这个地方了，”他说，换上一条牛仔裤，虽然觉得做了褪色的膝盖部分毫无品位可言，“或者她可能没法摆脱莫比乌斯。但我们必须试一试。如果她能帮助我们找到约瑟夫……”

“同意，”鲁维克说，在长袖衬衫外套了件短袖的，“但她跟莫比乌斯一起，可能有很长段时间了。小心你对她的信任程度，塞巴斯蒂安，”他扯了扯他袖子的褶边，“我看上去怎么样？”

塞巴斯蒂安忍俊不禁：“就像没有酒吧会让你进门，即使你有身份证。”

鲁维克尽其所能地把头发顺到脑后：“你说这让我看起来大一些。”

“不够大，“塞巴斯蒂安在胸前扣好枪带，拉过风衣遮住，“无所谓——反正我们也不会进去。我们从街对面观察会更安全，”他挥手让鲁维克递过拐杖“如果基德曼接近，你能感觉到她，是不是？”

“当然，”鲁维克说，令人惊讶地欣然抓过拐杖，帮塞巴斯蒂安找到平衡，“如果我们都保持警惕，希望这次外出会比上次进展得更顺利。”

“我想不出它会更糟到哪里去。”塞巴斯蒂安回答。他们一起离开公寓。

***

朱莉尽了力远离此事久一点。她耐着性子听完几个报告，忍着头疼做了测试，甚至允许他们扫描她的脑电波来寻找鲁维克任何干预的迹象，然后回到房间休整。他们肯定在监视她。她尽她所能扮演自己的角色，甚至问起林的健康，好像很关心她的新上司一样，但天色越黑，她越不耐烦了。

赛巴斯蒂安还活着，她走向医务室的复健翼，想，他逃出去了—我不是孤身作战。她揉了揉脑侧。但这混蛋没必要敲晕我。他到底在搞什么？他觉得我没法搞定鲁维克吗？她想起在实验室找到林时的情景，他眼睛大睁，浑身抽搐，满脸痛苦。也许他是对的，但他解释清楚就好了，这个混球。

她到了约瑟夫的病房，透过房间的窗户窥探。他躺在床上，睡着了，独自一人。他们在监视，她告诉自己，进入房间。每时每刻都在监视。但也许我可以给他传个消息，用某种办法。他必须知道赛巴斯蒂安仍然在为他战斗。

朱莉走进去，快步走到约瑟夫床边。乍一看他似是完好无损，正安然入睡，但他的头发是乱的，闻起来像是汗，他的左手被纱布包着。他们对我做了什么，就对他做了什么，她想，触摸他的手背。当他醒来时，我根本找不到不同之处。她的指甲陷入纱布。她希望她能从他身上挖出不管什么仍对劲的东西。但是我克服了它。他也可以。

我们还能逃走。

她紧握着约瑟夫的肩膀，希望能推醒他，但这时她注意到了别的东西：不止他的手被绑着。她拽下覆盖他身体的被单，发现一条宽绷带贴在他左边胸口上。

那是什么？朱莉的心开始怦怦直跳，她看着约瑟夫缓缓地一呼一吸。他们到底对他做了什么？他们把什么东西放进他身体里了？她的手贴在自己胸前，隔着衬衫寻找一个她并无记忆的疤痕。这个和林身上的不一样，但操，这可比小切口大多了。这些人他妈的什么毛病？

“你不需要找，”一个声音在她的身后说，“你身上没有这种。”

是麦拉。朱莉紧张起来，但随即她强迫自己冷静。她没有做过任何可疑或有罪的事。对吧？她越过肩膀瞥了一眼，发现麦拉正坐在屋子的角落里，就靠着观察窗，刻意让人从外面看不见她。她双臂交叉，脸上的表情，和往常一样，是种小心营造的空白。她在等我，朱莉想着，坐到约瑟夫床边的椅子上。她想要测试我，像塔蒂阿娜和执行官那样。

“汉森探员，”朱莉说，试图让自己看起来无动于衷，她给约瑟夫盖上被子，“对不起，我没看到你。”

“约瑟夫的调教比大多数人的更复杂，”麦拉继续道，她站起来走近了，看着约瑟夫，“有必要额外加强。不常见，但也不是罕见，”她的目光滑向朱莉，“我们没有切开你的胸口，基德曼探员。”

这并没有让朱莉感到安慰。

“我想我不得不相信你的话，”她答，然后她止住，“现在那并不重要，真的。毕竟，我是个莫比乌斯。”

“是的，”麦拉冷淡地说，“是的，你是。约瑟夫，现在，也是了，”她的头歪到一边，“他会表现良好的。他聪明又专注，但是缺乏方向。他需要有个人做榜样。难怪他和塞巴斯蒂安是如此好的搭档。”

朱莉看着她，尽量让自己看起来不太感兴趣。她从来没有听麦拉如此随意地提到赛巴斯蒂安的名字。她怀疑她知道了他‘复活’的消息。或者这是测试的一部分？她想。她在试探我。

“他们的确如此，”她说。“我注意到一些他们之间的摩擦，却没妨碍职场上的事。他们的逮捕记录是警局里最好的。”

“摩擦？“麦拉重复，有些困惑。她坐到床尾，“哦，没错。你的报告里写了，”她看着约瑟夫熟睡，对他们并不在意，“酗酒的事。”

朱莉等待着——期望着——在麦拉的脸上看到后悔，她认为她瞥见了一丝，但无法确定。

“我猜，还有你在的时候这本不是问题。”她说。即使这真是测试，她也对信息如饥似渴。

“不，不，”麦拉说，似是话只说了一半，“他们有时在过程中起冲突，当然。但是他们总能克服，总是对方的后盾，”她笑了笑，面上一丝痛苦划过，很快就消失了，“我猜他们从小到大看了太多的警匪片。他们都有着些期望，成为一个警探，一个搭档意味着什么。尤其是塞巴斯蒂安。这是我决定嫁给他的原因之一。”

朱莉觉得皮肤下有灼热在戳刺，像一个警告，她感到自己正听些本不该听到的事，而这种感觉挥之不去，执行官随时都有可能闯进来。

“我不懂，”她说，“除非你对警察有特殊偏好。”

麦拉轻笑。

“这使他容易读懂，”她解释说，“就像他是从一些老警匪片重映里走出来的一样，从性格到衣柜，”她看着朱莉，挑起眉毛，“我相信你也有同感，当你慢慢了解他的时候。”

“是的，”朱莉承认，“就像一个活生生的古董。尽管我遇到他的时候他换了体裁。”

“当你在莫比乌斯长大，理解普通人并不是自然而然的，“麦拉继续着，朱莉打起十二分注意，“单单在KCPD获得认可已经很难了，总是担心被发现就更不容易了。但是塞巴斯蒂安……讲得通。感觉就像我早就认识他。他太容易预测和控制了，特别是在爱上我之后。我甚至不需要向他经常说谎，因为他如此信任我，从来没有怀疑过。直到……”

她声音渐弱，朱莉屏住呼吸等着接下来的话。但然后麦拉又笑了，垂下眼眸。

“好吧，”她说，“你比我更聪明，朱莉。没在外头爱上谁。”

朱莉在身侧紧握双拳。她半是想抓住麦拉，摇晃她，责怪她，半是想撕开她的衬衣，数她的伤疤。

“我不确定自然这么运作，”她发现自己在说，“这不是你可以选择的。”

“不”，麦拉考虑了一下，“我想不是。”

朱莉给了麦拉调整思绪的时间——同时也是给她自己的——但显然她不打算继续下去。

“无意冒犯，女士，”她试探，“但你为什么告诉我这个？”她决定冒个险，“是因为凯斯特拉诺还活着吗？”

麦拉一开始并没有反应。

“你见到他了吗？”她问，没有抬头。

“没有，“小心，朱莉，“我甚至不知道他在灯塔，在那个时候，但是执行官说他曾——仍然——在那里。”

“你告诉他我的事了吗？”

仅仅想想就令朱莉毛骨悚然。

“没，”她说，“就算我想，我也不认为我能，”她挪动了重心，“这将会给你添麻烦。”

“是的，可以这么说，“麦拉推自己下床，开始向门口走去，“跟我一起走，基德曼探员。”

朱莉犹豫了一下，不自觉地回望约瑟夫，他仍在沉睡。

“好吧，”她说，“但我想——”

“别担心约瑟夫，“麦拉打开房门，在门口等着，“他哪儿也不会去的。”

显然，我也是，朱莉想，没有什么其他选择，她跟着麦拉出去了。

当他们上了走廊，麦拉挽住她的胳膊，紧紧贴着她，就像是小学的女伴一样。

“塞巴斯蒂安活着让事情变得更加复杂，”她说着，直视前方，“你可能不像我那样了解他，但你和他一起工作了很长时间。莫比乌斯的每个人都做过卧底，但当你是警察的时候，情况就不同了。你和他生死相依，和向你的房东或老板撒谎不一样。”

“这是一份工作，”朱莉抗议道，强迫自己在麦拉的手臂下放松。这让她想起了在执行官办公室里，塔蒂亚娜坐得太近的感觉，“你读过我的档案——我对警察没有任何感觉。”

“我不需要看你的档案，”麦拉突然压低声音，朱莉努力克制自己不要抽身，“我知道，在这里对你来说意味着什么，”她说，“他还在外面，这对你意味着什么呢？你比我更不希望他在这里。”

朱莉用余光看着麦拉，平复心跳。这是一个测试。不是吗？该死的，她为什么这么难读懂？

“执行官想让他来这参与STEM项目。”她平静地说。

“塞巴斯蒂安不会对他有任何好处，你和我都知道，”他们不会像约瑟夫那样轻易地敲碎他，即使他们这么做了，剩下的东西也毫无用处，”朱莉目光直视前方，但她的手臂紧紧夹住麦拉的，“你想帮助他，不是吗？我知道，已经有很长时间你没觉得自己对任何人有用了。没有人会期待像你这样失控的杂种狗，对吧？”

这句话比朱莉预料中的伤人更深，她不想承认。

“我不知道这和任何事情有什么关系。”她喃喃地说。

“现在是你证明自己的重要机会。”麦拉说，“你可以报答他对你的信任。他不该承受莫比乌斯将对他做的事，而我们可以拯救他。”

这是说着我该吗？朱莉想知道，不安在她的胃里搅动。约瑟夫该吗？

“你所说的是与执行官直接对抗，”她警告说，“什么让你认为我不会在这之后到他那去，出卖你来自保？我知道这儿的规矩，汉森探员。如果我背叛莫比乌斯，下场会比死更糟糕。”她看了看周围，发现麦拉把自己引向另一间病房，“还是我担心的已经太晚了？”

麦拉微微笑。

“我喜欢你，朱莉。我认为你在这会有前途，我不想害你。但现在，我很高兴你的调教没能持续它应有的时间，“朱莉的心跳漏一拍，她开始退缩，但麦拉紧握着她，“这意味着你可以帮我拯救塞巴斯蒂安。”

她们到了一扇门前，麦拉终于放手好开门。她走进屋，没有回头。朱莉站在那里，里外扫视大厅，但是没有其他人在闲逛，通过打开的门她可以看到的只有张医院病床的床脚。她在针对我。但我能做什么呢？也许她真的想救他。

伴随着一次深呼吸，朱莉走进了房间。她立刻后悔了。林探员正坐在床上，穿着医院的病号服。

他对她笑笑：“嘿，基德。”

麦拉在她身后关上门，却是门锁扣上的声音令朱莉恐慌起来。她转过身，被冲下巴来的右钩拳搞得头晕眼花。她本来就痛的头充满新的痛苦，失去了平衡，好让麦拉轻易将她推到床上。林只有一只好的手臂，但他充分利用它卡住她的脖子，使力之大让她双脚几近腾空。起初她回击了，去抓他的耳朵，但被他手臂一绷停了动作。

”我说过我会一颗子弹射进你的脑袋，“他对着她的头发说，“但我想选择折断你的脖子。别逼我。”

朱莉停下挣扎，但她抓住林的手臂，希望他会放她一条出路。这希望渐消失了，当她看到麦拉摘下手套时。

“呆着别动，”麦拉告诉她，她越走越近，“这不会痛的，除非你反抗。”

“你他妈的在干什么？“朱莉的高跟鞋刮着瓷砖地面，她试图找到一些平衡，一些借力点，任何东西，“麦拉——”

“嘘，”林收紧手臂，直到她几乎不能呼吸，“你在浪费时间。”

麦拉撬开朱莉的左手，扣住她的手指，指甲掐进朱莉的手背。

“看着我，朱莉，”她说，她的声音静如止水。这让朱莉的疤痕像火烧似的，”跟我说实话：你在灯塔里看到塞巴斯蒂安了吗？”

林放松了钳制，刚好够朱莉呼吸，但当她试图回答没有时，这个词在她的喉咙里止住了。她的肺部战栗着努力推动它。

“没有，”她几欲作呕，“不，我——”

“你不能对我撒谎，朱莉。”麦拉说，另一只手把朱莉的头发顺到后面。

“再来一次。你在灯塔见到塞巴斯蒂安了吗？”

“是的，”朱莉说，答案从她嘴里蹦出，像一只鸟从笼子里飞出来。她的胃里搅动着迷惑和厌恶，“是的，我见到他了。”

“你和他有计划吗？如何联系他，如何见面？”

她还未来得及阻止，回答就已经在她口中，但是她紧咬牙关，绝望地想收回去。这婊子从头到尾都在戏弄我，她扭动着要窒息。她根本都不在乎我，或是塞巴斯蒂安，或是约瑟夫。那只手阵阵发麻刺痛，但她抽不回来。答案在她体内哀号，她不觉得她能坚持更长时间。

“你会服从命令，基德曼探员，”麦拉坚决地说，基德曼的手臂窜上来一阵颤动，“告诉我在哪里可以找到塞巴斯蒂安。”

“大麦兄弟，”朱莉脱口而出。它甚至不听起来像她的声音了，“他说在大麦兄弟见面。”

麦拉放开了他，林也是如此。当他们都退开，朱莉的膝盖发软，但她在完全垮倒前抓住了床沿。她用半麻的左手揉搓着脖子，镇静下来。她想呕吐。

“什——”她下巴动了动，五官一扭，“你他妈的对我做了什么？”

“大麦兄弟，”林思量，甩了甩手臂，“现在有眉目了。”

麦拉带回手套：“没有认识他的人会想到去那里找他。”

“非常正确。”

朱莉直起身，虽然站得没有她需要的稳，还是够挪动到麦拉和门之间。我可以出去吗？如果我的话？她绝望地想，在脑中计划路线。没有枪？麦拉和林看起来完全不关心她，但她知道他们反应能多迅速。我完了，不是吗？

“你没完，”麦拉说，朱莉吓了一跳，“我不会把你卖给亚当，”她靠近了，朱莉往后退，直到背碰到了门板，“我知道你不相信我，而你是对的。但我没在撒谎，“她的眼睛闪烁着朱莉之前没见到的火焰，不知该作何姿态，“我是为了他。你会明白的。”

朱莉回盯着麦拉的脸，甚至不知道从哪里开始转译她行为与话语间的矛盾。

“我想相信。”她说。

“那你现在要必须这么做，“麦拉伸手碰她，朱莉往边上一步，不要再盲目相信了，但她只是把门打开，“回到你的房间，呆在那儿直到早上，”她说，“不要跟任何人说话，不要去其他任何地方。你会没事的。”

“那约瑟夫呢？“朱莉把手放在门把手上，准备随时冲出去，如果麦拉或林——那个自以为是的混蛋——改变了主意，“你会为你的丈夫冒生命危险，但不包括他的搭档？”

“现在我没法为约瑟夫做什么，”麦拉说，”就像我说的，他在这会很好。他不需要拯救。”

该死的他不需要。朱莉的手心抽搐，她发现自己几乎毫无自觉地要说出她的想法。她后颈寒毛直立，她想逃跑，“那我把塞巴斯蒂安交给你了，”她说。瞥了一眼林，“我会听你的。让我知道如果……这成功了。”

“晚安。”麦拉说，转过身去。朱莉总算离开那儿了。

***

“你想要我去吗？”朱莉一离开房间林就问，“我只需要一只手来开枪。”

“不”，麦拉说。她把手放到林的肩膀上，他顺从地躺下，“我不想让你接近鲁维克，直到你有新鲜浸剂注入。我自己去。”

林竖起眉毛，在床垫上安顿下来：“我以为你先问我的意义就在于你就不用这么做了。”

“是这样，“麦拉替他掖好被子，然后退了一步，她肋骨缩紧，“但这对我不很公平，对吗？一直要你为我做事情，知道之后我会因此恨你？”

林微笑，她也恨他那样做。

“我不介意。”

“休息一下。你手臂上的伤还需要愈合，“麦拉准备离开但在门口林叫了声她的名字，她回头扫了一眼。

“带把大枪。”林说。

麦拉点点头，退了出去。

***

大麦兄弟。塞巴斯蒂安打死也不愿混在克里森的年轻人里，赶时髦喝那些风味啤酒，所以真好他和鲁维克在街对面找到了一条用于休憩的长凳。那天晚上多云，但很暖和，周一的街道总是熙来攘往。塞巴斯蒂安伸直了腿，抽着烟，尽管他很担心朱莉加入他们的可能性，但这样外出监视，他能感到一些熟悉与安稳。这座城市灯火辉煌，弥漫着颓废气息，能在卡车、公寓和医院之间变一变相当好。这很平常，这平常真操的好。

鲁维克隐藏不住自己的热情。他坐在长椅的边缘，看着人们在大街上来往流动。他戴上兜帽，犹豫了一下又把它压低，仿佛希望能被看见，同时又不被看见。他甚至问了一些关于周边建筑和企业的问题。都有些讨喜了。

但是，计划里并没有观光这一项。当鲁维克开始松懈时，塞巴斯蒂安说：“我一直在思考林说的东西。”

鲁维克靠到椅背上，找了个舒服的姿势，两人离得够近，手臂贴在了一起。

“我建议你不要这样，”他说，“但是出于好奇，你想的是哪一部分？”

“关于莫比乌斯和麦拉，”提起这事，塞巴斯蒂安又要炸了，他吸了一口烟，让自己保持专注，“他说‘如果你想知道莫比乌斯在哪，问你的妻子’”。

“他说了类似的话，是。那怎么了？”

“如果麦拉真的找到了他们呢？”塞巴斯蒂安试图抓住鲁维克的目光，但他仍然在看着那些男男女女走进大麦兄弟，“那就是为什么他们杀了她的原因——她离得太近了。她留给我的笔记里可能有我忽略的线索。”

鲁维克心烦意乱地哼了声。

“你在家里留下的任何东西现在都被拿走了，”他说，“被莫比乌斯拿走了。”

“是的，”塞巴斯蒂安叹气，挠了挠后颈，“你可能是对的，”然后他想到了什么，“但那并不是她唯一的笔记。当时她正在调查一系列失踪人员的案件，”他想起那些失踪的原因，苦笑了一下，但鲁维克看起来完全不关心。他继续说下去，“这些人一定都有一些共同点，让他们和莫比乌斯联系在一起。如果她能够通过调查这些案件逮住他们的尾巴，我们也可以这样做。”

鲁维克没有回答，过了一会儿，塞巴斯蒂安烦了，又问他：“嗯？你怎么想？”

“想什么？”

“我刚才说的，”塞巴斯蒂安想要把烟喷在他脸上来让他回神，然后他感觉到了：他脑子后头发出种嗡鸣，一种他已经习惯了的微妙哀鸣，太习惯了他都没注意到。

“嘿，”他说，“你又在读心吗？”

鲁维克把他的兜帽拉了起来：“当然咯？”

“见鬼，”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔，“我哪里都不能带你去。”

“这是我该做的，不是吗？”鲁维克说，“如果酒吧里有人看到基德曼，我就会知道，”他脚后跟跷在长凳上，“而且那里的人也很有趣。”

“实际上并不。”塞巴斯蒂安嘲弄，“如果你因为那群嬉皮士终于神经失常，那就太好不过了。”

“我不懂你的意思，”鲁维克说，“但是只要你离我够近，我就会好好的。”

塞巴斯蒂安对紧靠着自己的肩膀皱起了眉头。够近，嗯？他想。很难不去想鲁维克下午的奇怪行为。他心里明白，最好不挑明，但他这样做了。他这样做了。然后他说：“如果我什么都不知道，我会说你开始喜欢我了。”

“我说过我不喜欢你吗？”鲁维克答道。因为带着帽子，塞巴斯蒂安只能看到他的一点点侧脸，但他可以想象出他偶尔会有的得意的笑，“我好像还记得，我不止一次地声称你属于我。”

“顺便一说，那依旧是扯淡。”

鲁维克把下巴放在膝盖上。

“但恐怕你不像酒吧里的人那样有趣。”他说。

他抛出了不能再明显的钩子，塞巴斯蒂安翻了个白眼：“如果不是我知道你什么意思，那真的会冒犯到我。我知道你不会对那里头的‘微生物’多想第二下。”

“也许不，”鲁维克很轻易就承认了，“但他们年轻，充满活力，相互矛盾。我从来没有像这样经常碰到这类人。我很高兴。”

塞巴斯蒂安抽着烟，沉思了起来。他想着怎么回嘴，鲁维克却意料之外地接了下去。

“莱斯利很少信任别人，”鲁维克说，塞巴斯蒂安因这个名字惊愕地眨了眨眼睛，“但他还是想和他们在一起。他会坐在自助餐厅的角落，掐着时间吃鸡块和豌豆。他喜欢看着他们，”鲁维克的手指敲打膝盖，“我不知道他觉得自己能从他们那里学到什么。他们太可悲，所以……”他的手指停顿了一下，重新考虑了说辞，然后开口，“他们对我毫无兴趣。但是他们对他有，即使他几乎从不参与。我不能理解。”

塞巴斯蒂安想说很多。鄙视是最容易的选项。但鲁维克在讲话，透露事情，虽然想灯塔那时一样让他闭嘴很有满足感，但那样他们进展不到哪里去。

“那么，”他说，语气中性，“你现在理解了吗？”

“我不知道，”鲁维克承认，听上去被自己的答案迷惑住了，“人类很脆弱，很奇怪。但在他们的脑海中，看到他们简单平易的生活，感受他们的人脉关系……而没有能力实行我的一贯手段，”他自言自语，“如果不是你反对，我可以把他们每一个都里外翻面，”塞巴斯蒂安警惕地看着他，但他继续道，“但我不得不承认，强迫自己不去……我从他们身上学到了我在STEM时从未想要寻求的东西。”

塞巴斯蒂安看着鲁维克戴着兜帽的轮廓，再次想着，鲁本·维克多里安诺在一个更正常的世界里会成为怎样的人，还有鲁维克自己会不会也想过同样的事情。

“你希望莱斯利还在这里吗？”他问道，“所以你可以问他在他们身上看到了什么？”

鲁维克没有答话。塞巴斯蒂安觉得他是因懊悔而沉默。他发现自己像鲁维克一样，看着街上那些人，揣测着他们的平凡生活，他们并不知道死亡天使正坐在路边的长椅上，看着他们为排好的周一晚活动来往。这想法逗乐了他。他觉得自己手里有只被拴住的怪物。

哀鸣萦绕在他耳畔，他直起身来，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“嘿，”他看到鲁维克缩了下身子揉眼睛，“你没事吧？”

鲁维克往后推帽衫好揉揉太阳穴。

“我很好，”他说，尽管他看起来勉强，“我试着一次读太多，就这样。”

“如果需要我打你一巴掌，我都准备好了，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“就说‘打’这个字。”

“没必要的。”

塞巴斯蒂安蹙眉看着鲁维克重整姿态。他会一直这样下去，直到再昏倒，他想。他也许可以训练他的小怪物跟诱惑抗争。这么想着，他轻拍鲁维克的膝盖。

“嘿，”他说，“看见那个穿蓝色外套的正穿过街的女人了吗？她的故事是什么？”

鲁维克抬起头来。被问到的是一位二十五岁上下的中国女人，塞巴斯蒂安估摸着，她的长发被发夹夹起。在酒吧外等候时，她全神贯注地盯着手机，偶尔转个身。

“她的名字是艾莉森·吴，”鲁维克说，脚放回地面，“她正在给她的室友发短信，试图说服她出去喝酒，尽管她们俩明天都得早起上班，”他的眼睛眯起来，蔑视的目光缓慢流露出来，让塞巴斯蒂安紧张不安，“她过街时出过车祸，左股骨上有金属支棒。她以为自己会死的。而有时，她——”

“她今晚喝什么？”塞巴斯蒂安打断他。

鲁维克皱起眉头：“什么？”

“她拖着她的朋友去酒吧。她们会喝酒，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“什么昂贵的外国货，大概。她喜欢什么？”

“梅斯卡尔，”他小心地回答，像是觉得被下了套。

“猜到了，”塞巴斯蒂安吸了口烟，“你还知道她什么？”

“她上周差点走进车流里。她的情人一直在给其他女人发照片，她……”

“好啊，”塞巴斯蒂安插进来，“但是她喜欢什么音乐呢？”

鲁维克盯着他：“你想干什么？”

你想干什么？塞巴斯蒂安问自己。你真的认为你驯服得了他吗？他最后抽了口，烟头扔到人行道上用脚捻灭。如果你最后不能杀了他，他获得了自由……你所说的和所做的一切足以做出影响吗？他就是他。

“我想让你说点她的好听的话，”塞巴斯蒂安说，即使他相信了大半自己已经神经失常了，“但如果你做不到？就保持客观。”

“为什么？”

“因为……让我开心下，”塞巴斯蒂安尽量表现得高高挂起，“来吧，鲁维克，你可以读她的整个思想，看到她所有的记忆。你说过你想了解别人，对吧？找些好的东西——我打赌你不敢。”

鲁维克叹了口气：“你简直是清澈见底。”

“好吧，如果你做不到——”

“我不关心她喜欢什么音乐，”鲁维克说，“如果你想知道，就自己去问。”

塞巴斯蒂安正准备嘲笑他，却意识到鲁维克伸出了手。他盯着它看，就好像那只手是条眼镜蛇。

“这不是今天下午那个，对吧？”他不安地问，“我不想让你进我脑子里。”

鲁维克保证：“这不是我在你意识里，而是你在她的意识里，像林那样。”

塞巴斯蒂安不太能接受：“我们不是要伤害她。”

“像林一样，但没有那么多折磨。”鲁维克不耐烦地说，“她甚至不知道我们在里头。”

塞巴斯蒂安犹豫了，在鲁维克和艾利森之间扫视。这是个坏主意，他想。就在街对面，艾利森和一对情侣走向酒吧，聊天打趣。你已经给他太多了。但他知道，即使他说不，鲁维克也不会停止在街上监视她或其他任何人，而他脸上热衷的神情奇异地惑人，就像一个渴望分享他最喜欢的玩具的孩子一样。也许是时候做出些改变了。

塞巴斯蒂安在裤腿上擦了擦手掌上的汗，握住鲁维克的手。

“她不知道我们进去了。”他坚定地说。

鲁维克转了转手腕，这样交扣起十指，塞巴斯蒂安不关心，也没抵抗。街上的声音模糊穿过耳鸣，在他们周围，朦胧的鬼魂开始出现，如同他在鲁维克的脑海里看到的那些密布的白色幽灵。艾莉森是每一个。有的，就像他们刚刚看到的一样，是名艳丽的成年女子，忙于接洽她的朋友和同事、付账单、细数往事。有的，是过去，年少稚嫩，从错误中吸取教训。那么多交错重叠的记忆在争夺他的注意，她的声音好像支交响乐团包围着他。

“是怎么？”他哑然，从一个看到另一个，试图弄明白每一个她的存在意义。其中最小的是个刚会走路的幼童，紧紧扒着抱她的爸爸。塞巴斯蒂安感到隐隐作痛，臂弯里安顿了那种重量的感觉，他记得清清楚楚。

“有这么多，你怎么——”

“不要这么努力集中，”鲁维克说。他的声音比以前更低，更靠近塞巴斯蒂安的耳朵，“让一切找到你。你的大脑知道它在寻找什么。”

另一个纤细的艾莉森出现在他们面前，大步流星穿过街道。塞巴斯蒂安内里扭曲了起来，一辆行踪诡异的卡车疾驰过十字路口撞上了她。他感觉到她身上的疼痛阵阵袭来，像一颗子弹穿过他的腿，但最难受的是她的恐惧爬上他的脊柱，噼啪作响。她以为自己会死。这种感觉点燃了他的嗓子，他试图松开鲁维克的手：“鲁维克——”

“啊，对，”鲁维克说。那可怕的景象消失了，连同剩下的大部分幻影。“你想问她关于音乐的事。”

5岁的艾莉森在路边跳舞。在看到她那蓬松跳动的裙子和她不协调的跳跃和挥手的时候，塞巴斯蒂安前所未有的失神。这首歌是史蒂芬妮的《Hollaback Girl》，让她的父母窘迫又高兴。她柔顺的黑色波波头，她耀眼的笑容，她可以做个油管明星。是她对音乐的第一次记忆。

还有其她艾莉森——一串渐渐长大的影子，和她妈妈一起唱歌兜风的，在学校乐队演奏长笛的，塞着耳机躲避责骂的。塞巴斯蒂安看着她在熟悉的歌曲和旋律的伴奏下成长，从儿童到少女再到青少年。他瞥见了她的父母，以及他们的品味对她的影响。他们在她的背景中进进出出，随着年龄的增长，他们出现得越来越少。在短短几分钟的时间里，他经历了他的女儿应该有的生活，直到只剩艾莉森站在克里森最时髦的酒吧外，冲着从敞开的门中走出的独立摇滚人点点头。

“这很神奇，不是吗？”鲁维克问道，“当你用这种方式连接时，你可以通过一个人的大脑看到这样的东西。她的每一段记忆都向我们敞开。甚至是我们对她的了解比她自己知道的还要多，”他的拇指在塞巴斯蒂安的指节上画圈，“如果愿意的话，我们甚至可以重塑她。试想一下，你可以用这样的力量形成的亲密关系。”

塞巴斯蒂安试图让他闭嘴，但他甚至几乎无法呼吸，心脏快跳出胸膛。他再次被路边的情景吸引：一个男人接近艾利森——高大帅气，年纪相配。她一看到他就跳了起来，在他们互相亲吻了一下之后，她把手机放进了口袋。

这是塞巴斯蒂安奇怪的人生中最奇怪的经历之一。当那个男人拉过她时，他感到她升起的兴奋和不确定性的心悸。当他从另一边感觉到她的嘴唇的柔软的时候，他屏住了呼吸，在环着她后背的有力手臂下颤抖，就像环着他的鲁维克的手一样。她的胸脯紧靠着他的胸部，以及——

“停，停。”

塞巴斯蒂安甩开手，手肘压到膝盖上，双手搓着脸。他的意识从艾利森的身体里脱离出来，他又能呼吸了：“上帝，他妈的，大错特错。”

“什么？”鲁维克仍然坐得太近了，令塞巴斯蒂安感到不安，他的语气该死的饶有兴致，“这对情侣来不说是寻常的吗？”

“你不能只是……”塞巴斯蒂安抬头，看到艾利森和她的男友一起走进酒吧，他松了一口气，“那应该是私人的，”他又试着说。

“不像是她知道我们在看。”

“这不是重点！”塞巴斯蒂安用手抱头，咆哮，然后直起身来，让晚风吹凉他脸上的红晕。“我觉得自己像个他妈的偷窥狂——我刚刚看着那个女孩长大，老天。”

鲁维克丝毫没有顾虑：“奇怪因为她让你想起了你的女儿，直到那会儿？”

“这对任何人来说都很奇怪，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持。他转向了鲁维克，一只手臂搭在椅背上，“你不明白吗？你不能就这样侵犯别人的隐私，这是不对的。我真不敢相信居然顺着你——我们不会再做这种事。离他们远点。”

鲁维克不爽地哼哼，藏下也许是失望的情绪：“他们又不很重要。”

塞巴斯蒂安想到一个小女孩穿着她的小礼服跳舞，眼睛闪闪发亮，就抑制不住自己。他给鲁维克脑袋上来了一下，他忍了好几天了。鲁维克震惊得仿佛被雷劈了，他捂住后脑勺，不敢置信地怒视塞巴斯蒂安：“不要。”

“什么，你不喜欢这个？”塞巴斯蒂安讥讽，“我是不是侵犯了你的个人底线？”

“你天真得恶心，”鲁维克说，“这些人对我和你都没有什么意义。谁会在乎——”

他开始放下手，所以塞巴斯蒂安又弹了他一下，使得他又遮住了头。

“我说不要，”鲁维克要求，但当塞巴斯蒂安再次吓唬似的伸出手，他脸上的愤怒变为更脆弱的东西，“别碰我。”

“别碰他们，”塞巴斯蒂安反道。“你也别告诉我他们不重要。他们是人，不是玩物，你不拥有他们。”

“是你指出她来的，”鲁维克一直等到塞巴斯蒂安的手从椅背上垂下来，才放下警惕，但就算如此他也像穿盔甲一样把兜帽拉了起来，“伪君子，”他咕哝，“我知道要换到你妻子离开你那会儿，你会为了这样的力量舍弃一切。”

塞巴斯蒂安有种再次打他的欲望，他靠近了。但他不得不承认，他们站在自己的角度看另一个人的生命在眼前闪过，令人着迷，又扰人地亲密。在这么短的时间里，他了解某些陌生人的过去了解得比他选择成家的女人还多。当她走出那扇门时，他会付出任何东西去知道她脑子里想得什么。他试图抹掉那个念头，猜测他未曾得到的答案是没有好处的。

“这样，”他说，知道自己在浪费时间但是不在乎，“我明白你为什么为这一切感到兴奋。但你不需要用这狗屁把他们或自己置于危险之中。你知道，你现在有身体了。如果你想知道什么事物是什么感觉，你可以自己去做——如果你想知道更多关于某人的事，你可以问他们。就像一个他妈的正常人。这难道不是你想要的吗？”

鲁维克沉默了很长一段时间。一开始他的肩膀绷紧，后来松弛下来，最后他靠上塞巴斯蒂安身侧。他安顿下来，好像他是属于那里，而塞巴斯蒂安太不知所措，没将他推开。

“我想，”鲁维克说，“你终于开始喜欢我了。”

“你错大发了，甚至都不好笑了，”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔，但他一直保持着这个姿势，直到鲁维克舒坦了，然后才调整了一下姿势，他的好腿就不会麻了。再多做反应似乎也没意义。他再也无法感觉到那哀鸣了，这至少让他更安心。于是他把注意力转向了酒吧，试着不去想莉莉在周一晚上外面等着男朋友时，可能听了什么音乐。

***

找到塞巴斯蒂安并不困难。麦拉知道他不会在里面，不会在这样一个狭小的空间里，只有太少的出口和太多的陌生人。如果是她的话，她就会去街对面，只有一条窄窄的侧街通向公共停车场，而她就在那里找到了他。

她希望他不要和鲁维克一起。当她在停车场里停下，把车窗摇下来时，她注意到塞巴斯蒂安旁边的那个只可能是他的带兜帽的人。他让场面更复杂了。

尽管如此，麦拉没有浪费时间。她解开安全带，打开乘客座位上的银箱子。她组装好步枪。根据林的建议，她挑选了把有长枪桶和消音器的。子弹填充完毕，扳下保险栓，她往后一靠，肩膀抵门，枪支在膝盖上，找到一个合适的角度瞄准射击。她已经很久没有接触真正的枪了，当她瞄准那两个人的时候，枪托深陷到她的肩膀里。

他们俩坐得太近了。即使是在他最糟糕的日子里，塞巴斯蒂安的形象也总是令人瞩目，他肩膀的轮廓让他看起来像那个小个儿同伴的保镖。她没有惊讶，鲁维克找到了一种控制他的方法，这让她比以往任何时候都更相信，弹匣里的子弹是唯一的解决方法。

一人一颗，麦拉想着，注意力集中在塞巴斯蒂安的后脑勺。如果我先杀了他，他永远会不知道发生了什么。她指尖描着扳机的轮廓。鲁维克会有一段时间来反击。但他伤害不到我。她的枪口晃向了兜帽，她试图从它的形状猜测鲁维克头的位置。她想她是否有机会射穿他的脖子，避开他的大脑。即使他们不敢再冒险把他当作STEM的核心，他仍然是有价值的。

但如果她先杀了鲁维克，塞巴斯蒂安会转身。他会有时间明白过来，看到他自己死亡的降临，甚至可能发现她的背叛。她与他们之间的距离很远，他不可能知道谁杀了他。麦拉看着他抽了口烟，她的枪口闪回了他的头。

我能做到，麦拉告诉自己，手指在扳机上缓缓收紧。她深吸一口气，屏住。稳定的双手按耐不住心脏撞击着肋骨发出雷鸣般的声音。我能放过他。她咬紧了她的下唇。这样更好。

然后塞巴斯蒂安转身。

不多不少，麦拉正好可以看到他侧脸的熟悉轮廓，他眼光扫过她所在的方向。不确定他是否发现了她，她弓身躲进座位。肺腔滚烫，但她无法呼吸，害怕这会暴露自己。麦拉死死盯着敞开的车窗，等待随时会出现的塞巴斯蒂安，垂眼凝视她。她的手指僵硬在枪上，所有对他的怜悯与同情被寒颤与慌乱取代。她不忍心让他看见她。

当麦拉的视线开始恍惚，她终于允许自己出了一口气。她支起身，手指依然扣在扳机上，往车窗外看了看。塞巴斯蒂安和鲁维克仍然坐在板凳上，前者四处环顾着。他很警觉，正在寻找他应该不知道的威胁。麦拉笑了。

“你这个大笨蛋，”她喃喃，“有完没完？”

麦拉不是一个质疑命运的人。她颤抖的手使她确信，现在的她完全不能瞄准。她升起窗户，尽可能快地把步枪收好。我已经放过他一次了，她开走时想。这一次，只由他来拯救自己。

***

鲁维克把头埋进他的套头卫衣，正不情愿地思考着他们最近地交谈，突然意识到塞巴斯蒂安伸长脖子朝他们身后张望。他试着让思绪再一次往外分散，但一股意料之外的煤烟味将其逼了回来。他没有办法，只好问：“怎么了？”

“我不知道，我以为刚刚......”塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉头，又找了一会儿，他放弃了，“算了。应该没什么。”

过了午夜，他们终于放弃等待朱莉，回到公寓。

“看来我们只能到警区碰碰运气了。” 塞巴斯蒂安把防风衣和枪套抛到厨房餐桌上，“麦拉手里大部分没解决的案件都在她失踪后转交给了阿科特警探。从她身上获取任何信息都不会容易——她一直都不怎么喜欢我。”

“她不需要知道我们在那里，”鲁维克脱去套头卫衣，“除非你反对用我的能力达成目标。”

“别表现得那么幼稚，你知道我的难处，”塞巴斯蒂安撑着拐杖拔下靴子，“掩护我们潜入KCPD和监视平民为乐不同，” 他看着沙发考虑了一会儿，“喂。你知道么，我不介意今晚睡沙发，如果你想要一个人睡床。”

鲁维克折起卫衣，试着不皱起眉头。

“你才是伤员，”他说，“你睡床更好。”

“我习惯睡沙发，”塞巴斯蒂安舔了下干燥的嘴唇，“你昨天晚上挤成那样，肯定也不舒服。”

鲁维克脸红了，迅速转身没让对方看到。

“我很好，”他脱下鞋子，“你睡床。”

塞巴斯蒂安没有回答。他在等鲁维克回头，最终鲁维克不得不转身。等他得到了鲁维克的注意，他说： “如果我睡床，你只会在我睡着时遛到我身旁，像以前一样。对吗？”

鲁维克一动不动;。坐立不安只会粉碎他的尊严。

“你应该心存感激，” 他巧妙地回答，“你在我的帮助下睡得更好，不是吗？”

“嗯……是的，”塞巴斯蒂安用手挠着头发，“只是，你今天有点奇怪。” 鲁维克挑眉，他补充：“比往常更奇怪。”

鲁维克的帽衫掉落在地，走近了。塞巴斯蒂安盯着他，鲁维克不得不承认，塞巴斯蒂安在自卫本能下紧绷的身体让他大有兴趣。

“怎么奇怪了？”

塞巴斯蒂安很擅长隐藏自己的不安，但他还是下意识地吞咽：“我不知道，”他承认，“我以为我大概知道你想从我这里得到什么了，可当你摆出那个表情的时候……” 他眯起眼，“让我觉得，我应该担心你真正想要的。”

鲁维克也不确定他想从塞巴斯蒂安那里得到什么，但他喜欢塞巴斯蒂安向他摆出的表情。他喜欢他们之间紧绷的犹疑，这让他觉得一切皆有可能： 他可以煽动而无法控制的感觉，新的感觉。这让他想起那种经过多年艰辛研究后得到重大发现的狂喜，让他感觉一切都是都是值得的。

如果你想知道体会某件事是什么感觉，你可以自己去做。他想，他向塞巴斯蒂安伸手：“你不用担心，”他说，“你开口问我就行了。”

塞巴斯蒂安甚至都没看它：“我今天已经问够了。”

鲁维克再次垂下手，但并没有完全打消念头。

“如果你愿意，就睡在沙发上，”他说，“但如果我在附近，我更容易帮你入睡，而且......” 他犹豫了一下，知道自己可以说服塞巴斯蒂安，但不愿意这么直率地表达出来，“要是你离我近一点，我会更容易入睡。和你一起的话，我觉得更安全。”

塞巴斯蒂安嘟着嘴，紧紧盯着鲁维克，想看这是不是个陷进。什么都没有，他揉揉眼睛，最后点了点头。

“行，好吧。我们一起睡床上，” 他向床跛行，“但你得好好待在你那边，明白吗？”

“当然。”

他们轮流用卫生间，脱掉裤子和袜子。爬进被窝时塞巴斯蒂安尽可能少做眼神交流。

“你觉得他们最后并没有杀掉基德曼，对不对？”他躺平伸了个懒腰，“她很聪明。她可以用花言巧语让自己脱身。”

“只有找到他们，我们才会知道，” 鲁维克挪近，靠着他的手肘，“休息吧，塞巴斯蒂安。明天又是忙碌的一天。”

塞巴斯蒂安对他皱起眉头，还想说什么但是止住了：“晚安。”

“晚安。” 鲁维克掩住了塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，他很快入眠。他的呼吸沉重，身体放松地陷入了床垫。鲁维克把毯子盖到他身上，但自己没有拉开距离，而是选择了……观察一段时间。

他以为他已经超越了这些。多年来，肉与血对他来说只是实验样本，粗糙的包装只适合不加思索地剥离。后来，他利用陌生人的神经末梢重新学习了基本的触觉。他不曾对两具躯体挤在一起取暖时的感受有过任何兴趣或性趣。他寻求过极致的疼痛，让苦痛维持着支撑他的愤怒。但缠绕在他手指上的粗发带来的感觉是新奇的，胡须刮擦指关节带来前所未有的触感。他小心翼翼地拂过塞巴斯蒂安沉睡的脸廓，拇指划过他鼻子的坡度，胡须，呼出的气息撞在手掌上。

它们不是别人记忆中偷来的战利品。它们是他的真实感觉，他的发痒的神经和加速的心跳。塞巴斯蒂安沉睡着。

是他让我帮他安睡，鲁维克放低身体，努力靠得更近。他会安睡。这不算是背叛我的诺言。

当他还是个小孩的时候，他经常溜进姐姐的房间，钻进她的被子。她欢迎他，将他紧紧地抱住给他保护。他记不起来大多数早晨他们父亲在走廊里穿行时她在他耳边的私语，但那些话语是只属于他的至宝。她秀发的香气和她睡衣柔缎是他心目中的家庭的概念。这是他最后一次真正地感到安全。

鲁维克依偎着他的无意识的搭档。他想找回他的安全感。另一种无法辨认的冲动使他的胃翻腾，胸腔震颤。他把脸贴在塞巴斯蒂安的腋下，吸进他的汗味，仿佛这能满足饥渴，但这只会让他想要更多。他顺着塞巴斯蒂安的肌肉往下抚摸，从他的肩膀到二头肌，在脑里浮动的名词下偶尔揉捏。他感到肌肉在他触碰下收缩，让他炸起鸡皮疙瘩。塞巴斯蒂安的手肘粗糙干裂，而手臂内侧光滑柔软。手继续往下摸索游走，到达塞巴斯蒂安的手，他探索着宽阔的，布满老茧的每一寸。他环绕过每一根手指，抚摸它们之间的凹陷处，轻刮指甲的边缘。两根手指伸到属于他的塞巴斯蒂安的手掌里，来回揉搓着，想象自己是在塞巴斯蒂安的弹药库中等待被挥舞的武器。

塞巴斯蒂安已经熟睡，但他的手却对那触感本能地弯曲，五根有力的手指握住了鲁维克的手，这让鲁维克吓了一跳，兴奋感在他血液里狂奔。他来回抚摸着塞巴斯蒂安的掌纹，其摩擦给他带来的温热出乎他意料之外。他没有停，自己双腿夹住塞巴斯蒂安的腿，粗糙体毛的触感让他的脚趾卷曲。

这就是我本应感受到的事物么？鲁维克想。他翘起下巴，鼻子挠着塞巴斯蒂安的耳下；舌头尝到了烟味，他不假思索地张开嘴。这是欲望吗？他的肉体充满了他以前从未体验过的力量。欢愉，他知道。他大脑曾经通过一些不明智的实验，给予过他狂野的、恍惚的极乐，他确信大多数人不知道那种感觉。但那总是转瞬即逝，模糊不清。他从没正确地享受过快感，用肌肤之间的触觉与温度那中。当初那原始的感觉看起来被人们过于高估。他曾有意避开，就像许多他无法拥有的东西一样。

塞巴斯蒂安在沉眠中轻轻叹了口气，看着他躯体移动的样子，感受他的手握紧自己然后放松，这令鲁维克发出一声让自己也感到意外的性奋低吟。这使他狂喜得无以复加。像一只不知羞耻的动物，他在塞巴斯蒂安上蹭来蹭去，直到他意识到两腿之间不断涨起的压力。这就是那种感觉啊，他想，喘息着，有种淫秽的满足感。他放开了塞巴斯蒂安的手，摸向内裤感受自己勃起的长度。他之前那个身体，因为严重的烧伤和神经损伤，长期以来都无法发挥正常作用，但终于，终于，他完整了。他舔了舔嘴唇，无意识地用舌头触碰到了塞巴斯蒂安下颚的弧线，然后用力揉捏自己。

鲁维克的阴茎在手里涨大，他大声呻吟，被自己的敏感程度吓到；不仅仅是他的性器，他身体每个部位瞬间与大脑完美地调谐在一起。他探向内裤前方，摸索爱抚着，每一次抚摸与实验性的拽动让他脉搏加速喘息粗重。他的思绪被自满和需求弄得昏沉，在他能制止自己之前，又一次抓住了塞巴斯蒂安的手，把它拖到自己双腿之间。

一切都是新鲜的，他想要分享它。他想让塞巴斯蒂安再次粗鲁地抓住他的头发，拖拉刮擦着。他想要裸露肌肤紧贴他的前臂，想要那强壮的手臂抱着自己的肩膀。他想要爬进这个男人体内，充斥他的血管。但目前他愿意只让坚实的指关节摩擦着他的阴茎，试探出自己的敏感点。颤抖与喘息中，他本能地牵制了塞巴斯蒂安的神经，强行让沉睡的肢体握紧自己然后抚弄。他浑身发烫，这很快让他无法忍受。

不，停下。鲁维克深吸一口气，憋住，把塞巴斯蒂安的手推到一边。他往后挪动，让被忽视的床单上的凉意缓和他燃烧的脸颊。如果你高潮，他理性的头脑斥责他，你就会疲软。

所以他闭上眼睛，缓下自己的呼吸与塞巴斯蒂安合拍，直到下体压力减弱。当他太放松，他的勃起开始软下，就迅速探下手，将其撸弄回挺立。他惊叹于无论哪个姿势它都吸引着自己的重量。这感觉并不像他猜测想象的那样，他也不打算这么快就失去它。

一遍又一遍，鲁维克冥想，知道他的欲望平静下来，却又一次次挑起新的欲火。他揉捏着柱体，拨弄着顶端；他试图测量自己的反应，但他的科学家的大脑却没能跟上。每一次回拒的高潮使他摆弄得更加杂乱无章，把持不住。他抑制住再次控制塞巴斯蒂安的冲动，但自己仍然依偎着他，有时肩靠肩，有时粗粗地喘息，让幻想刺激他。在所有人中就塞巴斯蒂安能理解这经历对自己意味着什么。他必须知道——他是鲁维克的全部。

最后，鲁维克累到无法继续。他发颤着抑制未解决的硬挺激情，蜷缩在并不知情的塞巴斯蒂安旁边，保持着自己的姿势。这并不容易，但还是值得的。他的身体因不满和需求发烫。他想尽量保持着这种感觉，铭刻进他的肌腱里。他永远不想忘记自己当时的感受，虚弱，饥渴，充满活力。他钻到塞巴斯蒂安的手臂下，享受着他的心跳声回荡在自己身体的每个部位。终于，他颤抖着，心满意足地睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

与此同时，塞巴斯蒂安做梦了。  
他梦见向麦拉求婚那晚。并不是很有新意的安排：在餐厅约晚餐，码头两人散步，戒指。她微笑，然后说了好，就像预料到了一样。他从来在她面前藏不住什么东西。  
当他们回到他的住处，德雷柏警官早撬开锁，请了朋友和同事来庆祝，很小却很热闹。事后塞巴斯蒂安了解到，她雇了监察车及时清好了路，以防麦拉说不。德雷柏究竟是怎么知道求婚，她没说。但她确实让这对开心的未婚夫妇被手铐连了一晚上。  
有人把新转来的约瑟夫·织田一块儿拉来了。他们两个在塞巴斯蒂安人生中最美好的一晚第一次握手。  
然后所有人都终于他妈的走了，塞巴斯蒂安和未婚妻跌到床上，被手铐连着。她爬到他身上，扣住他的手指，用前所未有的热情吻他。她撩起自己的裙子，而他弓起背，无比想进入她。  
“我该多灌醉你几次。”他调笑。  
他试着去够她的屁股，但她将他的双手按在头顶。金属叩响，当麦拉直起身，手腕已经自由了，他却被拷在床上。一开始他笑，但当她开始解开他的衬衣，他扭动身子。  
“嘿，别这样，”他挺起胯部去挑弄她，“让我碰碰你。”  
“嘘，”麦拉安抚，扯开剩下的扣子，“别动。我会好好照顾你的。”  
她弯下身吻他，塞巴斯蒂安抬头去回吻，开始觉得手铐也不是很坏。我有剩下的一辈子去碰她，他快乐地想。然后有什么冰冷尖锐的东西刺中他的胸膛。  
“啊，”塞巴斯蒂安转过头，“什么他娘的……”  
她再度起身，却不是麦拉：塔蒂亚娜赫然耸现，正收起眼镜。她手里有只注射器。  
“别动，”她说，“很快就结束了。”  
“什么鬼东西？”塞巴斯蒂安试图挣脱手铐，却也不再是手铐锁着他了，皮带将他绑在桌上。他的衣柜和台灯是穿手术服的医生，他的墙纸是实验室冰冷的无菌墙壁。他试着挣扎，手脚却不听使唤，死气沉沉地躺在身下的金属上。却也不是失去知觉。他的皮肤比以往任何时候敏感，滚烫又刺痒，仿佛他能感觉到房间中那些陌生人的每次呼吸。  
塔蒂亚娜从他腿上消失，出现在床边。表情或声音都不见人类情绪，她说：“手术开始。”  
另一个女人上前，将手术刀插进塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛。他感到肌肉在刀下绽开，疼痛在身体里窜游，他却不能动弹。不能动不能说话，她一点点剖开他。塔蒂亚娜加进来，两人一起打开他的胸口，被手套包着的手指插进伤口，然后拉。  
鲁维克？他眼睛瞪大了，看进实验室的每个黑暗角落，迫切地寻找一张熟悉的脸庞或甚至耳中一声哼鸣。有手在掰他的肋骨他却尖叫不能。鲁维克！  
塞巴斯蒂安惊醒，额头直冒冷汗。有谁缩在他怀里，紧抱着他胸膛，他有一会儿觉得那是麦拉，直到腿上的伤痛带他回现实。他无以言表，只得静止不动，缓下呼吸，等到能看清房间和床伴。床头柜上的电子钟幽幽地显着4:07。然后他意识到鲁维克在发抖。  
“嘿，”塞巴斯蒂安试着推开他，但他抓得太紧了，“嘿，鲁维克，”他的手指溜上他脑后，扯了扯头发，“醒来。”  
鲁维克乍吸一口气。他四肢软下来，收回了胳膊，塞巴斯蒂安也放开了他的头发。  
“该死的，鲁维克，”塞巴斯蒂安叹道，“你应该是帮我们睡着，而不是给我们噩梦。”  
他预料着鲁维克会迫不急离远，像是之前，被抓到睡姿柔软放松时。但鲁维克扭动着直起来，环住他的脖颈，再度紧紧抱住他。  
“对不起，”他在他鬓角模糊地说，“我不是故意的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安对黑暗眨眼。他妈的现在是什么？他想，头脑眩晕，鲁维克就那样抱着不动了。他抓住他背上的衣料，是要拽开他的，可……他不记得多久了有人在他身边，安抚噩梦惊醒后的自己。真的是鲁维克吗，而不是别人，温柔地拥他入怀？他放松下来，试探他是不是别有用心，但只有耳边平稳的呼吸。  
或许并不是这样，他想。心脏跳动，他闭上眼，允许鲁维克的靠近，试着平下思绪。不只是噩梦而已，那是他的记忆。他们真的活活解剖了他。他的胸膛缩紧了，他深吸一口气，试图呼出尖利刀刃的触感。罪有应得，但还是……没人该承受这种记忆。  
然后鲁维克的手滑到塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛，气氛变了。他的手指在塞巴斯蒂安胸前描摹，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭他的下巴。塞巴斯蒂安依然不动，虽然心跳愈来愈快。鲁维克本身已经足够艰难，肋骨上游走的好奇手指让他不知该作何反应。若是其他任何人，那就是邀请了。便是妻子的记忆仍历历在目，罪恶感紧紧相随，他却无法否认自己有多想念指尖的摩挲和脖颈间的温柔叹息。但这是鲁维克贴在他身上，磨蹭他面颊，或许甚至还在想着要更多。他真的不知道是将他扔下床还是放任他探索更危险。  
你早卖给了他你该死的灵魂，他想，在鲁维克支在自己胳膊肘上时仍闭着眼。你要让他也得到这个？他吸一口气，尝到了鲁维克的吐息，不确定自己要说什么但是知道必须说点什么。然后鲁维克动了动，显出内裤上的濡湿。  
上帝老儿呀。塞巴斯蒂安睁开眼攥住鲁维克的肩膀，不让他靠更近：“你他妈的干吗？”  
鲁维克停顿，再一次塞巴斯蒂安预料着他会后退，但他将重量压到塞巴斯蒂安的手上。  
“别动，只一会儿，”他静静地说，“我想知道这是怎样的感觉。”  
离得太近了。塞巴斯蒂安没时间抱怨——鲁维克的嘴唇早已贴了上来。这吻不像是鲁维克能给予的：缓慢且好奇，有些笨拙，却仍充满热忱，就像任何第一次一样。他已经很久没被这样吻过了，他发现自己屏住了呼吸，正如同鲁维克屏住了他的。这不公平，他这样的生灵居然能给出如此惑人的东西。可然后五根手指占有性地握住了塞巴斯蒂安怦跳的心脏，警铃在耳中回响。  
塞巴斯蒂安推了把鲁维克的肩膀，将两人压倒在床上。双手双膝钉着鲁维克在床垫上，留下一臂的距离。  
“我不是你的实验品。”他低吼。  
鲁维克轻易地投降了。他陷进床垫里，不做反抗，塞巴斯蒂安看了他的面庞，酿成了错。他的嘴唇张开，面颊绯红，但却是他的眼最为致命，在黑暗中如此锐利，几近凝成实质。他用之凝视塞巴斯蒂安的狂热深沉的欲望不属于这张年轻英俊的脸庞。他的舌尖扫过嘴唇，一切就更糟了，像个少年人一样，塞巴斯蒂安小腹麻痒。  
“我可以是你的。”他说。  
塞巴斯蒂安僵住。这根本不成句，他想说，但是鲁维克的双手攀上他的手臂，柔软热切地轻捏。鲁维克的膝盖磨蹭着他的大腿内侧——他身体的每一寸都温暖诱人，塞巴斯蒂安抗拒着，颤抖着。太他妈该死长的时间有人没这样注视过他了，不只是有所图而是渴望，让他的手肘发软。在他意识到前，鲁维克的手指已经扣在了他颈后，抬起身再吻他。  
他不允许，不允许这样。他揪住鲁维克的头发，将他钉在床垫上。鲁维克抽气，面上一闪而过的脆弱让塞巴斯蒂安彻底放弃了抵抗。他追下去，重重地咬上他的嘴唇。多日的恼怒，甚至怨恨在他内里轰响，让身下的鲁维克窒息。他无助地颤抖，被粗糙的胡茬和舔着喉咙口的舌头逼至墙角。塞巴斯蒂安有些厌恶自己，竟因为把这自命不凡的小混蛋弄到虚弱而感到兴奋。  
鲁维克没有弱势太久。他突然抓住塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里。他含着塞巴斯蒂安的舌头呻吟呜咽，吻和本人一样狠厉。他热情的生涩回应让塞巴斯蒂安几近疯狂。他们纠缠在一起，像饿狠了的野兽一样啮咬对方。鲁维克从塞巴斯蒂安身下抽出了双腿，脚跟陷进床垫里，后背弓起。他整个人似乎都从床上抬起来，急切地饥渴地迎合塞巴斯蒂安，他妈的感觉真他妈美妙。  
在能更深入之前，塞巴斯蒂安强迫自己放开他，最后推了鲁维克一下，挣开纠缠的四肢，跪立起来。他的呼吸急促，脉搏更甚，但夜晚的凉意贴在他发烫的面颊上，帮他找回了些理智。  
“怎样？”他问，手背擦抹嘴唇，“你好奇的是这个？”  
鲁维克透过睫毛看他。他的皮肤太苍白，肢体不可思议地柔软，似是能直接融进床单。  
“是。”他喘息。  
塞巴斯蒂安倒吸一口气。  
“很好，”他说，“现在你知道这是什么感觉了。”  
不再看他，他手脚并用地下床，去了洗手间，关上门。  
你他妈为什么那么做？塞巴斯蒂安痛斥自己，靠在洗手台上，往脸上泼冷水。这是用下半身思考的时候？他紧闭上眼，试图去想其它任何东西，直到血液里的肾上腺素稀释下来。小便过后他不想再在洗手间里藏着了，但他能听见卧室里床单摩擦的声音。并不想知道鲁维克在干什么，所以他去了客厅，倒在沙发上。  
还不算完，他想，尽量往垫子深处挪了挪。这事他不会轻易放下的。但他困到又睡着了，而且幸好，没再做梦。  
五个小时后，塞巴斯蒂安被小小的金属刮擦声弄醒。他的心跳漏了一拍，谨慎地扭头瞥了眼，发现坐在地板上，咖啡桌旁，摆弄他的机器。他换了衣服，洗过澡，正轻轻哼着缓慢的旋律拧上螺丝。  
塞巴斯蒂安滚到后背上，看着。他不知道下面会发生什么。  
“嘿。”  
鲁维克抬头。  
“早上好，”他没笑，但是眼中有抹猫一半的愉悦，看向塞巴斯蒂安，“看看我找到了什么，”他说，举起一副看上去很贵的耳机。他把耳罩打开了，用手工零件换下来扬声器，“我得物尽其用，凑出个更有力的核心。但这正好做个发信端，而且不那么可疑，嗯？”  
“你这样毁了马丁的魔音，他不会高兴的。”塞巴斯蒂安说，依然相当谨慎。  
“那我们帮他换新的，还有你喝了的龙舌兰，”这次鲁维克微微笑了，把耳机放回桌子上，“我可以在今天去车站前完成，如果你坚持那是最合适的行动。”  
“我坚持，但是……”塞巴斯蒂安太专注于估量和鲁维克间的距离，几乎没听清他说了什么，“快完成了？这么快？”  
“当然，”鲁维克说，仿佛显而易见，食指敲打他的笔记本，“我早告诉过你，不像创造新核心一样复杂。无线发信端是我做过最简易的STEM模型。不然没了我希梅内斯怎么会操作？”他嗤之以鼻，“那个老东西哪怕拿着步骤说明都不会连心电图。”  
塞巴斯蒂安皱眉：“呃，是啊。可悲。”  
鲁维克停下动作，手放到沙发上。塞巴斯蒂安整个僵住，恨起自己好整以暇的谨慎下那一丝期待，好奇鲁维克会不会再试一次。但他没有。他撑着沙发垫子站起来，有一瞬他们对上了视线，他神色中的灼热几乎比得上在卧室里的邀请。  
“我去找早餐。”鲁维克说，走到厨房顿住，若有所思地回望了眼。  
很好，凯斯特拉诺？你现在要干嘛呀？塞巴斯蒂安手掌心揉揉眼，呻吟几声。恶魔看上你了。  
早餐又是燕麦片，这次上头放了罐头桃片。鲁维克一边调整发信端，一边囫囵吃掉，塞巴斯蒂安则慢悠悠的。他想抓紧任何借口和干扰好不用说话，但当然，鲁维克自有打算。  
“我能问你些问题吗？”鲁维克问，把耳罩按回去。  
“不能和卧室里的那些事儿有关。”塞巴斯蒂安答道，并不抬头。  
“你做爱很多吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安抬头，他没办法控制自己。鲁维克把耳机连上笔记本，噼里啪啦地敲代码。他只是在久久不得回应时抬头对上塞巴斯蒂安惊吓的目光。塞巴斯蒂安刮了刮碗壁上的麦片，说：“是很多吧。”  
“我不行，”鲁维克说，还在敲键盘，“我没有丁点参考。这就是我问的原因。”  
这都是假的。塞巴斯蒂安强迫自己咽下嘴里的东西：“是，我做爱很多。”  
“男人女人都有？”  
塞巴斯蒂安看了眼电脑屏幕，确保鲁维克并不是在做笔记。上头是天书。  
“行吧。怎么了？”  
“上一次是什么时候？”鲁维克步步紧逼，“我假设是和你的妻子，但是——”  
“我们为什么要说这个？”塞巴斯蒂安把碗放到地上，“我真的非常怀疑这跟莫比乌斯有半点关系。”  
鲁维克终于停下手指，面对他。  
“我只是好奇，”他说，虽然一开始看上去真诚，之后却忍不住嘲讽，“你说如果我想知道什么，我得问。那是‘正常人’的方法。”  
不要脸的小混蛋。  
“我们现在没时间满足你的好奇心。我们应该想想怎么进入商业街而不被发现。”  
“那个很简单，”鲁维克推了推耳机，“再给我一个小时，它就准备好测试了。”  
并没有多少安慰感，但塞巴斯蒂安还是想不到更好的办法帮他们打击莫比乌斯。至少一对耳机比一座灯塔容易摔碎。  
“好吧，”他说，费力地站起来，“既然这样，我要去打理一下，然后换衣服。你忙吧。”  
鲁维克把餐具递给他，注意力转到笔记本上：“当然。”  
塞巴斯蒂安带着餐具去洗碗池。虽然走路还是一瘸一拐，他却欣慰自己这种事还是能做到的。可当他离开厨房，他发现自己停下来又去看鲁维克。他看着指节分明的手指在电子设备上，带着训练过的精准行动，苍白的眸子专注，饱满的下唇咬在牙间，一个念头以无以复加的势头捉住了他：你可以和他做爱。  
那是疯了，当然。有无数了理由来说明为什么那是他能想的最糟的东西。他甚至不想。但数月以来第一次有机会就摆在他面前，所以理智去死吧，他忘不掉的。而且他的想象一去不复返地愿意提供各式各样的鲁维克，相当亲密的猜测。  
鲁维克抬眼，在他们视线对上前塞巴斯蒂安匆匆离开。是时候洗个冷水澡了。

***

朱莉听了麦拉的话，在房间里待了整晚。她没睡多少，被噩梦缠着。到了早上，她神情憔悴，套上自己的运动服，在总部里顺着自己常用的路线慢跑。她想飞奔，想让自己发软的膝盖带着自己远离笑容空洞的员工和守卫。她想闯进麦拉的房间，质问答案，或者扛起约瑟夫，从窗户跳出生天。她发现自己来到了餐厅。  
食物都是备好了的，所以朱莉装了一盘蛋白质，做到了正中间吃早餐。她想让所有人都看见她。也许他们认为她忠于为自己的新上级找场子，也许他们认为她是只急于脱出迷宫的小老鼠——她不在乎。她只想让他们知道她还在，还在战斗，不能被忽视。  
当她盘子里还剩两片培根时，有人坐到了她那桌。丹尼斯·格林滑进她对面的凳子上。他打了条花纹领带。  
“早，朱莉，”他明媚地打招呼，“这么早就步上正轨了，嗯？”  
“当然。我希望在林探员有能力出外勤之时准备好。”丹尼斯过于热切的眼神让她浑身难受，所以她分给了他片培根，希望以此转移他的注意。  
“谢谢，”他开心地啃培根，“其实，你很快就要出去了。古铁雷斯医师借了你出今天的外勤。你和我要一组啦。”  
棒极了。朱莉尽量不让忧虑写到脸上。外勤。他们就不能只出去郊游吗？  
“回灯塔？”  
“我不觉得，”丹尼斯说，“很明显我们是要去做织田的后备，”朱莉坐直了，“毕竟是他的处女秀。通常他们不让新人这么早出来，但他们真的是在拼尽全力要把鲁维克尽早带回来，”他啃完了培根，舔干净手指，“你半小时能准备好吗？”  
“用不了。”朱莉回道。她把剩下的培根塞进嘴里，理清头绪。约瑟夫和我，出外勤，她想，扔掉盘子里的残渣，和丹尼斯走去出口。那他醒了，至少。而无论他们对他做了什么，都不严重，如果他已经起来准备出任务了。这或许是我能和他好好谈谈的机会。她咬嘴唇。就希望麦拉不跟着。

***

像承诺的那样，鲁维克一小时内准备好了。他把耳机挂在脖子上，很满意它并不显眼。就算是一边有几根电线悬在外头，也没人会怀疑他的发明蕴含的真正力量。要他戴起兜帽，可能就谁都看不到了。他想要的一切突然到了他的掌握中，和塞巴斯蒂安开车去镇中的路上被兴奋冲晕了头。  
“在进去之前我想先试验一下，”他们离警局还有三个街区远，鲁维克已经不愿再等了，“停车。”  
“你要做什么？”塞巴斯蒂安紧跟着问，“我们不能吸引太多注意。”  
“我不会，”鲁维克看着道上的行人，路上的车辆。至少有四十人在他视线内，而在覆盖下还有更多，“相信我。”  
塞巴斯蒂安翻了个白眼，但确实在街边找了块空位停下了。他们爬下卡车，塞巴斯蒂安靠着车侧，鲁维克审视着作为他幕布的地方。  
“这很好，”他自语，目光从人行道转到头顶晴空，“效果会很好，”他转向塞巴斯蒂安，“能否准许我借用你的头脑一刻？不然你看不到试验结果。”  
塞巴斯蒂安不安地来回挪动重心。“你不会伤到任何人，”他坚决地说，“对吧？”  
“当然不，”鲁维克带上耳机，摸向口袋里放着的遥控器，“他们不会有半点感觉。”  
塞巴斯蒂安看起来没全信，但还是点头：“好吧。早弄完早好。”  
鲁维克开启发信端。电流的嗡鸣捂住他的耳朵。这让他想起被解剖后第一次连上STEM，有一瞬间他怕了，本能让他的身体生疼。他没料到，无意识地贴近了塞巴斯蒂安。他脸上一定也显出来了，因为塞巴斯蒂安把手放到了他肩上。  
“你还好？”他问。  
鲁维克深呼吸，点头。他抓住他的手腕，如此他就不会轻易或太早抽手。多愚蠢，他怨怪自己，闭上眼。现在还有什么好怕的？控制权在我手里。  
他放任思想往外流淌。就近的每个灵魂都在他的感知中闪烁，任人采撷。如此，他已经熟悉了。他们的过去展开在他面前，他从一个跳到另一个，与其中人同甘共苦。当他延伸出去，就看到了感到了更多——数十思想在他指尖下，他又犹如自己世界的神明。  
“奏效了，”他低语，眼仍闭着，“完美放大了信号，”他伸进近处一座公寓里，愉悦地发现不止一双情侣正行他不几时前才初尝的淫行，“我能覆盖的范围有……接近两个街区，现在。这只不过是最低档。”  
塞巴斯蒂安握紧了他的肩膀：“好啊。就是，那真的能帮到我们吗？”  
你还怀疑我？鲁维克舔嘴唇。“让我给你看。”他说，碰到手底下每一只大脑，说，下雨了。  
每双眼都看向天空，那应该是蓝白相间的地方现在只有灰色，盛夏暴雨的前兆在耳畔哼鸣。就是塞巴斯蒂安也疑惑地抬头望去，一如其它人。然后雨滴落下，轻巧慵懒。行人忙赶到店铺雨篷下，司机打开了雨刮器。一个穿西装的男人咒骂出声，拿手提包做雨伞往地铁去。一个在自己公寓里喝咖啡的女人走到窗边，微笑，期待着等雨过去会有彩虹。  
多简单的谎言，每个人都相信了。  
鲁维克放开塞巴斯蒂安，退了一步，用自己的眼睛好好看着。他的心脏堵在喉头，看着天色暗下来，车流慢下来。  
“奏效了，”他说，被此景压得失了呼吸。  
“你能看到吗？”他扯扯塞巴斯蒂安的风衣，咧开嘴。  
“你能感觉到，是吗？”他摘了兜帽，仰起头，让雨划过面颊。  
“我甚至骗过了自己！”他大笑，被自己的声音惊得又笑了。  
现在一切皆有可能了，鲁维克想，转圈。他见着克里森人找寻掩体，想着这是否就是快乐的感觉。我可以做任何事——所有事。我什么都可以有了。他大笑。

***

塞巴斯蒂安膝盖发软。他看着雨打在屋顶，打在车顶，一眼望去八方无边，而行人四散而去。他想的只有，天啊。你干了什么？  
STEM，它回到了鲁维克手里。他早就知道永远不要相信一个疯子，无论天平另一端是谁的性命和自由。都太迟了。如果鲁维克一时兴起就能拥有一座城市的两个街区，那当时间和精力都偏爱他时会有多少伤害。千百万人将为他的慈悲而活。  
可然后塞巴斯蒂安才好好打量他，内里一团乱麻。他从没见过鲁维克微笑或者大笑，从没见过他笑得真诚。这太奇异，而且不知何故卑微，见他眼里闪着快乐的光点。他抹掉脸上的雨，甚至在那一瞬间看上去英俊，惑人。塞巴斯蒂安等待着转变。等着雨变成血，鲁维克嘴唇上的弧度变成险恶，但当鲁维克转过来面对他。他在发光。  
“我甚至骗过了自己，”鲁维克又说，“看！”他扯了扯自己湿透了的上衣，大笑，“我告诉过你吧？就算是上帝也不能说下雨就下雨，但我能。这不美妙得惊人吗？”他快乐地贴近塞巴斯蒂安，“而没有你的帮助我或许就做不到。”  
塞巴斯蒂安觉得恶心，但这时鲁维克抓住他吻了他。他的嘴唇颤抖饱满，他尝起来像雨。塞巴斯蒂安的脑子成了浆糊。他在自己吸饱了水的衣物下惊恐打颤，可鲁维克的双唇温暖又多情，他已不知如何是好，下意识地回应了。怪物不会尝起来这么甜美，他对自己说。邪恶不会踮起它的脚尖索吻。  
当鲁维克退开，塞巴斯蒂安的心怦跳，头晕脑胀。鲁维克看出他的挣扎，飞扬的神采慢慢平定。他的手滑到塞巴斯蒂安的胸口：“你现在在想什么？”  
他哽住。他无法相信打碎鲁维克的喜悦时生出的罪恶感。实话像是胆汁升上喉头。  
“我在想，”他的声音沙哑，“我应该在有机会的时候杀了你。”  
鲁维克看得破谎言。塞巴斯蒂安后悔说了实话。鲁维克的表情慢慢地比雨水冷硬。这就像是失去孩子最后的信任，他呼吸不能地等待判决。  
“那是个威胁？”鲁维克问。  
“如果是，也没办法履行，”塞巴斯蒂安答，“现在我没法阻止你了。对吗？”  
鲁维克想了很久，当他后退，雨停了——不只是停了，也晴了。天空突然又是蓝白相间，道上和街边都是干的，所有人都抬头困惑地眨眼。他们从雨篷下伸出手，从车座上往前倾。便是塞巴斯蒂安，从始至终都知道一切是幻影，也涌起一股不真实感。从来没下过雨，那谎言也不见了踪影。  
“我猜这次我可以不计较，”鲁维克说，回到了那副样子，像是大笑和他处于两个世界。他摘下耳机，“反正我昨晚也打破了条约之一。”  
塞巴斯蒂安眨眼：“等等，什么？哪条？”  
鲁维克打开副驾驶座那边的车门，爬进去。塞巴斯蒂安转身，试着理解他什么意思：“你在说什么？”   
“别担心。我没伤害任何人，”鲁维克匆匆滑到方向盘后头，“上来——我想开车。”  
“你什么？”他已经发动起引擎了，塞巴斯蒂安别无选择地爬上车，“你是指那个吻？”他问。用不了多久他的衬衣就要被汗再浸透了，“你不是让我那么干的，对吧？”  
“不，那是你自己，”鲁维克潇洒地说。他调后视镜，系安全带，开到路上，“你一直睡着。忘了吧——你担心太多，塞伯。”  
那个不值得知道，塞巴斯蒂安告诉自己，搓了搓脸，“别那么叫我。”  
“约瑟夫那么叫你。”  
“你不是约瑟夫。”  
鲁维克别有深意地嗯了声：“‘凯斯’怎么样？布雷那么叫你。”  
“你也不是布雷，”塞巴斯蒂安回嘴，但之后他摊进座椅里，“随便吧。你爱叫我什么叫我什么。”和他争论没有意义。他深呼吸，强迫自己打起精神。为接下来的事做好准备就行。

***

离塞巴斯蒂安上次踏足KCPD不过几天，但还是有够神奇的。他看着熟悉的面孔进出，不确定胸膛中的情绪是在渴求回到正常的生活，还是不情愿靠得太近。他的工作，甚至大部分同伴都很久没给过他满足感了，就算在经历灯塔以前，而之后，一切就都变了。从某些方面他都觉得自己变了个人。  
“所以？”鲁维克说，和他一起站在人行横道上，“我有点计划，但欢迎分享你的，如果你有。”  
塞巴斯蒂安叹气，挪了挪肩上倒空了的帆布袋，好不去够外套下的枪套。现在这关头再被所谓的傲慢激到已经没意义了。  
“麦拉离开前手上有十几个案子，”他们等着变灯过马路，“她坚信它们之间有联系。如果我给你看那些人的照片，你就能认出是不是莫比乌斯干的对吧？”  
“有些也许真到了我这里，是的，”鲁维克斟酌，“但我不是莫比乌斯让人失踪的唯一原因。”  
“那些人之间有联系——麦拉找出来的。如果我们也能找到，再加上你知道的……也许能帮我们找到他们，”他摇摇头，“太冒险了，但我们现在只能这样。”  
“赞同，”绿灯。鲁维克迈步，带上兜帽，“档案都在哪？”  
“证物全锁在地下室，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“除非阿尔科真的接手了，那样的话，她应该有东西在办公室，”他们走得越近，塞巴斯蒂安的神经越绷紧，“你需要做的就是保证没人能看到我。不是问题，对吧？”  
鲁维克嗤鼻：“你是说，看到我们？”  
等他们到了街那头，塞巴斯蒂安拉住他。  
“我觉得你应该呆在这，”他说，语气强硬得听上去不像提议，“我们还不知道莫比乌斯究竟有多大能耐。如果出事了，最好他们只抓到我们之一，”他耸单肩，“就算没有莫比乌斯，我自己一个人也更容易做解释。”  
鲁维克皱眉：“我不喜欢你自己一个人进去。”  
“怎么，你在担心我？”塞巴斯蒂安嘲弄，可鲁维克脸上瞬间的迟疑立刻就不好笑了，“你会用里头每个人的眼睛盯梢，对不对？就呆在这，鲁维克。做我的后备。你知道那样我们两个都更安全。”  
“我不赞同，”鲁维克咕哝，眼睛看向一边。然后他有了个注意，直起身，“但好吧。我会呆在这，只要你把我带上。”  
“哈？”  
他打开发信端。塞巴斯蒂安耳边充满了非人的熟悉嗡鸣，却是比鲁维克展开能力时更温驯。一道人影在他们身旁出现，从光中现身，像是塞巴斯蒂安在STEM里见过许多次的幻影。鲁维克的幻影。他的疤痕在身上闪现，如同电流，他的袍脚摇曳，像真正存在一样随风舞动。  
“一个分身，”鲁维克和这幻影一起说，叠起的声音让塞巴斯蒂安一阵恶寒，“只有你能看见。我会用你的五感观察，但你要想和我沟通，比起我读你的心，你应该觉得这样更容易接受。”  
“哦，”塞巴斯蒂安不确定那个选项更诡异，但决定让幻影跟着对鲁维克来说不是很糟，“好吧，知道了。只是保证没人能看到我们，”他走向大门，“而且如果你能对摄像头做点手脚的话……”  
“我会解决的，”鲁维克保证，他本人靠在墙角，他的分身走在塞巴斯蒂安身边开口，“我不确定但用我的能力就能修改录像带，但是让保安调整摄像头角度不是个问题。”  
几乎太像STEM了，塞巴斯蒂安想，脚步不停，不断瞥向鲁维克。可当他细看了，便意识到鲁维克的样子和噩梦里的不尽相同。他微妙地绷紧的神色让他多了不少人气。他强迫自己移开视线。别被转移了注意。你要赶快搞完然后离开这鬼地方。  
一名警官为一对女士支着门，塞巴斯蒂安趁机溜了进去。鲁维克只是简单地穿墙而过。一到了里头，塞巴斯蒂安的不安来得汹涌，他呆立了一会儿，看着警察和访客熙攘而过。他等着有谁转过头或者叫他，但什么都没有。一个带手铐的男人被拖着走，他甚至撞到了他的胳膊，却没停下也没抬头，像是什么都没发生一样。没人知道他来了。  
“好笑，”塞巴斯蒂安嘟囔，朝楼梯走，“那些我希望所有人都让我静静呆着的日子啊……”  
“趁我们在这，你想看看谁的大脑吗？”鲁维克自发说，眼睛落到路过的警官身上，“我明白你对这种事的态度，但现在是不可多得的机会，你可以问你的同事任何问题。”  
好几个问题直接跳进了脑海，塞巴斯蒂安想了想之后问题就更多了，但他摇头：“不，不要那样，”然后他重新考虑了一下，“除非……你能看出来他们有谁是莫比乌斯吗？我不想你像林那样，陷进麻烦，就是那个你提到的精神的什么东西。”  
“现在对我应该不成问题。”鲁维克闪烁消失，塞巴斯蒂安看着他在房间里闪现，在每个人身边逗留一会儿。信任他的伪装没掉，塞巴斯蒂安下了楼梯。直到站在证物室门前他才意识到自己没钥匙。  
“鲁维克，”他说，转身，“没有钥匙我进不去。”   
不多时，布拉多克警官出现在了楼梯口。塞巴斯蒂安下意识后退，即使是知道她看不见自己。她的眼神空洞，朝他过来，鲁维克在后头跟着。没说话没多看她开门，转身，离开。  
“这样可以吗？”鲁维克问。  
“谢谢，”他咕哝着进了门，“你发现什么了吗？”  
“没有，”鲁维克听上去很失望，“你的队长对莫比乌斯的存在有个概念，没什么有用的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安已经背下了档案在哪。最远处的架子末端有三个箱子，但他往里一看，有两个是空的。他低骂：“不全在，”他拉出还有东西的箱子，搬到就近的桌子上开始翻找，“这些是最早的失踪者，几年前了。这几年的没什么联系，只是麦拉的直觉。”  
他打开本档案，转向鲁维克。  
“眼熟？”  
“我并不真的在这，你知道，”鲁维克说，“我只能用你的眼睛。”  
塞巴斯蒂安拉下脸，自己看了：一名中年男子，艾伦·格鲁斯贝克，疝气手术后从医院病房失踪。  
“我不认识他，”鲁维克说，“试试别的。”  
之后又过了两个，直到塞巴斯蒂安抽出帕特里夏·耶茨的档案，一名假期去看望母亲再也没回来的教师。她母亲称自己也没有见到她。  
“啊啊，”鲁维克说，“她，我记得。”  
别问，塞巴斯蒂安告诉自己。别他妈问他对她做了什么。  
“莫比乌斯说过她的事情吗？”他问，“任何可能表示他们选她的原因？”  
“我不记得有，”鲁维克说，“并不是说我会有闲心注意那种细节，那个时候，”他若有所思，“但是几周后她的母亲到了我手里。”  
“她母亲？”塞巴斯蒂安打开文件夹，“玛德琳？里头没有关于她失踪的记录。”   
“当亲人死绝了，大概是没人会报案了。或许是没有记录是故意的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安皱眉，这页最底下是他妻子的签名。  
“麦拉放不下这些档案，”他咕哝，视线一遍又一遍扫过文字，“她很彻底，肯定留意了——她不会漏下她的。”  
鲁维克转身，眼睛盯着天花板。  
“阿尔科警探在，”他说，“剩下的档案在她的办公室里，如果你想帮她过目。”  
“嗯，”塞巴斯蒂安把文件夹全塞进帆布袋，“等我们上去再说，然后说服她提前吃午餐什么的。趁我们在这，我还想从自己的办公室里拿几件东西。”  
凶杀组位于第二层，虽然塞巴斯蒂安不喜欢坐电梯，但拖包带拐杖地爬楼更不讨喜。鲁维克向他保证期间摄像头会神秘失效。他们到了二层，穿过走廊，迎面遇上阿尔科和她搭档，两人齐齐决定在繁忙时段之前去街角那家快餐厅。他们在说她女儿的音乐会，小塔米·阿尔科和莉莉·凯斯特拉诺曾上同一所幼儿园。塞巴斯蒂安目不斜视。  
“前台有人来，”鲁维克说，他们进到了办公室，“很奇怪，我不能看清他们。”  
塞巴斯蒂安迅速翻开阿尔科的档案夹，找眼熟的名字：“那可是什么意思？”  
“我还不确定，”他歪歪头，像只狗试着抓住什么气味，“像是林但是……不同，不知道为什么。像是个黑洞。”  
“小心，”塞巴斯蒂安警告，“我一找到东西，我们就可以走了。”  
鲁维克想了挺久，说：“我靠近了看看。”  
“别管。如果是莫比乌斯，我们应该他妈的——”  
塞巴斯蒂安脑子一阵刺痛，耳朵轰鸣，听见了再熟悉不过的哀鸣。他不由膝盖一软，得紧抓住桌子才没摔倒。  
“干，”他抽气，捂住脑袋，等着它过去，“你这蠢货，我说了。”  
过去了，他站直，环顾四周，鲁维克的分身消失了。  
“鲁维克？”塞巴斯蒂安闭上眼，集中注意，虽然他觉得自己这么做很傻，“操，鲁维克，听得见吗？”  
可他已经感觉不到感知边缘有其他思想存在了，他边骂边回去继续翻文件夹。  
莫比乌斯在这。他找到了档案，统统塞进帆布包里。也许甚至林他也……或者更难搞的。如果和上次一样，那鲁维克就是昏倒在人行道上了。他比自己想象的更难受。该他死的。他扛起包跑出去，一到走廊就发现有人下电梯，又退回了自己办公室。  
至少在外面昏倒比在这里昏倒强，他安慰自己，到办公桌前。他会没事的。最糟的不过是有人叫了救护车。如果你知道了这个莫比乌斯杂种是谁，你至少能让雷明顿牵制住他一会儿，有时间脱身。他扯出抽屉，抓起备用钥匙，一盒点三八子弹，把备用武器塞进自己后裤腰。你在这还有点话语权。对吧？  
塞巴斯蒂安转身要走，眼睛看到了墙上的失踪人员海报。麦拉看着他。  
“快了，”他保证，“我快抓到他们了。”  
门开了。塞巴斯蒂安绷紧了身子，手摸向裤腰里的枪，但在他抽出来之前一个男人迈进来。费伊警探，一头头发剪得寸圆。去他娘的内务长。  
费伊疑惑地眨眼，很快就成了恼火：“凯斯特拉诺？”  
“是？”塞巴斯蒂安假装身侧痒痒去挠，不愿意让手离枪太远，“什么？”  
“我以为自己听到了这里有人，”费伊说，靠近一步，“你在干吗？”  
“你以为我在干吗？这是我他妈的办公室，”塞巴斯蒂安目光警惕，直觉却知道虽然费伊是个刺头，却不是能被贿赂的，更不用说是莫比乌斯那种狗屁了。他不去够枪了，往门口走，“我就是来拿点东西的。”  
“你看上去像鬼，”费伊说，并不是说感到同情，“你对自己的腿干了什么？”  
“不关你事。”  
他刚到门口就被费伊拉住手肘。  
“你这么胡搞正关我事，”费伊气道，“你这几天去哪里鬼混了？我警告过你如果你再单独行动——”  
“我没时间听你长篇大论，费伊，”塞巴斯蒂安低吼，“放开手。”  
费伊看上去想抽他，不少见，可他这么多年了都没胆子，现在也不准备突然打鸡血。他叹气，松了手。  
“好，走吧，”他哼哼，“但至少让织田知道你还好，行？在他哭之前？”  
塞巴斯蒂安盯着他：“什么？”  
“你的搭档，”费伊假意解释，“你知道，戴眼镜的那个？他没明说但你我都知道他有多担心你，”他说得越多，声音越安静，像是塞巴斯蒂安灵魂出窍了一样，“你大声嚷嚷那么多次他被绑架之类的屁话，现在轮到他了，追着你跑。你俩真是到了个境界。”  
这不合理。塞巴斯蒂安还是盯着他，等着他笑，或者说谎的痕迹，或者其它更合理的东西。他几乎无法呼吸：“约瑟夫在这？”  
“对啊，”费伊说，看到塞巴斯蒂安确实是一无所知，脾气下去了，“他刚进来——现在和队长在一起。他们估计正要给你填份失踪人口报告。”  
不，这不可能。塞巴斯蒂安摇头，当费伊再次碰到他的胳膊时把手拍开了。莫比乌斯把握着他。他们在折磨他。  
“我该走了。”他挤出门，一瘸一拐走上走廊。  
“收拾好你自己的破事儿吧，凯斯特拉诺！”费伊在他身后叫道。几个正办公的警探转头来看，但塞巴斯蒂安无视了他们，拖着条伤腿冲进楼梯间。  
“鲁维克，”他一边下楼一边嘶声，“你他妈选了个好时间晕倒。”  
他冲出楼梯井进到大厅。更多人转头看他，塞巴斯蒂安觉得听到了有人叫他的名字。他无视了，往队长的办公室去。他完全不知道自己在期待什么，或者是如果约瑟夫真的在应该说什么干什么。对他和鲁维克的同盟会造成什么影响他也不知道。但他必须亲眼看看，他靠近了，能看见两个人坐在雷明顿队长桌前。其中一个是个女人，可另一个，就算是透过百叶窗，也绝对是约瑟夫。  
塞巴斯蒂安猛出一口气，挂在了拐杖上。感谢上帝，他想。他没事。他甚至没想他怎么出来的——只要他安全就都不重要了。天啊，你应该怎么告诉他这些天发生了什么。  
他朝前一步，但就这时，约瑟夫和他的同行者站起来了。角度变化让那女人的脸清楚了一瞬间，塞巴斯蒂安浑身发冷。是塔蒂亚娜·古铁雷斯。  
他从没在真实世界里见过她。他从不确定自己会见到真的她，但她眼中的古井无波绝对不会错的。他好像瞬间回到了病房，她的声音在阴森的走廊内回响。而她和约瑟夫在一起。她在和队长握手。  
不。不，这是什么？塞巴斯蒂安踉跄后退，撞上了个穿制服的警官。那男人吓到了，抓着塞巴斯蒂安稳住他。  
“喔，”那人说，“你还……啊，警探，”他认出他来，直起身子，“你还好吗，先生？”  
塞巴斯蒂安看着他，觉得自己应该认出这人，但他的脑子一片模糊。  
“不，”他含糊道，震惊到说不出慌。他回望办公室，队长已经站起来绕过了办公桌，似是要离开，“我不好。”  
门开了。塞巴斯蒂安遵从了自己的本能，转身跑出大门口。他的腿不停，脑子也终于跟上了。是她，他想，无视了自己身后询问的声音冲到了人行道上。（（莫比乌斯的科学家——从鲁维克天杀的脑袋里挖出他脑子的那个。她就是让鲁维克晕倒的黑洞。））  
一群人围在下一个路口，塞巴斯蒂安匆匆挤进去。真如他所想，鲁维克躺在地上，背靠着建筑，却是意识清醒。他的手指攥住兜帽，往脸上尽力扯。他的膝盖缩起，正在颤抖。一个女人蹲在他身边，揉着他的后背试图安慰他。  
“有人需要叫救护车。”她对这一小群围观者说。  
“不，”塞巴斯蒂安迅速说。他放下东西，跪到鲁维克身前，“不，他……他是我的。他和我一起的，”他捏了捏鲁维克的手，“鲁维克，是我——塞巴斯蒂安。你能听见吗？”  
鲁维克从兜帽下窥探，他的双眼充血，却意识清醒。  
“凯斯？”  
塞巴斯蒂安松气，嘴唇翘起。  
“好，都行，”他架起他的胳膊，“抓住我。我帮你起来。”  
鲁维克抓紧了，靠在塞巴斯蒂安身上站了起来。有几个人帮他们，一个男人甚至在鲁维克站稳后递给了塞巴斯蒂安他的拐杖。  
“你还好？”塞巴斯蒂安问，“能走吗？”  
“还好，”鲁维克晃了晃，看起来十分沉着，尽管面色依然绷紧了，“我能走。”  
“很好，因为我们需要跑，”塞巴斯蒂安扛起帆布袋，“我知道局里那人是谁了。”  
“你确定自己没事吗？”先前安抚鲁维克的女士问，“我的车就在附近，我能带他去医院。”  
“不用——谢谢你，”塞巴斯蒂安做出个微笑，点点头。知道这整座该死的城市并不跟他们作对诡异地有种安慰感，“我会照顾他。”  
他回头看向警局大门，怕出来的无论是谁，但却没料到这个：一个幻影站在门前，惨白透明，而不知为何更加苍白。他穿着灯塔精神病院的厚重病服，眼神沉重谴责。塞巴斯蒂安看着他，一阵恶寒，很是不解：“莱斯利？”  
鲁维克一颤：“什么？”  
塞巴斯蒂安还在试着理清头绪，那影子却突然消失了，就在光天化日之下。一个男人走出来，他不用看脸都知道是谁。  
“我们该走了，”他说，拖着鲁维克穿过剩下的围观群众，转过拐角。离卡车方向相反，但其它无论从哪走都太显眼了。  
“约瑟夫在这，”塞巴斯蒂安说，沿着墙角走，“和古铁雷斯一起。他们不可能放过他的，对吧？”  
“我不知道，”鲁维克承认，“我看不见他。”  
第二次就听上去可怕了。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我不觉得自己现在能解释清楚。”  
他们过马路，进了个有围栏的停车场，又走了一排小商店的后巷。虽然没有追踪者的痕迹，塞巴斯蒂安的直觉却说不要慢下来。然后鲁维克停下了。  
“给我袋子，”他说，“我们需要走快些，你已经疼得够多了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安根本没空注意他的腿，但现在鲁维克一提，大腿处就因为他用力太多火烧火燎起来。他递过帆布袋，两人继续穿过垃圾箱和私家车道。  
“也许我们能绕回卡车上，”他小声说，脑子里想着地图，“不远处有个地铁站——我们可以做黄线一站……三十一街下。然后——”  
“塞巴斯蒂安！”  
他停下，心跳如雷鸣，转身，视线越过家高档酒吧的围栏天井。约瑟夫一路追过来了，正站在人行道上，从栅栏之间看着他。塞巴斯蒂安屏住呼吸，但是约瑟夫脸上宽慰的神情爆发，他无法自制，其它都无所谓了。他走过去。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”鲁维克说，去抓他的手臂，但迟了一步，“等等！”  
塞巴斯蒂安还是走过去了。一到天井，他就把拐杖靠到张椅子上跑向围栏。约瑟夫早就握住了栏杆，塞巴斯蒂安则握住他的手，手下的触感真实，这才相信他真的在。  
“约瑟夫，”他咧嘴，累极了却是不住兴奋，“妈的，看到你真好。”  
约瑟夫克制着自己的微笑，像是在压下情绪。塞巴斯蒂安太熟悉这表情了，胸口闷闷地疼。  
“我以为你死了，”约瑟夫说，“我以为……”他说不下去了，眉头紧拧，“你看上去很不好。”  
“我感觉更不好，”他将他从上到下好好打量，被他的衣着惊了一下：黑色西装上衣和领带，红色条纹衬衣，不是他通常的风格。但他看起来完好无损。他正要说谢天谢地能再见到他，却突然想起当下不是说话的时候，他左顾右盼。没看到塔蒂亚娜。  
“……在哪？”  
“下一条巷子没围栏，我想，”约瑟夫说，“我们在那里见。”  
他要退开，但塞巴斯蒂安不放手。  
“等等，”他急促地说，“古铁雷斯在哪？”  
约瑟夫蹙眉：“她在把车开过来。怎么？”  
不。塞巴斯蒂安寒毛直立，却不想承认显而易见的事实。不，他只是没搞清。  
“我们得离开这，”他说，“在她找到我们之前。”  
“为什么？你该让她看看你的腿——你刚才还瘸地厉害。”  
塞巴斯蒂安摇头：“不，她是个——”  
他身旁的空气一阵扭曲，塞巴斯蒂安感觉一只手贴到自己胳膊上，鲁维克的分身出现了。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”鲁维克匆忙说，“我们该走了。”  
“不——等等，”塞巴斯蒂安甩不掉他，“他和我们一起。”  
约瑟夫来回看了看，神色忧虑：“塞巴斯蒂安？”  
“那不再是你的搭档了，”鲁维克坚持，“他被莫比乌斯控制了——我们得留下他，不然也会被抓住。”  
“我们不会留下的他！”  
“你在和谁……？”约瑟夫僵住，脸上惊恐的明悟和塞巴斯蒂安现在的感觉一样，“是鲁维克，对吧？”他问，“他和你在一起。”  
“这不是你想的那样，”塞巴斯蒂安快速说，“我能解释，在我们离开这鬼地方之后。”  
约瑟夫抽出只手，取下腰间的对讲机。  
“他在这，”他说，塞巴斯蒂安有些头晕，“我们在汉斯威上的奥黑尔酒吧外头。我认为他在鲁维克的影响下。”  
“我们到位了。”塔蒂亚娜回。  
“不——等等——！”塞巴斯蒂安伸长手臂，试着把约瑟夫拉回来，“你才是那个……”他然后意识到了，约瑟夫放在耳旁的手，他没有戴黑皮手套，戴了白色。他松开约瑟夫还握着围栏的手，见到那手背上印了只红色的星星。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，”幻影消失了，鲁维克本人站在塞巴斯蒂安身后，拽着他的外衣，“快走！”  
约瑟夫一见到鲁维克，就抽出枪。塞巴斯蒂安下意识地挡在了他身前，让约瑟夫脸上的震惊和背叛感更深。  
“塞伯，别挡道。”  
塞巴斯蒂安踉跄后退几步，任由鲁维克拽着他。他的头脑一片空白。  
“你不明白，”他再度尝试，“鲁维克不是那个——”  
一辆黑车刹住，黑衣人戴着白手套鱼贯而出。塔蒂亚娜就在其中，见到她塞巴斯蒂安一颤，转身就走。鲁维克抓住他的手，腿上的疼痛消失了，两人跑进小巷，把拐杖忘在身后。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，等等！”约瑟夫在他们身后叫道。塞巴斯蒂安回头，看见他毫不费力地翻过铁栅栏，脸色煞白。塔蒂亚娜用对讲机定位，那些人开始行动。应该还有更多，他们要被困住了。  
塞巴斯蒂安咬紧牙关，跑。

*TBC*


	10. Chapter 10

至少有六人。在鲁维克的视野中，他们四周的突兀空白就像是电影取景地，让他不情愿地极不自在。STEM里从来没有盲点，而他的新器械带给他的完整前所未有。他的存在应如神临，而不是从后巷逃离一群混混，不管他们背后有何人指使。

可塞巴斯蒂安汗湿的手掌握得紧紧的。此刻他感觉不到疼痛，身体却撑不了多久，他混乱的心智便是雪上加霜。他们无法负担若这惊惧和困惑蔓延，但鲁维克还是感觉被传染了。他甚至比塞巴斯蒂安更清楚倘若被抓，莫比乌斯巢穴里等他们的是什么。

他们从半开的大门挤进封闭公园，穿到一片复式公寓后。塞巴斯蒂安手扶着车辆前行。

“约瑟夫永远不会自愿帮他们的，”他说，鲁维克拖着两人的重量，“他们他妈的对他做了什么？”

“我不知道，”鲁维克说。他曾被邀请参观他们的手段，却拒绝了——他们的医疗水准匹配不了他的研究等级。他那时那么想。

“但你能帮他，对吧？”塞巴斯蒂安紧逼，“你能还原他？”

“我不知道！”鲁维克延展开感官，试图确认追捕者的位置，但只有两处地方模糊不清。他要紧牙关，借了路上行人的眼搜寻他们的黑西装。分神中，帆布袋钩住了侧视镜，他被拽了个踉跄，塞巴斯蒂安撞上他，两人就停在那，试图平复呼吸。

“你就不能临时控制住他吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问，他这种不顾一切让鲁维克冒冷汗，“让他和我们一起走，安全后我们就能弄好他？”

鲁维克猛然转身。

“我甚至看不见他——你期待我怎么做？”他质问，虽然他并不真想从塞巴斯蒂安发火，“如果我要‘控制’任何人，那就是你这样我们能——”他住口，一个年轻的出租车司机发现两个黑衣探员转过拐角——身后的巷子里跟着更多，“该死。”

塞巴斯蒂安抽枪，却没多大用。鲁维克把他推到辆生了锈的车后头，控制了他腿上的神经强迫人蹲下。不听他的咒骂，他扔下装满文档的袋子，自己站在塞巴斯蒂安身前，看那些探员持枪逼近。一男一女从大街上过来——约瑟夫和另个男人从车后围上来。他们很快散开围困住两人。

“鲁维克，”塞巴斯蒂安嘶声，抓住裤腿，“你他妈的想——”

“安静，”鲁维克呵斥，“好好等着，我叫你跑就跑。”

他往后探，塞巴斯蒂安又握住了他的手。也许他只是希望要回双腿，但五根颤抖的手指让鲁维克的心怦跳。他胸膛中悄然升起一股暴虐，凝视那些围攻者的眼神汇聚了支撑他一辈子的憎恨。

他属于我，他想，从一个看到另一个，在他们的空洞漠视面前毫不退缩，你们这些寄生虫带不走他。

约瑟夫的枪口对准了鲁维克的脑袋。

“塞巴斯蒂安，”他说，本应是任其拿捏的思想现在变得遥不可及，鲁维克相当恼怒，“都没事了——过来这边。”

塞巴斯蒂安收紧了手，捏得鲁维克指节生疼。

“约瑟夫，这不是你，”他说，“这些人在利用你！”

那女人用对讲机向塔蒂亚娜汇报他们的位置。

“我们该直接开枪吗？”她身旁的男人建议，“我们的目的是凯斯特拉诺。”

“不——别开火，”约瑟夫立刻说。面上的焦虑无比真实，“假设鲁维克控制了他这么长时间，我们不知道如果他死了会造成什么影响。”

塞巴斯蒂安摇头：“我不是那个——”

“凯斯，”鲁维克说，看着约瑟夫发怒有种意料之外的满足感，“你在浪费口水。他听不到你。”

约瑟夫对他眯起眼：“离他远点，鲁维克。我们有更多人在赶来，你的把戏这次对我没用。如果有必要我会向你开枪。”

“拭目以待。”鲁维克在约瑟夫的三个同事间扫视。每一个都经历过莫比乌斯的神秘疗程，却不是坚不可摧。凑近了，他能感知到约瑟夫左边那个男人的记忆回响，像是浓雾中移动的身影。他把全部的注意压到那个探员身上，最主要的是，他持枪的手。他捏了捏塞巴斯蒂安的手，示意他做好准备，在他明了地绷起身子时放松下来。

他是我的——你们拿不走，鲁维克再次想，然后他就在那探员的神经里了。他让枪转向约瑟夫另一侧的女人，扣下扳机。

约瑟夫向后趔趄几步，那女人被两次爆头。她落地前鲁维克交还塞巴斯蒂安控制权，拽起他冲向大街。争取到的时间没他希望的多。他叫他的奴仆转向剩下的探员，被约瑟夫提前一枪穿颅。他没犹豫。塞巴斯蒂安被枪响激得一颤。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”约瑟夫在他们身后叫道，鲁维克绷起神经等着枪鸣，他却徒步追来，“等等，我在试着帮你！”

他们到了人行道上。行人不少，都好奇转头来看停车场来的枪响，鲁维克操纵他们冲进巷子，无助的可怜人挡在他们和追杀者之间。但当塞巴斯蒂安意识到他在干甚，便拽他的胳膊。

“别牵扯到他们！”他怒火中烧，“你承诺的！”

“现在没那个时间！”鲁维克不悦。反正没多少人能搭起肉盾，他拉着塞巴斯蒂安过街。路口有辆红色四门车在等灯，鲁维克强迫司机开锁，拽开门推塞巴斯蒂安进去。

“上车！”

塞巴斯蒂安摔到后车座上，直到鲁维克也爬了进来才意识到他带上了帆布袋。

“你该直接留下它。”他怒斥，关车门。

“我们需要这些文档——”

“趴下，”鲁维克抓住他肩膀拉人下来，“我能让司机无视我们，却不能让他们。”

“他们早就看到我们近了哪辆车了，”塞巴斯蒂安回敬，他们毫不知情的司机右转踩油门，“这没用的。”

“相信我。我自有打算。”

鲁维克握住耳机。理智上他知道这动作没意义，但就算只是个姿态也让他更集中。他用司机的眼睛视物，从他跳到一个又一个行人，让他们停转腾挪，无论怎样清开条道。没人意识到自己在做什么，他的造物相当完美。他甚至利用他们将莫比乌斯探员困在自己的车里，挣扎着跟随鲁维克指使下的缓慢交通移动。一旦他觉得他们视野中已经看不到他们了，就慢下动作。

“下一个十字路口，”他说，“有辆蓝色的卡车朝我们的方向来。当它停下，进去。”

他们在路口停住，塞巴斯蒂安手放到车门上。

“我不相信他对那个人开枪了，”他喃喃，“甚至眼都没眨。”

“那不是他，”鲁维克安抚道，虽然不明白自己为什么费这个力，“你知道的。”

“我知道，但是……”塞巴斯蒂安低声咒骂，踹开门。卡车顺从地停在他们旁边，供他们转移。驾驶座是个女人，她年幼的儿子就在后头的安全座椅上。两人加个帆布袋挤进来太困难，鲁维克得爬到副驾驶座去。然后他们开始前行，正巧一辆黑色SUV转过拐角。

“我不认为他们看到我们了，”鲁维克说，“应该暂时安全了。”

“我们不会待在这，”塞巴斯蒂安迅速答道，“找其它车。”

鲁维克回望他。他挤在车座下，头顶上的小娃娃咯咯咯地踢腿，却藏得很好。他们的司机对他也相当宽容大度。

“等我们除了这个街区，我们——”

“我们不会待在一辆有母亲孩子的卡车里，”塞巴斯蒂安坚持，“找其它车。”

“只是因为约瑟夫愿意冷血杀掉同事不代表他会为我们除掉无辜人，如果你在担心这个，”鲁维克说，但塞巴斯蒂安的表情让他立刻后悔了，他叹气，“好吧。准备好，要走了。”

卡车停下，后头凯迪拉克不耐烦地按喇叭。鲁维克的脾气上来，控制了开车的那个男人，还有四周几辆车以防万一。街上，店里，就算是高处的窗后也没人能看见两个男人从位母亲的迷你卡车里出来，爬上了辆银色SUV的后座。至少空间更大了。

“好了？”他们藏好了，鲁维克问。

塞巴斯蒂安陷进皮革里。

“谢谢。”他低语，鲁维克有些手足无措，只好回去监视四周，试着判断他们的逃生计划是否还奏效。精力消耗得飞快，他咬紧牙，不放松。

然后他感觉到了。感知边缘有熟悉的思想闪烁，在警局附近。经过约瑟夫暂时失去的掌控之后，他满意地发现他的STEM实验体中还有一个头脑大开的。

“基德曼在，”他说，塞巴斯蒂安转头，“他们让她待命，几个街区外。”

“她自己一个？你能联系到她吗？”

“她不是自己，但我应该能够到她，”鲁维克闭上眼，下意识地，握住了塞巴斯蒂安的手，“你没杀了她真是件好事。”

***

朱莉拿着对讲机的手开始出汗了。她出‘外勤’时就没报多少希望，但现在她连见约瑟夫的机会都没有，更别说说上话了。她和丹尼斯在两个街区外做后勤，现在塞巴斯蒂安又陷进麻烦了。就算她是单独行动，插手也有风险，有丹尼斯跟着她连选择都没有。她只能紧紧抓着对讲机，听塔蒂亚娜和她的探员在路上搜寻猎物。

“他们不在车里，”其中一个汇报，“他们要么徒步，要么换了车。”

“继续找，”塔蒂亚娜说，“注意任何车辆无规律地驾驶或停靠，往警局去。他们可能会折返。”

丹尼斯怀疑地哼哼：“如果鲁维克能做到这种事，他们哪里都可能在。”

朱莉举起对讲机：“女士，格林探员和我是否该进行协助。”

“否决，基德曼探员。呆在原地，好好观察。”

朱莉咽回句咒骂，放下对讲机。又是几刻钟供恼火发酵，她推开车门。

“从这里我什么也看不见，”她解释，“我不会走太远。”

她下车，却让门敞开，斜靠上去盯着来往车流。

如果他们也抓到了塞巴斯蒂安，这一切就白费了？她的眼睛从一辆车到另一辆。为了和他一起逃走，暴露值得吗？没有人在内部，还有希望救出约瑟夫吗？她狠狠咬嘴唇。我该怎么办做？

“你会按我说的做。”鲁维克说。

朱莉猛然转身。突然之间周遭时间都褪成了灰色，街上的杂音静成了低语。一个幻影站在她面前，像是她记忆中的STEM的主，破碎烧伤透明。

“鲁维克——” 

她试图抽枪，却无法动弹。她的手固定在身侧，鞋跟扎根在人行道上。

“我不会伤害你，”鲁维克说，虽然一点安慰感都没有，“我需要你听着。塞巴斯蒂安和我在五号路和金斯利路口停了辆卡车。我们也许需要你的帮助，在我们去那边时支开莫比乌斯。”

“‘塞巴斯蒂安和我’？”朱莉重复，“你们一起的？”

“说来话长，”鲁维克歪头，“你也是，我相信。我应该在灯塔时就从你这里拿了。”

他握住她的手，天翻地覆。她记得不一刻前和丹尼斯坐在SUV里，然后是他们开车来，像是卷倒放的录像带。她能感觉眼睛被强行按在路标上，再远，建筑的轮廓。更远，她倒爬出副驾驶座，回头看向车库门口，麦拉站在那，注视他们离去。

鲁维克突地抽手，记忆退去。他面上一抹震惊划过，朱莉从没期待他有的情绪。

“他的妻子，”他说，“她是莫比乌斯？”

朱莉被他明晃晃的困惑弄得不知如何作答。她也没机会了，没有预警世界的颜色和声音回来了，朱莉愣住，发现自己孤身一人。她四下张望，却没有鲁维克的踪影。

“朱莉？”丹尼斯伸长脖子，试图看到车门后的她，“你还好？”

朱莉摇头，一旦确信了自己确实孤身，就关上车门绕到驾驶座那边。

“挪过去，”她说，当丹尼斯盯着她，她特别想把他推到一边，“快点——我想开车。”

丹尼斯不情不愿地去了副驾驶：“你看到他们了？”

“不算是，”朱莉坐到方向盘后，系上安全带，“但我大概知道他们会去哪。”

关门摇下窗子，她拐到路上开往五号路。带着丹尼斯去见他们很危险，但她要是不知道情况就无法判断要不要暴露身份。找到塞巴斯蒂安至少能逼她做出选择。

 

***

塞巴斯蒂安低下头，试着除了逃跑什么都不想。似乎他每次眨眼，眼前都闪过莫比乌斯的红星，和约瑟夫的样子，总是冷静理智，毫不犹豫地开枪射杀了个男人。不是说塞巴斯蒂安有丁点同情——敌人的探员只是脑袋中弹太轻了——而约瑟夫也不可能知道鲁维克杀了他，如果不动作。但那画面深陷进他血肉里，枪鸣塞住耳朵。若他想太久，指不定会跑回他搭档身边把他摇醒。

他望向窗外，熟悉的街道平复下他的神经。没多远了。然后司机突然咒骂，踩下刹车。塞巴斯蒂安几乎站了起来，膝盖撞进椅背。感谢鲁维克他几乎没感觉。

司机从反光镜盯着他们：“你们他妈的——”

后头的轮胎刹车声来得太迟，不够塞巴斯蒂安撑起身。另一辆车从后面驶了过来，速度太快来不及转弯撞上了SUV。整辆车被撞得震起，两人又被撞回座位里。虽然塞巴斯蒂安谢天谢天还是不疼，眼前却晕，头更晕。要只有你自己现在肯定婊子养的疼。他挣扎着坐起来，模糊想。

“鲁维克……？”

鲁维克的情况更糟。他似乎在颤抖，耳机挂在脖子上，还流着鼻血。不管出了什么错都不是时候责怪他，塞巴斯蒂安推开车门到街上。

“你他妈干嘛停下来？”第二名司机从卡车里出来，大吼大叫。他看起来准备好了随时干架，却见塞巴斯蒂安扯开外套，亮出胸前的左轮，一下子萎了。收拾烂摊子一点也不容易。两方车道上的车都停了下来，人行道上有些行人正看过来。他们已经吸引了太多注意，他不知道莫比乌斯离这里还有多远。

塞巴斯蒂安尽量跑到另一边拽开车门。

“鲁维克——快点，”他帮他爬出来，抓起帆布袋甩到自己肩上，“你还好吧？”

“我分心了，”鲁维克嘀咕，用袖子擦鼻血，“跟基德曼说话……”

“别太勉强，”塞巴斯蒂安劝诫道，抓过鲁维克的手肘。一条小巷都找不到，他就带他到最近的十字路口，希望拐弯后就能逃离目击者，“如果你现在晕过去，我们就玩完了。”

“我没打算晕过去，”鲁维克反驳。他戴回耳机，刚才那些被吓跑的人们和逃离的参与者立刻回来了。甚至那两个司机也若无其事地回到这里，准备离开。虽然街道正迅速恢复正常，鲁维克还是摇头，“太晚了——有个看到了。”

塞巴斯蒂安回头，发现一辆黑色SUV正朝他们驶来。他迈步向前，一眼见着街对面有道影子看着他们。当他凝神望去，它已经消失了，但他觉得自己早知道对方是谁。

莱斯利，他拉鲁维克到拐角的聚会用品店里，但不可能。这他妈怎么回事？

店主在柜台后面，轻易认出了买他烟的熟客，点头问候，目光扫到血迹时，他站了起来：“喂，你们没事吧？”

“没事，”塞巴斯蒂安说得很快，已经拉着鲁维克往后面走去，“只是需要借一下洗手间。”

“当然，没问题。请自便。”

塞巴斯蒂安很清楚洗手间只有一个隔间和一个出口。如果约瑟夫看见他们进来，店主就会直说出他们的去向。所以他把鲁维克拉到冰柜后头。那里有个箱门，能给他们悄悄离开，找回些掩护，回到卡车边——

剧痛潮水般涌进塞巴斯蒂安的伤腿，几乎让他站不住脚，堪堪抓住一摞放满酒的塑料箱。

“操，”他怒吼，放开鲁维克，好集中精力，停下膝盖的颤抖。车祸产生的冲击在体内回荡。至少你能说自己是对的，他想，“见鬼了，鲁维克，你做之前先说一声！”

他抬起头，感觉能再骂一轮。鲁维克还站着，但面色惨白，眼珠上翻，无法聚焦。

“别——操——”塞巴斯蒂安说，抓住他的手，“你现在不能这样！”

没有别的办法，他就扯过鲁维克的拇指到牙间，狠狠咬下去。

鲁维克倒吸口气回魂，扯回手。

“你干什么？”他怒道。

“就是，停下，”塞巴斯蒂安站直身子，摘掉鲁维克的耳机，“早该停下了——你要把你脑子炸出来让我们麻烦更大吗！”

商店前门响起叮当声，塞巴斯蒂安没回头，再拉起鲁维克的手肘，穿过货架，领他去后门出口。

“我们快到了，”他说，即使脱离了鲁维克的帮助，他几乎又站不住脚，“我们能行。”

“我没事，”鲁维克坚决，虽然听起来从没有说服力，“至少我可以……”

塞巴斯蒂安的疼痛又开始消退，但他摇头，推开鲁维克：“不——这个也不。我能坚持。”

他们冲出商店，穿过员工区，跃过一道矮石栏到达树林。虽然得不到太多掩护，他们还是物尽其用，低调过商店后街。离卡车仅隔一个街区，但他们还得经过公共场合，而且就算到了地方，也不能保证安全。塞巴斯蒂安看不见任何追兵，但能感觉到莫比乌斯渐近。每过一分钟，他们逃脱的可能性就更小。

接着鲁维克放慢脚步。塞巴斯蒂安推他，但也只让他往前了几步再停下。

“干什么？”塞巴斯蒂安不耐烦地问，走过去看他的脸，“你到底怎么了？”

鲁维克摇头，手指绞住塞巴斯蒂安的衣袖，看上去要吐或摔地上。塞巴斯蒂安正驱着鲁维克靠上近处的树干，开不了口说‘我早告诉过你’。

“我们快到了，”他又说，握着鲁维克的手的力道要留瘀青，“你能做到。只看我就好，好吗？我是你的精神支柱，记得吗？”

他听见身后踩草声。本能地掏枪，但他转身时已经太迟，两个黑衣探员已到眼前。一个是戴眼镜的男人，面颊上生了麻子；熟悉感爬上塞巴斯蒂安后脑，他却认不出。至于那个女人，他能，心跳漏了一拍。是朱莉。

“放下枪，凯斯特拉诺，”男人命令道，朱莉则几步走到侧面，“现在你们无路可走，”他朝朱莉站着的方向投去半个笑脸，“我就说我看见有人。”

“我信了。”朱莉答。

塞巴斯蒂安在两人间扫视，但枪瞄准着陌生者。

“我们早就经历过这情形，”他说，想从朱莉脸上找出任何痕迹，她看起来跟在灯塔病院时并无两样，可亲眼见过约瑟夫的变化后，他什么都没法信了，“你们死了两个。离开，不然这次就是你们。”

长指头攥紧他的外套。它们在颤抖，肩头来的微小颤动令塞巴斯蒂安早就暴走的情绪缓下来。即使鲁维克在这段奇特的合作关系中展露过脆弱，但不一样，对敌时背后有人。他短暂地想知道鲁维克面对这种情况时会什么感觉。

“你们无处可逃了，警探，”陌生者道，“结束了。你不用再听命于那白痴了——我们可以帮你。”

“像帮约瑟夫那样帮我？”塞巴斯蒂安驳斥，“对，不了，谢谢，我宁愿吃枪子。”

“如果你这么决定——”

“丹尼斯，”朱莉神情莫测，说道，“汇报。”

“哦，对。”他必须换姿势拿枪，才摸到别在腰间的对讲机。他把话筒提到嘴边，但在来得及按下通话键前，朱莉转向他开枪。

塞巴斯蒂安后退，他应该松口气的，但见丹尼斯倒下，弹孔穿过两边太阳穴，胃里翻滚。他看向朱莉，发现她被自己的行为震惊，但很快深呼吸一口气。

“抱歉，”她捋头发，“我想靠近点，以防你要我帮手，但之前丹尼斯看见你们进了店里。我没法劝他别跟上来。”

“操，”塞巴斯蒂安终于松了口气，“谢了。”

塞巴斯蒂安开始垂下枪，但朱莉的枪口指向他，他也指回去：“喔——你他妈干什么？”

不管之前朱莉神情里有何犹疑，现在全消失了。

“离开他，鲁维克。”她说。

鲁维克在塞巴斯蒂安背后绷紧了。

“等等，”塞巴斯蒂安快速道，“停下，”如果鲁维克拼上太多去试图控制她，他要么直接晕过去，或者更糟，他成功了，“他跟我们站一边。”

“他在操控你，”朱莉坚持道，侧步到一旁，像是换个角度就能射中了，“这就是他干的事——这就是他自己。”

“他没在他妈的操控我，”他呵斥，转过去用身体挡住鲁维克，“是莫比乌斯在操控你！”

“我没——”朱莉沮丧地皱起眉头，她像快要崩溃了，塞巴斯蒂安知道她感受如何，难受起来，“现在他们还不知道我们的位置，但他们会的，”她再次尝试，“我们不能让他们抓住鲁维克。现在就能结束这一切。”

塞巴斯蒂安脑内嗡嗡着响起一个熟悉的信号，他伸手掐住鲁维克的手臂。别，他尽力传达出去，让我应付。

“那约瑟夫呢？”

“我们会想到办法的，就我们两个人。”

“你帮不了他，”鲁维克说，虽然话里充满挑衅，但谨慎地躲在塞巴斯蒂安身后，“因为我你才逃开莫比乌斯的操控的。”

“都是你我们才成这个鬼样子的！”朱莉大吼，回头看了眼，注意力全数转到塞巴斯蒂安身上，“塞巴斯蒂安，要记得是他把我们拉进了那部鬼机器，你必须比任何人更清楚他能做什么。”

塞巴斯蒂安哽住。STEM的记忆卡在他喉咙中，但当他深吸口气，将要开口，鲁维克靠得更近了。

“我是清楚，”他说，“还比你能想到的更糟，但我不能让你杀了他！”

朱莉神情扭曲，双手收紧了。塞巴斯蒂安直起身子，但她呼出一口气，垂下胳膊。

“操，”她低骂，松开只握枪到抽痛的手揉眼，“操他妈。”

塞巴斯蒂安同情地抽了抽，收起武器。

“我知道——一切都乱套了，”他转过身给鲁维克靠着手肘，“只要我们一离开这里，我就给你好好解释。”

朱莉转身看着草地上丹尼斯的尸体。仿佛失去了力气：“我不能跟你走。”

“什么？”塞巴斯蒂安难以置信地看她，“他们还没发现我们——我们还能去卡车那里还有——”

“我不能，”朱莉摇头，“现在我还能是我自己，但……他们还能操控我，”她神色痛苦，“我早放弃过你一次。如果找不出办法逃脱，就只会让你陷入危险。”

“基德曼，”她收回丹尼斯的对讲机时，塞巴斯蒂安坚持道，“我不会再让你跟那些混蛋一起。如果他们发现你放走我们怎么办？”

朱莉打开对讲机。

“这里是基德曼，”她说，有点喘不过气，但语气坚定，“格林倒下了。他们正向西跑——我猜他们要往地铁去。”

“我们在路上，”对讲机传来约瑟夫的回应，塞巴斯蒂安咬牙，无视了鲁维克的拉扯，“留意他，但别靠太近，等我们赶到。他不是他自己了。”

“我们得走了，”鲁维克凑到他耳边，“快。”

朱莉将对讲机夹到腰带上。

“你们得走了，”她说，“我会尽可能帮你们拖时间。”

塞巴斯蒂安摇头，但他不知道还能做什么。

“等等，”他说，固定好帆布袋背囊准备再次逃跑，“等下，至少告诉我们——”

“她已经说了，”鲁维克打断，“我知道他们在哪，”他勾住塞巴斯蒂安手肘拉拽，“塞巴斯蒂安，拜托。”

塞巴斯蒂安还想说什么，但是朱莉已转身跑远。

他别无选择只好任鲁维克督促他回到原定计划。

“他们这次会抓到她，”他们往南面穿过树丛，去向停车场，“他们会同化她。” 

“我们没时间为那担心了。” 

卡车停在原来的位置，但停车场入口多了辆警车。程警官和哈德森警官坐在里头，监视街道。塞巴斯蒂安并不想被他熟悉的两位警官发现。

“干，”他咕哝。停车场里还有其他人，就算他和鲁维克能藏在车后挪到卡车边，不让警官们看到，别人也会起疑，“他们肯定都听说你在那个小巷里杀了那个探员的事了。整个市中心很快就会被封锁起来。”

他看向鲁维克寻求建议，看到他戴回耳机时急忙摇头：“鲁维克，不。你会———”

“我们别无选择。”鲁维克说，脑电波的轰鸣涟漪一样展开，震颤着塞巴斯蒂安的神经的同时，也已是强弩之末。尽管如此，停车场里的人停下了手上的活计不再注意他们。程警官换挡开走了，警笛轰鸣，往丹尼斯尸体的方向开去。

塞巴斯蒂安和鲁维克奔向卡车，包塞在座位后，在车厢里安坐。深吸一口气，塞巴斯蒂安打火，镇静地开出了停车场。他往南方开去，那里车流少，不会有太多人搅扰他同伴的思绪。

“好了，”他陷到座位里。尽管他想油门踩到底，他们现在并没有吸引太多注意力，而他想保持这样 ，“好吧，我想……我们做到了。”

他看向鲁维克然后嘴一歪，鲁维克眼睛空然地看着手套盒，咬着手指。

“喂，”塞巴斯蒂安拉下了耳机，把鲁维克的手从牙齿间拿开，捏了捏，“喂，你可以停下了。我们安全了。”

鲁维克反捏了他，但咬向自己另外一只手。

“我需要一些时间。”他嘟囔。

“我早告诉过你，”塞巴斯蒂安最后说，可并没有复仇的快感。尽管他想发怒，但出口却带着讽刺， “你总是给自己太多压力。这不是STEM——你他妈不是神。什么时候你才能意识到自己能力有限？”

鲁维克啃咬着他的指节，眼睛眨得飞快。他无法集中精力。

“我救了我们的命，”他反驳， “如果我什么都不做，我们现在会被关在你搭档隔壁的监牢里。”

轮到塞巴斯蒂安发怒了，但他却没话能噎回去。他忍不住想起在巷子里时的无力感，约瑟夫在枪的另一头，却只有鲁维克为他站起来。在他努力想着说辞，看向后视镜，担心见到黑色的车辆跟上了。他却看到莱斯利·维瑟斯的鬼魂在后座。

塞巴斯蒂安握紧了方向盘和鲁维克的手，但膝盖的疼痛提醒着他不要刹车。他看向莱斯利又看向前座有着他的脸的男人，鸡皮疙瘩在手臂上炸起。莱斯利看起来和塞巴斯蒂安上回见时一样：惨白，瘀青，依然穿着他的病服。但他眼睛里带着的苦毒是真正的莱斯利从来没有过的。里面晕染的伤痛却是鲁维克也无法表现的。

塞巴斯蒂安舔了嘴唇：“鲁维克？”

“我失算了，”鲁维克咬着手指，“发射器将我影响的范围扩大了十倍……但稳定性并没有增加。这让我比之前更加脆弱。我应该估计到的……”

“这和莱斯利跟着我们有关系么？”

鲁维克僵住。

“莱斯利，”他的视线转向塞巴斯蒂安，“你可以看到莱斯利，本人？”

“他就在我们后面，”塞巴斯蒂安再次看向后视镜，“坐在……”

莱斯利消失了。

塞巴斯蒂安长出一口气，但鲁维克紧握他的手开始颤抖。他知道这意味着什么，在他看向鲁维克的方向之前就已经开骂。鲁维克倒向仪表盘。

“我告诉过你，”他抓住鲁维克的领口，推回座位。鲁维克的眼睛后翻，癫痫下的他关节僵硬，“我他妈告诉过你！”

鲁维克已经无法回答他了。塞巴斯蒂安停下卡车，转向他，但揉捏他的手并不起任何作用。

“鲁维克，你这天杀的，”塞巴斯蒂安吼叫，摇晃着他，“给我他妈醒来！”

后面的车按喇叭。塞巴斯蒂安吓了一跳，确定那不是莫比乌斯，只是两个怒气冲冲的少年在轿车里挥手让他快走。他有种将卡车急转碾过他们的躁动，还是开走吧，他对自己说，踩下油门。他的手绕过鲁维克的兜帽将七放倒，防止他的头撞倒其他东西。回到公寓里——那里才安全。现在的你做不了什么。他咬住嘴唇，直到作痛。不要超速，不要闯红灯，到达目的地才行。他会像以前一样醒过来的——他会没事的。

***

当第二起枪击事件的消息传到KCPD侦查仪时，约瑟夫离开了他的同事。在他到地方，程警官已经成功地封锁了现场，她的同伴安妥着几个听到枪声的市民。

“光天化日之下，”两个男人在对话，他们都戴着附近一家餐馆的名牌， “怎么会发生这样的事情？”

约瑟夫挺起胸，继续向前。

尸体侧躺在草地上，子弹穿过左太阳穴毙命。约瑟夫走近了，能闻到血腥味。他在岗位上待了好些年才习惯那味道，但在STEM的血腥里出生入死让他对此早已麻木。他和丹尼斯在出行任务之前刚刚认识，与其熟识的程度并不能让他感到悲伤。在这个犯罪现场上，他第一次因为认识凶手肠胃翻滚。

“织田警官，”哈德森警官回应，“很高兴你能来，”他看向他身后，“这位是？”

约瑟夫回头；他差点忘了塔蒂亚娜还跟着他。

“她是FBI的人，”他回答，“她可能认识这具尸体。”

塔蒂亚娜走到尸体旁蹲下，她小心翼翼没有靠太近。

“没错，他是我们的人，” 她说。语气中隐藏着容易被忽略的悲伤，但约瑟夫听出来了，“有没有目击者？”

“并没有人目击到枪击，”哈德森回答，翻过笔记，“但这些人——”他向那几位餐馆人员点头，“——说他们从后门出来时看到俩个男人逃离现场。”

在约瑟夫的意料之中，但看着血腥的现场想象着鲁维克逃跑，塞巴斯蒂安紧跟其后，让他胸口闷痛。

“那么这和巷子里枪击案的嫌疑人时同一对，”他听到自己说，“他们想原路反回到他们车上。”

“他们肯定在格林探员在这里追上他们的时候改变了主意，”塔蒂亚娜补充，站了起来，“我们的探员会在地铁里抓住他们。”

约瑟夫摇头：“不。塞巴斯蒂安对这座城市的熟悉度超过任何人。我们已经跟丢他了。”

哈德森瞪着眼看着他们俩：“凯斯特拉诺警官？他被卷入其中？”

约瑟夫试着不露出痛苦的表情：“你能给我们一点时间么？”

“好啊，当然可以。”

哈德森点头然后向他的搭档走去。约瑟夫看着他在程警官耳边窃语，叹气：“很多人在警区看到了他，现在流言会传开，警长别无选择只能发布通缉令。”

“你的搭档是一股不得忽视的力量，”塔蒂亚娜说，“我们需要KCPD的资源去追踪他。”  
“但这不是他的错——是鲁维克，而且不会有人相信的。如果我们能悄悄把他们抓起来就好了……”约瑟夫又看了下尸体，颤抖，“他做的这些事，会在他脱离鲁维克控制之后困扰他很久。”

塔蒂亚娜掂量着看他：“你对鲁塞和拉米尔的感到内疚，对不？”

约瑟夫对被血浸透的草地眯起眼：“我知道鲁维克的能力，”他想起那种另一簇神经与他自己思绪像藤蔓一样绞结的感觉，“我应该预料到的。我应该给拉米尔时间去——”

“如果你迟疑了，鲁维克会杀了你。”塔蒂亚娜坚定地说，“然后依然会杀了甘杰尔和拉米尔。你做的对，”见约瑟夫没有马上回答，她补充，“你并不希望凯斯特拉诺的手沾满你的血吧？”

“不，”约瑟夫立刻回，“你说得对，”他看到哈德森转向他们，挥手示意，“我们需要在鲁维克变得更强大之前把他们抓回来。”

“怎么了，警探？”哈德森走近的时候问，试着让自己看起来只是好奇，但很明显他很紧张。

“我需要你去广播，”约瑟夫说，每一字句都扎地他生疼，“让所有人知道我们的嫌疑人是一名二十岁左右的男性白人，金发，皮肤苍白，最后目击时穿着白色套头卫衣和牛仔裤。他和凯斯特拉诺警官在一起。”

***

当他们到达公寓时，鲁维克不抖了，安安静静的。塞巴斯蒂安知道这并不意味着他没事了。他撞开车门，但当他试着将重心移到腿上爬出来，膝盖一软，不得不扶住车身才没摔倒。这操蛋的腿，他咬着牙，凭着犟劲挪到副驾驶。它在经历过这么多事情之后肯定不会痊愈了。

“鲁维克？”他开了车门把鲁维克拉向他——眼睛半睁，但依然没有意识。朗朗乾坤，鲁维克无法行动，没法找掩饰，但他们不能留在外面。深呼一口气，塞巴斯蒂安将鲁维克搭过肩膀。额外的重量让他腿疼，疼得眼冒金星，他咣上门急匆匆地奔向公寓入口。

能到室内对他来说已经是很大的挑战。走到楼梯口时他已经大汗淋漓，尽管一只手撑着扶手，也只走了几步就跌落在阶梯上。爬，他朝自己吼叫，紧贴着鲁维克。爬也要爬回去。在他逼迫着自己身下的腿挪动，他听到一层楼的开门声。脚步声靠近，塞巴斯蒂安僵住。布雷惊讶地看着他。

她瞪大眼睛：“凯斯？怎么——”

“我需要你帮忙，”塞巴斯蒂安打断她。他甩了钥匙然后抛给她，“外面那辆红色卡车里有一个包，你能帮忙拿过来么？”

布雷接住了钥匙，但眼睛没有离开他：“你对目击者做了什么？”

“布雷，拜托了。”塞巴斯蒂安没有等到她回答，两手攀着扶栏继续爬楼梯。

他听到前门开启又关闭的声音。布雷在他要进房门时赶上了，帮他们开了门。

“他还好么？”她看着塞巴斯蒂安坡行到沙发，“有血。”

塞巴斯蒂安试着将鲁维克轻放到沙发上，但他已经脱力，俩人一起摔倒在软垫里。

“他癫痫发作了，”塞巴斯蒂安承认，将鲁维克平躺，“在那之后他就一直没醒。”

“老天，”布雷将包放在桌子旁边过来帮忙。他们一起把耳机和缠住的电线从鲁维克的兜帽上解下，然后把上衣脱了下来。“要我叫救护车么？”

“不，”塞巴斯蒂安从他的夹克衫里挣扎出来，看到布雷打量着他的枪套，“不，我们不能。”

“卡米拉怎么样？”布雷往厨房走的时候问道，“我知道你不想让其他人知道你在这里，但是——”

“不，”塞巴斯蒂安马上回答。他坐在沙发边缘，靠近鲁维克，理过他脸上的乱发，“这不是他第一次——他会好起来的。”鲁维克失去神采的眼睛让他感到慌张，所以他轻轻地合上了他的眼。“听到了么，小混蛋？”他窃语。

布雷回来时拿了湿毛巾和一杯水，塞巴斯蒂安喝着水，看她擦掉鲁维克黏在鼻子和下巴的血。

“他脸色很白，”她说，“你确定么？你知道卡米拉可信。”

“我不想牵连他人，”塞巴斯蒂安放下杯子，轻推开布雷，“你也一样 。你应该离开。”

布雷看起来还有话要说，但咽回去了。

“好吧，”她直起身，“如果你改变主意，你知道哪里找我。”

她离开之后，塞巴斯蒂安把注意力都集中在鲁维克身上。

“好了，”他做准备，“是时候让你醒来了。”

他试着咬鲁维克的手，牙齿陷进他小拇指下面的肉里。鲁维克没有反应。他捏紧他上臂，三根手指旋转扭曲着脆弱的肌肤，但依然没有反应。等他鼓足了勇气，他扇了鲁维克几巴掌。

疼痛真可以解决所有问题哈。他可以试其他的方法，但在他各种嘲讽的计划中，吓唬熟睡中的鲁维克并不多愉悦。他静坐了一会儿，听着鲁维克的呼吸，看着他胸腔的起伏；好像这节奏能给他一些提示。他说过他因为这个曾经失去意识个把小时，他想，伸手探鲁维克的脉搏。这并不一定代表他有麻烦。他随时可以醒来。想起发作前，那个莱斯利沉重的目光，他心跳加速。不知何故，让他想起在他指掌中的那团粗长漆黑的触手。如果那个天杀的耳机让他更容易受到攻击，而他现在正被攻击，无法回到他的身体……

塞巴斯蒂安俯身，抓住鲁维克的头发狠狠地亲吻了他，像那天早上一样。他咬着鲁维克的嘴唇，然后又吻了一次。

鲁维克没有动静。他微弱的呼吸也没有改变。塞巴斯蒂安起身，觉得自己很傻。你真的以为这会有用？他想。你以为你是他的白马王子？你个傻逼？他双手抓住鲁维克的肩膀，想把他晃醒。你现在能做的只有等待。

一分钟过去了，两分钟。绝望渐渐升起。塞巴斯蒂安靠在鲁维克身旁不知所措。理智告诉他要耐心等待，趁有机会卷起身子睡会儿觉，但那块巨大黑影在他脑里挥之不去——他觉得它已经在这所房间里了，他揉搓着鲁维克的头皮。他不能坐视不理。鲁维克有麻烦了，如果没有他，他们之前所做的一切都会前功尽弃。

塞巴斯蒂安的目光转向耳机。

不，这是个糟糕的想法，他想。他把耳机拿了起来，顺着电线摸到了鲁维克口袋里的开关。他说你大概可以使用它们。大概。他把它们戴了起来，贴紧耳朵。他知道他在做什么，这玩意儿可能会杀了他。这是一个屎一样的决定。

塞巴斯蒂安拉起了鲁维克的手，他自己的手已经被冷汗浸透，于是鲁维克的手就温暖了。

“你向我承诺你会帮我摧毁莫比乌斯，”他专注在愤怒上，试着不去想藏在下面的恐惧，“我不会让你就这么失约的。”

在改变主意之前，他拨下开关。

*TBC*


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
  
（校对警告：本章涉及医学场景、手术、药物使用、精神控制及人类活体解剖描写）  
  
  
  
       鲁维克睁不开眼。他的耳朵能听见人们在他周围拖着脚行走的声音，他的鼻子和嘴巴能感觉到空气中的防腐剂气味。但他的皮肤彻底失去了感觉，眼睛也睁不开。它们只是......沉重。 **一切** 都那么沉重。但接着，两根手指翻开了他的眼皮，并用胶带固定起来。适应了头顶的日光灯后，他知道了自己所处何时——以及所在何地。  
  
       **不，不要。** 鲁维克转动眼珠左右张望。他的眼外肌群似乎是唯一还在他控制之下的了。强光刺激得他流泪，但他还是认出了那些穿着实验室袍、准备着仪器的人。 **不，不是这里。不要这样。** 他注意到塔蒂亚娜,目光停滞， **不要再来了。**  
  
        塔蒂亚娜身穿手术服，安薇站在她旁边，盯着一把手术刀。注意到鲁维克的目光，她笑了。  
  
        “啊，看来你终于醒了，”塔蒂亚娜向他走来，“无需担心，维多利亚诺‘医生’，”她用拇指掰开他下唇，指甲刮过牙床，好确认他感觉得到，“我用了你的一种配方①，正如你曾向我展示的一样。”  
  
       鲁维克用鼻子深吸了口气，却没法控制下颌的收回，更不用说开口说话。他们甚至懒得捆住他。②当塔蒂亚娜站在中央，周围所有人都挤过来看鲁维克会怎么样。他非常清楚接下来会发生什么，即使不想去害怕，即使处于他本人制作的药物的效果中，他还是颤抖了。他经历过一次了。强光带来的焦躁曾是他玩腻了的工具——要在它面前退缩实在是太傻。但塔蒂亚娜宣布手术即将开始时，他退缩了。  
  
        **也许塞巴斯蒂安会再来弄醒我** ，当手术刀轻易地刺进胸膛时，他绝望地想， **就像之前那样。** 但接着他记起在那场雨中塞巴斯蒂安扭曲的表情。 **不，他不会的。这正是他所期盼的。**  
  
       一开始，他烧焦的皮肤感受不到刀刃移动的刺痛，直到塔蒂亚娜刺进他的肌层。疼痛席卷神经，然后鲁维克被记忆中从未出现过的东西分了神：某种尖利的东西扯住了他的脚踝。有什么沉重地滑过他的小腿、他的膝盖、他的大腿。塔蒂亚娜和安薇把肌肉从他的胸腔中分离出来时，那重量滑到了他的胃部，他终于看清了那团黑色的、一直在猎捕他的生物，它黏滑的触手在灯下泛着微光。  
  
        **莱斯利** **……** **？** 鲁维克挣扎着，想要说话，直到他喉咙生疼，也只有虚弱的汩汩声吐出。 **不，不，不是的** **——** **不是这样的。** 塔蒂亚娜将手伸入他的胸腔，切下器官，交给她的助手，然后继续，好像她并没看见那团生物。每一次切割都让他颤抖，而那生物立刻占据了空位让他感到窒息。血液裹住了他的感官，那堆扭曲的肢干也紧随其后蠕动侵入。一点点的，他被替换了。  
  
        **塞巴斯蒂安！** 鲁维克用他剩下的部分哀号。当塔蒂亚娜切下他的主动脉，那只生物跟着伸入喉咙，钻进了他的鼻窦。他能感觉到牠包绕着大脑，抵在眼球后面。 **塞巴斯蒂安，拜托！**  
  
     接着，他飘了起来。越发加重的痛苦化作刺目的闪光和剧烈的跳动声，直到一切逐渐变成雪白，然后突然再次陷入黑暗。在无形的黑暗中，他等着STEM那熟悉的信号带走自己，然而……什么都没有。在全然的黑暗中，他找不到一丝光线。没有一缕记忆等他窃取，没有一只鬼魂等他驾驭。只有狭窄、缥缈的深渊在他周围摇曳，直叫他厌恶。他没有手臂去推倒困住自己的围墙，也没有嘴去喊叫。他完完全全地孤身一人了。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安按下了开关。  
  
       一开始似乎什么都没发生。他甚至没听到期望的、习以为常的可怕噪声。鲁维克依旧睡着，一动不动。除了温度好像升高了以外， 他们周围的环境也没有任何变化。但他觉得那只是他越发绝望时产生的错觉。  
  
       “拜托，鲁维克，”塞巴斯蒂安捏了捏鲁维克的手，“至少给我点提示。”  
  
       有什么东西从塞巴斯蒂安脚下的地毯里冒出来，他刚看见，就被五根长得不可思议的手指紧紧缠住了腿。它们用力一拉，把他扯到地上，一直拖到块空地上。一阵天翻地覆后，他背朝下的摔到冰冷的地砖上，牛仔裤里的手枪还捅在腰上。他呻吟了一声，头晕目眩，等到呼吸平复，他才翻身爬了起来。  
  
       “棒极了，”他瞪着灯塔病院残破不堪的接待厅嘀咕，“又回来了。”  
  
       这与塞巴斯蒂安记忆中的两次造访经历都不尽相同。地板、椅子和墙壁上遍布着肮脏腐臭的血液，但尸体却都消失了。脚下的地面看起来正在缓缓移动，墙上尚且完好的几个灯泡亮着病恹恹的红光，这一切让他想起了那个遍布眼睛和器官的房间。他小心翼翼地走了几步，发现自己在异常的高温下几乎马上就出汗了。  
  
       “鲁维克？”塞巴斯蒂安检查了下自己的两把枪——至少都上了膛。更让人欣慰的是，在梦境世界里他的腿不会乱抖了。揉了揉耳朵，他前往保安室。 **没有耳机。想出去可没那么容易。**  
  
       “鲁维克！你在吗？”  
  
       保安室的监视器没有打开。塞巴斯蒂安心不在焉地摸着屏幕，回想起当初从监视器里看到的那个在保安之间高速移动着，对他们一击毙命的身影的模糊图像。 **这就是你们相遇的地方，** 他想着，汗毛直竖。 **这里就是一切的起始。天杀的，感觉那是很久之前了。**  
  
       “塞巴斯蒂安？”  
  
       他吓了一跳，飞快转身，门口那道熟悉的身影又让他放松下来。  
  
       “鲁维克，”他的双肩放松下来，“感谢上帝。我以为……”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安又看了莱斯利一眼。他已经习惯了那张年轻面孔，但这个人驼着肩膀，脚尖向内对齐，近乎纯白的头发乱蓬蓬的，唯独浅色的瞳孔中闪烁的疑虑跟陪伴、照顾自己几天的鲁维克相似。塞巴斯蒂安咽了咽，为他的想法紧张起来：“莱斯利……？”  
  
       莱斯利缩了缩脖子，塞巴斯蒂安刚上前一步，他就消失了，再次出现时已经到了大厅稍远处的地方。塞巴斯蒂安跟了上去。  
  
       “莱斯利，等等，”他叫道，即使他根本不知道该怎么说或者怎么做，“拜托，你记得我，不是吗？我不会伤害你的。”  
  
       莱斯利又往后退去，塞巴斯蒂安再次跟上，直到他们来到了大厅中央。  
  
       “ **等等，** ”塞巴斯蒂安又叫了他一声，停下来不再尝试靠近，“拜托了。你记得我吗？我是塞巴斯蒂安。”  
  
       莱斯利点点头，但脸上看不出一丝认出他的喜悦，只有怀疑。他并拢双腿。塞巴斯蒂安等着看他会不会说什么，但莱斯利一言不发，于是他转移了话题。  
  
        “你知道鲁维克在哪吗？”他问道，“我得找到他。”  
  
       莱斯利瞪了他一眼，又消失了，不管塞巴斯蒂安怎样搜寻，他也没再出现过。空气在他消失之后似乎变得闷热起来。  
  
       “莱斯利！”塞巴斯蒂安叫道，“等一下！你……操。”  
  
       他抹了一把脸，试图挥去这种似曾相识的感觉。  
  
        **如果他真是莱斯利，这段时间他一直被困在鲁维克的大脑里？** 他走向西门，估摸自己应该先去灯塔碰碰运气。 **你一开始就知道他藏着掖着什么东西。如果莱斯利还活在这里会怎样？如果你能把他的身体还回去又怎样？** 他掌心下的门板滚烫，他不得不用上了肩膀才推开， **如果你能消除鲁维克对他做的事情，又会怎样？**  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安在疑虑加深之前将其抛到脑后。现在最重要的还是找到鲁维克。  
  
       门晃了晃，打开了，塞巴斯蒂安看见走廊尽头有一部电梯。穿过门的那一刻他却到了另一个地方。青草在他脚下沙沙作响，墙壁分崩离析 ，化为宽敞的室外和夜空。温度骤降，冷得塞巴斯蒂安发抖，直起鸡皮疙瘩。空气闻上去像是秋天。枯叶在脚边打旋，他左顾右盼，入目是空旷的郊野和远处的树林。即使他刚跨出的那扇门也不复存在。  
  
       “鲁维克，这一点也不可爱！”塞巴斯蒂安大叫，但附近高高的草丛发出的沙沙声使他闭上了嘴。他以为那是只从废墟里溜出来的灰皮肤丧尸，但草丛晃了晃，遮住了里面的生物。他又开始冒汗了，即使这个村落的地貌与鲁维克的麋鹿溪镇梦魇相差无几，但穿过半秃树枝的微风总让人感觉不对劲。  
  
        **比** **STEM** **还不对劲。** 塞巴斯蒂安想，一瞬间目光捕捉到左边有块光滑的黑色肉物滑过。 **可以确定了，** 他掏出手枪，没用眼睛，更多的是靠耳朵追踪着那只生物， **鲁维克没掌控这里** 。  
  
       那怪物突然冲向他，他转身，瞄准，扣下扳机。他的谨慎得到了回报，那怪物发出尖锐的叫声，粘稠的血液喷溅到草地上。但塞巴斯蒂安来不及庆祝这短暂胜利，第二只就从身后袭击了他。触须刺向他的膝弯。他绊了下，本想站稳，另一只怪物的黏糊触手就缠住他的左腕。  
  
       “操！”塞巴斯蒂安击落了它，但更多的触手扭动着沿草地冲了上来，说不定得有十几只。他不停扣下扳机，直到击锤击打在空膛中的声音响起。这声音他妈的就像晚餐铃响起一样，那堆生物冲向他，直压得他趴在地上。  
  
       “下去！”他吼道，用枪柄捅着、用指甲抓挠着那一团东西，“他妈的给我下去！”  
  
       有一只怪物滑上他的后背。触手扒住他的脑袋拉扯头皮，塞巴斯蒂安的脉搏惊恐地跳动着，这太像鲁维克在灯塔时的情况了。他砸着、捅着、撕扯着那东西，可他这么一分心，剩下的那些怪物就撞得他失去平衡，突然他发现自己仰面朝天，胸膛上压着那沉重的东西， **人类的** 手指有力地扣紧了他的咽喉。挣扎的力气渐弱，他可以发誓莱斯利就挤在这片混乱中，露出了牙齿。  
  
       “鲁——鲁维克！”塞巴斯蒂安哽咽着呼喊，试图掏出裤子里的第二把手枪，“你他妈到哪去了！”  
  
      突然，一个更响的——仿若复仇女妖般的声音——响起，盖过了怪物的嘶吼和嚎叫。塞巴斯蒂安眼前的景象晃动，但仍能分辨眼前掠过的黑发和其下那张烧焦的面容。接着他身上的触手被扯掉了。长爪扯下一只又一只怪物，只有黏液还留在塞巴斯蒂安身上。等到那些怪物差不多都被甩开，他翻身往外爬去。手指下的草地变成了金属，秋天略带凉意的空气化作蒸汽，等离那边的战斗足够远后，他已经摸到了灯塔锅炉房的石墙。他靠在上面，望着那只嘶吼不断的厉鬼把每一只触手撕下来碾成肉酱。  
  
       塞巴斯蒂收起打空的手枪，匆匆掏出备用的，目光从未离开那个杀死一只接一只怪物的扭曲而焦枯的女人。当最后一只袭击他的东西变成一堆颤抖的肉块后，劳拉转过身来，任长发粘在她的面庞和脖颈上。下一秒，她就来到他面前，用多余的肢体挡住他的去路。他举起了枪——枪口抵在她的喉咙上——但她停了下来，所以他也是。  
  
       近距离看，她面孔扭曲得令人心碎。塞巴斯蒂安能闻到她焦灼皮肤上的火焰气息，这令他内脏翻滚。她的头发如幕布般在他身边垂下，他不敢呼吸，生怕嗅到那味道。即便如此，他还是为她感到心痛。当他注视着对方皮肉翻卷的脸，就比以前更明白她为何会诞生于如此梦魇之中。或许她也曾是父母的女儿，幼弟的长姐；又或许她不过是比鬼魂还要虚幻的幻象。但她并没有杀他，于是他小心地吸了口气。  
  
       “劳拉？”  
  
       听到这名字，她的头颅抽动了一下，他下意识后退一步。  
  
       “劳拉，”不管怎样，他又重复了一遍，“我没……不会伤害你，”就算很大几率他会被掏空内脏，他还是放下了枪，“我需要找到你弟弟。”  
  
       劳拉抽动着，思考了很长时间。就在塞巴斯蒂安准备对上她的爪子时，她迅速往后退开，站了起来。她站直身子，第一次展现出优雅的模样，那些手臂垂落在她身边，黑色长发端庄地披在她的身上。站直后，她比他还高，整个人就像一尊风化褪色的雕像。即使凌乱长发后的目光足以让他这辈子忘不掉，她也没去阻止他小心地站起来。她只是看着。  
  
      **要是她知道了你怎么评价她的，她会如何？** 塞巴斯蒂安站稳了，无端想到， **说她是只天杀的怪物？** 他吞咽一下，而她只是盯着他看，毫无出手的迹象。他决定赌一把。  
  
       “你知道在哪能找到他吗？”他问。  
  
         劳拉颤了颤。铃声从她身后响起，塞巴斯蒂安循声望去，看见锅炉房的墙移开了，露出里面的一部电梯。  
  
          **起作用了。** 塞巴斯蒂安一边留神观察着劳拉的举动，一边绕过她，往电梯挪去。 **虽然不知道为什么，但这样有效。**  
  
         “谢谢你，”当他踏入电梯时，他说道。也许有点感性，但谨慎总不会有错，“谢了，劳拉。”  
  
         即使电梯门已经关上，劳拉也一直面对着那面墙。  
  
  
  
         电梯正带他往下行去。塞巴斯蒂安快速检查了身上的装备，这样等电梯门打开时，不管门外有什么东西，他都能做好准备。虽然被怪物弄得满身青紫，却没有破皮。至少这些东西不像地铁里那些怪物那样有牙。  
  
       灯光闪烁。当莱斯利再次出现，沉默不语而又面带谴责时，塞巴斯蒂安却纹丝未动。他舔了舔嘴唇。 **劳拉已经听了你的，或许他也会？**  
  
       “莱斯利，”他小心地说，“很抱歉我救不了你，”语气比他想的还要真诚，而这让他胸口一阵发紧，“我试过了。但我们肯定能想出什么办法的。就让我跟鲁维克谈谈，之后——”  
  
       “抱歉，”莱斯利打断了他，嗓音尖锐，饱含敌意，让塞巴斯蒂安打了个颤，“你很抱歉。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安整理好思绪，但在他想好怎么回答前，电梯门开了，莱斯利的影像被门外伸进来的一只强壮的手臂击碎。粗壮、戴着手套的手指抓住了塞巴斯蒂安的枪套带，把人拖出这铁皮箱子，扔进维多利亚诺宅邸昏暗、坍塌的大厅。  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安侧着身子，摔在一片废墟中。他扭转身体，不及瞄准就扣下扳机。三发子弹打进那熟悉的敌人宽大的胸膛中，第四发斜擦着对方肩上的铁皮保险箱而过，但阻止不了对方的动作——铁锤早已举过头顶。  
  
       坚硬的金属砸在塞巴斯蒂安伸出的手臂上。痛楚传遍整条手臂，穿透皮肤，沿着皮下的骨骼蔓延，所过之处裂痕遍布。这冲击力使他无助地跌倒在地。他挣扎着后退，断臂在空中挥舞，直到撞上楼梯基座才停下。他低声呻吟，在破碎的地面上挣扎着，血的气味使他记起上一次自己狼狈不堪，喉咙破损，大腿断裂，生命飞速流逝的样子。  
  
       **这场噩梦整个变成了怀旧旅行吗？** 塞巴斯蒂安咬紧了牙关，感觉整条胳膊都没了知觉。低下头，他看到断骨从肘部穿出了皮肤，而当他抬头看去，保管者正缓缓向他走来。 **妈的。这地方之前没弄死你** **——** **现在也不行。给我起来。**  
  
         
       保管者再次抡起铁锤时，塞巴斯蒂安已经屈膝站起。铁锤挥来，他毫不犹豫，飞身跃起，楼梯栏杆应声破碎，木料飞溅，灰尘弥漫。 **这不是真的，** 塞巴斯蒂安告诉自己，直起身子向着刚才手枪掉落的地方跑去。 **你不在这狗屁房子里，你还在沙发上戴着那傻逼耳机。** 他左手捞起枪，尽管不太适应③，还是把剩下的子弹都射进了保管者的后颈。  
  
       那怪物一个趔趄，鲜血顺着肩膀流下，但受伤似乎更为激怒了他。他晃动手中沾血的粗麻布口袋，抡起铁锤砸向自己脑袋，发出令人厌恶的回响。塞巴斯蒂安向后退去，想要再开几枪，手枪却发出了击空的声响。  
  
        **你没打光子弹。** 他深吸口气，不去理会肩膀开裂的剧痛，继续与敌人兜圈子，任断臂在大腿上磕磕碰碰。 **一开始就没有子弹，因为这一切都不是真的。还记得鲁维克说的吗？** 他瞄准了保管者围裙上方的胸口， **你能掌控这里** 。  
  
      塞巴斯蒂安扣下扳机。枪支弹动，保管者胸口正中出现了一个小洞，但他们都知道，再多几发点三八也无济于事。 **再加把劲，** 保管者一瘸一拐走向他时，塞巴斯蒂安默念， **你的胳膊没有被折断** **——** **用上它。** 他咬着牙，吸着气，身体晃了晃，期盼弯折的手臂恢复知觉。剧痛席卷破碎的神经，但在他强迫双手握住枪时这些都被丢到了九霄云外。  
  
        **让他再尝尝点五瞬爆弹的滋味** 。  
  
       保管者的手臂向后伸去，塞巴斯蒂安移了移枪口，将舒展的肌肉纳入瞄准范围。他再次扣下扳机，后坐力冲击双腕，枪声震耳欲聋。 **就是这样。** 保管者感觉到了。他的胳膊从腋窝处爆裂开来，手臂倒扭，被铁锤的重量拖得垂了下去。  
  
       成就感在塞巴斯蒂安的心中翻卷。他又开了一枪，彻底废了那只手臂后转向另一只。保管者还想挥舞那巨大的麻袋，两发射向腕关节肌腱处的马格南子弹就令他失去了对那口袋的掌握。之后是膝盖骨，被击得粉碎，他倒在地板上，发出嘎吱的声响。  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安对着保管者胸口和脖颈又补上几枪，咧开嘴。  
  
       “抱歉，伙计，”他将马格南收回枪套，“我不知道你是不是也该是谁，但你碍着我了。”  
        
       他从保管者紧握的手里撬出那把铁锤。这玩意直起来跟他胸膛一般大，可能得有两个他那么重，但他让自己相信这无关紧要。他刚刚还毫无知觉的手臂承担了锤子的大部分重量，大喝一声，他挥舞锤子，将尖锐的一侧锤头戳进保管者后颈。伴随着一声令人不适的啪叽声，那保险柜脑袋掉了下来，但塞巴斯蒂安并未就此停手：他掉转锤头继续砸下去，在大力的锤击下那金属的柜子逐渐凹陷、开裂。直等到那保险柜门裂开，鲜血和脑组织缓缓流出，他才丢开锤子。  
  
       跌跌撞撞着后退，塞巴斯蒂安这时才发觉大厅里一片静寂。突然他绊到脚，一屁股坐在了地上，没有移动，他一边平复着呼吸，一边满意地看着保管者的血液奔流。他又检查了下自己的手臂，发现袖子破了，皮肤上还有血迹，但没有断裂的、突出皮肤的骨头。他按了按肘部以确认，然后掏出手枪检查。它已经变回了自己自晋升警长后使用的.38口径手枪。  
  
       “物制于心，呵。”塞巴斯蒂安嘀咕了一句，环视大厅四周。他能感知到空气在他周围扭曲；墙壁、窗户、楼梯、甚至保管者的尸体在他身边嗡嗡鸣响，如若克里森市闹市区的酒吧外，徘徊的年轻人那散发着微弱光芒的意识。一切尽在他掌握中。他能造就一切——也能 **重塑** 这一切。  
  
       在想太多之前，塞巴斯蒂安摇了摇头。 **你来这可不是为了这个，** 抬手抹了抹嘴，他提醒自己， **那不能帮你找到鲁维克。天杀的他能跑到哪去？** **  
**  
       保险箱嘎吱作响，当塞巴斯蒂安看过去时，它开始在地板上来回晃动。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
       鲁维克像是漂泊了几个世纪。他尝试集中精神，描绘内心深处的鲜明记忆——关于被摘除的器官，关于在他面前伸展身体、裸露出大脑灰质的受害者，甚至是关于噼啪炸响的大火中姐姐的尖叫声的糟糕回忆。但他把握不住任何一个。他复又感到满足，沉醉于心脏搏动时带来的疼痛，沉醉于感受到的热度与汗液的排出，沉醉于啃噬他感官末梢的或猛烈或微妙的痛楚。他记不起统治深渊的意义何在，更不用说那里头连可供折磨的陌生人都没有。  
  
       他感觉自己的意识正在被侵蚀。一点一点地，他弥散开来，渐归于虚无。他心中微妙地觉得，仍为命定的死亡感到恐慌这一事实真是令他印象深刻，然而随着他的逐渐消散，恐惧也随之增长。他不想就这样终结一生——孤独而又虚弱，比幽魂还不如。  
  
       但这时，有什么闯入了这个空间的一角。五根手指向他探去，突然他就有了手指去抓住它们。重力翻转，他被拽了出来，环绕他周身的液体退去了，然后是擦过他双肩和臀部的金属，最后是空气。霎时间，他复归一体，跌进一双熟悉的臂膀。  
  
       “鲁维克！”塞巴斯蒂安正抹去他脸上的血污，他能够感受到颊肌上施加的压力，但他的皮肤遍布疤痕，感受不到那手指上的茧子和裂开的指甲带来的刮擦感， “你听得见吗？你还好吗？”  
  
       鲁维克吸了口气，惊异于吸入的空气在肺叶中的粗糙摩擦感。他剧烈咳嗽着，口沫四溅，却一点点适应了感知的回归。  
  
       “塞……”最终，他又获得了对肢体和感官的控制权，然后将目光聚焦于他们所处的宅邸，自己身上满布的粘液，以及最重要的、在他眼前晃动的塞巴斯蒂安的脸上。他疑惑地眨了眨眼，“塞巴斯蒂安？”  
  
       “没错，是我，”塞巴斯蒂安咳了声，“老天，你闻起来糟透了。你怎么进去的？”  
  
       “什么？”鲁维克试图坐起来，但他感觉地面在身下转动，只好抓住塞巴斯蒂安的胳膊。“我不知道。”他说，只是因为他不想去弄清那话中的含义。他注视着自己破烂成布条的医院病服，目光追寻着上面沾染的血迹，然后，他看到他创造的怪物之一躺在地上，失去了头颅，保险箱门大开。  
  
        **所以，这里依旧是我的思维世界，** 他心想——他们也不可能在其他什么地方。但有什么地方不对。他本应能够感知到这大宅的每一个房间，那每一堵墙壁都会在他的意愿下轰然开裂，现实中的至高法则也会在他的命令下屈从。但现在，这里只是座沾染了鲜血的厅堂，如他儿时的印象中那样，诡异而又充满了不祥气息。一切都在晃动，仿佛整栋大宅在他刚刚逃离的粘稠海洋里漂浮。在这难以忍受的重担下，他忍不住战栗起来。只有塞巴斯蒂安还是一副精神的样子，鲁维克靠进他的怀里，迫切地寻求着依靠。  
  
       “发生了什么？”  
  
       用一只手扶着他的后背，塞巴斯蒂安帮他坐了起来。  
  
       “你在车上晕过去了，”他解释道，“当发现你醒不过来时，我就猜到恐怕你有麻烦了，于是我就跟着来了。”  
  
       胸口奇异地一紧，鲁维克皱起了眉。  
  
       “为什么？”他问道，但他不喜欢自己的声音表现出来的样子，于是他摇了摇头，再次开口，“怎么会？你怎么可能来到这里？”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安耸了耸肩：“我不太确定。不过我用了你的耳机。”  
  
       鲁维克僵住了。  
  
       “不，”他立刻说道，然后才发现自己大声说出来了，“不，你不应该的，”想到塞巴斯蒂安同自己一般，独自在深渊中漂浮——毫无目标，沉溺于苦涩的回忆中——他的胃里就一阵翻滚，“这很危险——你还没准备好。”  
  
       他直起身，在塞巴斯蒂安的耳边用力推着，好像这样能把现实世界中的耳机推开。  
  
       “现在说有点晚了，”塞巴斯蒂安握住他的双腕，将他拉了下来，“更何况我从STEM里逃出来过一次。你那个难看的大脑袋里再也没什么能吓到我了，那么，让我们先离开这个鬼地方再吵。”  
  
       鲁维克摇了摇头。  
  
       “这不一样，”他说。真相是， **我现在控制不了这里** 。但他说不出口，“我没法让我们醒来。”  
  
       “猜得到。那我们该怎么做？”  
  
       地面终于开始稳定下来，于是鲁维克向后靠了靠，从塞巴斯蒂安手中挣脱出来。  
  
       “我们必须找到莱斯利。”他说。  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安直起身子，不用看鲁维克也能清楚想象出他审视的表情。 “你对我说了谎。”  
  
       鲁维克注视着依旧从保管者碎裂的柜子上不断渗出的血液：“我并没有对你说谎。”  
  
       “你说莱斯利已经不在了，”塞巴斯蒂安坚定地说，“说他已经死了，而且——”  
  
       “他 **的确** 死了！”鲁维克厉声说道，“那东西已经不是莱斯利了，它只是……”胃里仍在翻滚，他抹抹嘴，对自己感到厌恶，“我告诉过你，”他试着用更平静的语气来叙述这一事实，“ **属于莱斯利** 的那一部分已经死了——他现在只是堆垃圾数据。他更多的是 **我本身** 而非他自己。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安依旧怒视着他，最终，鲁维克只能看向他。即便是如此失望，他也不曾动摇，但那失望化作了苦汁，凝结在喉头，仅留下愤怒溢于言表。 “你真以为我会相信这套说辞？”塞巴斯蒂安说，“在我发现你一直以来都对我隐瞒了他的存在的时候？对你来说， **所有** 人都是‘垃圾数据’。”  
  
       “你不会理解的，”鲁维克伸开腿，站了起来。一开始他还摇摇晃晃，找不到平衡，但当塞巴斯蒂安来到他身边时，他就设法站稳了，“告诉你有什么意义？如果你——”  
  
       “ **鲁维克** ，”塞巴斯蒂安抓住他的胳膊，他瑟缩了一下，“我需要真相。就现在。”  
  
       鲁维克回望着他，怒火在眼中摇曳。突然间，他无从判断这情感是否全然属于自己，抑或是塞巴斯蒂安的挫败和被背叛感悄然流泻了进来。一想到任何人——哪怕是塞巴斯蒂安——尤其是塞巴斯蒂安——都对他有着这样的力量，他冷静的表象破裂了。  
  
       “真相，”他重复了一遍，推开塞巴斯蒂安的手，“那又有何干系？真相就是 **你需要我** 。就算你在这里杀了我，就算莱斯利能拿回他的身体，他对你有什么好处？莱斯利•维瑟斯可以从莫比乌斯救出你的搭档，可以为你女儿报仇？”塞巴斯蒂安面色转冷，但鲁维克还在继续，“如果是他而不是我逃出了STEM，他早就落在了他们手里，那么你和约瑟夫就死定了。而 **你很清楚这一点** ，所以别再假装你为此抱有负罪感来浪费我们的时间。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安站起身，而鲁维克已经做好了争吵的准备，但他只是抱起双臂站在那里。时间点滴而过，他依然是那副压下了火气的固执样子，很明显他没打算让步。在他目不转睛地注视下，鲁维克试图不去为此感到烦躁。这莫名地令他难以承受。  
  
       “你想从我这得到什么？”在这变得难以承受之前，鲁维克问道，“你想要我说什么？”  
  
       “我说过了，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“我想要真相，你不说出来，我们谁也别想走。”  
  
       “你怎么能这么……”鲁维克挫败地摇了摇头，但塞巴斯蒂安显然不为所动，而那些如海浪般一次次拍击在宅邸窗户上的人形幽魂带来的压力逐渐摧毁了骄傲的堤坝，使他产生了逃离的冲动。垂下双肩，他屈服了。  
         
       “莱斯利和我有很多共同点，”最终，他解释道，塞巴斯蒂安的表情没有缓和，只是更专注地盯着他，“比任何人意识到的都还要多。当与他融合时，因着他奇异的共感能力，我们分享了很多过往经历，而这使得我们无比契合。”  
  
       “什么经历？”塞巴斯蒂安问道。  
  
        仿佛被吸引般，鲁维克发现自己的视线再次向保管者的尸体飘去。“童年，”他说，“一开始我没注意到，因为希梅内斯关于他的档案里并没提到，但在他的意识里，我看到了他的……孤独，以及被孤立。他的父母不过是无知愚昧的俗人，根本不知道怎么抚养这样一个独特的孩子，他们忽视他、虐待他、容忍不了他的需求，”一阵仿若幻肢疼痛的刺痒感爬上皮肤，他不得不握紧双拳才止住了触摸手臂的想法。“但他仍然渴望得到他们的关爱，哪怕直到他们生命中的最后一刻也是如此。当时他就站在他们身边，看着他们咽下最后一口气。正如我那时一般。”  
  
       鲁维克抬起头，但当他发现塞巴斯蒂安注视着他的目光中夹杂着畏惧与同情时，唯有转过头去他才得以继续。 “当莫比乌斯让我别无选择时，我选择了他。我尽可能地抹掉了他的一切，但……”他咬了咬下唇，为说出的话感到一阵厌恶，“很明显仍有些他的情绪和记忆残留下来。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安若有所思地唔了一声：“我猜抹掉能够让你产生共鸣的东西相当困难。”  
  
       他不喜欢随塞巴斯蒂安的话语产生的那想法。但它在脑海中喋喋不休，使他极欲摆脱。“没有灵魂这种东西，”他尖锐地指出，“不管你看见、听见了什么，存在于这里的莱斯利并不是真实的、依旧存活着的人类，那只是错误的数据——是我们共有经历的碎片，以 **我** 的严重偏见和他的主观感知塑成。它……”他嘟囔了几句，最后还是全盘托出，“正如我说过的那样，它就是我们心中的恐惧，无论我们与何人建立了何等薄弱的关系，无论我们争取到亦或是得到了什么，最终我们所在意的一切都会再次被夺走。好吧，我 **夺走** 了他的。而如今他对我做着相同的事因为这就是我 **期望** 他做的。 **现在** 你明白了吗？”  
  
       “是的，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“我明白了。”他的语气听上去比刚才温和多了，而鲁维克不确定他是否应为此心怀感激还是满怀厌恶。 “他就像劳拉。”  
  
       鲁维克颤了颤，怒视着他：“收回那句话。”  
  
       “之前你说那些承载着糟糕回忆的亡魂只存在于我们的意识之中，对吧？”塞巴斯蒂安没有停下，“也就意味着这里并不存在真正的劳拉。只是因为你对她的记忆——”  
  
       “闭上你的嘴巴。”鲁维克低声怒斥。  
  
       “——把她变得跟你一样扭曲又充满怨恨，因为你 **期望** 她责怪你，因为——”  
  
       “闭嘴！”  
  
      鲁维克一把抓住了塞巴斯蒂安的手臂。他不知道自己打算做什么——即使是原本的身体，塞巴斯蒂安依然能够在身高和体重上压制他。他只想让他 **停下** ，而塞巴斯蒂安也确实闭了嘴，虽然过了一会儿他才意识到那是因为整栋大宅都开始摇摇晃晃，嘎吱作响。地板和石墙好似抱怨般挤在了一起。两人一动不动，视线扫过房间的每一个角落，提防着建筑的坍塌甚或是崩溃。  
  
       “看来这笔账我们得晚点算了，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“你知道我们去哪才能找到你这个‘莱斯利’吗？”  
  
       放开塞巴斯蒂安，鲁维克直起身：“我不知道。我们可以去他在灯塔病院的病房试试，不过我不确定我有能力带我们过去。”  
  
       “那我猜这要看我的了。”  
  
       鲁维克皱紧了眉头，不安地注视着塞巴斯蒂安走到大厅正门前站定：“你在干什么？”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安用双手握住门把，然后深吸了一口气。鲁维克正要斥责他犯蠢，周围的空气开始颤动。整栋宅邸模糊起来，泛起穿过旧墙面的涟漪。感觉到那波纹穿过了他的身体，鲁维克不禁屏住了呼吸。当塞巴斯蒂安粗暴地拉开门时，眼前已不是那条通向他儿时的家的陈腐小路，而是灯塔病院鲜血四溅的接待厅。  
  
       “我真他妈讨厌这里。”塞巴斯蒂安说，但他还是迈开了步子。  
  
       鲁维克跟在他后面，迫不及待地关上身后的门，即便如此，他仍能听到那宅子的呻吟。“你怎么做到的？”当他们往西大厅走去时，鲁维克急切地追问道，“你把我们带到了这里——你能控制它？”  
  
       “别那么吃惊，”塞巴斯蒂安说着，毫不犹豫地跨过地板上已经凝固的红色污迹，“你才是那个说我有这种潜力的人。”  
  
       “但你不应该……”鲁维克咬紧了下颌。 **你不应该在这里比我强大。** 塞巴斯蒂安歪着头，等着他说完，但他说不出口，“这样很危险，”他改口说，“如果你和身体失去了连接，就像我这样，你该怎么办？我们两个很可能一直被困在这里。”  
  
      做了个鬼脸， 塞巴斯蒂安奋力推开接待厅大门：“又一个趁早了结这事的理由。”  
  
      两人眼前延伸的走廊沐浴在橘红色的光芒中，而这光芒来源于窗外流动着，冲刷着窗户的毒性物质。 鲁维克尽量不去看那窗户，唯恐窗外出现回望自己的面孔。正当他们往前方的出口走去时，他们右手边的几扇门开始咯吱作响，甚至裂开了几道缝隙，仿佛门后的生物正在用身体撞向囚禁它们的围墙。在不间断的冲击下，有几扇门已经摇摇欲坠。塞巴斯蒂安掏出两把手枪，但当他递给鲁维克时那一把已经变成了步枪。  
  
       鲁维克不自在地掂了掂步枪，“让我担心的是，现在你发现这种能力如此简单了。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安晃了晃手中的左轮，眨眼间它就变成了一把霰弹枪。“如果你有更好的主意，我洗耳恭听。”他一边给枪上着弹夹，一边说。  
  
        门砰地一声炸开，一大群挥舞着触手的黑色生物冲向两人。而塞巴斯蒂安早已做好了准备。他举枪瞄准这黑色浪潮的最前方，扣下扳机，霎时碎肢飞溅。他在前方开路，而鲁维克在他身后点射漏网之鱼。两人配合默契，很快推进到隔壁大厅，并迅速前往病房北区。  
  
       “你要知道，”又解决掉一批嘶吼不断的触手怪物后，塞巴斯蒂安开口说，“是劳拉指引我找到你的。”  
  
  
       鲁维克的心砰砰直跳，他贴近塞巴斯蒂安，盯着他，判断他是否在撒谎：“你看见她了？”  
  
  
       “没错。有那么一会我还以为她要打碎我的脑袋，”塞巴斯蒂安顿了一下，直到他一枪崩掉两只怪物后方才继续， “然而她救了我一命，还给我指明了方向......差不多吧。”  
  
  
       他们抵达了北区入口，塞巴斯蒂安去开门，鲁维克趁机缓了口气。虽然他再清楚不过，但他还是问了出来：“她跟你说什么了吗？”  
  
  
       “确切来说的话，没有。”  
  
  
       **劳拉，** 当他们溜进去时，鲁维克心想， **我知道你还在这。** 他握紧了手中的步枪。 **但你宁可出现在他面前，却不来找我？** **  
**  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安停下脚步，而鲁维克心不在焉地撞在了他身上。“凯斯？”鲁维克绕到他正面，看着他的脸：塞巴斯蒂安偏着头，盯着一条被铁栏门隔开的长廊。他一副恍然大悟的样子，脸上却又写满了不安与困惑。 “怎么了？”  
  
  
       “没什么，只是……”塞巴斯蒂安给了自己一巴掌，缓过神来，“我来过这里，”他解释道，“我就是在这见到了那个护士——那个莫比乌斯的医生。古铁雷斯。”  
  
  
        “这里？”鲁维克皱眉看向四周，“对了，我想她确实在这里待过一段时间。虽然我在STEM中没怎么留意这里……”  
  
       他回头看向塞巴斯蒂安，又皱起了眉头。他的同伴还是之前那副令人生畏的样子——枪支在手，衣衫破烂，沾满鲜血。虽然他依旧是那副双肩紧锁，下颌紧闭的模样，但他眼中浮现出的冷静与专注却与鲁维克在现实中的灯塔精神病院第一次见到他时全然不同。而这令他的皮肤再一次泛起了那刺痒感。  
  
       “你不该来的，”他轻声说，“被迫照看我已经够麻烦了。”  
         
       挑起一条眉毛，塞巴斯蒂安似乎从这句话中听出了某种几近于歉意的东西。 “奇怪的是，很高兴我来了，”他回道，“你会为做过的那些破事感到愧疚——知道这件事感觉挺好的。”  
  
       鲁维克被惹毛了，他扯起他那沾着血迹、有些发硬了的兜帽，径直走向病房。 “我没愧疚。”他反驳道。  
  
       “你自己的思想将你杀死的人变成幽灵，现在它还想把你杀了，”塞巴斯蒂安跟着他走过一排铁门紧闭的房间，“我不是拐弯抹角的人，但这真的挺明显的。”  
  
       “杀掉莱斯利我一点也不愧疚。这件事就此揭过，”他在塞巴斯蒂安灼灼的目光下不自在地扭了扭，“我只是不喜欢你那样看着我。”  
  
       “你以为愧疚 **是** 什么？”塞巴斯蒂安反问道，突然间，鲁维克也不知道了，而他也没有回答。  
  
       他们来到了莱斯利的房间。里面一片漆黑，只有轻微的拖着脚走路的声音和低声啜泣的声音回荡着，从小窗里传来。鲁维克握住门把手。 **如果一切重演，** 他坚定地告诉自己， **我还是会杀了他** 。  
  
       他推开门，但里面既非病房，更不见它的主人，只有一条向下的石梯。他们往下走时，鲁维克记起了这个地方，也知道了在前面等着他们的会是什么。阶梯末端是一条短短的地下走廊，尽头处有一扇沐浴在红光中的门。  
  
       “我也想起来了，”塞巴斯蒂安跟着鲁维克走向那漆黑一片的房间，“我和希梅内斯在这里找到了莱斯利。”  
  
       “这是他记忆的一部分，”空气中传来了一阵嗡鸣，还有连鲁维克都能感觉到的热气，“他会在这里的。”  
        
      他们来到了最后一个房间。在暗红的灯光的照耀下，天花板上悬挂着的半成品照片在地上投出几道阴影；工作台上摆满了金属盒，散发着化学药剂的恶臭。这里给人以似曾相识的感觉，④倘若房间那头的墙壁上不是那一番景象的话，这里甚至可以称得上一片安宁：较之前更多的黑色怪物附着在墙壁的每一寸表面，以角落最为明显，那里的触须仿佛树根般蔓延开来。这堆东西以一种诡异的方式跳动着，而那些黏滑的组织滑动的声音仿若人类低声的咒骂。  
  
       鲁维克决心面对这群数量明显增加了的怪物，但当他看向塞巴斯蒂安时，他发现他的同伴面上反常地充满了同情。“你看见了什么？"他问道。  
  
       “我看见了莱斯利，”塞巴斯蒂安说着，摇了摇头，“而我猜那是他的父母。”  
  
       他抓住鲁维克的手，突然间，他也能看见了。在那个黑色怪物密布的角落，两具血淋林的尸体挤在一起；父亲的喉部被割开，而母亲的腹部则被刺出两道极深的伤口。跪在尸体面前，背对着他们的正是莱斯利本人。鲁维克注视着他垂下的双肩、低垂的头颅，回忆起他最后一次在STEM外看见这一头杂乱白发的情景。他复又记起了莱斯利接受命运时抬起的脸庞。  
  
       “他将这一切归咎于自己，”鲁维克说，莱斯利父母尸体的景象在眼前变得模糊，他垂下了眼帘。 “较我更甚，毕竟我蓄意杀死了他们。他的负罪感惊人的大。回想起来，这也许就是他如此轻易向我屈服的原因。他可能认为泯灭在我手中是罪有应得。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安畏缩了一下，转向他：“什么？你不是在说那个莱斯利，他……”  
  
       挣开塞巴斯蒂安的手，鲁维克向前走去。有那么一会儿，莱斯利的影像闪动起来，好像要变回那堆蠕动的怪物，但他现在已经知道了自己真正要找的，那血腥的场景自然变了回去。 “一点点意外，再加上自卫本能，”他说，“如果你去过那里，如果你了解那对父母，你就不会责怪他，甚至连当地的警察也是。他们保护了他，”他举起步枪，就算知道子弹的剩余数量没有意义，他还是检查了一下，“我也是，以我的方式而已。但莱斯利从未原谅过自己。可怜的小傻瓜。”  
  
       他靠近莱斯利，枪口抵上莱斯利的后脑勺。莱斯利没有动。扣下扳机，解决这东西，这本该是件很简单的事，但不知为何，耳边塞巴斯蒂安的呼吸声让他犹豫不决。  
  
       “我觉得这没用。”塞巴斯蒂安说。  
  
       鲁维克沉下脸，又调整了下姿势。“闭嘴。”他低声说。  
  
       “你无法消灭自己的一部分，相信我。”  
  
       “我可以，而且我也这么做了，”他反唇相讥，“你只是没那个胆子。”  
  
       他的手指扣上了扳机，体会着手臂上的肌肉慢慢绷紧的感觉。在他扣下扳机之前，塞巴斯蒂安抓住了他的肩膀。  
  
       ”鲁维克，“他在他耳边低声说，“你再看看。”  
  
       鲁维克照做了，而当他眨眼后，眼前的景象变化了。倒在血泊中，交叠在一起的尸体不是莱斯利的父母——而是他的。欧内斯托和比阿特丽斯•维多利亚诺抬起头，以他们残缺不全、几近拼凑而成的面孔和空洞的眼窝注视着他。他颤抖的双手中握持的并非步枪，而是一把屠刀；这里也不再是那个建立在地下的工作室，而是某幢乡野宅邸的主卧。更不是莱斯利正低头注视着他可怖的行径。  
         
       鲁维克又眨了眨眼，刚才的一切都消失了。他正仰面躺在一张凹凸不平的沙发上，上方是公寓的天花板，他的双膝因早些时候的奔跑而酸痛，他的鼻腔里还有血的气息。某人用力捏紧了他的手指，现在上面已经被捏出了淤青。  
  
       “塞巴斯蒂安？”鲁维克挪动了下身体；他已经醒了，但还需要点时间适应自己的身体。当他的视线落在塞巴斯蒂安身上时，周围的景象终于清晰起来。后者和他坐在同一张沙发上，头颅低垂，头上的耳机开关还开着。这番景象让他恢复了身体的掌控权，他挣开手，坐起身扯下耳机。“塞巴斯蒂安！”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安呻吟了一声，握拳揉了揉眼睛。“ **操** ，”他似乎没注意到鲁维克把耳机和控制器拿下来放到一边，“我的 **脑袋** 。”  
  
       “告诉我你现在的感受，”鲁维克命令道，虽然他自己也算不上安好。他不确定为何两人能安然脱出，唯恐眨眼间两人又会被带回那个世界。 “你还好吗？”  
  
      “头疼得要死，”塞巴斯蒂安抱怨着，“但其它就……”他垂下双手，朦朦胧胧地看着手指作出弯曲和伸直的动作，“我感觉有点迷糊，还有点刺痛感，就像——”  
  
       鲁维克抓过他的手，一口咬在虎口上。塞巴斯蒂安吓了一跳，连忙抽回手：“ **哎呦** ，老天，鲁维克！”  
  
       “好点了？”  
  
       “现在 **手** 和脑袋都疼得要死了，”塞巴斯蒂安抱怨着，甩着手意图减轻那疼痛， “停下——我没事了。”  
  
         鲁维克还是看着他。他屏住了呼吸，直到确信两人都没有开始抽搐才松了一口气。“是你吗？”最后，他问道，没有意识到两人的膝盖撞在了一起，“你弄醒了我们？”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安呻吟了几声，又揉了揉眼睛。“我不知道，”他说，“就让我缓一缓，好吗？”他笨拙地拉扯着枪套带子，“我的脑袋疼得快掉下来了——我需要躺下来或者随便怎么着，休息一下之类的。”  
  
       鲁维克帮他解开带子，让枪套滑到地板上。他一点也不想和他分开，于是他拉了拉塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀让他靠过来：“那就躺下吧，快一点。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安的状态一定和他自己说的一样糟，因为他直接倒进了鲁维克怀里。然而这样他的腿就放不到沙发上了。于是他滚到一边，让鲁维克抬着他的脚把腿放了上来。一阵手忙脚乱后，他才意识到自己正趴在鲁维克胸前，双腿夹在鲁维克的两腿之间，但他已经疲惫得不想去抗议了。他只是长出一口气，放松下来。  
  
       “咱们别再这么干了。”他咕哝着。  
  
       颈间的吐息让鲁维克颤抖起来。他告诉自己他只是想要离塞巴斯蒂安近一些，这样他的意识就不会再度坠入那深渊之中。但当这样一副温暖的身躯紧挨着他，搭在他的身上，用他的重量将鲁维克压进沙发的坐垫里时，他早已记不起那令人厌恶的漂浮感的滋味。而当他搂住塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈时，他只觉胸口发疼，而心跳恍若雷鸣。他不知道自己所思何物，所欲何为——他只觉自己无以言说的渺小，而这吓坏了他。  
  
        他不想让塞巴斯蒂安发现他内心的挣扎，他很清楚这一点。于是他将手指埋入男人粗硬的发丛中，给他做着按摩，希望减轻他的痛楚，分散他的注意力。这起作用了。塞巴斯蒂安长舒一口气，动作缓慢而轻柔地又往他怀里靠了靠。  
  
       “我不知道你做了什么，”鲁维克说，轻轻地拉扯着他微卷头发的发尾， “但起作用了。”  
  
       “我也不知道，”塞巴斯蒂安答道，“不过别客气。”  
  
       鲁维克做了个鬼脸，尽量不显得那么坐立不安。“我想我们应该将其归功于我的发信器，在缺少前例的情况下，我不曾想到它会对你产生如此巨大的影响，”他的指尖在塞巴斯蒂安的耳旁打转， “我猜想这是否源于我过于频繁地对你使用我的能力，改变了你大脑内的化学物质反应的缘故。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安埋在他怀里咕哝着：“你就不能继续你手上的动作， **别** 说些奇奇怪怪的东西？哪怕就一会也好。”  
  
       鲁维克闭上了嘴。他继续用指尖在塞巴斯蒂安的头皮上点按着，轻抚过他的后颈，小心地把握着他的脉搏。静寂悄然包裹了他，而鲁维克不愿将这话题抛开，就这样平静且满怀感激地庆幸他们逃过了一劫。他什么都没有弄清楚，唯有疑惑、迷茫和愤怒盘旋在胸膛里，仿佛烟尘刺激下的肺叶般带给他阵阵刺痛。  
  
       “我以为你会让我就这样死去，”他说，“在你今早说出了那句话之后。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安哽了哽，止住了动作：“所以你还是不愿意闭上嘴，嗯？”  
  
       “总的说来，你错了，”鲁维克继续说了下去，“你本有大把的机会杀了我。你原可以在车祸时抛下我，或者让基德曼击中我的脑袋，“他捏了捏塞巴斯蒂安的后颈，”你还可以在我意识丧失时卡住我的脖子。那会简单许多。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安舔了舔嘴唇，又过了许久，他无奈地放低了声音：“不必担心，”他说，“我不会伤害你。”  
  
       鲁维克本以为自己会松了一口气，恰恰相反，他觉得胸膛里有什么东西崩塌了。绷紧了肌肉，他意图将指甲深埋入塞巴斯蒂安的血肉之中。“那是自然。你还需要我帮你救出你的搭档。”  
  
       “不止如此，”塞巴斯蒂安动了动，倘若他是想要与鲁维克拉开距离，最后也不得不放弃。鲁维克把他抱得太紧了。 “我们已经一起面对过这么多乱七八糟的破事了，如果你就这样死了，那就太......浪费了。我不想那样。  
  
        “浪费。”鲁维克重复了一遍，仍不太满意。  
  
       “妈的，也许我只是不想再失去什么人了，”塞巴斯蒂安最终承认，“哪怕是像你这种古怪的小混蛋。”  
  
       鲁维克哼了一声，但至少塞巴斯蒂安的冷嘲热讽比坦诚相对更能让他接受。他继续拨弄着塞巴斯蒂安的头发，希望胸中那怪异的感觉散去。而这并没有想象中顺利。  
  
       几分钟后，塞巴斯蒂安又扭动起来：“我胳膊麻了。”  
  
       鲁维克僵住了，方才意识到自己这样有多幼稚。他放开了塞巴斯蒂安。但他刚挪开，塞巴斯蒂安就仰天躺下了，于是他改变了主意。塞巴斯蒂安刚一躺好，他就趴到他的身上，毫不犹豫地将鼻子埋到他胡子拉碴的下巴下。现今的他依旧无比脆弱，而来自另一具躯体的温暖实在令人难以割舍。  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安动了动，却也没有抗拒，只是挪开了伤腿。他甚至舒展手臂搂住了鲁维克，协助他安定下来。 “你没事吧？”他问道，“你在发抖。”  
  
       “我没事，”鲁维克低喃，又往塞巴斯蒂安的怀里钻了钻，闭紧了双眼，“我很好。我只是太累了。”  
  
       “发生什么了吗，在我找到你之前？”  
  
       “什么都没有，”在塞巴斯蒂安怀中的感觉较鲁维克以为的更加鲜活，也令他更为不安。垂下双手，他拥着塞巴斯蒂安，仿若船只抛下了船锚般将自己固定在他的怀中。 “只是……什么都没有。”⑤  
  
       令人惊异的是，塞巴斯蒂安听懂了。他以一种缓慢地、安抚般地动作捏了捏鲁维克的后颈。 “还没结束，对吗？”他轻声问道，“我们还没见到那东西的全貌。”  
  
       “是的，”鲁维克不愿多说，以免引来塞巴斯蒂安的嘲讽或是怜悯，于是他转换了话题，“至少我们发现你在精神层面上相当的坚韧不拔，而这会在拯救你搭档时派上用场。”  
  
       他感觉到塞巴斯蒂安的心跳加快了。 “告诉我，我们真的救得了他。”  
  
       “我们可以，”约瑟夫也并非鲁维克喜欢的话题，但至少能分散塞巴斯蒂安的注意力，“首先，我们需要把他弄出莫比乌斯。我们还需要时间，以及不受干扰。但就我们而言，是的，我想我们能拯救他。”  
  
       “感谢上帝，”塞巴斯蒂安在鲁维克背后的手指不安地动了动，“我们一定得帮帮他，鲁维克。光是想想他们都对他做了些什么……等我们把他救回来之后他又得经历些什么......”他挫败地呼出一口气，“他不应该经受这些。”  
  
       抵着塞巴斯蒂安的胡子茬，鲁维克皱起了眉毛： “他对你来说很重要。”  
  
       “是的。没错，就是这样。”塞巴斯蒂安神情严肃，声音低沉，而这让鲁维克兴奋的汗毛直立。 “在……那一切之后，只有他还留在我身边。我只是......你知道的，我只是......崩溃了。其他人都离我远远的，只有约瑟夫执意要照顾我。然后，老天，”他揉了揉眼睛，又把头发往后梳了梳，“我对他糟透了。他只是想帮忙——为什么我就那么混账？他不应该经受这些的。”  
  
      “无论莫比乌斯对他做了什么，这都和你混蛋与否毫无关联，”鲁维克说，“这不是你的错。”  
  
       “我知道。但，如果我在STEM里面更照顾他些，他们压根儿就抓不到他。我就应该多帮帮他的，”莫名地，塞巴斯蒂安咆哮起来，“如果他出了什么事，我这下半辈子，无论还他妈有多长，都安心不了。”  
  
       “停。”塞巴斯蒂安说出了太多鲁维克不想听到的东西，他无法一一进行剖析。于是他直起上身，给了塞巴斯蒂安一个坚定的眼神 “为了你，我会把他带回来的，好吗？无需担心。”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安回望着他，他的表情扭曲，几近于痛苦，但鲁维克却无法确定。他抬起手，以拇指勾勒着鲁维克眉骨上方那无形的疤痕。那处皮肤在他的触碰下又泛起了刺痛感。 “只是因为我，你才这样做。”他说。  
  
       “那还不够吗？”鲁维克试图以塞巴斯蒂安的角度注视着他手指滑动的轨迹， “如果你期待更多的话，你只会失望。”  
  
       “也许吧，”塞巴斯蒂安赞同地说。他以指节轻抚过鲁维克的发际，表情仍让人捉摸不透。 “然而，你今天为了我，再一次将自己置身于危险之中。”  
  
       鲁维克试图表现得不为所动，可来自发间那轻微的触感实在是新奇而充满了吸引力，令他难以忽视。他又往塞巴斯蒂安的怀里靠了靠。“你也一样。”  
  
        “这肯定说明了些什么，对吧？”  
  
       “比如？”鲁维克不耐烦地问。塞巴斯蒂安的手向下移了移，他一把抓过那只手，不让它移动分毫， “那说明了什么？”  
  
       “操，我也不清楚。你也不是第一次救我了。”塞巴斯蒂安以拇指轻抚过他本应是树脂玻璃的前额， “或许只是在这里的遭遇让我想到了些什么，”他说，“比如说，如果这个世界不是这么操蛋的话，你现在又会在哪里。”  
  
       出现了：怜悯。他早该意识到的。这令人作呕的怜悯使鲁维克愤怒地颤抖起来。他推开塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛，坐起身，从塞巴斯蒂安的身上爬了下去。莫比乌斯那有着黑洞般精神世界的爪牙和来自他本身意识的扭曲破碎的怪物都不能奈何他，而现在塞巴斯蒂安却要以“ **怜悯** ”之名来羞辱他。  
  
       “嘿，”塞巴斯蒂安抓住了他的手臂，“鲁维克，你——”  
  
       “你以为你知道我该过上什么日子？”鲁维克厉声呵斥。他试图挣脱开来，但，前一刻那还只是松散地握住了他手臂的宽大的、 塞巴斯蒂安的手掌，此时却令人惊诧地充满了力量，使得鲁维克的皮肤上又泛起了那刺痒感，“放手！”  
  
       “不是——你等等，”塞巴斯蒂安没有放手。恰恰相反，他一边拉住了鲁维克，一边试图坐起来， “我不是那个意思。”  
  
       “放开我！”鲁维克冲他大喊，在发现这全无效果后，他 **驱使** 塞巴斯蒂安这样去做了。他将自己暴怒的意识延展开来，掠过塞巴斯蒂安每一条神经，驱使着它们一根接一根地松开那手指，置随之而来的咒骂声于无物。可当他自束缚中挣脱开来，正要站起来的时候，塞巴斯蒂安突然抓住了他的手腕。  
  
       “等一下，”他说，但鲁维克震惊地看着那只本应在他的控制下，现在却握住了他腕部的手，几乎没有听到他的话，“我只是想说我——”  
  
       “闭嘴！”鲁维克又试了一次。即使刚才那意外令他满怀不安，仰仗对塞巴斯蒂安肉体的熟悉，他很快掌控了局势。合上塞巴斯蒂安张开的下颌，移开塞巴斯蒂安握紧的手指，他欣赏着塞巴斯蒂安在发现肌肉不听使唤时脸上划过的本能的恐惧。但那恐惧随之化为下定决心的坚定。他的手再一次动了起来：他在与之对抗。或许他张不开嘴，但他绷紧了嘴唇，拧紧了眉头，全力对抗着鲁维克施加于他的影响。他成功了。  
  
        **不，这不可能。** 鲁维克颤抖着，感觉到温热的手指再次握紧了他的手腕。 **他是我的。** 他自那指间挣脱开来，夺过塞巴斯蒂安的双手，十指紧扣。 **你是我的，你将如我所说，行我所愿。** **  
**  
      塞巴斯蒂安鼻翼大张，显然仍未放弃抵抗。来自他肉体的力量过于强大，有那么一瞬间，他似乎要成功了。但当鲁维克侧身靠在他的怀里，以自身的重量压迫着他，以身体的扭动干扰着他时，他的抵抗霎时冰消瓦解。他狠狠摔在了沙发上，双手被固定在耳旁，原本绷紧的肌肉也放松下来。尽管他怒火高涨，却毫无办法。  
  
       鲁维克急促地喘息着。 **他的力量来源于我。** 他安慰着自己。如此牢靠的掌控力正是这一事实的有力铁证。他不安地颤抖着，但随着塞巴斯蒂安胸膛的起伏，这不安化为了狂喜。 **是我的装置在那世界中给予了他力量，没有那装置，他便无法超出我的掌控，他依旧是我的。** **  
**  
      鲁维克俯下身，吻上塞巴斯蒂安的双唇。他对塞巴斯蒂安的所有权业已清楚至极，强迫他回吻自己简直不费吹灰之力，但他并没有这样做，只是任他充斥着怒气的吐息喷吐在自己的脸颊上。他回想起将他从自身意识的囚笼中带离时的那双臂的力度，划过他坏死皮肤，抹去他脸上污垢时的触感，安抚他时指尖的触碰——还有后来那蹩脚的同情，以及如今他脸颊旁的吐息，那人发间滚落的汗水，还有那略微干裂的双唇——他将其尽数纳入囊中。他愿为此杀死一千次、一万次莱斯利，只为获得塞巴斯蒂安在感官上与他的交融。  
  
      塞巴斯蒂安喘息着，发出了几声低吼，当鲁维克将嘴唇的控制权交还于他时，他一口咬住了鲁维克的下唇。随之而来的轻微刺痛有种古怪的熟悉感，而当鲁维克并未因此而中止那个吻时，塞巴斯蒂安只觉一阵酥麻感贯穿了他，然后，他主动回吻了鲁维克。他们紧拥在一起，撕咬着对方的嘴唇，吮吸着对方的舌尖，仿若将自晨起后所有的热情都投注于这一事业之中。他们联手跨越过无数场战斗——他们互相依赖着对方——而这不过是这一事实的最佳印证，他们身体的每一寸肌肤都本应意识到的。  
  
       喘息着，塞巴斯蒂安中断了这个吻：“放开我的手。”  
  
       鲁维克照做了。但当他再次俯下身子，塞巴斯蒂安却掐住了他的脖子，把他向后推开了。虽然塞巴斯蒂安的力度不足以阻断他的气道，他仍是屏住了呼吸，任颈动脉在塞巴斯蒂安粗糙的掌心中砰然跳动。  
  
       “我之前放过了你，不代表我们的协议被我忘了个一干二净，”塞巴斯蒂安坚定地说，“离我的大脑远一点。”  
  
       轻点塞巴斯蒂安的手腕内侧，鲁维克确定他对塞巴斯蒂安的控制并未减弱，使得这所谓的威胁于他而言更像是一种引诱，而非塞巴斯蒂安以为的恐吓。他的手指沿着塞巴斯蒂安前臂的肌肉缓缓下滑： “你一定要这么固执吗？”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安被哽住了。“我是认真的。”他说，但当鲁维克再度倾身向前时，他却没有阻止。  
  
       他们又一次紧贴在一起，塞巴斯蒂安将鲁维克那充斥着热情和凶狠意味的吻一一接下，手上却也抓紧了鲁维克的肩膀，将他固定在自己怀里。但当鲁维克挪动身子，跨坐在他的大腿上时，那抵抗又回来了。伴随着一声呻吟，他的手滑到了鲁维克的腰间。  
  
       “等等，”他喘息着，手指已捏住了鲁维克衬衫的下摆，绞紧了那褶边， “这不是个好主意。”  
  
       “那什么才是？”鲁维克攥紧了他的头发，固定住他的脑袋，然后咬上他的嘴唇，将回答泯灭在又一个亲吻中。体会着身下的塞巴斯蒂安动作的逐渐失控，而意识却充斥着拒绝的意味，让鲁维克感到一阵性奋。  
  
       但塞巴斯蒂安没有继续下去。在被鲁维克充斥着强势意味的吻住，几乎无法呼吸之后，他向后退了退，扭过头。“我们不能这样。”  
  
       “为什么？”鲁维克反问道。他用大腿夹紧了塞巴斯蒂安，在沙发上挺动着，感受着那摩擦使他的阴茎逐渐挺立起来，发出了满足的叹息声。他在如此漫长的人生中，竟然都不知道这样美妙的滋味，“为什么不能？”  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安用力捏紧了他的臀部，指节深陷在臀肉之中。或许塞巴斯蒂安只是想要阻止他，但，这不仅没能掩盖住他自己的勃起，也让鲁维克更加兴奋了。“因为我不喜欢你”，他反驳道，“而再过一小时之后我还会恨自己。”  
  
       “那我们还有不少时间，”鲁维克拉扯着他的头发，转过他的脑袋，贴近了他的喉咙，“抚摸我，凯斯，”他给了塞巴斯蒂安一个深吻，“ **抚摸我** 。”  
  
       自喉间发出一声低吼，塞巴斯蒂安不甘地挣扎起来。但当鲁维克的舌尖滑上他的下颌，舔舐着他的下巴时，那抵抗突然就消失了。“去他妈的。”他咕哝了几声，扯开鲁维克的手，全心全意地吻住了他。  
  
       他们的嘴唇撞在了一起，而那随之而来、毫无预料的热吻更是分走了鲁维克的心神。稍有些尖利的指甲划过他衬衫下的皮肤，粗糙的手掌抚上他的后背——这美妙的感觉来的是那么突然。一阵欲望顺着脊髓流窜而上，他发出了一声高昂的呻吟。“用力，”他低语，轻咬着塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇和下颌，“用力——让我能感觉到。”  
  
       “老天......”塞巴斯蒂安有些过于完美地遵循了他的指示了——他张开五指，沿着鲁维克的肋骨一路向上，以他那尖锐的指甲在鲁维克的皮肤上留下了深浅不一的痕迹。而鲁维克在这粗暴的对待下呜咽着，脑海中仿佛炸开了一朵烟花，沉醉于独属于 **他** 的疼痛之中。他想要让这令人难忘的痕迹遍布他的全身，这般血液在皮下显露的模样正是他依旧活着的有力证明。⑥  
  
       向后退了退，鲁维克坐直了身子，意图扯下自己身上的汗衫。而塞巴斯蒂安的一只手臂跟随着鲁维克的动作滑了下去，紧搂住了他的腰。他一定是以为鲁维克又要从他身边逃开，但鲁维克并没有这种想法。他脱下汗衫，扯掉塞巴斯蒂安的上衣，然后两人又贴在了一起。他们的皮肤摩擦着，腾起了一阵热量，还有那些胡乱的亲吻，肢体的交缠......他根本没有停下来的打算。但，接着，塞巴斯蒂安的手沿着他的背部一路向下，伸进了他的裤子，用力捏紧了他的臀部，给他带来了一阵几近灭顶般的快感。  
  
       “等一下，”鲁维克倒吸了一口气。他的昂扬高高的挺立着，抵在了他的裤子上。扭过头去，他避开塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈，努力集中着注意力，不想让自己过早射出来，“等一下。”  
  
       嗤笑着，塞巴斯蒂安又捏了他一把，让他再一次呻吟起来。“ **这种时候** 你还想要等等？”他埋怨道。但鲁维克扭动着，喉间发出了几声模糊的咕哝，而塞巴斯蒂安似乎明白了过来。他的手指滑开，捉住了鲁维克裤子的拉链：“理理你的脑子。”  
  
       “我只是——”鲁维克的话语被一声粗重的呻吟声打断了：塞巴斯蒂安的手再一次伸进了他的裤子，握住了他的阴茎。粗糙的掌面摩擦着他的的分身，这快感使他眼前仿佛出现了星星。“等等，”他重复了一遍，又推又打着塞巴斯蒂安的胸膛让他退后。  
  
       轻笑一声——嗓音是鲁维克意想不到的低沉和沙哑——塞巴斯蒂安停下了手上的动作。而鲁维克也放松下来。他向后靠了靠，让冰冷的空气冷却一下他们两人滚烫的皮肤。“你快要高潮的时候还有点可爱，”塞巴斯蒂安调侃着他，“老天，我已经开始讨厌我自己了。”  
  
       他倒在了沙发上。鲁维克正想埋怨他退开的远了些，随着他的动作，方才意识到他还需要点空间褪下裤子。注视着塞巴斯蒂安褪下裤子，撸动他那硬挺的分身，使得鲁维克的嘴里一阵发干。  
  
      “快一点，”塞巴斯蒂安说道。他扯下鲁维克的裤子，捏住了他的屁股，又调整了下两人的位置，“再等下去我可就要改变主意了。”  
  
       睁大了双眼，鲁维克看着塞巴斯蒂安的手圈起两人的昂扬，然后揉搓起来。这和他自慰时的感觉截然不同——哪怕他曾用同一只手进行过也一样。他将自己的腰部奋力向前挺起，想要那长满茧子的手掌摩擦他那敏感的肉棒。而像是在鼓励他一般，塞巴斯蒂安用一只手引领着他的身体前后摆动，另一只手仍不忘继续摩擦那两根阴茎。两根肉棒的每一次摩擦都会激起一阵触电般的快感，而若是鲁维克能够看到他自己现在的样子，定会为那副脸上充斥着欲望和饥渴，口中发出无意识的呻吟和喘息，下身在他搭档的手中冲刺的模样而感到羞愧。 **还不够，** 他这样想着，指甲深陷入塞巴斯蒂安胸口的肌肉里。因着这刺痛，塞巴斯蒂安的手指无意识地加大了力量，而随之而来的快感使得鲁维克几近昏厥。他加快了速度。 **不够，还不够。**  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安绞紧了他肉棒的顶端。鲁维克再也坚持不住了。他绷紧肌肉，在那一瞬间，他的感知中被快感所填满，他颤抖着，在轰然炸裂的快感中达到了高潮。目光涣散间，要不是塞巴斯蒂安抓住了他的手肘，他还没有意识到自己差点从他的身上滑了下去。他的心怦怦直跳，在那么一瞬间，他被近乎完美的高潮所带来的快感吞没了。而当他深吸口气，方才意识到还没过去多少时间。“我操。”他咕哝了一句。  
  
       将他扶好后，塞巴斯蒂安嘀咕道：“那是不是我第一次听到你爆粗口？这一定很——”  
  
       “闭嘴。”鲁维克将他打湿了的头发向后捋了捋。虽然他的肉体前所未有的疲惫，他的精神却像被什么发出嗡鸣音的奇特的能量充满了，而他还想要更多。刚一平复呼吸，他便伸手握住了两人的阴茎。  
  
  
       摩擦自己尚还疲软着的阴茎所带来的后果是鲁维克未曾意料到的：他身体的每一寸肌肤都因过于敏感的那处的摩擦而颤抖，带来快感之余也带来了同等的 **疼痛** 。低声咒骂着，他又一次握住了它，在塞巴斯蒂安依然挺立着的欲望上研磨起来。  
  
       “鲁维克，”伸出一只手，塞巴斯蒂安意图阻止他，“你不用——”  
  
       鲁维克拍开了他。他的手没有塞巴斯蒂安的宽大，握住两人有些困难，但这并未阻止他的尝试。握紧手中的昂扬，他缓慢地撸动起来。每一次撸动都使得他不住地颤抖，神经末梢卷起一阵烧灼般的快感，而塞巴斯蒂安未能遏止的，饱含愉悦的呻吟声进一步激励了他。当他掌握了个中诀窍后，他抬眼看向塞巴斯蒂安。若是方才的疼痛不足以引发他的欲望，塞巴斯蒂安此时的状态也足够了：暗沉的双眼中满载着欲望，舌尖自张开的双唇间伸出，收紧的五指掐住了鲁维克的膝盖。随着高潮的临近，他的喘息愈发粗重，下颌更是高高向上扬起。  
  
       “操，”塞巴斯蒂安咕哝着，“为什么这感觉这么好？”  
  
       颤栗着，鲁维克加重了力道，眼睛更无法从塞巴斯蒂安身上移开。他握紧手中的分身，不断地摩擦和研磨着，直到塞巴斯蒂安在他身下弓起身子，低吼着达到了顶峰。伴着轻微的刺痛感，他无视指间滑腻的触感，无视两人的阴茎已然发软，仍继续着手上的动作，直到塞巴斯蒂安掰开了他的手指。  
  
       “好了，好了，”塞巴斯蒂安瘫在沙发上，试图平复呼吸，“老天爷啊……”  
  
       鲁维克爬到了他的身上。他仍在不住地喘息着，却并没有妨碍他探寻着，吻上了塞巴斯蒂安。你当然不会伤害我。他想着，吸吮着塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇，因自己的想法而愉悦地颤抖起来。 **你当然会跟随我。正应如此。** 他抵着塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇，拉扯着塞巴斯蒂安的头发，发出一阵来自喉间的愉悦的咕哝声。 **因为你是我的。** **  
**  
  
       “你是我的。”他低语着，再一次吻了他。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
       塞巴斯蒂安回应了他。而当鲁维克终于精疲力尽时，他蜷起了身子，趴在了他的胸口。直到这时，整个房间的景象才又落回到他的眼里。他曾期待着再一次自这梦境中苏醒过来，但当高潮的余韵退去后，早晨那糟透了的经历所带来的疼痛与苦难开始向他宣布自身的存在。他的脑袋胀痛着，仿佛那头骨已经装不下他的脑子一般，而来自大腿的疼痛让“把腿整个锯掉”看上去像个更好的选择。但，有那么一会，一切仿佛都没那么糟糕了。一具温暖的躯体覆盖在他的身上，满载着激情过后的疲惫和放松，细微的呼吸吹拂着他腮下的胡须——又一个被他拥在怀里，需要着他的人。也许他的精神状态不是那么稳定，而他的行为也充满了不可预知性，但塞巴斯蒂安业已理解了他的行为，更不用说他还曾与他并肩作战，冒着生命危险拯救了他。这一切简直不能更糟了。当他闭上眼，希望能寻得片刻慵懒的宁静时，一个念头突然浮现在他的脑海中。  
  
        **你下半辈子就这样了。** **  
**  
       他的呼吸顿住了。伸出手，他以手指梳理着鲁维克微湿的发尾，任那明悟在他的胃里翻搅。  
  
        **你是个懦夫，你不想杀了他。** 他想着。 **但他太危险了，而你甚至不能把他和他那玩意留在一起。假如一切都以某种方式解决了，你救出了约瑟夫和基德曼，你毁灭了莫比乌斯，然后你脱身离去** **......** **接下来呢？** 他艰难地吞咽了一下，突然感到鲁维克的重量沉甸甸的压在他的胸口上。 **只能这样了。只要你们两个还活着，他将与你同行，而你也将与他并行，再没有其他办法。** **  
**  
       长叹一声，鲁维克支起了身子，但他并不是想要与他分开，只是为了再索求一个吻，而塞巴斯蒂安给了他。  
  
  
  
  
校对注：  
①“我用了你的一种配方，正如你曾向我展示的一样。”  
           原文中使用的是“concoctions”，即“混合物”之意。在给予全身麻醉时，需使用多种麻醉药物（如丙泊酚、苯巴比妥钠、丁卡因等）及多种麻醉方式（静脉注射、吸入等）混合以达到最大效果（称为复合麻醉），而每一次麻醉药物配比多是固定的，所以在这里使用了“配方”一词以便各位理解。  
  
②鲁维克深吸了口气，却没法控制下颌的收回，更不用说开口说话。他们甚至懒得捆住他。  
          全身麻醉起效后，会失去对全身肌肉的自主控制，甚至舌头都会下垂阻塞气道引起窒息，所以临床上需要气管插管保证呼吸通畅，而全身麻醉一般还需要一定束缚措施，以免切割肌肉时肌肉产生不自主震颤和动作电位异常信号，发生肢体移动。

  
③他左手捞起枪，尽管不太适应，还是把剩下的子弹都射进了保管者的后颈。  
         塞巴斯蒂安在游戏中单手持枪都是右手。

  
④这里给人以似曾相识的感觉，倘若房间那头的墙壁上不是那一番景象的话，这里甚至可以称得上一片安宁  
         这房间其实就是片头曲cg中那个墙上贴满了照片的房间，仔细观察可以看到天花板上有悬挂着的照片晾晒架子  
  
⑤ “什么都没有，”     ......     “只是……什么都没有。”  
            "Nothing."    ......       "There was just…nothing."there is除了构建句式外，本身也有“那里有......”的意思，这里是鲁维克“没有”、“（那里）......什么也没有”的欲言又止，而塞巴斯蒂安明显听懂了。  
  
⑥......这般血液在皮下显露的模样正是他依旧活着的有力证明。  
      红色的抓痕一般是皮下细小毛细血管破裂的表现。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

自从向内政部上交了报告后，约瑟夫就再也没来过塞巴斯蒂安的公寓了。这里比他记忆中整洁少许：脏衣服大都收到了篮子里，用过的盘子和喝了一半的酒瓶都不见了。虽然没进行大扫除，但塞巴斯蒂安还是尽最大可能收拾了——恐怕更多是因为心理评估①的原因，而非出自他本人的意愿。

约瑟夫用脚尖碰了碰厨房的垃圾桶，里面传来玻璃瓶清脆的撞击声。这得有不少酒瓶。叹了口气，他来到了客厅。

“这里没什么东西，不是么？”跟在他身后的塔蒂亚娜说着，以挑剔的眼光扫过房间里屈指可数的几样家具。

“这里本来就只是个临时的居所，”约瑟夫答道，“只是个在大火后的赔偿手续弄好之前待的地方。但他们没来得及找到另外的居所，甚至连他们既往失去的东西的一半也没有买回来......”他小心地碰了碰电视的一角：“这是我送给他们的。现在这看起来很可笑。‘我对发生在你们女儿身上的事感到遗憾----这里，收下这台电视吧。’”

“至少你试图做点什么。而很多人只是嘴上说说。”塔蒂亚娜走到了通往那狭小阳台的滑门旁。 “我们在他失踪后就密切监视着这栋楼。如果他回来过，我们会接到通知。”

“我知道，而他也是。”约瑟夫往下一个房间走去， “那并非我想来这里的原因。”

卧室并没有像其他房间那样打扫过，床上乱糟糟的，床头柜上还放着个波旁酒的空瓶子。但这至少说明塞巴斯蒂安晚上还会躺在床上。而约瑟夫试着不去回忆起有多少次当他来叫塞巴斯蒂安起床的时候，却发现他喝得大醉，瘫在客厅的沙发上，身子还有一多半都悬在空中。

他检查了下衣柜。推开那些阻隔的衣物后，衣柜深处那放置着枪盒的隔板便显露了出来。他打开了枪盒上的扣环。

“约瑟夫？”塔蒂亚娜正从大厅向这边走来。

只需一眼，约瑟夫就肯定了他原本的怀疑。他收起枪盒。等塔蒂亚娜走到门口时，他已经将盒子藏到了雨衣后面。“你说得对，”他正了正西服的外套， “这里没什么线索，我们走吧。”

***

塞巴斯蒂安至少说对了一件事：一个小时之后，自我厌恶感涌了上来。

在打了个小盹，减轻了些许疲惫感后，他简单清理了下自己，把从警局拿到的文件在地上铺了开来。他的目光落在了帕特里夏·耶茨的档案上：一名教师，与她的母亲一起——显而易见——消失在莫比乌斯这怪兽的腹中，被个聪明的疯子大卸八块，受尽折磨。而当塞巴斯蒂安翻阅着这份报告时，他不禁回想起在鲁维克的意识世界中游走时曾见识到的各种陷阱机关，而这些东西多半会被用在这些失踪了的女性身上。他面前铺开的每一份文件都代表着一条生命的逝去，一个家庭的破裂，而他不自主地想到的那个罪魁祸首还曾经骑在他的身上，将两人的阴茎互相摩擦。羞愧已不足以形容这种感受——他感觉自己简直十恶不赦②。

 

 

 

 

校对注：  
①Phi（Psychological Health Inventory，PHI）  
    是“心理健康测查表”的缩写，在游戏原剧情中有提到塞巴斯蒂安曾因为酗酒等原因接受内政部调查，而约瑟夫就是那个“评估员”。  
更详细的评分及评估标准可以看这个（百度文库）链接：[心理健康测查表PHI标准解释报告](https://wenku.baidu.com/view/f9982bd049649b6648d74718.html)  
  
②Shame didn't begin to cover it—he felt like chewed up dog shit.  
    在直译成“狗屎”之后我又揣摩了半天，最后还是用了“十恶不赦”这个词，如果大家针对这个有什么好的翻译，欢迎提出

 


End file.
